Drowning In Your Eyes
by Nightmares4life
Summary: Edd starts his Senior Year with a whole new attitude. Everyone is left dumbfounded by it too. What happened to lovable Double Dee? No one knows what to think about the new Edd. Especially Kevin. Rev!Edd RegKev. Rev!Edd belongs to Asphyxion. I dont own EEE. Just my story. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! You can call me Nyx. This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic and I really hope you guys enjoy. I'm already having a blast writing the story. I'm not sure how long of a story it will be. I guess that will depend on what you guys think of it. Well please do leave rates/reviews but please keep in mind it is the first one I've ever done :P Cya!**

A shallow breath taken, lungs burning from the gulps of water that began to fill them. Bubbles rise to the surface while he falls deeper beneath the waves. Screams silenced by the endless water around him. He can feel his life slipping away. His eyes droop with the exhaustion his body feels. He isn't strong enough to break the surface, he's too weak, too fragile. He can feel himself giving in to what he knows is inevitable. His death creeps up like dark snakes from underneath him waiting to claim him as its prey. Just as he admits defeat and his eyes close...THUMP!

Eddward awoke just as he fell from his bed onto his floor while his alarm blared throughout his room. He sat there for a moment trying to draw air into his oxygen deprived lungs. He attempted to slow his breathing from shallow pants to deep calming breaths. He did exactly as his psychologist had advised and began looking at his surroundings; seeking out five things he could touch. Slowly his ragged breathing returned to normal and his head dropped into his hands. "God damn nightmares," he mumbled to himself as he untangled his blankets from his legs. Eddward eased himself to a standing position and ran his hands through his sweat covered hair. "Aw hell, now I'm going to need a shower before school," he grumbled before making his way into his bathroom.

He pulled a towel from the linen closet on his way and once in the bathroom he splashed some cold water on his face before turning on the shower and allowing the hot steam to fill the area. He stripped from his boxers and gracefully climbed under the scalding spray. Eddward let his head flop against the cool tiles while the hot water cascaded down his back. After he took a few moments to reign in his frazzled nerves he began his normal routine of scrubbing his body, not once but twice. His skin felt raw from how hard he had pressed the loofah to his skin. He reached for his shampoo next, lavender and blueberry scented of his own making. The lavender was meant to help relax him after the vicious nightmares that plagued his slumber. Last was a simple conditioner meant to replenish the oils back into his hair to keep it tameable even though he hid the inky black locks beneath his worn out black beanie anyway.

With his shower complete he stepped out and quickly towel dried his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Eddward stepped up to the mirror and ran his hand across it to clear away as much of the steam as he could. What he saw staring back at him made him sick to his stomach. His reflection taunted him each time he saw it. He had a girlish figure with how lithe his body was, his ebony hair even framed his face the way a girl's would. He had clear blue eyes that mirrored that of Caribbean waters aside from the color directly around his pupil. That was where the coldness stayed, the color was closer to that of the ocean on a storm ridden night. He still had a slight gap between his two front teeth. Even braces hadn't been able to repair that flaw even those his parents had spent a fortune on them. And last but not least his arms were littered with perfect 2 inch scars. That's right, Eddward Marion Vincent used to be a cutter until one day his best friend Eddy had caught him at school and told parents. They of course did what "any parent" would have done as they said. They had him medicated and he had weekly visits with a psychologist who was to immediately contact them if Eddward missed a single appointment. That was their solution rather than them just staying home and being real parents to their only child. Instead they went right back out on a business trip and his life was once again reduced to sticky note communication.

Eddward turned from the mirror in disgust and sauntered back to his bedroom to choose his clothing for the first day of school. He quickly selected a slim fit tee that had his favorite band's logo on it. The shirt fit snugly and showed off his lean frame which he rather enjoyed. Next he pulled on a pair of jet black skinny jeans that hung low on his hips before he slid a studded belt through the loops of said jeans. He combed his hair with his fingers then carefully slid his beanie on top of his head to wear his hair would partly hide his eyes. As he grabbed his backpack that already held the contents he needed for school, he slid on two checkered wristbands to hide the scars the best he could. Eddward padded downstairs and into the kitchen to make himself something quick for breakfast. He settled for Greek yogurt with blueberries topped with granola. He made quick work of his meal, depositing the dishes into the dishwasher. He grabbed his lunch box from the refrigerator slinging it over his shoulder as he made his way to the front door. He gave one last glance to the sterile house he called home, today was the first day of the last year he would spend here before he went off to college. Eddward was definitely more than ready for that day to come. He was going to leave the tiny town of Peach Creek for better pastures and never return. With a deep breath he yanked open his front door and locked it as he stepped through the threshold to the outside.

He breathed in the crisp fall air which made a sly grin spread across his face. Eddward loved Autumn, it signaled the beginning of rebirth to him. Everything began preparing for the death that Winter would bring, only to be born once more under the loving winds of Spring.

"Yo! Sockhead! Earth to sockhead!" Eddy was snapping his fingers in front of Edd's face attempting to draw him from the trance he had been in. Ed the tallest of the three stood at the end of Edd's driveway patiently waiting on his closest friends. Eddy was still his short schemer self and had moved up from simple quarter scams to more extravagant ventures. Deeper pockets was all he had said when Edd had pressed about why he still continued to try and scam his peers. while Ed had shot up immensely which had led to the big lug being drafted by the football team. Granted had it not been for the long tutoring sessions that Edd held for him, the big guy wouldn't have been able to stay on the team. "Sincerest apologies Eddy. I was merely admiring the change of seasons that has begun," Edd said without ever making eye contact. Instead he began walking in the direction of the school with the shortest one of the trio having to jog to keep up. "So what you're saying is you were thinking about how it's a bummer that break is over and we have to go back to school," Eddy teased. "Oh quite the contrary Eddy. I am actually rather ecstatic about what new challenges this school year's curriculum will bring from myself," Edd responded. Eddy just shook his head wordlessly and fell into step beside Edd. "So uh...what's up with the wardrobe change Double Dee? You don't ev-" Eddy fell silent when Eddward turned one of his cold stares on him.

"Don't call me that. I told you over break that Double Dee is gone. It's Eddward. That's my name and you'd do best to remember that if you intend on still socializing with me beyond today. Is that in any way unclear Eddy?" Edd spit. Eddy was completely taken aback by the sudden change in demeanor with his best friend. "Damn Dee, what the hell happened to you? First you don't come around all summer and now you're saying I can't call you by your nickname? What the fuck dude?" Eddy pouted while stuffing his hands in his pockets as they continued to school. "Language Eddy!" Eddward scolded. " And to answer your question, nothing of your concern. You may call me Eddward or Edd. Nothing more and certainly nothing less,"

They were almost to the school when the trio heard the roar of a familiar motorcycle come from behind them. Kevin Barr flew past them on his candy apple red bike. The boy glanced back at them to only flip them the bird. Eddward felt rage build up in the pit of his stomach and that was when a brilliant idea popped in his head. He had been stressing all break over how to make sure people knew that he wasn't the same little nerd they had all bullied last year. Oh no, Double Dee was long gone. And what better way to show everyone that than by picking a fight with the quarterback on the first day of school. A devilish grin slid across his face as the idea cemented in his mind.

Upon reaching the school the three Ed's made their way to the front doors where just as luck would have it for Eddward, Kevin was currently leaning. "Would you take my bag for a moment Ed?" Eddward said innocently to the big lug. "Sure thing Edd!" The bigger of the three replied cheerily as he took Edd's backpack. Eddy raised a brow in question but Edd simply ignored him, continuing right up to Kevin.

Kevin looked up from the girl he was currently talking to as a shadow loomed over his face. He looked up to see the sure to be valedictorian standing in front of him. "And just what the hell do you want loser?" Kevin chuckled out. That was when he noticed something was off about the nerd. He no longer looked small and fragile, let alone intimidated by Kevin. Upon realizing this he stood straighter in an attempt to re-establish that fear. However this time rather than Edd shrinking back like he always did, the nerd stood straighter as a smirk found its way onto his face. Something was seriously wrong here and it honestly put Kevin off his game. "Oh I was just wanting to give you the same customary greeting that you always gave myself on the first day of the school year," Eddward said with menace dancing in his eyes. Now Kevin was definitely confused, he always punched the Ed's on the first day of school. They were easy targets for him. Edd always being the first to get hit from where he walked in front of the others.

Kevin laughed uneasily, "You can't be serious? You honestly think you can hur-" Before Kevin could even finish his sentence, Eddward's fist had connected with his jaw. Kevin stumbled back a step and rubbed the spot where Edd had punched him. His lip was split and there was blood pooling in the corner of his mouth. Kevin was in utter disbelief at the fact that Edd, the kid with straight A's, and a full ride scholarship to MIT had just cracked him right in the jaw. He straightened back up to his full height of six foot three. "Alright you bastard its on then!" Kevin roared as he tackled Edd to the ground. Within minutes students gathered around the commotion cheering their football quarterback to beat the nerd's ass. What they witnessed next made the entire circle fall silent. Edd had completely reversed the situation and now had the untouchable Kevin Barr in an arm bar. Kevin's face was going red as it scrunched in pain while everyone else had their phones out recording the entire fight. "Do you yield?!" Eddward sneered. "Never!" Kevin ground out only to have Eddward pull on his arm further. "Kevin just tap out man! He's gonna break your arm!" One of the other football players yelled from the crowd. The redhead could not believe that the first day of his senior year had turned into this. It was either let Edd break his arm or tap out and lose the respect he had worked his ass off to get. A broken arm would mean no football and that would mean no scouts for scholarships to get the hell out of Peach Creek though. And that to Kevin was a fate worse than death. He'd be damned if he was going to be stuck in this tiny town.

"Alright Edd! I yield!" Kevin yelped as Eddward gave one more tug to his arm. His arm was released and but there would surely be a bruise on Kevin's arm as well as his ego. Eddward merely stood up and dusted off his skinny jeans. His cheek had a darkening mark from where Kevin had gotten a hit in, but that didn't stop the boy from ginning like a maniac. He walked over to the edge of the crowd where Ed and Eddy stood in dumbfounded silence. He retrieved his bag from the big oaf and sauntered into school with half the student body gaping at his back.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2. I decided to make Edd a little more conniving because I feel like if he truly were the reverse he would be more manipulative. Well just let me know what you guys think.

Edd made his way down the hallway after first period History ignoring the whispers that swarmed around him. Everyone was completely up in arms about the fact that not only had he challenged the quarterback but won. It was definitely giving him satisfaction to know that his plan went so smoothly. He had taken MMA over break and was grateful that he had absorbed it so quickly. Suddenly two of his fellow classmates stepped in front of his path. Eddward looked up to see Jason Moore and his best friend Damon Andrews. Jason was captain of the swim team and Edd could see the wicked gleam in his eye. "Sup dude?" Jason said trying to be casual. Edd snorted, "Hard dicks and airplanes Jason, which one are you riding?" Edd spit. Normally Eddward wasn't one to use such foul language having just chided Eddy earlier that morning about the same thing, but hey he was trying to start a new image after all. Jason's eyes lit with flame but he quickly tamped it down which made Edd smirk in response. "You've got a quick wit there Edd, and from what I've been hearing today you're even faster with your fists. In fact the rumors are why I'm actually here," Jason said coyly. This sparked Edd's interest, evidently word was traveling faster than expected. "I've been told you moved like a shark with the way you were able to get the upper hand on Barr. So that got me thinking, how do you like water?" Jason asked.

Edd's smirk faltered but only for a moment before he turned his face stony. "I rather despise it to be honest. Why?" He inquired. Jason shifted from foot to foot clearly uncomfortable with the response. "Well um I was gonna say that if you're as good of a swimmer as you are a fighter that you should come to the team tryouts next week. We could use someone fluid to help us kick Lemon Brook's ass this year," Jason said making his intentions clear. Eddward pondered the offer for a moment. He hadn't been lying when he said he despised water but he wasn't so sure that it would be smart to pass up the offer. He was a Senior after all. Not to mention that if he was able to pull that off, not only would he have even more respect within the school walls, but also gave potential for yet another scholarship for MIT. "Well then I guess you just might see me there. I take it the tryouts are at the school's pool correct?" Eddward asked to which Jason nodded. "Good. I will keep an eye out for the posted time and shall make myself available to attend. Now good day gentlemen, I have classes to get to," He said before maneuvering around the two athletes and continuing on his way to second period.

For the first time in his life Eddward was the last to arrive to class from where Jason had held him up with the talk over the swim team. Luckily Edd shared this period with Eddy who had been kind enough to save him a seat. Edd sat down just as the bell rang and while the teacher began going over the syllabus for the year's agenda, Eddy leaned over to talk to him. "So dude what was up with this morning? For one where did you learn to fight like that and for two what in the hell did you go after Kevin for? Are you nuts? Shovelchin gave us a hard enough a time as is and now you just made all three of us enemy number one!" Eddy hissed. Edd turned to look at him, the devilish smirk from earlier gracing his lips once more. "Answer one, I took MMA over break. As it turns out I'm a quick learner. Answer two, I was merely making a statement Eddy. We may be enemy number one now but Kevin will also think twice about messing with us from where I almost broke his arm," Edd snickered. The teacher called the class's attention to the front, and while Edd was working on giving himself a new image he still wasn't trying to get on the bad side of any teacher. Especially with most of them having giving letters of recommendation to his next school. He turned to face forward, sure he knew the material already from where he chose to always stay a step ahead, but best to keep up appearances.

Unbeknownst to the newly changed Edd, there was a redhead on the other side of the classroom still seething from the beating that had been dished out earlier in the morning. Kevin cracked his knuckles, his eyes never moving from the beanie clad nerd. He wanted nothing more than to grab him by his stupid hat and go for round two just to show everyone that this morning had been a fluke. The fight had been replaying in Kevin's mind since Edd had waltzed off like Kevin never landed a hit. Quite frankly it was pissing him off the more he thought about it. Kevin was used to being the alpha of the school and now here comes some little nerd that out of nowhere puts him on his ass. There was something seriously wrong with that picture. In Kevin's opinion Edd looked more female than male which made him losing that fight all the more humiliating. "I mean honestly Max, look at the fucking nerd. He got a new wardrobe and now suddenly he thinks he's a badass," Kevin whispered to his best friend Max Wilton. "The guy is more feminine than most chicks in this school," Kevin seethed. Max nodded along to Kevin's statements without saying a word. He really does look like a chick. That long black hair, curves, flawless skin, and his eyes are piercing Kevin thought to himself. He'd never tell Max that though. The last thing he needed was for rumors to be spread that Kevin was gay. He was the all american boy afterall. He played football, had a different girl on his arm each week, had the respect of everyone in school. Until today of course. Fucking bastard, I'll show him who'd really win in a fight between us. Kevin had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even realize class was over until everyone started putting their things away.

Edd was the first one out of class, he knew he needed to get to his locker to switch out his books with only five minutes between periods. His boot clad feet slid gracefully across the linoleum floor. One would think he'd make a lot of noise wearing such clunky looking shoes but it was in fact the opposite. His footsteps were practically nonexistent. Unlike the ones that were following behind him. Eddward knew Kevin and his best friend Max were following him. They were trying to be stealthy but were failing miserably. Truth be told Edd had always kept tabs on the redhead, that's what happens when he's the one that beats you to a pulp constantly as well as you harbor secret feelings for the guy. Edd shook his head to clear away those thoughts. That was something that he would have to work on destroying. If he was going to keep the facade up, no one could ever know about his orientation, not even the object of his affection. Edd rounded the corner near the library first and ducked inside. That was when he had his second brilliant idea of the morning. He waited a moment and watched through the glass in the doors as Max and Kevin decided to split up to find him. Once Kevin was alone, Edd reached his hand through the doors, latched on to Kevin's shirt and yanked him inside.

"What the fuck?!" Kevin yelled as he nearly fell on his face. Someone had just pulled him into the library but he didn't see anyone now that he had regained his balance. Kevin almost turned to leave until he saw the dork's backpack on a table. Oh damn! Jackpot! The little nerd is in here somewhere Kevin thought as he began looking through the rows of shelves. He made his way to the back of the library silently vowing to check every nook and cranny that Edd could be hiding in. He finally found him in the very last row. "There you are you prick," Kevin spat out. Eddward only grinned. Kevin stalked up to the nerd where he was once again reminded that Edd was no longer intimidated by him. In fact it was starting to be the other way around. This new Edd whoever the hell he was, definitely weirded Kevin out. The guy walked forward, it was graceful like that of a panther stalking its prey. The redhead felt his stomach drop, this person in front of him was now an unknown variable. Kevin stepped to the side only to have Eddward step closer, trapping him against the bookcase.

"Why what's wrong Pumpkin? You're shaking like a wittle leaf," Edd teased. Fury spread throughout Kevin's body at the insult, but he knew it to be true. "Go to hell Vincent!" He snapped back. "Ah ah ah, you shouldn't talk to me like that Pumpkin. Or would you like yet another beating similar to the one you received this morning?" Edd clucked out with a smirk that was really starting to piss Kevin off. The ravenette pushed further into Kevin's personal space to where they were nose to nose and he could smell the mint coming off Edd's breath from his toothpaste. Kevin stared right into the blue eyes of the nerd, his own green ones brimming with uncertainty. It was the first time he'd ever truly looked Eddward full on let alone saw the true color of the ravenette's eyes. He'd always just thought them blue but upon further inspection he saw that there were multiple colors swimming throughout the orbs. At the moment they appeared a dark cobalt. Kevin absent mindedly licked his lips which caused Eddward's eyes to flick downward to his mouth. The way the ravenette was staring him down made a blush creep across his cheeks. "Mon cher, vous ne devriez pas me taquiner comme ça," Eddward said softly just next to Kevin's ear. The redhead had no idea what had been said but it made Kevin's breath hitch nonetheless. Before he could give any kind of smart assed response, Edd descended on him and connected their lips. Shock was the first thing that registered for Kevin but that soon faded as he thought about how good it felt to have Edd's soft lips on his. He nipped at the bottom lip of the ravenette which elicited a low growl from said beanie clad boy. Edd pushed closer to him and brought his hands up to Kevin's hair and tangled his long fingers through the fiery locks. Kevin groaned in response and it was then that he snapped out of the trance he had been in.

"Whoa what the fuck Edd? The hell is your problem?!" Kevin snapped in attempt to reclaim his dignity that he now felt had been stolen from him. "It was merely a kiss Mon cher. One you clearly enjoyed if that is any indication, Edd chuckled out. Kevin didn't follow what he meant until Edd's eyes flicked down for a moment, the redhead looked down to find that he was pracitcally hard just from that one kiss. His cheeks went damn near as bright as his hair. "So let's make a deal Mon cher. You and your buddies stay away from myself and the other Ed's, and I'll keep what happened here our little secret. But the minute you throw a punch. I'll reveal everything to the entire school," Edd said grinning mischievously. Kevin's eyes went wide at the threat, but he quickly recovered when he realized the nerd had no proof of the incident. "Good luck proving it to anyone Vincent, no one will believe you," Kevin replied snidely. That only made the grin on Eddward's face spread further. He walked over the shelf on the other side of them and pulled down his phone. "See I thought you might say something like that so I made sure to record it all on my phone right here. Like I said Mon Cher. One punch and it's all over. Ciao!" Edd said before sauntering back to the front of the library leaving Kevin dumbfounded for the second time that morning. The redhead slowly slid down the bookcase until he connected with the floor. His head fell into his hands and he began to wrack his brain on how he was going to solve this new issue. He knew deep down he was screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is chapter 3. I know they've been kind of short and for that I'm sorry. I really just want it to flow and not sound forced. But yeah so anyway go on and read it lol.**

When Eddward exited the library his cheeks were burning with embarrassment. Sure that wasn't his first kiss but it was the only one to steal his breath like that. He took a deep breath to calm himself and felt the redness dissipate within moments. He shifted his backpack and then stuffed his hands in his pockets, before walking lazily to his next class. He was able to put the mask back on to where everyone would still see the same cold hearted person but he was internally screaming. Eddward knew that right now Kevin would lay off him and his friends for at least a little while. But the very moment Kevin realized that the video would out Edd as much as it would him, they were all done for. Eddward slightly shrugged his shoulders in an oh well motion because he really couldn't bring himself to care at the moment.

The remainder of the day went by in a blur for the dorky trio. They were now on their way home with Eddy complaining the entire walk. "I still don't get it Edd, I want to know what the hell happened to you over summer. And what's this I hear about Jason Moore stopping you in the hall?" Eddy griped some more. "Eddy for the final time. What happened to me over break is none of your concern, you didn't concern yourself with it over summer vacation, so don't concern yourself with it now." Edd said tiredly. He pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation at the situation he found himself in now. "And furthermore, Jason was only requesting my presence at the swim team tryouts," Edd continued. His answer caused Eddy to stop in his tracks. "Dude what? That's awesome Edd! Wait can you even swim?" Eddy asked raising a brow. "No Eddy I cannot, now if you'll excuse me I have homework that must be completed," Edd said as he hurried up the road to his house. The tallest of the trio tapped Eddy on the shoulder to draw his attention. "Eddy, why is Double Dee gonna go to tryouts if he can't swim?" Ed asked. Eddy just shrugged his shoulders in response as they went their separate ways to their own homes.

Once inside his own residence Edd breathed a sigh of relief. He was thankful he had escaped Eddy's barrage of questions. There was only so much he could take on the first day of school. He slid his boots off and padded up the stairs to his bedroom only to collapse on his bed. He snatched one of his pillows and pulled it underneath him. "Sure I have homework but I have enough time to take a short nap," Edd said aloud while yawning. Within moments his eyes drooped closed as he drifted off to sleep.

"N-n-now gentlemen I'm sure we can settle this dispute in a civilized manner. There's no need for v-v-violence," Double Dee stammered attempting to appeal to the rational side of those who surrounded him. When he looked in their eyes all that showed was black filled orbs. Double Dee began to tremble with fear, he began to realize there may not be a way to talk himself out of this situation. Next thing Dee knew he was swallowing water and kicking his legs with all of his might. If only he could break the surface. He just needed to get there but the harder he kicked the deeper he fell. The blackness of the water was just about to consume him when he awoke to himself screaming.

"Will these nightmares never cease?" He mumbled to himself. Eddward had been having the nightmares ever since the incident happened right before school let out last year. Of course none of his friends knew about it. If it hadn't been for the good samaritan, Edd probably would have never made it back out of that water. When the officers had arrived that day, there hadn't been anyone around, just Eddward coughing up the water. They had asked him multiple times who pulled him from the water but he always told them he didn't know. He had been unconscious up until the cops had showed up. Eddward's parents of course thought it had been a suicide attempt given his cutter past. So the dosage on his medication had been upped much to Edd's distress. He told his psychologist multiple times about what happened but the doctor still wouldn't agree to lower it back down.

Eddward stumbled down the hall to his bathroom where the meds were waiting. He may not agree with being on such a high dosage but he really didn't have much of a choice. Especially since they were kind of helping him, he'd been letting go of his fears and he felt like he was finding an entirely new strength. Not just his intelligence or muscle but rather the courage to stand up for himself. Right after he swallowed down his daily pills he heard his doorbell ring. Choosing to ignore whoever would be at his door at this hour, he went back to his room. The bell rang yet again and Eddward groaned. Whoever it was at his door clearly wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. With a huff he headed back down his stairs to his front door. A quick glance through the peephole revealed none other than Kevin Barr standing on his doorstep. Edd couldn't help his grin at the sight, apparently the kiss from earlier left the redhead distressed enough to where he felt the need to speak to Edd. With a sigh, Eddward pulled open his front door and slouched against the frame, crossing his legs as he did.

"To what do I owe this intrusion Mon Cher?" He asked in a low voice. Kevin's face remained stoic as he pushed past Eddward into the house. "You know damn well why I'm here you bastard. I want you to delete that stupid video off your phone," Kevin huffed never making eye contact. Edd laughed out loud at the absurdity of it all. Did Kevin really think he would erase the video just because he was asked to. "What's the matter Mon cher? Afraid you're friends will disown you if they knew you kissed a guy?" Edd teased. "That's not it asshole! They can make it to where I don't play in the games this year and that would mean no scouts would see me. If you let out the damn video I'll be stuck in this town for the rest of my life," Kevin said finally looking Edd in the eyes. Eddward was taken aback by what he saw there in the green depths. There was desperation in Kevin's emerald eyes, they were pleading for Edd to do as he had been asked. "Well Kevin it is pretty simple to be honest. I told you, as long as you and your friends stay away from me and mine, that the video will never be sent," Edd replied. "You don't fucking get it! It's not that simple Eddward! If I all of a sudden tell the guys you and the dorkos are off limits they're gonna be suspicious. You're backing me into a corner here," Kevin snapped out.

Edd pondered that for a moment, Kevin did have a point there. "So if I delete the video, then you and your friends will continue to hurt us. Please explain to me why in the fuck I should help you," Edd sneered. The redhead was surprised to hear the nerd drop the f bomb like that. The guy was already on everyone else's case about their language. "I mean honestly Barr, how would it benefit me to let you out of this?" He continued. "I get it Edd. I know me and my friends-" Kevin began. "My friends and ," Edd interrupted. "My friends and I have treated you pretty shitty but come on man. We're talking about my damn future here. This is my life hanging in the balance," Kevin begged. Eddward's right eye twitched involuntarily. "Your life? What the hell would you know about having your life hanging in the balance. God you arrogant son of a bitch. You think just because you might wind up stuck in this god forsaken town that that is the end for you? Really?! What about my fucking life! What about that huh? You didn't care about life when your friends..." Edd roared only to stop short having realized what he almost revealed. Kevin's eyes took on a look of puzzlement. "What are you saying Edd? What about my friends?" Kevin questioned. "Get out." Edd snapped. "Edd you can tell me," "I said GET OUT!" Eddward roared, his fists clenched tightly as his body shook. Kevin took the hint and silently exited the house. When Edd heard the door latch close behind the redhead, he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself. His body trembled and tears threatened to spill but he refused to cry. Never again would Eddward Marion Vincent cry.

Kevin stood on Eddward's porch for a moment trying to figure out what the hell just happened. At first he thought Eddward was actually going to agree to erase the video for him. He had no idea why him explaining that Edd could seriously screw up his life with this would set the dude off. Kevin shook his head and made his way across the street to his own home. He unlocked his door and stepped inside, tossing his shoes in the entryway. He lazily walked to his refrigerator and pulled out a beer. His dad would never notice just one missing. Kevin flopped on his couch where he then cracked the beer open. He took a few gulps of the drink before setting it on the coffee table. "What in the hell happened to the dork to make him turn into such a prick?" Kevin wondered aloud. He began tracking through his memory to see if could find an instance that would have been the cause for Edd to snap. There was of course that one time that Edd had fell in the pool over break, but something like that is hardly so traumatizing to warrant an entire change in personality. Kevin reached for his beer bringing it to his lips once more. He would have to figure this out a little further. Somehow he had to get Edd to delete the video of the stupid kiss. Thinking about the kiss caused Kevin to touch his lips absentmindedly. It really hadn't been all that bad had it? Kevin thought before mentally slapping himself. He had kissed a guy, yes it had been that bad. Kevin finished his beer then climbed the stairs to his room. He would deal with all of this tomorrow, he didn't have any energy left for today. Within moments Kevin was fast asleep, meanwhile across the street a certain ravenette sat awake.

Eddward had now moved from his living room to his bathroom. He was currently collapsed on the tiled floor leaning against the wall. In his hands was an old friend that he thought he had been done with years ago when he started therapy. He couldn't figure out why he felt like he was back at rock bottom again. Well day one at school may have been a success but the aftermath certainly destroyed how he felt about the day as a whole. Eddward found himself debating on whether or not to tug down a wristband and make a new scar to join the others. He had been doing so well with the medication but now the redheaded brute had to go and screw all that up just because he might not get to play football in college. "What makes his life so much more important than mine? My life matters too," Edd choked out. He threw the razor away from him. He wouldn't be weak and make those same mistakes again. He just had to get through this year and then he'd be home free. His head fell into his hands and he breathed deeply, Eddward knew he could get through this. He just had to be strong enough. He just had to be.

The ravenette decided he had spent enough time wallowing in his own self pity and pulled himself up from the bathroom floor. He slowly made his way into his bedroom. Eddward flopped back on to his bed, he was utterly exhausted and for the first time in his life he didn't care about the fact that he hadn't touched his homework. He instead let himself fall into slumber even though he knew the nightmares would surely join him once again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I've kinda pushed these first few chapters out pretty quickly. It was mostly because this chapter right here is where everything in my opinion begins. I'll still probably update frequently in one day each week since I have Friday's and Sunday's off. This chapter starts to show off the Rev!Edd we all know and love. I hope you guys enjoy! Please make sure to f/f. Cya~**

Kevin woke up the next morning to his alarm sounding off his walls. He groggily slapped his hand on the snooze button. He sat up from his bed and dropped his feet to the floor. A large yawn and stretch later the redhead was stumbling to the bathroom to start his day. He ran his head underneath the faucet to wet his hair so that it would stop standing in every direction. This action also served to finish waking him up the rest of the way. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes which had dark circles underneath them. The ginger had tossed all night, being unable to get comfortable after the incident with Edd that day. Even now Edd was still at the forefront of Kevin's mind. Not only for what he had said yesterday but also for the fact that he was trying to think of how to convince the ravenette to erase the damnable video of their kiss. Kevin started brushing his teeth as he allowed his mind to wander of the other day's events. Edd had asked Kevin why he should help. Maybe if Kevin made him an offer that he knew the beanie clad boy wouldn't be able to resist. Kevin spit and then rinsed his mouth. Edd had been the one to kiss him after all. Maybe he could use that to his advantage, clearly the guy was gay and infatuated with Kevin, right? Shit. What if he was wrong and Edd had only done that to be able to blackmail him. Well only one way to find out. Kevin sauntered back into his room where he started getting dressed in his usual setup. Dark denim jeans and a blank green tshirt, with his letterman jacket. As he finished dressing he glanced out his window only to see the boy causing him this much pain, jogging in sweats.

Edd had decided to go for a jog this morning to clear his head. He wanted to make sure he stayed in shape if he was going to do the swim team tryouts. There was also another obstacle in his path when it came to that. Edd didn't know how to swim. His parents had never been around to teach him. They thought it was trivial when he could spend his time studying instead. He knew he would have to find someone that could instruct him but he really didn't want to confess to anyone that he was incapable of something. No Edd had too much pride for that. He rounded the corner to turn back on to the cul de sac and began slowing his pace down to a brisk walk when he noticed a certain redhead sitting on his porch. "Isn't it a little early to pick a fight Mon cher?" He ask halfheartedly. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the guy this early in the morning. School was one thing but on his own property was another. "Look Edd I'm just here to talk ok, can I come in?" Kevin replied. "Oh asking this time instead of just barging into another person's residence. Look at you, ever the gentleman," Edd scoffed. Kevin bristled at the remark but fought to let it roll off his back. Seeing that the ginger wasn't going to bite back anymore, Edd walked up to his door and unlocked it, lingering just a moment so Kevin could stand up and enter the house.

"Look Edd I'm sorry about whatever it is that I said that set you off yesterday. I came here because I would like to make a deal with you ok?" Kevin said while staring at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck. This definitely peeked the nerd's interest because Kevin usually wasn't someone to back down, at least not without putting up a hell of a fight. "Go on," Edd coaxed. "Well uh you see. I remembered you asking why you should delete the video. And I uh well I came up with something that I thought would work to serve in its place," Kevin mumbled out. Now Eddward was definitely intrigued, not only was he used to the Kevin that fought until he couldn't fight anymore but now here was that same guy stumbling over his words as well. "Oh and just what would work for me in its place hm Pumpkin, there's very little in this world that I want that would also humiliate you like the video would," Edd ginned. Kevin's cheek blazed red at the nickname that Edd had bestowed on him, the ravenette clearly wasn't going to let him off the hook easily. "Well I know something you do want," Kevin snipped back, trying to regain his footing in the discussion. "And pray tell Pumpkin, what would that be?" Edd inquired. Kevin averted his gaze from the man in front of him. The look in Edd's eyes was animalistic at the moment and it was making the ginger extremely nervous to say the least. "Me," Kevin mumbled out. At that one word the blue in Eddwards eyes turned almost black from where his pupils dilated so far. "Be that as it may Mon cher, that is simply not enough. I have too much dirt on you with the video," Eddward drawled out.

Kevin stood there in disbelief. He knew he had been going out on a limb by doing this but damn. Eddward admitted to wanting him, (if he heard that part correctly) but disregarded it saying that Kevin wasn't enough. Now the ginger was pissed, if Edd didn't want power over him then what in the hell was the point in keeping the stupid video. "Then what do you want from me Edd? I just fucking offered myself to you in exchange for that little bit of dirt you have on me and you say no? What the fuck?" Kevin yelled in exasperation. Next thing he knew he was up against the wall of Edd's living room with his hand's pinned beside his head and Edd's leg pressing between his own. "Perhaps what I want Mon Cher is for you to ask me to take you. There would be more satisfaction in hearing you beg me to do just that. Can you do it Pumpkin? Can you beg for it?" Edd whispered viciously in his ear. Kevin shuddered as the hot breath hit the shell of his ear. Edd couldn't actually be serious could he? The lunatic actually wanted Kevin to beg for something like that? This whole scenario was flat out insane and yet Kevin couldn't help but feel turned on at the moment from being pinned to the wall like he was. Edd shifted them just enough to where he could move both of the ginger's wrists under one hand. He pressed his leg closer causing a moan to catch in Kevin's throat from the friction the movement caused. Edd's eyes were practically dancing with wickedness as he looked over Kevin. The ginger gulped which only served to draw Edd's line of sight to his neck. Edd's mouth descended to Kevin's throat and once his lips grazed the sensitive skin there, he bit down. A groan escaped Kevin at the feeling of Edd marking him. "Eddward..." he tried but it only came out as a hoarse whisper that spurred Edd on further. "Eddward..." Kevin tried again, "Please, t-t-take me in place of the video. I swear I'll do whatever you want me to. Just don't ruin my life. Please..." Kevin choked out.

The ravenette released the ginger's throat but stayed there for a moment, breathing in Kevin's scent. He leaned back and marveled at the broken blood vessels that left a nearly purple mark. "Very well Pumpkin, but on one condition. Not only are you mine to do with as I please, but you must also teach me to swim," Edd said grinning devilishly. He released Kevin who sagged against the wall for a moment. "What do you mean I'm yours to do with as you please?" Kevin asked fearing he just made a deal with Satan himself. "Oh Mon cher. I would think that would be pretty clear. If I call or if I text, that means you bring your ass to wherever I am. Understood?" Eddward replied still grinning like the chesire cat. Kevin gulped yet again, somehow he had succeeded in getting himself into an even bigger mess. "Well if that's the case I want to see you erase the video. If I'm signing my free will over to you, I better have a guarantee that the video is gone forever," Kevin challenged. Only problem was that Eddward was more than happy to oblige the request. He waltzed over to his coffee table where his phone currently lay and tossed it to Kevin. "Erase the video yourself then. But fair warning Pumpkin, I'm not the nerd you assaulted when we were younger, do not think for a moment that if you break this deal that I won't do something even worse to you, understand?" Eddward cautioned. Kevin knew that the ravennette was in no way kidding about that, so he erased the video and resigned himself to the fact that for the rest of the school year, he was at the mercy of this shark in human form.

"Well this has been a blast Pumpkin but I need to go shower as well as get ready for school, so I hope you don't mind showing yourself out. Oh but before you go I expect your phone number to be entered into the contacts for me to be able to reach you," Eddward snickered as he ascended the stairs. "I'll see you at school Mon cher," he said before disappearing from view. Kevin sat there for a moment letting the reality of everything sink in. He had gotten rid of the video but now who knows what would happen to him with being at Eddward's beck and call. More importantly why did he agree to it? Ever since the whole debacle happened, Edd had been plaguing Kevin's mind in one way or another. Kevin was as straight as a board. There was no doubt about that. Okay maybe there were some doubts but he'd never vocalize them and if they hadn't been there before they were there now. Kevin rubbed his neck and hissed out from where he grazed the darkening mark on his throat. That would be a hard one to explain to the guys. He'd probably just let them assume it was another random girl he took home for the night and leave it at that. Kevin heard the shower turn on so he made quick work of putting his number in Edd's phone and scurried from the house as commanded. He chided himself as he walked back to his own home. Kevin Barr was never one to bow down to any other male so why was he doing it with Edd? Was it because of the change in Edd's personality or was it because Kevin for once didn't want to be the dominant person. All he knew was that whatever the hell had changed Edd was clearly causing him to change too. He wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing either.

Edd finished his shower and made his way back to his room. He glanced at the clock and growled in anger when he saw the time. The little encounter with his pumpkin had seriously delayed his morning routine. Heh. His Pumpkin. That had a nice ring to it. Edd quickly dressed in his standard dark skinny jeans and pulled on a red shirt as well as a black hoodie. He placed his beanie on top of his head then smoothed his bangs out so that they fell exactly the way he wanted them to. He glanced back into his room and saw a long forgotten necklace. It had been a gift from his parents last christmas. So that it would always feel like they were home they had said when he opened the gift. Edd of course had graciously thanked them for the expensive silver dog tags but he never ended up wearing them. Today as he stared at it, he decided that it was time he did. He quickly backtracked into his room and tossed the necklace over his head. The dog tags rested right in the center of his chest and actually pulled the outfit he was wearing together. Wearing the dog tags as he exited his house Eddward couldn't help but feel that today was certainly going to be interesting for one reason or another. He saw Ed and Eddy standing at the end of his driveway, Eddy's foot tapping to show his impatience with waiting on the sockhead. Edd simply rolled his eyes and the trio set off for school.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddward did his best to ignore the grumblings of his shorter counterpart. He'd heard Eddy gripe all morning and it was now third period. "I'm just saying like what you did to shovelchin has us all in danger Edd," Eddy stated for the millionth time that day. "And as I previously stated to you Eddy, I have already addressed the issue of what happened yesterday morning," Edd sighed out. "Yeah I know you say that but you won't tell me or Lumpy how you managed to do that," Eddy pressed once more crossing his arms. "And once again Eddy, it's none of your business, all you need to know is that it was handled and that Kevin poses no threat to any of us," Edd stated firmly, letting his eyes show the coldness he was quickly learning to turn on like a switch. Eddy opened his mouth to say something else but Ed clapped a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "If Edd said he took care of it then we need to trust him Eddy, he is the smartest after all," Ed said with more wisdom than anyone would guess he possessed. Eddy clamped his mouth shut and nodded in agreement. The ravenette mouthed a thank you to Ed when Eddy finally turned his head back forward. Edd had hardly been paying attention to his class at all. Instead his mind was wandering to a certain redhead, and that was when Edd decided to test out their little deal that had been struck earlier that morning.

Kevin had been staring at the board in his math class at a total loss. He understood math but this wasn't math, this was greek. Just as he heaved a sigh in frustration his phone buzzed in his pocket. Kevin waited for his teacher to turn back to the board before sneaking his phone out to look at the message.

DD: Meet me in the Library in approximately 5 minutes.

Kevin snorted before quickly typing out a reply. Edd was clearly off his rocker if he was talking about skipping class. That kid used to be the one that was never late, let alone missed a class.

Edd's phone buzzed with a response.

Pumpkin: Dude im in the middle of math. forget it. and since when do you skip class?

Edd smirked. He knew his Pumpkin would give him push back the first time he attempted to make him fulfill his end of the deal.

DD: Since a certain redheaded individual decided to beg to be mine this morning. Now again. Meet me in the Library in approximately 5 minutes. We had a deal Pumpkin.

Pumpkin: I only did that because you made me! and fine but its gotta be quick. im telling the teacher i need the bathroom.

The ravenette smiled at his triumph and then looked to see where his own teacher was. Seeing them seated behind their desk with their nose stuck in a book, he stealthily got up from his seat and slid from the classroom. He reached the Library within 3 minutes on the dot. Edd slipped inside the room, knowing that librarian always took lunch at this hour. He and his pumpkin would be 100% alone. A couple minutes later Edd heard the doors shut once more announcing someone else's presence. Edd peered around the bookshelf he was currently behind to see Kevin standing there looking around for him. He stepped out from behind the bookcase the rest of the way and he and Kevin locked eyes. Forest green clashed with arctic blue. "Greetings Pumpkin, glad to see you could make it, come this way if you would," Edd all but ordered. Kevin obliged and followed him down to the back corner, the same corner that had started the whole deal in fact. Before the ginger could question what it was that Edd wanted, lips crashed against his own. Edd's long arms wrapped around him and his hands tangled into Kevin's hair. The sockhead tugged slightly on Kevin's hair making him gasp which Edd only took as an opportunity to shove his tongue in his mouth. Kevin's face scrunched for a moment but soon relaxed as he gave into the more primal part of himself that wasn't afraid to say he was enjoying it.

Eddward pulled back first gasping for air, his eyes molten sapphire, while Kevin's own struggled to clear the haze."Vous goutez la citrouille si exquis" Edd murmured, his voice thick with lust. "Edd, what did you say?" Kevin asked with distinct confusion. The sockhead leaned in to Kevin's ear, "I said you taste exquisite Pumpkin," Edd breathed out. Kevin involuntarily shuddered, but it wasn't out of fear, oh no, it was out of excitement. "I wonder if you taste even better elsewhere," the ravenette continued. The ginger's mouth went slack at that thought of what Edd was implying. At that moment though the jock had a great idea to test just how far Edd was willing to push this. A game of chicken if you will. Kevin leaned forward into Edd and without breaking eye contact said "Then why don't you find out for yourself," Kevin watched with an amused smirk as Edd's nostrils flared and his pupils dilated. The raven haired boy knew what Kevin was up to but he wasn't about to back down from the challenge. This could solidify making the pumpkin his. Edd dropped to his knees without hesitation and undid the ginger's belt painfully slow. The fly of Kevin's jeans came down and Edd's hand snaked inside to palm against him. Kevin's breath hitched at the contact, he hadn't been laid in weeks so he need he wouldn't last long if Edd actually followed through with it. The sockhead let his fingers trail teasingly up and down the length of Kevin which was quickly becoming maddening for the jock. Edd pulled Kevin's manhood free from it's clothing prison and admired it for a moment. He was pretty impressive in both length and width but what enticed Edd more was the single white bead at the tip.

The previous Edd would have vomited at the mere thought of performing such an action that he was about to. Edd used to be terrified of germs, but after his incident he had realized that there were a lot bigger things to be afraid of. Without another thought the ravenette took Kevin into his mouth. The jock gripped the bookshelf to remain standing when the warm wetness of Edd's mouth enveloped him. He couldn't believe that he was in the library getting his dick sucked by Eddward Vincent. All thought vanished once Edd began to bob his head back and forth though. He was rather enjoying watching the facial expressions Kevin was making as he took him back to his throat. He could feel Kevin's dick twitch every so often and that only spurred him on more. He wanted to please the ginger in such a way that it would leave him breathless and addicted to Edd. One of the ginger's hands found it's way onto Edd's head knocking his beanie off in the process. The jock's fingers wound into his inky locks and tugged slightly making Edd moan around Kevin's dick which sent delightful shivers down the ginger's spine. He was so close now, that one more moan like that from Edd and he'd be done for.

Kevin let his eye's peek open and he glanced down at the sight before him. He could help but marvel at the display before him. He had always thought Edd appeared feminine but right now he looked downright gorgeous. "Oh fuck Edd, I'm close" Kevin murmured. Upon hearing that Edd sped up his movements relishing in the louder moans that now escaped the ginger's lips. The sockhead moaned once more against Kevin, and the ginger came with a garbled mess of Edd's name. The ravenette waited out the few remaining pulses before swallowing everything down and releasing Kevin's member with a pop. Eddward smiled up triumphantly while the jock merely stared at him the orgasm still clouding his eyes. "I was right Mon cher you do taste wonderful elsewhere," Edd said seductively as he stood. Kevin on the other hand had no words. His brain was instead going a mile a minute trying to process what had just happened. After another minute or so, the ginger finally felt capable of processing a thought. "Why me Edd?" Kevin asked softly. "il a toujours été toi mon cher. vous avez hanté mes rêves aussi longtemps que je me souvienne," Edd replied as he restored his hat to it's rightful place. The ginger stared at him raising an eyebrow, "English please?" he chuckled. The beanie clad boy only shook his head. "Translate it mon cher. If you're translation is correct then I'll explain. But for now we must return to our respective classes. I fear we may have already taken longer than we should have," Edd said as he gathered up his belongings and popped some mints into his mouth.

The ginger for once had to agree with him and followed suit. "I will see you later Pumpkin. I know you have football practice after school ends but once that is over I expect you at my home. Understand?" Edd stated before heading down the hall to his class that was about to end. Just before he entered the classroom his phone buzzed.

Pumpkin: So I think the you and I have a lot to talk about D. I'll be by after practice.

Edd seethed at the fact that his pumpkin had addressed him by one of his old childhood nicknames. He would have to scold him for that later of course. Eddward reentered his classroom to find that no one seemed to notice his lack of presence for the last 15 minutes. He slid back into his chair and folded his arms on his desk before resting his head upon them. There was only a few minutes left of class so Edd decided to close his eyes for just a moment. Right as he was about to fall asleep the bell signaling the end of the period rang out and the other students began shuffling to their next class. Eddward made his way to his locker to swap out books, he passed Kevin on his way and when they made eye contact, a furious blush swept across Kevin's face. Edd smirked glad to know he was actually affecting the jock in such a way. He stopped at his locker and dialed in his combination. Just as Edd opened the door it was slammed shut again and he was brought face to face with Kevin's friend Max. "What's up with you staring down my best friend? You some kind of faggot Vincent?" he snarled. Edd laughed out loud, making a show to wipe his eyes in the process. "Even if I was Max, I'd be a faggot that could kick your ass," Edd spat back. It was at that moment that Kevin stepped between the two. "Now Max, you know better than to be picking a fight, coach will bench you in a heartbeat. Don't screw up our chances for the homecoming game." Kevin said attempting to diffuse the situation. He turned to Edd and simply gave a pleading look that Eddward knew meant cool it. The ravenette nodded and let Kevin lead his best friend away. He retrieved his books and made his way to his next class.

Kevin was knocked on his ass once again during practice. The guys weren't taking it easy on him today and he had a feeling it had to do with the near fistfight between Edd and Max. The jock had tried to explain to his friend that he had only been looking out for his best interest, not Edd's. Granted it was a boldface lie but Kevin couldn't afford for anyone to think otherwise. He could still feel the silken strands of Edd's hair between his fingers, he'd been distracted ever since the encounter in the library. It was only made worse once he figured out what Edd had said to him. That had raised a lot of questions in Kevin's mind, questions that he would make sure were answered today. The coach called the team over and reviewed their plays some more before declaring practice over. Kevin ran down to the locker rooms and quickly showered. He dressed in a flash and stuffed all of his gear into his duffel bag and headed on his way to Edd's house. It was time for those answers. Kevin just wasn't sure if he was ready for them or not. Only one way to find out he mused to himself.

 **So I realized that I didn't give the translations in the previous chapters. In chapter 2 the translation is "My, dear you shouldn't tease me like that," and in this chapter the translation is "Its always been you. You haunted my dreams for as long as I can remember"**


	6. Chapter 6

Kevin stood on the front porch of Eddward's house with his fist raised to knock but he for some reason couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that the answers to his questions were on the other side of the door but something was stilling his hand. He took in a deep breath and finally pushed past the apprehensiveness he was feeling and tapped on the door. He quickly wiped his hands on his jeans to rid them of the clamminess. He couldn't believe that he was this nervous and he had no way to explain it either which drove him crazy. The door creaked open revealing Edd, who looked rather pissed at the moment. Kevin gulped and opened his mouth to speak but Edd had already turned from the door leaving it open so the ginger could follow him. He stepped into Edd's house and closed the door behind himself, making sure to remove his shoes in the entryway. He padded further into the house to find Edd relaxed on the sofa staring at him intently.

"So uh I um translated what you said earlier. French right?" Kevin mumbled out rubbing the back of his neck. The intense stare that greeted him was making his stomach twist in knots. Edd didn't say a word in response. "Well um yeah, so what did you mean by its always been me?" Kevin asked shakily, avoiding eye contact. "What would you think I would mean by that Pumpkin? I wasn't joking when I said you haunt my dreams. Ever since we were children if we're to be honest, which I suspect is what you're looking for," Edd said with zero emotion. He was throwing Kevin a curveball and the ginger didn't know how to handle it at all. "Well yeah I want you to be honest. Um do you care if I sit?" Kevin rubbed his neck more. Edd gave a slight nod to the loveseat opposite him and Kevin practically ran to it. Once he was seated he rested his arms on his legs and leaned forward. "I don't get it Edd. I mean yeah I always kind of thought you were a fairy but I'd never guess you'd have a crush on me," Kevin said. He noticed how Edd's eyes briefly lit aflame at the word fairy and instantly regretted his word choice. "That was poor words to use huh?" Kevin said while chuckling half heartedly. "Quite," Edd said his stare now going cold. Something about the way the nerd was looking at him had every single one of Kevin's hairs standing on end. Double Dee used to be such a sweet person, what the hell could have caused him to turn so cold? His face was damn near unreadable aside from slight tells here and there.

"Look I'm sorry about that Edd, I'm just having a hard time figuring all this out," Kevin huffed. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks which he was powerless to stop. "What's there to figure out Mon cher? You've kissed a man and had his mouth on you elsewhere. You clearly enjoyed it too if memory serves," Edd teased. "That's just it though Edd. Had you asked me over summer if that would happen to me I would have beat you to a pulp. Now, I'm just confused. I mean I'm not gay, with you it's different though. You look like a chick to me," Kevin admitted sheepishly. Edd doubled over and roared with laughter much to Kevin's chagrin. The ginger grimaced as Edd slowly regained his composure. "I'm sorry Pumpkin, I didn't mean to laugh at your expense. It's just that because I appear feminine that's what confuses you? Have you not considered the possibility that you may in fact be a bisexual?" Edd snickered. Kevin's mouth opened to object but it slowly closed as his brain attempted to process the information. The ginger would have to say it was definitely possible at this point. It wasn't something he would have ever thought about until now. He gazed at Edd for a few moments, letting his eyes travel the length of the other's body. Edd had slim legs that led to a well defined torso, not overly done like most other guys, just enough to know the guy had strength. His arms were long which complimented his frame. His hands had delicate looking fingers, and his face was flawless porcelain skin with those enchanting sapphire eyes. His black hair framed his face perfectly and was like silk. "Careful mon cher, you keep looking at me like that and I'll take it as an invitation," Edd said coyly.

Kevin's eyes snapped upward to look at Eddwrd dead on and he could see the animalistic side climbing to the surface. The ginger refused to be distracted though, he still had other questions for the nerd. "Edd if I ask a question, you promise you'll answer?" Kevin said softly. Edd pondered it for a moment, unsure if he liked the direction the conversation was heading. "It would depend on the question Pumpkin. Some things are better left unanswered," he said choosing his words wisely. Kevin nodded, he had an inkling that Edd would dodge the next question, but he had to ask. "What happened to you?" Kevin finally asked. He watched Edd's whole body tense. Yup he hit a wrong button. Damn. "That is of no one's concern. All anyone needs to know is that I have changed and it was for the best," Edd replied flatly. "Come on Edd seriously. Right before school let out you disappeared and then no one saw you all summer, then you come back with a vengeance and knock me on my ass the first day. I'm not buying the whole bullshit that nothing fucking happened," Kevin snipped out. Edd's face once more went stony and his voice took on a whole new chill. "Mr Barr you will watch your language while you are in my home. If you are so worried about what made me change then you should ask your friends," Edd bit out. Kevin knew he screwed up when the last name came out. He hung his head in shame.

Eddward stood from the sofa and made his way over to Kevin, when he reached him he kneeled in front of the ginger. "Pumpkin, do not fret over the simple things that are in the past. All you need to know from this moment forward is that this conversation stays between you and I. Furthermore don't you dare say one word about my orientation to anyone at school or not leaving Peach Creek will be the least of your worries. Now then, it's time to make good on the second part of our deal. You are going to teach me to swim," Edd stated before standing up and disappearing up the stairs. Kevin was left sitting on the loveseat with more questions than he had started with. He tugged at his hair in frustration. Nothing was making sense, not with Edd, and certainly not with himself. The ravenette returned a few moments later in his swim trunks, with a pair in his hands that he held out to the jock. "Wait you're serious?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow. "Most definitely mon cher. The swim team requested I try out and in order to do so I need to know how to swim. Now please change quickly and join me in the backyard," Edd said matter of factly. Kevin nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

Edd stood on his patio staring at the blue of his pool. He had never once actually been in it, having had no desire to be immersed in water. Kevin joined him withing moments and Edd slid into the pool, shivering slightly at the coldness. The jock stepped back a couple feet only to run and jump in. The splash from his dive hit the nerd right in the face, leaving him thoroughly unamused. When Kevin resurfaced he saw the scowl on Edd's face. "Sorry about that, its just the best way I know to adjust to the temp," Kevin said sheepishly. Eddward rolled his eyes and waded over to Kevin. "Well whats lesson one Pumpkin?" "Oh uh well first things first you need to be able to float," the jock said blushing at their close proximity. Edd nodded in understanding and waited patiently for the instructions. "So um you'll need to extend your legs and you want to draw in a deep breath, let your whole body go limp. Then you should float. Now don't freak either because I'll have my hands underneath you in case you start to sink," Kevin said grinning. Edd did as he was told and soon felt the water ebb and flow near his face. He concentrated on keeping his body relaxed so that he could remain afloat for as long as possible. "That's it, now just take very small breaths so that you can still breathe," Kevin instructed. Edd nodded which sent the water sloshing around them both. The ravenette had vowed to himself that he would conquer this aqua-phobia, in hopes that it would make his nightmares cease as well. "Edd you're doing great, why didn't you ever learn to swim when you were little?" Kevin asked innocently. Eddward's concentration broke and when he turned to explain that his parents never cared to teach him he went under.

As quickly as Edd had went beneath the water, he came back up. He couldn't help but cling to the ginger as he coughed and sputtered. "Sorry about that Edd. I didn't think you'd actually try to look at me to answer the question," Kevin chuckled. Edd shot him a dirty look, damn his perfect manners, had he not been instilled with the fact that eye contact is important he would have never made the mistake. When he saw Kevin's eye's dancing with amusement he couldn't help but laugh himself. Edd stood on his feet and looked at Kevin for a moment. The guy was well built, he definitely had an athlete's body. The ginger looked like an adonis in Edd's opinion. Kevin placed his hands on Edd's hips and grinned. "Careful Dee. You keep looking at me like that and I'll take it as an invitation," Kevin said throwing Edd's own words from earlier back at him. Eddward laughed and then splashed Kevin before climbing from the pool. After his little dunk, he'd had enough for today. Kevin followed suit and Edd passed him a towel. "By the way mon cher. Stop calling me Dee. My given name is Eddward, the only shortened version I tolerate is Edd," he said coldly. Kevin stared at the nerd. Now he knew for sure something had happened to the nerd. He had introduced himself to everyone in the cul de sac as Double Dee when he was four. "Okay, Edd. I seriously want answers. You've gone by Double Dee for as long as I can remember. Wha-" All the air left Kevin's lungs as his back met the patio and Edd drove his knee into Kevin's throat. "I specifically told you that I am Edd or Eddward!" He screamed while pushing his knee further.

Kevin was gasping for air and was absolutely terrified at this point. The look on Edd's face was murderous, he was beginning to think the kid was unbalanced. At least until he saw fear flicker in Edd's eyes. Kevin could feel himself about to black out and he furiously tapped Edd's leg in surrender. The ravenette moved his knee and stood up. "Change your clothes and leave Mr Barr. That is all for today," Edd said turning his back on the ginger. Kevin coughed and rubbed his aching throat, he glared at Edd's back only to see that the boy was trembling. He mentally debated on if he should really leave or not. Edd didn't look like he was in shape to be left alone, something had seriously triggered him. Kevin made up his mind and stood. He walked over to the shaking boy and slowly wrapped his arms around him. Edd immediately turned and latched on to him like a lifeline. This was serious and Kevin couldn't help but feel rage build up at the thought of what could have happened to the poor boy to turn him into such an angry hate filled person. "Edd you can tell me anything. I won't judge you for it," Kevin whispered as he drew soothing circles on the ravenette's back. He had never seen someone that appeared so broken. He could tell the nerd was desperately trying to keep himself together. After a few moments of letting Kevin hold him, he broke away and left the ginger standing in his backyard. Kevin had watched him leave and wanted more than anything to go after him. But you can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved. Kevin had stopped Edd from drowning once, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to do it again.


	7. Chapter 7

**So thank you for the reviews that I've already gotten. It makes me feel better about this whole adventure. I really hope you guys are enjoying the story. I'm still not sure how long it'll be. I guess I'll, just keep writing until it feels like it's time to stop lol. Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

The next morning at school Eddward made sure to avoid the stares Kevin continued to give him. He couldn't handle facing the ginger after the breakdown he had the other day. It made him feel weak and that had been something he never wanted to feel ever again. So rather then return the fleeting glances, he kept his eyes downcast. Even his beanie was pulled down farther than usual to help avoid the eye contact even further. He had been pretty successful up until his phone vibrated against his thigh.

Pumpkin: Edd, just talk to me. I want to help you through whatever it is going on.

DD: Mr Barr I do not require nor want your assistance. I am perfectly capable of handling myself.

Kevin huffed as he read the reply, Edd was being too stubborn for his own good. Hell why did he even care? If anything it would just mean being let out of the stupid deal anyway. He should be happy, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was all a farce. That Edd was teetering dangerously on the edge of oblivion. "Dude, Kevin what's been up with you today? You hung up on some chick?" Max asked as their math teacher droned on about the material for their first test. "Yeah...something like that..."Kevin mumbled. He couldn't believe Edd had affected him in such a way within just two days. It was insane to think that just a few brief encounters and his world was turned on its head. "Well you better snap out of it dude. If the rest of the team sees this shit their gonna talk," Max hissed, clearly annoyed at his friend's behavior. The ginger merely rolled his eyes. At the moment he could care less what his team said about him. Someone's life potentially hung in the balance. Gossip was the last thing on Kevin's mind. Wait a minute that was it! Edd had lost his mind when Kevin said something about that. He'd said something about Kevin asking his friends about what made him change. Well the jock was going to do just that. There was more here than met the eye and Kevin was going to get to the bottom of it.

Edd sat in history with his arms outstretched on his desk, his right hand twirling his pencil. The nightmares had been more intense this morning. He'd maybe gotten two hours of sleep in total thanks to all the tossing he did. Dark circles marred his skin under his eyes. He both looked and felt like hell. "Yo sockhead. What's eating you?" Eddy asked from his left. Edd ignored the question choosing instead to focus on the spinning mechanical pencil. Eddy exchanged a glance with Ed, they were both beginning to worry about their friend. "Double Dee, are you ok?" Ed tried. Edd cringed at the nickname but he knew Ed meant well. Sure sometimes the oaf could have wise thoughts but he still didn't fully comprehend everything. "I'll be just fine Ed, thank you for the concern but it's not needed." Edd replied quietly. "Would seeing Gertrude cheer you up?" Ed asked, he believed his chicken was the solution for any and all unhappiness. The ravenette shook his head no before dropping his head on his desk. He couldn't wait for the day to be over so he could just go home and submerge himself in his studies in the peace and quiet of his own home. The bell rang which made the students all shuffle towards the door. For once, Edd let the crowd dissipate before slowly climbing from his seat and exiting the classroom. He just couldn't find his normal enthusiasm to be at school.

He reached his locker only to find Max leaned against it. Great, just what he needed, as if his day wasn't already bad enough. "Greetings Max. To what do I owe this honor?" Edd asked dryly upon reaching his locker. The boy grunted at him in his typical brutish way. "We need to talk loser," Max said before walking across the hall into the boys bathroom. Edd sighed, he could either deal with this now or later, he chose now. When he entered the bathroom he found that Max wasn't alone. There were three additional football players waiting for him. "Gentlemen do we really have to do this today? I would much rather attend my classes if you don't mind." Edd said and turned to leave only to have one of the jocks block his path. Edd pinched the bridge of his nose and resigned himself to the fact there he would have to fight his way out of here. "Ever since you humiliated Kevin he's been acting all funny. I catch him staring at you all the time now. We need our captain back and I got a feeling that giving you what's due will help us with that," Max sneered. The four jocks circled closer to Edd like wolves but no fear surfaced like they were expecting. Instead the sockhead grinned maniacally at them. "Well boys, don't say I didn't warn you," Edd snickered as he punched the one closest right in the nose. The jock's hands flew to his face as he howled in pain. Edd was sure he had broken the cartilage if the sickening crack had been any indication. The other three lunged for him but he only ducked down and swung his leg around himself, knocking all of them over. Edd was back standing as they slowly got on their feet. "Now boys, we all know this fight isn't fair. I'm simply better than you guys," Edd smirked. The boys lunged for the ravenette once more but they were too slow. He jabbed his elbow right to an adam's apple, then turned to the next and punched him right in the chin knocking the jock out cold. It was only Max left, rage evident in his eyes which made Edd's grin widen. Max through a left hook that Edd blocked with ease, only to bring his right fist straight into Max's diaphragm. The jock wheezed as the air left his lungs. Eddward grabbed Max by the hair and walked over to one of the sinks. He yanked Max's head back before smashing the jock's face full force into the porcelain causing blood to spew from his nose. Eddward released Max who sagged to the floor. "Well that was a nice chat Max, let me know when you want to have the next one," Edd said as he exited the bathroom with a half wave over his shoulder.

Kevin was running his drills when he saw the coach race from the field. There had been four players missing from practice, Max being one of them. The ginger noticed everyone else had stopped for a breath since their coach was no longer watching them. Kevin jogged up to the rest of his teammates, if he was going to ask about Edd, he'd never get another golden opportunity like this. "Hey guys, what's up?" he said lightly. One of the freshmen perked up and grinned at him, "Sup cap" he said cheerfully. The others nodded their hello to him as they drained their water bottles. "So I got a question for you guys," Kevin said trying to keep the suspicion to a minimum. His teammates exchanged glances, curious as to what their captain could possibly want to know. "Do any of you know what happened to Eddward Vincent last year?" he breathed out. Kevin watched all of them carefully for any signs of recognition as to what he could be referring. All the individuals that were present shook their head no aside from one. The freshman that had greeted him first had visibly tensed at the mention of the name. "Uh why you wanna know cap?" the boy asked. "Well it's a little bit of curiosity but it's also because if anyone on the team did anything stupid they could wind up benched. If I know what happened I can explain it to Coach to keep that from happening," Kevin lied. The freshman nodded, easily believing the lie and motioning for Kevin to walk with him away from the others.

The boy looked around to make sure no one else was within earshot then turned to his captain. "I overheard Max and a couple other seniors talking about the guy you mentioned. It was yesterday in the locker room after practice. Something about how they would have to teach him another lesson like the one before from where he picked a fight with you," the freshman whispered. "Did they say what kind of lesson they taught him before?" Kevin pressed. The boy shook his head, he had given all the information he'd had. The ginger sighed, he was still at square one with the ordeal. Edd had already told him that it had been his friends, he needed to know what they had done. Kevin dismissed the freshman just as his coach came walking back up to the field. "Hey coach what had you run off so quick?" Kevin asked. "Well our four favorite boys seem to have gotten themselves in some trouble. A student found them in one of the boys bathroom's, nearly all of them were unconscious. Greg has a broken nose, James and Tyler are just a little bruised, but Max...he uh...he's on his way to the hospital." The coach said with obvious worry lacing his voice. "Whoa what?" Kevin asked in disbelief. "Yeah someone definitely put them through some hell. Max has to be checked for a concussion and get some stitches in his forehead, he'll probably be out the next couple games." the coach continued. Kevin nodded along but if he were being honest he didn't really care that his best friend was heading to the ER. He was only curious about who stomped the top football players, and he could only think of one person.

Eddward was draped across his couch with his nose in his English book when the doorbell rang. He groaned at the interruption to his studies but stood up nonetheless. He once again found his pumpkin on his doorstep. "Can I help you Mr Barr?" he asked lazily. "Yeah you can let me in Dee," Kevin snapped. At the mention of his old nickname, Eddward promptly slammed the door in the ginger's face. He was done explaining to people that he would not recognize that name any longer. Kevin's fist pounded against Edd's door a few times. "Dammit Edd let me in. We need to fucking talk dude. Just open the goddamn door," Kevin yelled. Eddward yanked the door open once more. "Mr Barr please cease and desist with the racket. I have studies that I need full concentration for," he seethed at the ginger. "Yeah well you should have thought about that before you kicked the shit out of four football players dumbass," Kevin snarled. Edd rolled his eyes, seeing no way out of the situation at the moment, he stepped to the side granting Kevin access to his home. "To be fair pumpkin they attacked me first, I merely defended myself. I will not be tortured any longer by anyone just because they think they're bigger than me," Edd said with a cold stare. Kevin didn't doubt that Eddward was telling the truth but he still needed to figure out what caused the animosity within Edd. "Look Dee, I need you to tell me what happened between you and Max. I was going to ask him but your ass put him in the hospital, so now you get to explain instead," Kevin said as he closed Edd's front door. "Pumpkin, I have issued plenty of warnings about using that tiresome nickname. Address me by it one more time and it will be your biggest regret thus far," Edd bit out. This time Kevin didn't shrink away at the threatening tone in Edd's voice. "I am not fucking scared of you. Now start talking. Dee." He emphasized the nickname just to piss Edd off. Only problem was, it worked. Edd punched the ginger right in the side of the head, knocking him to the floor. He drew his fist back again as he grabbed Kevin by the shirt before he hit full force directly on Kevin's nose. That was when Edd noticed that Kevin's arms lay limp at his sides. The jock wasn't fighting back. "Fight back Barr!" Edd roared as he punched Kevin again, this time right in the temple. "No," was all Kevin said. This ignited Edd's rage even further but he couldn't bring himself to strike the redhead again. He released Kevin's shirt and stood up. "You are something else pumpkin, very well, you win. I'll tell you what happened," Edd whispered the last part so low that Kevin almost didn't hear him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Here's chapter 8. I just wanted to do a quick warning for everyone. This is the chapter where Edd explains what happened. So there is violence, and I guess you could call it attempted murder. Dont hate me! I ended it pretty nicely I think. Im trying to think of a way to work a nice smex scene into the story without it being rushed. So keep an eye out for that. Enjoy!**

 _The sun beat down and everyone was feeling the heat, especially a certain beanie clad boy. Eddward made his way through the crowd of students towards the doors of the school. The final bell of the day had just rang and everyone was on their way home. Edd was humming one of Mozart's songs to himself as he passed by the school's outdoor pool. He noticed four of the football players standing by the gate and quickened his pace. If he didn't acknowledge their presence maybe they would leave him alone today. Max looked over and saw the nerd trying to scurry past. He nodded to the others and they all moved to catch Edd before he could escape. Within moments they had him trapped between the four of them. "Hey loser, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Max questioned. "N-no where Maxwell. I'm just trying to get home. I have homework to do," Edd replied. Max had a smirk on his face that told Edd he wasn't getting out of a beating today. "Well me and the boys here were just thinking about going for a dip in the pool. Why don't you join us?" "O-oh n-no thank you Maxwell. I'm not very fond of water," Edd stuttered out. This only made Max's smirk turn into a full on out grin which had Edd's stomach churning with fear. "Oh that's too bad dork because you're coming with us anyway," he sneered and snapped his fingers. The other three jocks quickly grabbed Edd and one heaved him over their shoulder. Edd was absolutely terrified at this point and began beating his fists against his captor's back. That only earned him a punch to the ribs in return. Edd's eyes watered from the pain, he knew there would be a fairly large bruise now._

 _The football players opened the gate to the pool, when they were through they dropped Edd onto the cement with a thud. He rubbed his backside giving all four of them the dirtiest look he could muster. It failed to have any effect on the four boys who towered over him though, instead they just laughed. "Aw look at the little nerd trying to act all tough Greg, its hysterical," One said to another as he cracked his knuckles. "N-n-now gentlemen I'm sure we can settle this dispute in a civilized manner. There's no need for v-v-violence," Double Dee stammered attempting to appeal to the rational side of those who surrounded him. The three others turned to Max who only laughed. With that they looked back to poor Eddward and descended like wolves upon his small frame. Punches and kicks rained down upon Eddward who curled into a ball as he tried to protect his vital organs. He could feel a hot sticky liquid running down his face and knew he had a busted lip or a bloody nose if not both. Max finally called the boys off of him after who knows how long. Edd had tears in his eyes but not from the pain, no this time Edd was angry. Here he was a junior in high school and still being beaten to a pulp at least once a week. Max crouched down to look at the handiwork of his lackeys. "Well that should satisfy until next week," he grinned. Edd had no idea what came over him but he spit in Max's face. Maybe it was an act of defiance, or perhaps he had brain damage from the beating he'd just endured, whatever it was, it hadn't been a smart choice. Max's face went red with rage, he reached up to his face and wiped the spit from it. "Wrong move loser," he said as he stood up._

 _Max snapped his fingers and his lackeys picked Eddward up by his arms. Edd groaned as his vision blurred from the pain he felt thanks to being jostled. "Toss him in the pool boys, apparently our dorky friend here needs to cool off," Max cackled. Edd's eyes practically bulged out of his head. "No Max! I can't swim, I'll drown!" Edd pleaded, but no one paid him any mind. Seconds later he felt the cold water envelop him. He struggled against the weight of his now waterlogged clothes. He knew he needed to get to the surface but he just couldn't get there. Edd could feel his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, he knew he was going to die. Even with that thought he still kicked as hard as he could. A few moments later and Edd was unconscious._

 _END FLASHBACK_

"Next thing I knew I was coughing up water on the cement by the pool and could hear sirens coming closer. Officers had arrived at the scene which of course they had questions for me. None of which I would or could answer. So I wound up being taken to the hospital, where I stayed for a week since they thought the incident had been me trying to take my own life," Edd finished. He and Kevin were now sitting in his living room. Kevin had an ice pack pressed to his face to take down the swelling from the punches Edd had thrown. The ginger had yet to say a single word for fear that Edd would change his mind about confessing what had happened before summer vacation. Eddward was now staring at the jock expectantly, awaiting the response he was sure was brewing. He knew Kevin wouldn't believe him, no one would. Max was a star football player and top dog at the school, second only to the ginger himself. Edd glanced down to hang his head in shame only to see that Kevin's fist were clenched so tight that his knuckles were white. "I'm gonna fucking kill that bastard!" Kevin roared as he leapt from his seat. Edd was stunned by the whole display for a moment and then realized that Kevin had bolted for his front door. Just as the ginger's fingers grazed the door knob Edd tackled him to the floor. "It's not worth it Kevin!" He yelled at the jock. Kevin stared up at Edd in shock, how could he say that someone nearly killing him didn't warrant them getting their ass kicked. Just as he was about to protest Edd continued. "It's not worth it for you to go to jail for what Max did. I...I'm not worth it. Don't throw your life away for this," Edd cried. The rage in Kevin's eyes quickly died out at Edd's words.

The ginger stared up into those blue eyes that were quickly becoming his favorite color. He brushed the ebony hair from Edd's face only to find tears running down the ravenette's cheeks. "How could you say such a thing Edd? Your life is just as important as mine is. I didn't understand the other day but I do now. You don't have to be afraid of anything anymore. I'll protect you," Kevin spoke softly. Edd's icy eyes hardened with those words. "I do not need your protection Kevin, I can defend myself thank you," He said as he rose from the ginger. Kevin leaned up on to his elbows, and stared up at the nerd. "Edd you can't be serious? You could wind up with the whole football team after you. Even with the MMA training you have, you won't be able to take them all. Just let me help you," Kevin pleaded. Edd averted his eyes from the intense green gaze of the ginger. "Un jour, vous comprendrez. Je suis habitué à être seul, donc je préfère cette façon." Eddward said softly. "Whatever you just said is bullshit," Kevin ground out. "I may not speak french like you Edd but it seems like you turn to it when you want to say something but don't want anyone to know what it is," he continued. "Au contraire mon cher, I turn to my first language naturally. It started happening after the incident. The therapist said it's how my brain is handling stress for the time being," Edd said with a snicker. "How can you laugh about something like this? God you're in fucking therapy from it too. Next thing you'll be telling me is they fucking medicated you too," Kevin barked. Silence was the only response Edd gave and when he wouldn't meet Kevin's eyes, the ginger lost it. "Oh great just fucking great. No wonder you act all fucking crazy now. They've got you on goddamn pills. What in the fuck Edd? How do you not see this as a problem that you can't face alo-" Edd silenced Kevin's rant by connecting their lips.

Edd wrapped his long arms around the ginger's neck and ground against him. Fingers quickly wound into each other's hair as their lips moved together in perfect synchronization. This time Kevin took control and slowly stood up where he then backed Edd against the arm of the couch. With one more nudge the couple toppled over onto the cushions, never breaking lip lock. Kevin had the ravenette pinned beneath him so he pulled one hand from the silky locks only to move it underneath Edd's shirt. His hand roamed across Edd's abdomen up to his chest where he then proceeded to play with one of Edd's nipples. The nerd gasped at the contact which made Kevin grin. The ginger pulled from the kiss and then went to work on Eddward's neck, leaving purple marks in his wake. "K-kevin. O-oh god," Edd moaned out as Kevin nipped the sensitive area where his neck joined his shoulder. Edd could feel his member straining against his skinny jeans, which was quickly becoming uncomfortable. The ginger withdrew from Eddward's throat and admired his handiwork. Edd's face was flushed and his breathing erratic. His blue eyes were drowning with lust, while his arms were outstretched haphazardly. Kevin felt his own heart beating at a ridiculous pace, he wanted this so badly right now. He wanted to have the ravenette screaming his name, begging for more, and Kevin had a feeling that if they continued that he would get just that.

"What's the matter?" Edd asked with confusion etched on his face. His words snapped the ginger out of his reverie bringing him back to reality. "Huh? Oh nothing Edd, I was just thinking," Kevin said as he slowly stood up. He wasn't sure why he was stopping things from going further, he just had a voice screaming in his head that it would be wrong to continue. At least today. "Well what's on your mind pumpkin?" Edd pressed. "I uh was just thinking that maybe we should stop here and uh you know watch some movies or something," Kevin lied. Eddward clearly didn't looked fooled but rather than press the issue further, nodded his head in agreement. He stood up from the couch and readjusted his clothes before he sauntered into the kitchen for snacks and drinks. Meanwhile Kevin clicked through Edd's Netflix finding that all the guy really watched appeared to be documentaries. "Hey Edd, you cool with a horror movie?" Kevin called from the living room. "That's fine with me pumpkin," Edd yelled back as he waited for the popcorn to finish popping. Once they were seated with the bowl of popcorn between them and drink in hand Kevin started the movie. As the beginning credits rolled, Edd turned out all the lights to make it more theater like. Kevin had picked out the movie The Ruins, Edd had heard of it but never really watched it from where he wasn't much of a horror fan.

As the movie played on the two boys ate their popcorn in silence. Kevin was doing his best to remain a gentleman. Kissing the nerd was easy but he didn't have a clue about how the rest of it was supposed to work. He decided that after the movie was over he'd head home and do some research. He was starting to come around to the idea that he was attracted to the nerd next to him. It wasn't the easiest thing to admit, but hey at least he was trying.

 **Translations: In order of appearance**

"One day you will understand. I'm used to being alone, so I prefer this way,"

"On the contrary my dear"


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so I lost all my self restraint with this chapter. So warning there is smex in here. There you've been warned, now go enjoy the smex :D**

End credits started for the movie and Kevin stretched his arms above his head. He looked over to find Edd fast asleep, breathing softly. The ginger chuckled to himself and stood up only to walk over and scoop the ravenette into his arms. He carried Eddward up the stairs to his room where he laid him on his bed. Kevin pulled back the covers so he could drape them over the sleeping boy when Edd started mumbling in his sleep. "No please. I don't want to die," Edd murmured and began to toss and turn. Those words broke Kevin's heart, he couldn't believe someone would hurt Edd in such way. The ginger sighed and turned to leave but Edd had caught his wrist. He turned to look into sleepy caribbean eyes, "Please don't leave," Edd croaked. The jock complied with the request and nudge Edd over so he could climb into bed with him. Kevin took his phone out of his pocket to text his dad and let him know he was crashing at a friends house before setting the device on the nightstand. As soon as Kevin settled into bed, Eddward snuggled up to him, laying his head on the jocks chest. Kevin stared down at the sleeping nerd and couldn't resist kissing his forehead. He dropped his arm around Edd and pulled him closer. He wanted Edd to feel safe for once since the accident. He felt the nerd's breathing level out as the boy fell into a deep sleep. After a few minutes of watching Edd's chest rise and fall, Kevin to gave into the sandman and dozed off.

Edd felt the light from the morning warm his face and slowly his eyes opened. He was rather groggy but he he felt well rested for once. Edd stretched out to work some blood back into his muscles. It was then that he realized there was an arm around his waist and breath hitting his cheek. He peeked up to find Kevin still asleep with the morning rays splashed across his face. Edd took the opportunity to marvel at Kevin. The guy had a dusting of freckles across his nose and cheeks from all the time spent outside. His mouth had a nice curve to it that allowed for a full bottom lip. Edd even noticed that Kevin's hair wasn't all red. In fact there were gold highlights spread perfectly throughout his short cut hair. There were even some deep maroon lowlights as well. All that coupled with those beautiful green eyes that were now staring back into Edd's blue ones. "Oh good morning pumpkin," Edd said realizing he had been caught ogling the jock. Kevin grinned showing his pearly whites at the sockhead. "Morning Dee, Did you sleep well?"Kevin asked chuckling. "Why yes I did mon cher. It's been a long time since I've rested so well," Edd replied grinning himself. "And why's that?" Kevin questioned as he raised his arm underneath his head. "You weren't the only one haunting my dreams pumpkin," Edd said somberly. The ginger's grin disappeared as he realized what Eddward meant by that. Edd leaned up and saw that his clock read 7:45, they were going to be late for school! Edd practically toppled out of bed and began running around his room frantically pulling clothes on."Dude you alright?" Kevin chuckled. "No I am most certainly not alright, we are about to be late for our day of academia Mr Barr" Edd replied as he tugged on his socks. Just as he was about to leave his room to brush his teeth one of his pillows smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey dorko. Did you forget that today is Saturday?" Kevin said as he held his sides laughing at the blush that now spread across the sockhead's face.

"Oh, I suppose I did forget that it was the weekend" Edd admitted sheepishly. "S'alright Edd, come back to bed and we'll sleep some more. I'm sure you could use it" Kevin said before snuggling back underneath Edd's blankets. Edd obliged the request but he had a wicked thought and decided to undress down to his boxers. Kevin had his back facing to him when he climbed back into bed but rolled over when he felt the mattress dip and came face to face with Edd's bare chest. "Uh what are you doing Edd?" he asked puzzled. "This is how I normally sleep pumpkin, it's not a problem for you is it?" Edd teased. Kevin visibly gulped but shook his head no. Edd pulled the ginger to him, he was sure that the only reason he had slept as good as he did was because of the jock's presence. Before they went back to sleep, Edd decided to have a little fun with the jock. He playfully nipped at Kevin's ear and then sank his teeth to the jock's neck while his hand snaked around and began to stroke Kevin through his jeans. "Ah fuck Edd," Kevin moaned. The ravenette continued his ministrations which led to Kevin's hips bucking forward each time Edd's hand slid up his member. Pushing his limits further, Edd slid his hand down the ginger's pants where his fingers grazed the soft sensitive flesh. Kevin moaned out once more at the ginger rolled flat and Edd took that invitation to straddle his hips. The sockhead leaned down and crashed their lips together, relishing the feeling of Kevin's lips molding to his own. He nipped Kevin's bottom lip, requesting entrance which the ginger obliged. Their tongues wrestled for dominance for a few moments before Edd broke the kiss needing air.

Both of their faces were flushed from the rise in body heat and silence stretched through the room. "Apologies mon cher, I was simply dying for another taste of your sweetness," Edd whispered before falling on to the bed next to Kevin who was still trying to control his hormones. "You're good Dee, you don't hear me complaining due you?" Kevin muttered. Edd laughed at that, "Touche pumpkin, though to be honest I'm rather surprised your not. You objected rather loudly to our first kiss," Edd snickered. Kevin's cheeks flushed at the memory. It had only been a couple days since that happened but here he was in bed next to the man. "Well since we're being honest dork, I'd have to say that I'm actually really enjoying kissing you," Kevin said. The confession took the sockhead by surprise. "Is that so pumpkin? Well why don't you show me just how much you've been enjoying it," he teased. Kevin's nostrils flared and he didn't hesitate to roll over to where he was now straddling the ravenette. Edd searched the forest green orbs for any hint of uncertainty but found none. The ginger leaned down and captured Edd's lips once more in a heated kiss. His hands roamed over Edd's torso like they had the previous night, he couldn't get enough of the body beneath him. "Dee do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?" Kevin murmured causing Edd's eyes to snap open. "Pumpkin why do you insist on still calling me that ridiculous nickname?" Edd questioned, doing his best not to ruin the moment. "What would you prefer I call you then? You have a nickname for me, I should be allowed one for you," Kevin challenged. Edd thought about it for a moment, trying to think of which name he'd be able to tolerate from the ginger. "Very well mon cher, you may call me corbeau then," Edd agreed. Kevin scrunched his nose at the name, "What does corbeau even mean?" He asked. "Well pumpkin it means raven. I established your nickname from your hair color so it's only fitting that you have one for me based off of my own," Edd explained. Kevin nodded in understanding and then trapped Edd's lips yet again.

Kevin ground against Edd's hips letting the ravenette feel just how much he did enjoy kissing him. Edd moaned into the kiss at the feel of the friction on his own member. The sockhead's hands roamed underneath Kevin's shirt and he pulled it up so that Kevin would take the hint. Which he did, he broke their kiss just long enough to rid himself of the tshirt then he was back to Edd's delectable mouth. As they continued Edd eventually let his hands drop to Kevin's jeans where he fumbled with unbuttoning them. The ginger laughed softly and slid his jeans from his legs. Eddward knew it was crazy to being doing this but he really didn't care at the moment. Kevin leaned down to Edd's ear, "Are you sure you want to go further than this, corbeau" he whispered making sure to emphasize the new nickname. He heard the ravenettes breath hitch making Kevin grin at the sound. He pulled back to look at Edd only to find the jet black hair mussed, his mouth slack and the boy staring at him with an intensity that made him shiver. "You never did answer my question," Kevin teased. "Well you're ever the gentleman pumpkin, but had I wished for the moment to cease I would have stopped it myself," Edd replied huskily before pulling the ginger back to him. "Edd you do know...that I have...no idea how...this works right?" Kevin asked in between kisses. The sockhead stilled at the words as they registered in his mind. He had done plenty of research given his orientation, why didn't he consider that Kevin wouldn't have ever looked into it. Edd's mind raced for a moment as he thought through his possible options but finally landing on the fact that he would just have to give the ginger a crash course. "Would you be comfortable with me instructing you then?" Edd asked fearing that the ginger would object. Kevin mulled the question over in his head for a moment or so before deciding it wouldn't be that bad to just have Edd tell him what he needed to do.

"I'm game," Kevin said and watched Edd's eyes light up. The ravenette bounced his hips up to meet Kevin's causing the jock to moan out loud. "You'll need to let me up so I can get to my dresser then," Edd teased. Kevin obliged and rolled onto his back while he waited on Edd to be ready. The ginger could feel his hear beating at a breakneck pace, it felt as if it would burst from his chest. Edd was once more back at his side with a bottle of liquid and a condom in his hands. Kevin raised a brow at what Eddward held but figured it'd be better not to ask and instead just trust him. "So pumpkin, it is fairly simple, the biggest hurdle will be for you to keep your self control," Edd stated. Kevin nodded not speaking a word. Edd slipped beneath his covers and then removed his boxers, Kevin mirrored his actions pulling Edd to him afterwards. Their lips connected again and Edd reached his hand between Kevin's legs where he started stroking the ginger once more. The jock was hot and heavy in Edd's hand which he delighted in. The ravenette tore from the kiss and slid down the length of Kevin's body until his face was inches from his prize. He kissed the tip of Kevin then proceeded to take him fully into his mouth. Kevin's hips bucked forwards at the sensation. Hands wound their way into his hair and tugged just like they had in the library making Edd moan around the ginger's length. After a few moments of being lavished with attention, Kevin pulled on Edd's arms causing him to release his member with a pop. "I can't wait anymore corbeau," Kevin said huskily with lust thick in his voice. Edd shuddered at the gruffness in Kevin's voice but nodded. He reached for the liquid and poured some in his hands. He coated the entire length of Kevin in the slippery liquid relishing in the sounds coming from the ginger's mouth as he did. Edd reached for the bottle once more, this time putting the contents in Kevin's hands. Kevin looked up at him questioningly afterwards. "You'll need to prep me pumpkin, Otherwise it'll hurt," Edd said sheepishly. Understanding crossed the ginger's face and he rolled them to where Eddward now lay beneath him. Kevin recaptured Edd's lips and moved his hands to the ravenettes entrance. He smeared of the liquid there before pressing a single finger inside. They both groaned at the feeling. "Holy fuck Edd," Kevin said his voice notably strained. "Y-you'll need to s-stretch me pumpkin," Edd managed. Kevin nodded to him and then slid a second digit inside the ravenette.

Kevin noticed Edd's face scrunch up in pain, "You alright Edd?" Kevin asked fearing he'd moved to quickly but Edd nodded. "I'm fine mon cher. It's just tight is all," Edd ground out. The ginger thought about stopping but when he saw the look in Edd's eyes he knew that would be a huge mistake on his part. He began scissoring his fingers back in forth in an attempt to help Edd stretch to where the ravenette would be able to accommodate his girth. Kevin pushed his fingers in slightly further brushing that famous spot. Edd moaned out loudly which made Kevin realize he was doing something right. The ravenette finally began to relax and then the words started. "O-oh god pumpkin more," he said in a strained voice. "You sure Edd? We don't have to," Kevin said making sure to give him the opportunity to back out. "I swear to god pumpkin if you stop now I'll murder you," Edd ground out making Kevin chuckle. A hush fell over the room as both boys sucked in a breath Kevin lined himself up with Edd's entrance. The ginger peeked up to the ravenette who only nodded the approval that Kevin needed. With that the jock gave a slight push making Edd's face scrunch with pain once more. "Tell me if you need me to stop Edd, I swear I'll stop if its too much," Kevin whispered. "Just go slowly please," came Edd's hoarse response. With that Kevin inched himself further into the heat that was Edd. Every so often after Edd would relax, Kevin would move a little further inside him until finally he was fully sheathed. Edd moaned loudly when he felt Kevin hilt himself inside. The ginger stayed still until Edd gave the nod of approval and then gently began to rock back and forth. He watched Edd's mouth go slack with pleasure and decided he wanted to taste those lips. So he wrapped Edd's legs around his waist in order to be able to reach. Edd's lips welcomed his own and then Edd took control of the situation. He rolled them to where Kevin was on his back. Edd placed his hands on Kevin's chiseled chest for balance and began to ride him. "Holy fuck Edd. Goddamn you feel so good," Kevin yelled as he threw his head back. Edd couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face. He quickened his pace as he watched Kevin's mouth form an o shape. "Shit Edd, I'm already close," Kevin murmured. The ravenette decided to take a chance and see just how Kevin felt about reciprocating the feeling. He reached for Kevin's hand and placed it on his own member. Much to Edd's surprise Kevin didn't even so much as bat en eye, instead he started stroking Edd as the nerd continued to ride him. The jock suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Edd, "Together," he whispered before crashing their lips together. A few more thrusts and Eddward came screaming the jocks name with Kevin right behind him. They sat there for a moment in post coital bliss just holding each other.

"Goddamn Edd you are absolutely gorgeous," Kevin said as he kissed the ravenette's cheek. Edd blushed furiously at the compliment and then slowly rose from Kevin so they could lay down. The ginger instantly pulled Edd to him and wrapped his arms protectively around the smaller of the two. "Mon cher you are certainly talented in bed," Edd giggled. Kevin tugged on Edd's chin making him turn over. "That is such a beautiful sound," Kevin said before lightly kissing Edd's lips. It wasn't an earth shattering kiss, no instead it was sweet and simple. Edd wasn't sure which one was more addicting, all he knew is that he really wanted things to work out in his favor for once. He wanted Kevin to want him but Edd had a sinking feeling that it wouldn't be the case.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the favorites and the follows. Keep em coming guys. Reviews are always welcome too of course. Well on to chapter ten. Have fun!**

Over the course of the next two weeks, Kevin and Edd spent just about everyday after school together. The ginger was successfully teaching Edd to swim in the comfort of his own pool. Neither one had brought up their Saturday morning which was starting to fray Edd's nerves if he were to be honest. He couldn't get a read on the jock's feelings about the whole situation which left his stomach constantly in knots. "There you go Edd. Man I'd say if you do make the swim team they should definitely make you their freestyle swimmer. You're like a damn shark in the water," Kevin said grinning. Edd gave a halfhearted smile in return before swimming back over to him. "What do you say we take a break and watch a movie mon cher?" the ravenette asked. Kevin laughed out loud "Choice, c'mon corbeau, let's get dried off," Kevin said as he climbed from Edd's pool. The nerd followed suit and once he was free from the water the other handed him a towel. They both dried themselves before walking inside and up to Edd's room to change. As Edd pulled on a fresh tshirt and a pair of shorts he noticed that Kevin was staring at him. "What is it pumpkin?" He asked as he towel dried his hair a little more. "Huh? Oh nothing," Kevin answered sheepishly. The nerd knew he was hiding something but chose not to press the issue. He had grown quite fond of spending time with the ginger and didn't want to ruin that with a stupid tryst. They made their way back downstairs and flopped on the couch. Kevin flipped through the horror movie section as Edd curled into his side.

"What about Sinister?" Kevin asked turning to Edd who nodded in approval. The movie was started and Kevin draped his arm around Edd. The movie was about halfway through when the nerd's front door unlocked. "Well honey he's probably not even home, you know he has extracurricular..." Edd's mother stopped mid sentence as she saw both boys cuddled on her sofa. "I understand that Irene but still we should have called," Edd's father said as he crossed the threshold carrying their luggage. Edd's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him, his parents were home. He quickly clambered from Kevin's side and smoothed his clothes so as to be presentable. "Mother, Father. You're home. I wasn't expecting you until Thanksgiving," Edd said trying to divert from what his mother had seen. "Well Eddward your mother wanted to surprise you, but apparently you're the one with the surprise," Edd's father teased. His mother had yet to speak which Edd knew wasn't a good sign, he felt his palms go clammy at her icy stare. "Yes Eddward, I had thought that you'd be feeling lonely with us having been gone so long, but I guess that wasn't the case," His mother bit out. "Uh hey Edd, I think I'm gonna head home," Kevin said slowly raising from the couch. Edd nodded his head without making eye contact, he didn't want the ginger to see the fear in his eyes. The jock slipped on his shoes and quickly left the house. Irene had watched him leave and now turned her cold stare on her son once more. "Have something you'd like to say Eddward?" she asked. Edd straightened his stance and stared right back at his mother, "In all honesty mother, no," Edd said before turning from her and heading up to his room.

Edd lay face down on his bed ignoring the growling of his stomach when someone knocked on his door. He chose to ignore it seeing as how they always ignored him. His door creaked open and the person padded across his room to sit next to him on his bed. "Eddward?" his father said softly. Edd merely squeezed his eyes shut, silently wishing the man would just leave him be. "Son, you know you can talk to me," his father tried. Eddward felt tears start to form, he hated these people, these intruders. They only ever showed him love when it was convenient for them, or when he wasn't being their definition of the "perfect" child. Nathaniel Vincent ran his fingers down Edd's head in an attempt to comfort his son. "Are you in a relationship with that young man?" he asked. With that Edd sat up and let his father see his tear stained face. "Would hate me like mother does if I was?" Edd's voice wavered with the question. Nathaniel was taken aback by Edd's words. "Of course not, you're still my son, and your mother doesn't hate you Eddward," Nathaniel cooed. "Oh give it a rest father, she despises everything about me," Edd growled. "Now Eddward you know that's not true," "Oh bullshit. She doesn't want me. The only thing she wants is the perfect son so she can make it look like she actually succeeded at being a fucking parent. You and her have left me alone for months on end since I was ten years old!" Edd roared, his restraint cracking. "Eddward Marion Vincent you will watch your language!" his father yelled back but Edd didn't back down. "Are you fucking kidding me? You both are a joke. The only time you come around is the holidays so she can show off her perfect family to her friends. You both only stayed by my bed for a night when I was in the hospital after I tried to kill myself! Wake up father! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était votre amour," Edd sobbed.

Nathaniel stared at his son feeling a knife of guilt wedge itself deep inside his gut. "And you have it mon petit," His father said softly before pulling his son into his arms as sobs wracked the boy's small frame. "I'm so sorry Eddward, had I known you were so wounded, had I seen the signs," Nathaniel whispered. Edd only clutched tighter onto his father as more tears rolled down his cheeks. Once there were no more tears Eddward withdrew from his father. Nathaniel wiped at Edd's face trying to dry the wet streaks. "I truly am sorry Eddward. Perhaps you're right, maybe we haven't been very good parents to you," his father said. "Can you ever forgive us?" he asked. "I can forgive you father, but mother is a whole different battle,"Edd said honestly. Nathaniel nodded, he was willing to take what he could get at this point. "So uh about that young man, you never really answered my question. Are you in a relationship?" his father questioned. Edd rubbed his eyes, "No father, we're not," he sighed. "But I imagine you want to be?" the man asked. "Very much so father. It's funny, he used to bully my friends and I, but I never once hated him for it. I still wanted him. Do you think me masochistic father?" Eddward asked looking at his father expectantly. "No son, I don't believe so. I think you simply choose to see the good in people, even if others have a hard time seeing it," his father answered with a half smile. "You should invite that young man over for dinner, I'd like to meet him," his father said as he stood and left the room. Edd felt himself grin, that was one battle he hadn't intended on having but at least he'd cleared the air with one of them. His mother he would have to let his father handle, the woman was a downright ice queen when it came to her son.

Edd sighed as he fell back onto his pillow and pulled his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through his contacts and selected his pumpkin's number. It rang twice and then a gruff voice came on the line. "Yeah?" Kevin answered. "Evening pumpkin, I just wanted to call and apologize for the interruption to our evening," Edd said his voice shaking. "S'alright Edd, it just looked like you guys were about to have a screaming match so I thought it'd be best if I left," "You're fine mon cher, I don't blame you at all for fleeing when you had the chance," Edd chuckled. He felt himself grinning like an idiot but Kevin always made him feel better about a situation. "Yeah, I actually felt pretty bad about leaving you to fend for yourself to be honest," Kevin replied. "Not to worry pumpkin, the disaster was avoided, well for the most part I guess," Edd said going somber. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin asked with worry lacing his voice. "Oh I only told my father what shitty parents they have been to me," Edd explained. Kevin let out a whistle, he had to admit he was pretty impressed since Edd was always about manners and respect. "And just uh how did that go?" Kevin pressed trying to get a feel of what happened. "Well needless to say screams were exchanged but I think I made my father understand how I feel. So much so that he asked that I invite you to dinner," Edd bit his lip in nervousness. Kevin was still pretty new to everything and Edd didn't want to push too hard. "Isn't that kind of like a thing boyfriend's do? You know meet the parents and all?" Kevin teased. Edd's face turned cherry red at the word boyfriend, he felt like a blushing schoolgirl. "Touche mon cher. I suppose your right," Edd said a little deflated. "No Edd, I wasn't saying that I wouldn't come to dinner. God I'm an idiot, that was my attempt at asking you out," Kevin said sensing the change in Edd's voice.

"What?" Edd asked confused. He couldn't have heard that right, there was no way. "Eddward Vincent will you be my boyfriend?" Kevin asked the grin evident in his voice. Edd was in such shock that he went completely silent. "Edd? You there? Is that a no?" "Yes pumpkin, I'm here. My apologies for the fright, yes I will most definitely be your boyfriend," Edd said as his face split into a grin. "Choice!" Kevin yelled right in his ear, making the ravenette chuckle. "So, dinner tomorrow say 6pm?" Edd asked. "See you there corbeau," Kevin said huskily. A shiver went down Edd's spine at the nickname. "Goodnight pumpkin," Edd said. "Later," Kevin replied and then disconnected the call. Edd was so giddy with excitement that he wasn't able to fall asleep until close to midnight.

Down the hall from the sleeping ravenette's room, two adults battled in a heated argument. "Irene you are being absolutely ridiculous! There is nothing mentally wrong with your son!" Nathaniel yelled. "No you're being ridiculous Nathan, our son is sick and he needs professional help!" Irene shrieked. "So help me Irene tomorrow if that young man shows up, you will be civil. Your son is gay and there is nothing wrong with that," Nathan bit out as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I most certainly will not. Tomorrow Edd is going to see a top of the line psychiatrist. We must fix this Nathan. This must be God's way of punishing me for not being around," the woman said collapsing on the bed dramatically. "Don't you fucking dare bring God into this Irene. Your deity has nothing to do with your son's orientation. The only way you'll be punished is by losing what little love your son has left for you," Nathan hissed. Irene turned her blue eyes on her husband and felt tears well. "He hates me doesn't he Nathan?" she said with her voice quivering. "No my dear, I don't think so. I think Eddward is just angry at the both of us for not being around. I think he has a lot of hurt built up and he's lashing out because of that," Nathan said attempting to soothe his wife. He had played peacemaker between the two for years now. "What do I do Nathan?" she asked as he sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You love him dear, no matter what. Whether he dates a woman or a man. You love him, because he is your son. Mother is god in the eyes of a child remember? So be godlike and love your son unconditionally," Nathan said firmly. Irene nodded, deep down she knew her husband to be right but she just didn't know if she could do that. In her mind her son had a disease, he went against god's teachings. Could she really love him in spite of that? She wasn't certain but she knew had to try or she would lose him and that wasn't something that she wasn't willing to let happen.

 **Translations:**

"All I ever wanted was your love,"

"My little one"


	11. Chapter 11

**So I just wanted to take a quick second to thank Aelliey for the review. I update so quick because it's just really flowing. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm pretty amazed at how well it's done in three days tbh. And thank you to everyone else that has given me a review. I still haven't decided how long this will be. I've been limiting myself to about 2000 words a chapter just in case I get writer's block. I'm thinking another smex scene will be in order soon. Well go enjoy ch 11. Ciao!  
**

Edd bounced down the stairs the next morning, he felt much better now that he had gotten some of his anger out. Sure he didn't go about it the best way but it had been a heat of the moment explosion. He was ginning from ear to ear thanks to the phone call from the night before. When he rounded the corner to the kitchen he came face to face with not just one but both of his parents. "Good morning Eddward," his mother said with a sincere smile. Edd's mouth dropped open, his mother actually for once seemed happy to see him. "Uh, good morning mother," he said once he recovered from the shock. He turned to his father and raised an eyebrow at the situation to which his father simply smiled. "So Eddward there is something I'd like to discuss, sit please," his mother said. Edd's heart sank, he knew this couldn't be good, family meetings always meant his parents had made a decision he wouldn't like. The ravenette obliged and took the seat across from his mother. "Thank you son. So i wanted to start off by apologizing to you for my actions last night. Well my actions as a mother period," his mother said with a quivering voice. Edd's eyes went wide at these words. Did he wake up in a parallel universe this morning? "I um...I know I've done some terrible things...I essentially abandoned you for majority of your childhood. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I'm going to ask anyway because I love you. I know I didn't show it the best way but it's true, can we start over?" she asked as tears began to spill over onto her cheeks.

The sockhead was utterly stunned at his mother's confession. "Have I missed something?" Edd questioned. His mother's face fell and she turned to her husband. "Well Eddward, after our conversation last night I spoke to your mother. I explained to her your feelings and what it appears we have missed with our extended absences," Nathaniel said. "Ah, so it's not a real apology. It's for mother to get back in your good graces. What did you tell her exactly father?" Edd said crossing his arms. He wasn't buying it, sure it sounded heartfelt but his mother had always been good at putting on a show. Edd was just thankful he took after his father for everything except his eyes. Those blue orbs were from the woman across the table. "Now Eddward don't be cruel. Your mother does love you and it takes a lot of strength to admit when you're wrong," His father said his voice going stern. Eddward scoffed, "So mother, does this mean that you accept that I'm gay?" Edd asked turning his attention back to her. Irene stiffened at the word gay but she still nodded emphatically. "Interesting, so if you've had such a change of heart then can I come off my medication? I will agree to still see the therapist but I want off the pills," Edd challenged. "But Eddward you attempted to kill yourself, not once but twice. We can't have you suicidal again," She replied. Edd's hands slapped the table as he quickly stood, his chair screeching across the linoleum. "No mother I didn't. As I explained to you both, the accident with the pool was not my doing. I was beaten and dropped into the water, I was left to die." he gritted out, anger making it's way into his voice. "B-but the officers said that it was a suicide attempt," Irene stammered. "Who would believe that one of the star football players was capable of attempted murder mother! No one, evidently not even my own parents. No it's easier just to say the nerd is crazy and tried to off himself!" Edd yelled.

His mother shrank back into her chair and hung her head. "Eddward that is enough. If you want off the medication it will be on two conditions," Nathaniel said drawing Edd's attention. "First, you will continue to see your therapist and second, if anyone and I mean anyone tells us that they believe you to be suicidal, you will go back on them. Are we clear?" his father said without leaving any room for argument. "Fair enough father, I agree to your terms. Now then back to business. Mother, I will work on forgiving you but please understand that you are asking me to push past years of loneliness and anger. It will take time and effort on both our parts. And as a show of good faith on your end, I invited Kevin over for dinner. He will be here at 6pm sharp. If you maintain being civil and I see that your olive branch is sincere, then I will work on forgiving you. If not, I will only tolerate being under the same roof as you whenever it is necessary," Edd said as he sat back down. More tears streamed down Irene's face, she was going through inner turmoil between her faith and wanting to be in her son's life. She nodded her agreement to his terms before excusing herself to her bedroom. Nathaniel stood and patted his son on the shoulder, "Thank you for being the bigger person. I think your terms are more than fair Eddward and I will back your play. Just promise that you are giving your mother a real chance," he said. "I will give her as much of one as she gives me father," Edd promised.

An hour later Edd was sprawled out in the living room tending to his overlooked homework. "Eddward would you come here for a moment," his father asked. Edd stood up from his studies and flipped his workbooks closed. "Yes father?" he asked. The man was dressed with his shoes on as if he were going out. "You're mother is working on prepping dinner. She'll be making pork loin, herb potatoes, and french green beans. Will that be alright?" "That should be fine, Kevin hasn't expressed any food allergies to me anyway. Where are you headed?" he questioned. "Well we actually are going to go shopping. You have grown some more and judging by how worn your shoes are I would say its time for a new pair of those as well," Nathaniel replied with a gleam in his eye. Edd smiled, he felt like his parents might just actually be making a genuine effort to repent for all the years he suffered alone without them. "Oh and Eddward?" "Hm?" "Go call Kevin, he is going to join us. I would like to be able to chat with him man to man as it were," Edd gulped but nodded and quickly dialed the ginger's number. The phone only rang once before the jock picked up "Sup corbeau?" he said into the receiver. "Hello pumpkin, my father has requested that you join him and myself on a shopping trip. He's wanting to be able to speak with you," Edd said shakily. "Sure thing, what time?" Kevin asked. "Um. Now actually," Edd laughed. "Dammit Edd why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Kevin yelled and the nerd could tell his boyfriend was frantically running around his room getting changed. He could just picture Kevin hopping as he attempted to pull on jeans with his phone held between his head and shoulder. "Well I would have given you more notice but I myself just found out mon cher. Sorry about that. We'll be by in a few minutes," Edd said before hanging up.

Nathaniel marveled at the change in the demeanor of his son with just one phone call to the boy. Clearly Edd was very fond of the other, he was going to have to have a long talk with this Kevin, starting with a thank you. A few moments later and their were sitting in the driveway to Kevin's house. The ginger came running out but stopped abruptly at the sight of the car. It was a new BMW i8 and Kevin could feel himself drooling. Sure he loved motorcycles, but this car was something else. He hadn't paid attention when he left Edd's house the night before but damn was he in love with the machine. Edd opened the passenger door and got out so that Kevin would be able to get in. Once they had on their seatbelts, Edd's father backed the car out of the driveway and they took off. "Hello Kevin, I'm Nathaniel. Edd's father. It's a pleasure to meet you," the man said as he shifted gears. "It's nice to meet you too sir. I have to say your car is sick," Kevin said trying to make small talk. "Thanks, it was an excellent purchase. So today we are going to buy Eddward here some new clothes and shoes. I figured what better way to get to know you than to watch you ogle my son in tight jeans," Nathaniel teased glancing into the rearview mirror. Kevin was redder than a tomato at the comment which made Nathaniel laugh. "I'm only teasing Kevin, I know you have respect. I observed that last night. The shopping and getting to know you part is true. I just had to have a little fun," the man explained. Edd sank into his seat trying to make himself as small as possible, he couldn't believe his father had just said that.

The rest of the car ride was spent with Nathaniel and Kevin talking cars. "So Kevin do you have a car?" the man asked as he pulled into one of the mall's parking spaces. "Nah, I saved up my money to get me a motorcycle," Kevin replied nonchalantly. "Those are pretty dangerous but I bet it's an adrenaline rush," Nathaniel said as he got out of his car. Once both the boys were out as well they headed into the mall. "Well Eddward what store would you like to look in first?" his father asked as he looked at the map. "I prefer to do my shopping in Hot Topic or Zumiez to be honest," Edd said as he headed for the goth store. Nathaniel jogged to catch up and when he laid on the stores he did his best to control his shudder. He would never understand his son's taste in clothes but then again he didn't have to wear them either. The sockhead flitted through the store looking at what they had to offer. Kevin came up behind him, "Find anything?" he asked making the ravenette jump and clutch at his chest. "Kevin, you gave me a heart attack but to answer your question, yes I have. Edd held up his arm which had multiple pairs of jeans and shirts thrown over it. Kevin laughed at the sight, this guy was worse than a female when it came to clothes. Nathaniel watched the two boys from afar to get a feel for how they interacted. Edd had told him that Kevin used to bully him but he would have never guessed it by the way his son smiled at the redhead. Edd eventually added a few more things to his pile before finally heading to the changing room. Both his boyfriend and his father had requested he show off each outfit so they could approve. Edd had grumbled about the ordeal but agreed nonetheless.

"Oh come on Edd! How long does it take you to change dude?" Kevin groaned which made the man next to him chuckle. "So Kevin, how long have you been dating Eddward?" He asked getting to the point of Kevin accompanying them. "Well uh to be honest sir, I just asked him out last night," Kevin said rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. "Is that so? Well he seems very happy so thank you," Nathaniel said with a small grin. Kevin nodded but didn't say anything else. Edd opened the changing room door and stepped out. He was in a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and a Sleeping With Sirens band tee. He had draped a studded belt across his hips and had checkered wristbands on. He had also taken off his beanie but swept his ebony hair to one side. Kevin's mouth dropped open at the sight. "That looks good on you Eddward. That is a definite buy, am I right Kevin?" Nathaniel asked nudging the ginger. Kevin's mouth snapped shut and he nodded with enthusiasm. Edd giggled at the responses and returned to the changing room. "God I love that sound," Kevin mumbled. "You and me both Kevin. It's been a long time since I've heard my son giggle. He sounded so carefree," Nathaniel sighed out. "So I have a question for you Kevin," the man began, which made Kevin gulp. "Did someone really try to hurt my son? Did a football player really throw him in the pool that day?" Nathaniel continued his voice strained. "I hate to say it. But I think that's the truth. I wouldn't put it past the guy. He's always hated Edd for some reason. I mean I know the guy personally and I fully intend to address that with him," Kevin said his fist clenching as he thought about what Max had done. He hadn't had the chance to call Max out on it but he was going to make sure he did.


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is a little sappy and for that I'm sorry, I just write what I see in my head lol. Well I hope you guys enjoy. Make sure to leave me some loves, whether by f/f or by review guys. I really enjoy hearing what you think :D**

When all of Edd's items were selected aside from shoes they approached the checkout. His father and boyfriend had said he needed to buy just about everything he'd picked. The only item his father refused to purchase was a fishnet shirt which both Kevin and Edd complained about. His father shook his head as he handed over his credit card to the woman behind the counter. All of Edd's clothes filled four of the large bags, he had picked out an entire new wardrobe. They were now on their way to Zumiez so Edd could pick out some new shoes. Edd waltzed on ahead while Kevin who had insisted on carrying his bags and his father trailed behind. Within minutes already had his shoes picked out, he had settled on a pair of solid black vans. The associate wandered into the back to retrieve his size. While they waited Edd looked around at the other items in the store. He eventually made his way back to the skateboard section and marveled at the craftsmanship. He'd always wanted one but had never been willing to shell out the money to purchase one. His father came up behind him, "Which one do you like?" he asked noticing how intently Edd was staring at one that had a black background with a red anarchy symbol painted on it. "Mother would never approve, she'd think me a delinquent not to mention you've spent more than enough on me today father," Edd said turning back the way he came so he could try on the shoes the associate had returned with.

Nathaniel stayed put and called over another associate so he could ask about the board his son had been eyeing. "Yes how much is that board?" Nathaniel asked. "Well sure, the deck is about 65 dollars but that doesn't include the trucks or wheels," The associate said and pointed to the glass case in front of them. Nathaniel nodded as he looked at the different choices. "And do you think you'd be able to assemble one for a beginner?" he asked. "Definitely sir. Skating is life for me, I built my own board when I was sixteen. For the redhead right?" the man asked pointing to Kevin. "No actually the other one is my son. He was admiring that black board there and sadly he doesn't have a license yet so I was thinking this might not be a bad idea to help him get to school easier," Nathaniel explained. "If that's the case sir I would recommend you get him one of these backpacks because that way he'll be able to strap the board to it instead of trying to carry it all day," the gentleman said holding up a black Volcom backpack. Nathaniel mulled it over for a few moments and then slyly slid his credit card over to the man. "How soon can you have it together?" he asked. The man grinned. "Give me twenty minutes sir and he'll be ready to roll," the man said before setting to work. Nathaniel headed back over to the boys. "How do the shoes fit Eddward?" he asked. "They're perfect father, These are my choice," his son replied grinning. "Shall we go father?" Edd asked standing up with his shoes in hand. "Not yet, why don't you guys run and get a snack, and I'll finish up here," Nathaniel said pulling a ten from his wallet.

The sockhead grinned and gratefully accepted the gesture. He grabbed Kevin's hand and led the boy across the way to an ice cream shop. "Dude your dad is hella chill Edd," Kevin said as he lapped at his mint chocolate chip cone. "Yes he is pumpkin. My father and I have always been on pretty good terms," he said as he reminisced about his younger years. "What about your mom?" the ginger asked. Edd put down his spoon and moved his bowl to the side. "Well my mother has always been extremely religious so needless to say she doesn't approve of me," Edd said a slight frown now gracing his lips. Kevin realized he struck a nerve and instantly bounced his ice cream off Edd's nose, leaving some of the creamy substance there. "Kevin! Is that really necessary," Edd chided as he raised his hand to wipe off his nose, only to have his wrist grabbed by Kevin who then kissed his nose to clean of the sweet. The sockhead's face lit up at the gesture and then he saw his father walking up them awkwardly. "Father are you alright?" Edd asked quizzically. "I'm fine Eddward, I just have a surprise, I know you don't have a license but I figured walking to school must be tiresome, so I bought you this," the man said as he pulled the board Edd had been eyeing from behind his back. Edd jumped up and raced over to his father only to wrap him up in the tightest hug he could. "Thank you father. I love it," Edd whispered. Kevin watched the whole scene unfold and he couldn't help but let a grin spread across his face.

Everyone tossed Edd's purchases into the trunk and piled into Nathaniel's car. "Alright boys, who's ready for some dinner?" Nathaniel said with a smile. Both boys nodded enthusiastically and the man only laughed as he backed out of his space. When they arrived home, Kevin helped Edd carry his bags up to his room, once everything was set down, the ginger pulled Edd to him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Let's eat dude," Kevin said before leading his boyfriend back downstairs. Irene was just finishing plating dinner when the boys entered the kitchen. "Edd do you and Kevin mind to set the table please?" she asked sweetly. Edd nodded and pulled the silverware from the drawer while Kevin grabbed the plates. Once the table was set the four of them sat down to eat. "Shall we say grace?" Irene asked looking from her husband to her son. Edd rolled his eyes, he wasn't a religious person by any means but he decided to let his mother have her way. After a quick prayer was said they all dug into their food. "So Kevin, tell me a little about you?" Irene asked as she stuffed a forkful of food into her mouth. "Well uh, I play football. I'm the quarterback actually. I own a motorcycle which I've learned to work on myself. I'm a car nut as well as a sports fan. Um it's just my dad and I. My mom passed away when I was real little. There's not much to tell to be honest," Kevin said with a shrug.

"Oh so does that mean you were one of the boys who tried to hurt my son?" Irene asked her stare going cold. Edd and his father choked on their food. Could the woman be anymore brazen? "Mother!" "Irene!" Both of them yelled at her. Kevin calmly put down his fork and swallowed his food. "Actually I was involved that day..." Kevin mumbled. Edd's head snapped to look in Kevin's direction and Edd's father looked like he was about to lose his temper. "I saw Edd's backpack outside the pool that day," Kevin continued. "I went looking for him to tell him the pool was closed for swim practice. That was when I saw bubbles coming from the water. I didn't even think...I just jumped in and found him unconscious at the bottom, I pulled him up and out of the pool. He wasn't breathing though so I called 911. While I was on the phone with them they told me to do CPR until the officers arrived. So I did. Edd coughed up the water a few minutes later. I don't know why but once I knew he was alive, I left." Kevin explained. Edd's fork clattered to the table, he was dumbfounded at the confession. He stared at Kevin for what felt like an eternity, they all did. After the silence stretched for more than a minute, Nathaniel cleared his throat. "Well then Kevin, it looks like my wife and I owe you a debt that we will never repay. Had it not been for you we would have come home to bury our son, not see him in a hospital bed. The sockhead had still yet to speak but his eyes were glued to the redhead who shrank beneath his gaze.

Edd broke his stare at last only to eat in silence for the rest of dinner. His mind was a jumbled mess and he didn't feel capable of forming a coherent thought. One question stuck out in his mind though, why had Kevin saved him? Back then he would have assumed the jock would have been happy if he died. When dinner was finished his mother cleared away the plates. "Why don't you guys go up to your room Eddward? But leave the door open," His father warned. Edd nodded and made his way up the stairs with Kevin hot on his heels. Once they were in the safety of his room Kevin grabbed Edd by the shoulders and shook him. "Edd talk to me, what's wrong?" he asked fear sinking into his gut. "Why?" was all Edd muttered. "What do you mean why?" Kevin pressed. "Why did you save me?" Edd elaborated as he now looked at the ginger, his eyes glassy with tears. "Would you believe me if I said that I'd have been heartbroken had you died that day?" Kevin said running a hand through his short hair. Edd only arched an eyebrow in response. Kevin sighed in frustration and rubbed the back of his neck. Something he was beginning to do frequently when he was around the ravenette. "I didn't know back then, but I guess I've always had a bit of a thing for you Edd. I always chalked it up to the fact that you had curves like a girl or some bullshit like that. But I know better now. Especially after ya know. After that Saturday," Kevin said his cheeks burning with embarrassment. Edd stared at the ginger, this boy had looked at him even back then? The sockhead let his emotions take over and instantly wrapped his arms around the ginger's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Kevin was taken by surprise but returned Edd's intensity by grabbing the ravenette's hips and holding him close. He couldn't even bring himself to care if Edd's parents saw them. He licked Edd's bottom lip asking permission which the nerd gave. Kevin's hands slowly slid around to cup Edd's ass which he then used his new grip to lift Edd up. The sockhead took the hint and wrapped his legs around the jock's waist. Kevin turned them to Edd's desk and used one arm to sweep it clean so he could sit Edd upon it. Edd's hands were clutching to Kevin's face while tears rolled down his face salting their kiss. The ginger let itched to touch Edd in every parent approved way he could. He knocked Edd's beanie off his head and tangled his fingers in the ebony silk. They broke apart, both of their chests heaving, Kevin touched his forehead to Edd's and grinned. "Corbeau, you are so damn sexy," he breathed. Edd only giggled and then captured the jock's lips in yet another smoldering kiss. The two boys were so lost in their passion that they didn't notice Edd's parent's peeking around the door. "See Irene? Have you ever seen our son so happy? This Kevin boy is good for him. I think he gives Edd a strength he's never had before," Nathaniel said with a grin splayed on his face. "And what strength is that dear?" Irene asked. "Love, Irene. Love," Nathaniel said before pulling his wife from the scene unfolding in front of them and closing Edd's door.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I know I kinda just dropped off here randomly. I had actually fell at work and seriously hurt my ankle, making sitting down to write very painful. Now that it's starting to feel better I was finally able to get a chapter together. So as an apology for my random absence. Here is a nice smex scene. Also there is hate language used at the end of the chapter so just fair warning. Enjoy!**

The two boys were so enraptured in each other that they didn't even hear the door close. Kevin's hands trailed down Edd's face until they fell into the ravenette's lap. He then proceeded to let his fingers sneak underneath the hem of Eddward's shirt. The nerd broke the kiss, "Kevin, we can't," he breathed. The ginger ignored his protest and let his hands slide further up his chest. "Mon cher, we can't my parents said to keep the door open, which means no privacy," Edd tried again. Kevin's lips were now at his throat kissing the sensitized skin he found there. "We left the door open and now it's closed, clearly they changed their mind," the ginger murmured against Edd's neck. Eddward gulped knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to resist Kevin much longer, and they hadn't exactly been quiet last time either. He was mulling options over in his head when he felt wetness enclose on his nipple. "Ah!" Edd moaned out as Kevin's tongue went to work. He quickly clamped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his sounds as pleasure shot throughout his entire being. The ginger quickly switched sides to show the other just as much attention as he showed the first. He knew if he could make Edd enough of a frenzied mess, the nerd would give in. He'd been waiting patiently for another opportunity to ravish the ravenette but every time he'd had the chance, Edd had stopped it when things started to get hot and heavy.

"K-kevin, I don't know if I will be able to stay quiet during all of this. We'll be found out," Eddward sighed. Kevin's head snapped up from the pink bud he'd been teasing, "Who said I cared?" He said with a mischievous grin. "Besides corbeau, it's been a couple weeks since I had you moaning my name. I want it again do badly that I can hardly stand it," Kevin continued in a husky voice. To show Eddward that he wasn't kidding, he pulled the nerd's hand from his neck to his crotch so that he could feel the throbbing. Those blue orbs snapped up to look into Kevin's own green one's. Edd knew that Kevin had to be in near physical pain at this point, and as embarrassed as he would feel if they were caught, he couldn't wait any longer himself. "Alright Pumpkin, but we best make it fast," Edd agreed. Kevin's eyes lit up with excitement and he hastily picked the nerd up only to deposit him softly on the bed. Kevin made quick work of the ravenette's clothes, before shedding his own. Eddward stared in awe once again at the chiseled body of the ginger looming above him. "And you say I'm sexy pumpkin, you look as if you were made by the greek gods. I never get enough of ogling you," Edd said his voice slick with lust. The ginger grinned at that, he loved the idea of driving Edd crazy. That was when he remembered that their last encounter Edd had made it a point to make him comfortable, ignoring himself in the process. Well that wasn't going to happen this time.

Kevin leaned down to Edd grinning even bigger as he did. "What are you up to mon cher?" Eddward asked with a tinge of excitement in his voice. "Oh you'll see corbeau," the ginger replied mischief dancing in his forest orbs. The ginger then began to kiss down Edd's chest slowly, making his way down to the v line where Edd's legs met his torso. The nerd sucked in a shaky breath as Kevin continued lower. "K-kevin you can't p-possibly mean to..." Edd stuttered out. The ginger didn't want to second guess this at all. Eddward had done it for him twice so it was definitely his turn to repay the favor. The jock stared at his goal and could feel nervousness rising up. He shoved it back down and claimed what he wanted. His eyes flickered up to the ravenette's face only to find pure bliss etched on Edd's beautiful features. With that the ginger returned to his task at hand. He bobbed his head up and down enjoying the sounds echoing out from Edd. Kevin glanced up once more and witnessed Edd writhing against his bed, his head thrown back in pleasure. The ginger was pretty pleased with himself to see the ravenette so lost in his lust. He released Edd and crawled back up his boyfriend's body. Edd's sapphire eyes settled on Kevin and within moments he had wrapped his arms around the ginger's neck drawing him into another kiss. "I can't wait anymore Pumpkin," he whispered. Kevin nodded, his throat going dry at the sound, his own restraint hanging by a thread. The ravenette twisted and reached for the bottle of liquid that lay on his nightstand, turning to hand it to the jock. "No condom?" Kevin asked expectantly. "We forgot to use one last time mon cher, I see no point in using one now," Edd giggled.

The ginger grinned knowing Edd to be right. He slathered the liquid on his fingers and Edd's entrance. The ravenette shivered at the coolness but that was soon swept away when Kevin's finger slipped inside him. Edd locked his gaze onto Kevin and nodded so that the ginger would know he was ready for the second. The jock obliged and then began to scissor his fingers back and forth to stretch Edd. The nerd groaned from the full feeling. "Kevin please, I can't wait anymore," he said his voice thick with lust. The ginger visibly swallowed, he was trying to take his time to make sure Edd fully enjoyed himself and knew that he had meant what he said earlier about being heartbroken if the nerd had died. He slowly withdrew his fingers and coated his member in the same cold liquid. Kevin positioned himself right at Edd's entrance, his whole body was tense from trying to maintain his control. Seeing this the nerd sat up ever so slightly, "s'il vous plaît, je veux sentir votre corps sur le mien," Edd whispered, knowing his french drove the redhead crazy. With that the last of Kevin's restraint snapped and he thrust inside the ravenette in a single move. Edd cried out from the pleasure/pain he felt. It overwhelmed his senses and spotted his vision. Kevin drew back slightly only to thrust back in once more, jostling them both as he did. The ravenette's moans bounced off the walls of his bedroom which were only silenced by Kevin's lips. The jock slowly wrestled his tongue into Edd's mouth. The nerd would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying the dominance display Kevin was putting on.

Edd had never felt so desired in all his life as he did in this moment. While the jock's movements were strong, they were also slow. Like he was trying to brand Eddward's body with his own. The more the nerd thought about how amazing it all was, the higher he climbed the mountain towards his release. He reached his hand in between them to stroke himself moaning more into the kiss he was still caught in. Kevin broke away when he realized what Edd was doing, he quickly grabbed the nerd's hands and pinned them next to his head. "No way corbeau. If you come, it'll be because of the pleasure I'm giving you," Kevin said with passion. Eddward stared up at the man looming above him with awe. When Kevin thrust once again it became too much and Edd's eyes closed as he threw his head back. "Citrouille je suis si proche s'il vous plaît envoyez-moi au paradis!" Edd yelled. The ginger had no idea what he'd said but could feel Edd was close to toppling over the edge if his body was any indication. He was covered in a sheen of sweat, his face was tinged with a blush. The jock's pace turned frenzied at the sight, which made Edd's back arch. Distorted versions of the other's name rang out from both boys as they came together. Kevin collapsed onto Edd who wrapped his arms around the redhead. "Damn Edd, you make me completely crazy," Kevin breathed. Eddward nodded in agreement to the statement. "So I have a question corbeau," the ginger asked. "Can it wait pumpkin? I'm rather enjoying this right now," Edd replied still in the middle of coming down from his high of his orgasm. "I'd really prefer it didn't" Kevin said as he lifted his head to look into those smoldering cobalt eyes. Eddward sighed, he knew there was no escaping the question that was rattling around in the jock's brain.

"What is it mon cher?" he asked. "Well we've been keeping everything hidden from friends and at school. Do you think it's time we told them since we are dating after all," Kevin asked, feeling instant regret when he saw Edd's face fall. "There has been reason we've been silent and continued with everything as normal. You could lose your place on the football team, which would mean no scholarships. My physical well being would be put in jeopardy more than it already is. Why put everything at risk just to hold your hand in the hallway?" the ravenette said coldly. The jock felt his stomach sink, he knew Edd was right but he didn't like the idea of having to treat his boyfriend like he didn't exist. "What if the football team comes after you again and they expect me to beat you with them? I couldn't do it Edd. Not now. At least if we tell people I can protect you," Kevin countered. "If it should come to that mon cher, you will hit me. I will know that it's solely for that reason. And the best way you can help protect me, is by keeping us a secret for now. The less everyone knows the better," Edd said with determination in his voice. Kevin sighed, knowing full well that the discussion was over. He didn't like it though, it felt wrong and he knew that if he did wind up having to hit Edd just to keep his image up with the school he would hate himself for it. He wasn't allowed to dwell on it too long though, Edd's fingers running through his hair was a welcome distraction. "Nous allons passer à travers cela, peut-être pas en un seul morceau, mais nous le ferons. Now come cuddle and get some rest," Edd said before tugging the ginger up next to him. Both boys were asleep after just a few minutes, dreaming of what the future days would hold.

"I know Mr. Vincent! I'll send him down for breakfast after I wake him up!" A voice rang out from the other side of Edd's bedroom door. The nerd's eyes slowly opened to find the morning sun filtering through his window. He was barely awake when his door slammed open. "Edd your dad sent me to wake you up. I figured we could have a videogame and movie night," Eddy said stopping in his tracks upon seeing the nerd naked in his bed with an arm draped around his waist. Edd's brain was processing everything at a snail's pace, until it dawned on him that Eddy was in his room. "Dude way to go Edd! Who's the chick?" Eddy said as he crossed the room for a closer look. "N-now Eddy, This isn't easy to explain..." Edd tried as his short friend drew nearer. Kevin rubbed his eyes as he sat up having been awoken by the noise. "Edd who's the loudmouth waking us up so early?" he asked his voice gravelly from sleep. "What in the fuck?! Edd please tell me I'm hallucinating, you're fucking shovelchin?!" Eddy roared, the veins in his neck bulging. "Eddy, language. If you must know, yes, Kevin and I are together. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd overreact," Edd said simply as he crossed his arms. "So you're a faggot?! What the hell Edd?!" Eddy yelled. Kevin rose to stand but Edd stayed him with a shake of his head. "If that is how you feel Eddy then you may leave my home. I don't have to justify anything to you. Either you accept me or not, your choice," Edd stated with coldness finding it's way into his voice. Eddy's eyes bulged momentarily before he recovered and stormed from Edd's room. The ravenette's shoulders slumped from the rejection of his best friend, but Kevin pulled him into a warm embrace. "It'll be okay Edd,"

 **Translations:**

"Please, I want to feel your body on mine,"

"Pumpkin I'm so close, send me to paradise,"

"We'll get through this, maybe not in one piece but we will,"


	14. Chapter 14

**I really want to apologize for yet another disappearing act. I enrolled in school in September to pursue my dream. Which of course left no time for writing. But now I'm almost finished so I've dredged up time to continue this. I hope to keep up the momentum this time. Thank you for all the faves and follows as well as the reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter as much as the previous ones.**

Edd sat there for a moment allowing Kevin to attempt to soothe him over what had just occurred. "It'll be okay Edd, just give him some time," the jock said as he lightly rubbed his back. The raven nodded and choked back a sob. Both boys dressed in silence before trudging downstairs to join Edd's parents for breakfast. "Oh there you are Eddward. Is everything okay with Eddy? He stormed out of here pretty quick," Nathaniel asked glancing over his newspaper. Edd chose to ignore the question, fearing that his stoic face would crack if he discussed the incident this soon. Unfortunately Kevin decided to inform his parents for him. "Eddy doesn't agree," was all the jock needed to say for both parents to understand the gravity of the situation. Everyone relented into small talk after that, recognizing that Edd wouldn't be in a happy mood for a while. Eddy and he had been friends for the longest time.

Meanwhile back at Eddy's, the teenager paced in his basement room while Ed read his comics. "Why didn't Double Dee come over to play games Eddy?" the lovable oaf asked. "Because he'd rather play go hide the sausage with shovelchin," Eddy huffed. "Why would anyone want to hide sausage Eddy?" Ed asked the metaphor clearly going over his head. The short one only smacked is forehead in frustration. "I don't know Ed. Some people just prefer sausage to tacos I guess," he quipped. "But tacos and sausage are both yummy," Ed replied still not understanding. The scam artist couldn't take it anymore. "He's dating Kevin, They're having sex Ed!" he yelled. "Oh, well what's wrong with Double Dee dating Kevin, Eddy?" the oaf asked. He was always the most understanding out of the group, something everyone loved him for. He accepted anything people said to him. "For two reasons. One, its fucking Kevin of all people, and two, it's just wrong," Eddy said, now pacing even quicker than before. "How can love be wrong Eddy?" Ed questioned. That made Eddy stop in his tracks, that was a very valid point. He shook his head, no it was wrong, Ed just didn't understand that. "So are you not going to be friends with Double Dee anymore Eddy?" Now on that one Eddy really had to think, was he really going to throw away that long of a friendship all because he didn't agree with who his friend decided to screw? He wasn't so sure he could accept it though. Eddy groaned before flopping on to his bed in a huff. This was gonna be a hard choice on him morally.

Back at Edd's, Kevin was winning over the sockhead's parents with his all American boy charm. "So Kevin, where do you plan on going to college?" Nathaniel asked. "Uh well I guess where ever gives me the best offer scholarship wise. I want to get out of Peach Creek for sure, but I want to be smart about it. I know Edd wants to go to MIT though so hopefully one of the schools close to there will want me to play for them. Won't know until the scouts come out for the big games though," the redhead replied, his cheeks lighting up. Eddward grinned at him, sure the jock didn't have his whole future planned out but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It meant that things could be adjusted if they made it together past this year. Nathaniel seemed just as satisfied with the answer judging by his grin. The man had always been an avid football fan, he even indulged in the fantasy version while he was gone on business trips. "Well I should actually head home to be honest. I mean my dad knew I was crashing here but I'm sure he wants me home," the jock said. Edd's parents nodded and his mother actually piped up with an idea. "Why don't you boys spend tonight over at your house Kevin? We got to meet you and get to know you but has your father met Eddward yet?" she inquired. Kevin shrunk back underneath their gaze. "Oh um no he hasn't actually. Sad to say but since Dad is the only one now he pretty much works all the time, but I know he'd love Edd anyway. In fact I'd really like it if you spent the night Edd," Kevin looked at him with pleading eyes.

Edd mulled it over for a short while. He knew it was a ploy by his mother to get him out of the house so his parents could discuss whether or not Kevin was good enough for him. Not to mention he was sure that Kevin didn't want to let him be alone after the Eddy incident. He did of course confess to having had attempted suicide before. Seeing no feasible way out since all his homework was completed he agreed. Kevin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "So Edd what do you say we um invite the cul de sac over and uh um make it official? Just to the cul de sac though," Kevin tried. Edd merely stared at him with his mouth agape. They had literally just had this discussion the previous night. "Kevin I don't think that's the best idea. Not everyone in the cul de sac can keep secrets. I may resign to a few individuals such as Nazz and Rolf along with a select few. But I don't want anyone to tell Sarah or Jimmy," he replied. Edd figured that was the best compromise he could give. Kevin nodded feeling that it was more than fair. "Then it's settled boys, go get changed and pack Eddward an overnight bag," Irene said with what appeared to be the most genuine of a smile she could muster. The boys retraced their steps upstairs where they began on the task.

While Eddward finished packing the few remaining essentials, Kevin sent out a text to the people they had mutually agreed to tell. He instructed them all to be at his house in 45 minutes and to bring some beers because it was a celebration. Finally ready the raven and ginger set out across the street to Kevin's home. "Now I'll warn you corbeau, my house isn't nearly as tidy as yours. It's a bachelor pad after all," Kevin said chuckling. Edd only rolled his eyes and motioned for Kevin to open the door. The jock hadn't been kidding about the state of his residence Edd soon realized. There were a few beer bottles on the dining room table and a sink full of dishes that had clearly been there a couple days. The raven refrained from curling his nose and followed Kevin upstairs to his room. The jock had posters everywhere of famous athletes and half naked women who somehow managed to make the sockhead feel inadequate. "Well this is my room. I know it's trashed and I'm sorry," The jock said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Pumpkin how on earth do you live like this?" Edd asked wide eyed. The room had clothes strewn everywhere and there were old pop cans piled in random places. An ashtray sat on the windowsill full of butts that had clearly accumulated over a week if not longer. "Well um I'm hardly ever home so I just uh crash here really," Kevin said his gaze falling to the floor clearly embarrassed. "Well then that's definitely understandable mon cher. However if you really do expect me to stay the night I will need to clean," the beanie clad boy said trying not to chuckle. "You don't need to clean my room for me," Kevin said his face contorting with anger. "Oh no Pumpkin. It's not for you. It's for me, you know how I feel about cleanliness. And it won't be just your room, it's going to be the whole house. You do have company coming over after all," he said this time unable to refrain from laughing.

Kevin sighed in defeat, he knew that Edd was still the clean freak like before the accident. "Can I at least help?" Kevin asked. "Oh I fully expect you to Pumpkin, I am by no means a maid," Edd chided. Kevin couldn't help the thought of Edd in a little maid costume from sliding through his mind, He nodded and went downstairs to fetch the cleaning supplies. When he returned, the raven had already set to work and had piled up the dirty clothes. "Please toss those in the wash, they smell of gym rat," Edd laughed. Kevin only stuck out his tongue in response but did as instructed. Thirty minutes later the house was at least presentable in the raven's mind so he shooed Kevin into the shower. While the jock cleaned himself up, Edd changed clothes. He slipped into one of his new pairs of skinny jeans that were ripped all down the front, along with a green V-neck shirt. He wanted to compliment the emerald eyes of his pumpkin that he had come to adore. His dogtags clinked around his neck as he positioned his beanie back into it's rightful place. Just as he did so Kevin walked in wearing a nice pair of denim jeans along with a simple blue shirt. Before either had a chance to appreciate the other, Kevin's doorbell rang.

Nazz lead the group of the cul de sac kids who had been invited. She quickly hugged Kevin. Everyone was rather surprised to see the sockhead though. Rolf pulled Kevin into the kitchen. "Since when is Casnova Kevin, friends with smart Ed boy?" he asked. "That's actually why I invited everyone over," Kevin said smiling. Rolf nodded and they rejoined the others in the living room. The ginger motioned for Edd to come to him and the raven obliged. "So guys," Kevin said calling for everyone's attention. They all stopped their chattering to turn to look at the two boys. Edd shuffled uncomfortably. He was scared to death even if he refused to let his face show it. He had already dealt with rejection once today. Rather than try and say anything, Kevin simply turned to the raven haired teen, and kissed him. The world fell away from Edd, he was floored but all he could focus on was how Kevin's mouth molded to his and how right it felt. After a few moments the two teens broke apart and turned to look at their friends. The silence in the living room was deafening, Edd looked to Kevin whose cheeks were flushing brighter red with each passing second. "So um yeah," Kevin finally muttered. Much to the surprise of both boys the room broke out into cheers. They both watched in shock as money started being passed to Nazz who was grinning like she had won the lottery. "What's with the cash Nazz? Kevin asked bewildered. "Well we um had kind of all made a bet on whether or not you and Edd were dating. I was the only one who thought you guys were." Nazz said giggling as she began to count her money.

Each friend came up and hugged them both making sure to let them know they were accepted. Rolf passed out a beer to everyone so they could drink to celebrate. Eddward of course declined but Kevin took the offered beverage much quicker than he meant to. The cul de sac kids sprawled out in the living room while Kevin ordered pizza and they debated on what movie to watch. Nazz took the opportunity to speak to Eddward privately. "Hey Edd?" she asked. He turned towards her with an eyebrow arched. The female had always made it a point to avoid him and his friends so he was unsure of what she could want. "I just uh. Congrats dude. Kevin is a great guy, and uh so are you for that matter. I do just have one request though," she said keeping her distance as if she attempting to tame a wild animal. Edd nodded for her to continue. "Please don't push him too hard. This is new territory for Kevin and I don't want to see him hurt. And please for the love of god don't break his heart, Kevin's dealt with enough loss already. He doesn't need anymore, ok?" she said barely audible. "My dear Nazz. I have no intent of hurting him whatsoever. Truth be told I was against anyone knowing of the relations that Kevin and I share. However he insisted that we at least advise our friends of the circumstances," he replied trying to alleviate her fears. The cheerleader nodded and smiled at the raven. "I really am happy for you guys," she said. "If only my friends had shared that sentiment," Edd replied without thinking.

Now it was Nazz's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Eddy walked in on us this morning, he wasn't as receptive to the idea as you guys have been," the raven explained. Her mouth formed an o and she nodded before retreating back to her spot on the couch. Kevin rejoined the group. "Pizza'll be here in fifteen," Kevin said with a triumphant smile. He gazed at Edd lovingly, it was enough to make the raven's stomach drop. He approached the sockhead and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. After a chaste kiss they turned to the group and agreed to instead turn on some music since no one could agree on a movie yet. More beers were passed out as Nazz plugged in her iPod to the stereo. She cranked some upbeat music with heavy hitting bass. The pizza arrived and Kevin generously tipped the driver before closing the door and carrying the feast into the kitchen. Not even a second after the boxes hit the counter everyone flooded the kitchen and snagged some. Edd had continued to turn down beer after beer as the rest of the kids drank more than their fair share. Finally a song that Eddward knew crept through the speakers. Sure it was a girlish song, Rihanna's Shut up and Drive but he did have eclectic taste in music. Someone had managed to convince the raven to loosen up and indulge in the alcohol with the rest of them. At first he didn't much care for the taste but after about two or three glasses it wasn't half bad. Dancing ensued as more music played and even more alcohol was passed out. The sockhead had eventually lost count of just how many glasses he had ingested.

At about seven o clock everyone was pretty far gone and they had all agreed to some random movie to settle down and watch. Kevin and the raven wound up curled into each other on one of the corners of the couch. The others were scattered across the floor and other furnishings. "Was that so bad corbeau?" Kevin whispered into his boyfriend's ear. A soft hum was the only response given which made the ginger chuckle. After the movie the teenagers decided they were ready to pass out so Edd was lead upstairs to the now clean room of Kevin's. He stumbled over to the bed, far more intoxicated than anyone else considering he had never imbibed in alcohol before. He giggled as he fell back on to the jock's bed. "Pumpkin, come here," he beckoned with a dainty finger. Kevin stared at him in disbelief but slowly made his way over anyway. He drank in the sight, Edd had never looked so carefree as he did in this moment. When he was in close enough proximity, the ravenette pulled him down and crashed their lips together. Hands tangled in hair just like always, both groaning at the feel. This kiss was by far more sloppy but also more passion filled considering all inhibitions had went out the window hours ago. Kevin pulled back for just a brief moment, "I love you Edd," he blurted. Eddward froze completely, "What?" "I said I love you Edd," the ginger repeated. Edd sat up and suddenly the room was spinning, he immediately tucked his head between his legs to attempt to quell the nausea. "Kevin, you, you can't love me," He said after a few labored breaths. "Why the hell not Edd?" Kevin snapped. "I'm not worth it Kevin, don't you get it? I'm damaged goods..." the raven trailed off. The ginger couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were they really going to go over this again? "Eddward look at me," Kevin said softly and the ravenette couldn't help but oblige.

"You are not damaged goods, and if I want to love you then I will. Don't you love me?" Kevin asked hurt beginning to feel his emerald eyes. "Of course I do Pumpkin, more than I could ever possibly explain. I just don't want this to blow up and you get hurt in the process. I'd rather keep you at arms length, keep you safe," the sockhead replied letting his hair cascade in front of his eyes to hide the tears. Kevin tugged his chin forcing the ravenette to look at him. "You don't get to make that choice for me corbeau. I love you and nothing will change that. Understand?" he said as his thumb slid back and forth across Edd's jaw. Edd nodded defeated and Kevin leaned down kissing him once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Heya! So just a couple quick things. This is a smex scene but also as a trigger warning it does get a little aggressive. I took it a little sappy at the end and I'm sorry and not sorry hehe. This chapter is a little shorter just from where I ran out of time, but hope you guys enjoy anyway!**

Alcohol was clouding the boys better judgement and they were now letting their tongues wrestle for dominance. The heat from the others body was just as intoxicating to them as the beers they had consumed. Edd's senses were being consumed by the scent of Kevin. It was something akin to freshly cut grass mixed with the summer sun that had given Kevin his golden glow. Mint toothpaste with the taste of beer made for an interesting mix as they continued their kiss. The ginger pulled back slightly and rid himself of his shirt. Edd followed suit, his shirt was starting to make him feel claustrophobic. Once they were bare chested they clashed back together with a resounding smack. The raven managed to gain control of the situation and pushed Kevin onto his back. He grabbed the ginger's hands and pinned them to the pillow above his head. It was his turn to take the reigns on the intimacy. "Don't move your hands from that spot Pumpkin," he said with a devilish grin. Sliding down to others waistband he began to unbutton the redhead's jeans. His grinned widened when Kevin's erection sprang free, the ginger having foregone boxers after his shower. Edd hummed appreciatively at the sight. He swooped down and claimed his prize with his mouth. Kevin's hands instantly flung to his ebony hair and tugged. Eddward growled and glared up at the jock. "S-sorry Dee," the ginger stammered before returning his hands to their rightful place. The ravenette chose to ignore the childish nickname for now, especially given the fact that his mouth was currently full of something else.

He continued to bob his head until Kevin bucked his hips which resulted in his dick going further down Edd's throat. The sockhead came up for air and grinned at the sight before him. "Que dites-vous que nous testons votre côté aventureux?"Eddward whispered. "god Edd you're sexy when you speak French but you know I can't understand a damn word of it," the ginger huffed. Eddward laughed out loud. "I said mon cher, what do you say we test your adventurous side?" "What do you mean by that corbeau?" the jock inquired. "Well I was thinking maybe you could be bottom this time," Eddward said with a smirk. Kevin mulled over the thought, it wouldn't have never crossed his mind before but the alcohol was giving him liquid courage so he nodded in agreement. Edd arched an eyebrow but didn't give him the chance to back out. Instead the sockhead stood up from the bed and waltzed over to his overnight bag. He pulled that same liquid from the bag and then stripped completely down before rejoining his lover on the bed. "Are you really okay with this Pumpkin?" Edd asked giving him one last chance to decline the challenge. "I'm cool with it Dee, just don't hurt me, I do still have football," the ginger laughed. Edd nodded in response and then pulled the jeans from Kevin.

Eddward poured some liquid onto his fingers, then leaned down to reclaim Kevin's lips. He wanted to distract the redhead as much as possible. With a nip to his lower lip from the raven, Kevin willingly opened his mouth. As Edd continued his assault with his tongue, he let his finger find the jock's entrance and prodded. Instantly the ginger tensed. "Mon cher, you must relax or I won't be able to keep the promise to not hurt you," Edd cooed. Kevin nodded and took a deep enough breath that his body released enough to where Edd was able to slide his finger fully inside. Kevin moaned softly, the alcohol numbing the pain. Eddward captured the sound with his mouth and moved his finger slowly in and out until Kevin had adjusted to the feeling. Now Eddward worked a second finger inside his lover and then did the exact same thing Kevin had done for him when he had taken the sockhead's virginity. He scissored his fingers in an attempt to stretch the boy so he would be able to accommodate the size. While he prepared Kevin, he also searched out for the sweet spot. Kevin tore from the kiss and moaned loudly. "Found it," Edd said with a grin like the chesire cat. The jock struggled to see past the stars that peppered his vision as well as quell the sensation that now wracked his body.

"Edd please, I can take it!" Kevin begged. Eddward nodded and sat back to coat his own member in the slippery liquid. Once he was satisfied with the amount of slide he had, he positioned himself at Kevin's entrance. "Remember that feeling Pumpkin, focus on nothing else," he whispered as he pushed inside. Kevin's face screwed up in pain and Edd held himself still to give the redhead a moment. "I'm good Dee, I need you to give me more," Kevin said as his forehead began to bead sweat. The ravenette obliged and pushed further inside until he was fully sheathed. Both boys groaned at the feeling."Edd I need you to move, I can't wait," the jock strained out. Edd didn't need to be told twice. He slowly withdrew to the tip and then slid back inside grazing the sweet spot once more. Kevin moaned and didn't even care at the volume considering everyone else was drunkenly passed out downstairs. His lover was using a maddeningly slow pace though. "Edd please. Just fuck me!" he yelled. Instead the raven ignored his request and continued slow steady movements. Kevin could feel his stomach tightening like a spring. He was getting way to close for this snail pace Eddward had set. Just as Edd withdrew once again, a smack echoed throughout the room. Edd's eyes widened at the stinging that now spread across his cheek. His eyes flicked down to Kevin who's own showed just as much surprise. The sockhead flicked his tongue to the corner of his mouth and tasted copper. "Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, mais rappelez-vous cette citrouille. J'aime la douleur." Edd growled as he picked up Kevin's legs.

The ravenette's control had snapped and he began a merciless pace. Kevin's stomach coiled even tighter to where he knew that he was about to cum. Edd didn't back down though and instead continued, quickening the pace even further. "Holy fuck! Edd!" the jock screamed as he fell over the cliff into oblivion. Eddward followed right behind him, his vision whiting out as he came. The sockhead collapsed onto the jock whose chest was heaving, and he could care less about the fact that Kevin's cum was now on his own stomach. The ginger wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and started drawing soothing circles on Edd's back. "I'm really sorry I slapped you, I was just so caught up in the moment and couldn't take the slow pace," Kevin said shame clearly lacing his voice. Edd looked up at him, "It's fine Kevin, if it had truly bothered me, I would have walked out the moment it happened," Edd replied as he carefully withdrew from his boyfriend. Kevin winced at the pain, but pushed it down. The raven tugged him closer and they both drifted off to sleep, worn out mentally and physically.

Bright light woke them both the next morning and Edd's head screamed in pain. He groaned at the agony of his skull feeling like it was splitting in two. However a scent was wafting upstairs that drummed up a different kind of pain, hunger. Someone was cooking bacon and it smelled delicious. Eddward rolled to wake up Kevin only to find emptiness next to him. Sighing the sockhead stood up and stretched before digging out some clothes. Seeing as he had slept naked, he pulled out what should have been his night clothes. A pair of black basketball shorts slung low on his hips and a gray tank top. The nerd searched out his dogtags and let the cool metal grace his neck. When he finished dressing, he made his way downstairs and gave every effort to ignore the throbbing in his head. He approached the kitchen and found not only Kevin, but a man he assumed to be Kevin's father. James Barr was a burly man in every sense of the word. His mustache swished as he chewed the breakfast Edd's boyfriend had prepared. Kevin just finished dishing up Edd's plate when he turned and realized the sockhead was standing there. "Hey Edd," the jock said rather cheerily. James looked up from his meal and whistled. "You were right Kev, he does look a little feminine. But I can see why you like him, he's got some gorgeous eyes. Barr men are always a sucker for pretty eyes," the man said. Eddward's face lit up cherry red at the compliment, as did Kevin's.

"Dad knock it off! Don't embarrass him dammit," Kevin said trying to hide his blush. James only gave out a boisterous laugh that was enough to make Edd's head feel like it was in a vice grip and rouse the other teenagers that had been slumbering in the living room. "What's all the noise for?" Nazz said rubbing her eyes lazily as she entered the kitchen. "Ah there's my best gal! Did you guys party too much last night?" James all but roared. Nazz grinned at the man, "You know it pops. We go big or go home," she snickered before sliding into a chair next to the man. Edd clutched at his head trying to ease the ache which Kevin took notice of. "Hey Edd you alright? You got a hangover?" the redhead teased. "Please citrouille, cease the incessant squawking and pass me some Tylenol," Edd ground out. The jock realized now probably wasn't the best time to attempt to be playful with the teen. Kevin remembered how he felt with his first hangover so he definitely understood what the nerd was going through. Without another word Kevin tossed the sockhead the bottle of pills and watched in slight terror as the guy dryswallowed two and then tossed it back. Eddward collapsed into the closest chair which happened to be across from James. "How much did ya drink last night boy?" he asked. "I honestly don't know sir I lost count," Edd said sheepishly. The man roared with laughter yet again and Edd cringed. "Sorry boy, I know your head probably hurts like hell," James said in an attempt to apologize. Edd waved it away and encircled his head with his arms. "Oh it's probably just from where they were up all night fucking like rabbits," Nazz said matter of factly before taking a bite of her breakfast. Eddward's head snapped up and Kevin spun around so fast he dropped his spatula. "What?" she shrugged, "You guys weren't exactly quiet. Or should I say Kevin wasn't," she giggled. Kevin's face was shrouded in pure horror as his gaze flicked to his dad. James looked between the two boys and rolled his eyes. "Look as long as you both don't keep me up when I have work then I don't care what you do. You're both seniors, and it's not like your virgins obviously," the man said without missing a beat.

Eddward ignored the comment about his virginity. There was no way he was going to give Nazz anymore fuel for her smartass remarks. Kevin finally plopped the plate of food in front of the raven along with a glass of orange juice. "I must admit Mr. Barr I am amazed you're so accepting to your son's orientation. I was rather skeptical about how you might react," Edd said in an attempt at conversation. James turned his attention to the nerd. "He's my son, no matter who he decides to screw that will never change. He's all I have left since his mother passed," the man said somberly. The ravenette remained silent as the man continued. "Quite frankly, even I've noticed that Kevin has been in better spirits since you two began hanging out. You're good for my son. That's all I'm worried about," James finished. The three teenagers were silent at the man's words. It was depressing but at the same time uplifting especially considering the fact that James was so willingly to accept what his son was. Eddward turned away, attempting to conceal the tears that welled in his eyes, not only from what had been said about him, but what James had said about Kevin. That was real parenting at it's finest.

 **Translations:**

 **Je dois dire que je suis impressionné, mais rappelez-vous cette citrouille. J'aime la douleur.:** I must say I am impressed, but remember this pumpkin. I love pain.


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright everyone. So I decided to make this chapter a little bit more in depth as far as what the boys are starting to feel for each other. Now I'm not sure how long I'm going to let their happy times roll. This is of course in the Hurt/Comfort genre. All I can say is getting ready for one heck of a ride because I've figured out the full direction I want to take this. I hope everyone enjoys :D**

After breakfast the cul de sac teens left to head home since there was school the following day and of course the only one out of the entire group to have already completed his homework was Edd. They all murmured their thank yous for the food and split, leaving only Kevin, Edd and James. Mr. Barr had retreated into the living room to watch his sports while the other two made their way upstairs to start on the jock's homework. "Edd I just don't understand Calculus. I'm not good at math or school in general okay?" the redhead huffed in exasperation. Eddward rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. "Pumpkin, it truly isn't that difficult. You're actually on the right track. You just mixed up this step and this one here. Once you reverse those you'll get the right answer," Edd explained, trying not to grin. "Oh well let me try it but if I still get the wrong answer I'm taking a break," Kevin said with a sideways glance at the raven who was currently staring at the posters that decorated his walls. "Fair enough Pumpkin, the brain tends to work at lower capacity when someone is frustrated anyway," he mutter not tearing his gaze from the bikini clad woman that hung there mocking him at the moment. Edd knew that Kevin had been with women and was attracted to them but it still was rather difficult to swallow considering what they currently had scared Kevin for the most part. "Ha! I got the right answer Edd! It's really choice that you agreed to help me with this," Kevin said grinning like he just won a championship. Edd merely nodded in acknowledgement, his mind had begun to wander to whether or not the jock laying on the floor at the moment would tire of him and seek out female company.

"Edd what's the matter? You haven't stopped staring at the poster for almost like 5 minutes now," Kevin said as he moved onto his next problem. "It's nothing to concern yourself with Pumpkin, just comparing is all," the nerd said before joining him on the floor. "Comparing what exactly?" "Oh just inadequacies," Edd deadpanned. "What the heck does that mean? You know you can't speak nerd to me Edd," Kevin attempted to tease. "Honestly Pumpkin, please forget it," Edd said softly. The jock took the hint and let the subject drop but he couldn't help to notice the change in his boyfriend's demeanor. After a few more problems were successfully solved, Kevin stretched and stood up. "I need a break Dee, I'm gonna step out back. You wanna join me?" Edd nodded and rose to his feet as well. Both boys sauntered downstairs only to find Kevin's dad passed out in the living room with the remote in his hand. Kevin brought a finger to his lips which incurred an eyebrow raise from the sockhead. "He works nights, so I make breakfast so he can have a meal when he gets home, then he'll watch sports until he passes out," Kevin explained in as soft a whisper as he could. He quickly laid a blanket over Mr. Barr and the two boys tip toed to the back door. Once the door clicked shut, the ginger reached up on to the frame and pulled down a pack of cigarettes. He slipped one from the pack and lit the cancerstick. "Don't you know those will kill you?" Edd asked his nose scrunched from the smell. "Yeah but I figure there's a lot things worse than death," Kevin said his voice empty.

The raven was now intrigued to see what kind of philosophical thoughts ran through his boyfriend's mind. "And pray tell just what would those things be Pumpkin?" he inquired. Kevin exhaled his most recent drag of smoke. "Like heartbreak. I would rather die on my own terms, because of my own reasons, than go through what my old man does every day," he replied, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "What do you mean?" Edd was even more interested than he had been before. Kevin seemed to be peeling back the protective layers and exposing a side to him that was either never or hardly seen. "My old man gets to wake up everyday, look into my eyes, and see the woman he loved that's not here anymore. You're not the only one that got blessed with eyes you didn't want Dee. My old man looks at me and every time I can tell it cuts him deep because he sees her," Kevin took another draw off his cigarette and let out a shaky exhale. Eddward just stared at the fence while he attempted to process the information that had just been shared. "Well everyone says that the first heartbreak is always the worst. I personally have tried to keep myself prepared for the occasion," he said nonchalantly, hoping to lighten the mood. Kevin turned to him, somber eyes showing puzzlement at the comment he just made. "Mon cher I fully expect that at some point you will tire of this little game. You'll tire of hiding and always being behind closed doors for fear of repercussion. I am one hundred percent aware that at some point you will be tired of me and move on," Eddward said without making eye contact.

Kevin's mouth gaped open, he couldn't believe this. Edd seriously thought that little of him to where it had him already doubting the relationship that just began? "Edd how can you say that? Isn't that being a tad dark? Like seriously, you just said you already expect our relationship to fail! What about what I think dammit? Did you ever think that maybe I would do anything to keep you in my life?! Huh?!" Kevin said his voice rising the more he continued. The sockhead let his hair fall in front of his eyes in shame. He hated that he was so analytical about every situation but he had to learn to be that way in order to avoid the constant beatings that rained down from the time he entered his schooling. "Citrouille you must understand. I keep myself guarded from all things. I feel that if I brace for a pain then it well make the destruction less impactful on me. I don't want to be destroyed if you call it quits on this. Like I said last night, I want to keep you at arms length." Edd sighed. The ginger dropped his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with the toe of his shoe. "I get it man, I do. Just promise me one thing corbeau?" he murmured. "And what would that be mon cher?" "Don't give up on me just yet," Kevin whispered. The sockhead gave a small nod and both boys turned to head back inside. Once they were back upstairs Eddward packed up his belongings to head home since it was almost time for dinner. Just as he turned to leave the redhead grabbed his wrist. "Corbeau wait," Edd turned around and Kevin crashed their lips together. It wasn't heavy and intense like when they were hormonal. Instead it was slow, precise, and meaningful. The ravenette could feel raw emotion from this kiss, he knew that this was Kevin's way of showing just what their relationship meant. After a moment, Kevin's arms snaked around him and drew him closer never breaking the liplock. Eddward gave back every ounce of love that he was feeling. The jock finally drew back, his eyes ablaze which made the sockhead involuntarily gulp. He said nothing as he turned and left the house. He ran across the street as fast as his legs would carry him. When he made it to his house and closed the door he dropped to the ground and circled his arms around his legs. He couldn't slow his heartbeat or stop the tremors that shook him. That kiss had shaken him to his core. He couldn't help but feel terrified that no matter how much preparing he did for what he considered to be inevitable that when Kevin did call off their relationship, he would be broken beyond repair.

Eventually the sockhead made it to his room. Nathaniel of course had tried to ask a million and one questions every single one of course had been ignored on Edd's part. He now climbed into bed and lay flat on his back with his hands tucked underneath his head. He was mulling over everything that had happened over the weekend. It had definitely been more than the raven had bargained for. Kevin hadn't attempted to call or text him since he left but he figured that was for the best given his present state. Sometime between midnight and one in the morning he had managed to fall asleep. However a whole new nightmare plagued his dreams tonight.

 _Edd made his way through the school. He was searching for Kevin after having received a text message stating to meet him in the gym. His stomach sank with fear of what the redhead could possibly want to talk about. He knew the jock loved him but he was terrified that no amount of love was going to spare him from the wrath of high school drama. All day everyone had been whispering when he walked by. Something told him that their secret had been leaked and this was where Kevin was going to break it off. He wasn't sure if he would have the strength to withstand the words he was almost sure would be said. He reached the gym and tugged one of the doors open so he could peak his head inside. The lights were off seeing as it was lunch time and there was no class this hour. Through the dim lighting he could see Kevin slouched over on the bleachers. He sighed absentmindedly and resolved himself to his fate. The ravenette slipped inside and walked up to his boyfriend. Kevin didn't even so much as look up at him. "Care to explain about the summons Pumpkin?" he said trying to make light of the situation. Kevin said nothing. Eddward huffed and plopped down on the bleachers next to the ginger. "Alright Kevin, what's up?" At the sound of his name he looked up at Edd with blank eyes. "Edd I think you already know why I asked you to meet me here. We need to talk," Eddward nodded and clasped his hands in his lap bracing for the next words that he knew would shatter his heart. "We need to breakup Edd. People are getting suspicious and I can't get kicked off the team. You have MIT and I have football. I wouldn't ask you to risk your future so please don't ask me to risk mine," Kevin said in one breath. Edd was silent. He really had known that's what this whole thing was about he just hadn't wanted to face it. "I do lov-" Kevin started but Edd raised a hand signaling for him to stop. He couldn't stand to hear those words again at the moment. Kevin nodded and stood up from the bleachers. "I uh gotta get back to class," he said before slipping out the door. Edd sat there for a moment, taking shallow breaths trying to calm himself._

 _Within moments he lost all self control and the tears made their way down his cheeks. The more he cried the more he broke inside. He heard the door to the gym click but didn't budge from his spot. "Well well. What do we have here boys?" Max spat with venom. His three lackeys simply giggled in response. "Go to hell Max, no one gives a fuck about you, you'll always be second to Kevin," Eddward's words didn't hold their usual sting. He was too devastated to care though. He glanced up from beneath his bangs in time to see Max's fist connect with his face. His head snapped to the side and blood pooled at the corner of his mouth. Rather than make a remark he turned his head forward once more. By now the goons had surrounded him but he had no desire to fight them off. Blows fell upon his frame, yet he still made no attempt to fight back. Someone kicked him in the temple which made his vision blur. They continued their assault until Max called them off. "What do you boys say we finish the job we started last year?" he said a grin spreading its way across his face. The three picked him up and hauled him outside to the swimming pool. "You say no one gives a fuck about me? Well I can't wait to see how empty your funeral is. I doubt anyone will even notice you're gone," Max cackled. Right as they were about to shove him into the water, Kevin came out of nowhere and punched Max in the head. "Let him go Max!" he yelled as he continued to throw fists. The others dropped Edd in a rush to help their friend. Eddward was so groggy that he could hardly tell what was happening. He could see Max and Kevin grappling at each other and getting closer to the edge of the pool. Max punched Kevin in the gut knocking the wind out of the ginger. While the jock was immobile Max drove his knee into Kevin's face. The redhead regained his footing and straightened right as Max threw another punch. There was just enough force to knock the jock backward . His arms flailed for a moment as he struggled to keep his balance but it wasn't enough. A clink was heard as Kevin's head connected with the metal rail before he fell into the water. "Welp, looks like I get a two for one deal," Max said placing his hands on his hips. His boys picked Edd back up and tossed him in. Eddward focused on maintaining consciousness and began to push himself to reach Kevin who now sat at the bottom. The harder he pushed the further Kevin went. He just couldn't get close enough. He could feel his eyelids getting heavy and his lungs burned but he continued to press on. All the raven was concerned with was reaching the ginger. He willed himself to keep his eyes open but his body just couldn't endure. His eyes began to close as his mind screamed. They were both going to die._

Eddward bolted upright out of bed to the sound of his alarm clock, a scream lodged in his throat. Sweat poured down his face as he gasped for air. Quickly he stumbled to the bathroom where he splashed cold water on his face. He was as pale as a ghost and dark circles were blossoming under his eyes. He wiped a hand down his face and let out a sigh. Even sleep without Kevin left him distraught. Edd worried for a moment that he was getting in too deep, that there would be no part of him that wouldn't have been marked by the ginger in some way. He didn't know what terrified him more, the thought of being without Kevin in his life, or always having the thought in the back of his head that Kevin would eventually leave. There was a knock on the door, his father was normally up at this hour to start his own day. "Eddward you alright? You forgot to snooze your alarm," Nathaniel said from the other side of the door. "Yes father I'm fine. I apologize if my alarm woke you. The moment I woke up I needed the restroom," Edd said feigning his calm. He heard his father pad away from the door and let out a sigh of relief. Eddward slid to the floor and let his head fall back onto the bathtub. He sat there for a moment trying to pull himself together. Today was going to be a rough day, he just knew it. Not willing to let it get him down he stood up and made his way back to his bedroom to get ready for the day. Edd dressed in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a grey V-neck. He put his dogtags on before slipping into a black jacket, naturally the beanie went to it's rightful spot. Last were his combat boots, once he tugged those on, he stood from his bed and sauntered downstairs. When he entered the kitchen he found his father sipping a mug of coffee. "Eddward do you have a minute?" he asked. Edd arched an eyebrow, "Not really father. I take it you're about to tell me that you and mother will be leaving soon?" he all but scoffed. Nathaniel dropped his gaze. "I'm afraid so son, our leave is up. We were only able to get the weekend off this go around. However we should be back in time for the holidays this year," his father said trying to ease the blow. "Father I mean this in the nicest way possible. Don't make promises you can't keep," Eddward deadpanned before stomping out the door to school.


	17. Chapter 17

**So here is the next chapter. I thought this would be a good point to bring the attention back to Eddy's blowup a little bit. High school drama can always be so much fun to write. Hope you guys like it :)**

Needless to say Edd wasn't surprised when neither of his close friends were waiting on him when he exited his house. He was sure that Eddy and dragged Ed along to school already considering they hadn't spoken since Eddy found him and Kevin. Edd huffed and pulled his hood up before stuffing his hands in his pockets. The sockhead sauntered to school making sure to take his time. He contemplated ditching altogether but he wouldn't have anywhere to go without a vehicle. He knew he had a skateboard now but of course that would draw unwanted attention to him. Edd let the idea slip from his mind and sighed as he approached the school's front doors. He wasn't late but the bell was about to ring so there were only a few stragglers left in the hallways. The ravenette made it a point to let his boots thunk on the floor as loud as possible so that people would be aware of his presence. He reached his locker and lazily dialed in the combination. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Kevin leaned against his own locker still chatting with the football players. Kevin inconspicuously glanced his way but Edd refused to acknowledge his presence at the moment. Like clockwork his phone buzzed with a text message.

Pumpkin: Are you ok?

DD: I'm fine, just dealing with some things.

Pumpkin: Corbeau please talk to me. I feel like you're trying to make this goodbye already.

DD: It won't end until you give the word Pumpkin. I will stay as long as you want me.

Pumpkin: Promise?

DD: I promise Pumpkin. Now get to class.

Pumpkin: I will in a minute. Turn around.

Edd slid his gaze behind him and could see the Peach Creek letterman jacket, but he knew by that spring scent that it was his boyfriend who stood behind him. The ravnette slowly turned around and lolled his head to the side to look at the ginger. "How can I help you Pumpkin?" he asked sarcasm dripping from his voice. The jock rolled his eyes and dragged Eddward into the nearest empty classroom. "Corbeau I want to take you on an actual date. I want to show you this can work," Kevin said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. The sockhead withheld his shock at the request, keeping his face cold and expressionless. "Mon cher you and I both know that the minute your football scholarship is at risk you are going to want to break this off. Why make it more difficult than it needs to be. We can keep this purely as what it is right now. Behind closed doors for mutual entertainment," Edd bit out. The jocks eyes were ablaze with anger by now. "Dammit Double Dee when are you going to understand that I fucking love you?!" Kevin yelled. His eyes went wide as the realization of what he had just said crossed his face. Eddward's face was now twisted into a scowl and the jock definitely felt uneasy at the icy glare he was now receiving. "Citrouille I implore you to understand something. You don't actually love me, you are feeling excitement from the newness of having someone else to please you. It's like tasting chocolate after you have had vanilla your whole life. Loving me would mean that we wouldn't keep this behind closed doors, however I will not request that because I refuse to jeopardize your future. Are we clear?" he said with his voice as cold as his stare. Kevin sighed and dropped his head in defeat. "Good now please remember these two things. One, do not tell me you love me and two, don't call me Double Dee. I warned you, Double Dee is dead," he ground out before turning on his heel and leaving to go to first period.

All through first period the ravenette focused on maintaining even breathing. His heart had cracked when he told the jock not to say he was loved. He felt it was right though, he just couldn't bring himself to stomach those words at the moment. The morning announcements crackled over the loud speaker and when Edd heard Jason's voice come on he strained his ears to listen. "Alright everyone so of course we all know spring is right around the corner so we're going to host tryouts for the swim team next Friday after school so we can get everyone ready for this year. Hope to see you all there," he said cheerily. Eddward mulled over whether or not he would partake in the tryouts like he'd told Jason he would. He decided that he might as well. Worst case scenario they tell him no and he moves on with his life. The teacher droned on but Edd merely tuned him out not in the mood to listen to material he had already learned over the summer. The bell rang and the monotony of school continued into lunch. Eddward hadn't thought through this part seeing as how Eddy and he still weren't speaking. Rather than try to cozy up to some random group, Edd took his lunch and made his way to the music room, he always felt peaceful around instruments. He loved the way a single note could bring about a wave of happiness or plunge someone into depression. He munched on his sandwich while staring down a guitar placed on a stand in the back. It was a rich mahogany color with a black neck. When he finished his lunch he could no longer withstand the pull to touch the instrument so he rose from his spot and snuck over to it. He reached out his hand and let it glide over the smooth wood that made up the body, a quick check around to make sure no one was looking, and he picked it up from his resting place.

It was an electric guitar but Edd wasn't about to take any chances with plugging it into an amp. He rather sat with it across his lap and strummed. His parents had insisted that he learn some kind of musical talent a few years ago and he still remembered a few chords. He played for a few minutes reveling in the feel of the strings beneath his fingers. The more he played the more his memory drummed up for him. Eventually one song that he had learned not only the guitar for but also the words came to mind. Another quick glance around the room to make sure no one had snuck in and Edd played the opening rift. He sang out loud as he continued through the first chorus of the song. Unbeknownst to him someone had cracked open the door and was watching him intently. He came to the bridge, which for him always felt like the most emotional part of this particular song so he poured as much as he could into it. When he finished the person who had caught him clapped enthusiastically. Eddward's head snapped up to find Marie Kanker standing in the doorway. "I do so apologize, I will return the instrument to it's rightful place immediately," he stated quickly as a flush spread across his cheeks. "I didn't know you played, let alone sing Dee," Marie said keeping her eyes trained on him as he returned the guitar to the stand. "I used to, not really anymore. If you'll excuse me," he murmured attempting to squeeze past the Kanker. "Well you should do it more often, you're pretty good Dee. Hey you know you should come by my house sometime. A few friends of mine and I get together and jam out. We've been looking for someone with a good set of pipes too," she said with her head cocked to one side. "I'll consider the idea Marie, I have missed playing music," Edd replied trying not to commit to anything. "Sweet, we're actually getting together today after school. You're welcome to join us," she said while popping her chewing gum. Edd nodded then left the room, lunch was almost over and he still wanted to go to the Library to study a bit.

Eddward was rounding the corner to head to the library when Kevin grabbed his wrist. "We need to talk," he whispered. Edd looked around the lunch room and noticed all eyes were trained on them at the moment. Annoyance washed over the sockhead resulting in him jerking his hand from Kevin's grasp. "What do you want Kevin?" he spat, losing his cool with each passing second. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are spreading rumors already. You were the one who said you wanted to keep everything hush hush so can you talk to your lameo friends?" Kevin grit out. Edd's nostrils flared. How could Eddy do something like this. To out him was beyond fucked up and he was going to make sure the shortest of the trio remembered that. He raked his gaze across the lunch room in search of his two so called friends. The ravenette was positive that Ed hadn't understood what was happening but Eddy was a whole different story altogether. His gaze fell upon the two over in their usual spot. "I'll handle it, stay out of it Kevin otherwise you're screwed. Understand?" Edd stated. When the jock went to object Eddward raised his hand to silence him before stalking off to his prey. When he approached Ed began tapping Eddy on the arm. "What do you want Ed I'm busy here," the short one said annoyed at the big oaf. When he felt the presence of another person his head snapped up. "Let me rephrase that. What do YOU want Dee?" Eddy mocked. "Do you think this is a fucking game Eddy? You are about to put my life in more danger than you can possibly know and you're acting casual about it?" Eddward said while trying to keep his voice low. Eddy's eyes bulged, his smart friend never swore and would chastise anyone who did so he knew right away this was beyond serious. However Eddy always did have to much pride and sometimes that pride got in the way of doing the right let alone smart thing. "So because the school is gonna know you're a FAG, you're life is in danger?" Eddy replied making sure to raise his voice loud enough that the cafeteria could hear the word fag.

"Eddy I'm warning you right now, you are about to make one hell of a miscalculation. Enough or so help me I-" "You'll what exactly? Huh Double Dee? Why are you so scared of the school knowing YOU LIKE KEVIN?" Eddy now yelled. A hush fell over the cafeteria and Edd's eyes hardened. This was low, even for Eddy. Now the whispers began which made his hand twitch. He so desperately wanted to deck his friend right in the face. He was screwed, it was all over now thanks to one short statured dumbass and his big mouth. Edd ground his teeth, his blood roaring in his ears. Without giving it another thought he lunged over the table Eddy was currently seated at. The ravenette grabbed the boy by the shirt and drug him across the table. Eddy was visibly afraid at this point his eyes the size of saucers. Edd drew back his fist and punched the shorter one. Eddy howled in pain and his hands flung to his face. By now Eddward had released him, but one punch was not enough to sate the bloodlust the sockhead felt at the moment. He charged Eddy, knocking him to the ground. The boys rolled around for a few moments until finally Edd gained the upperhand and he didn't hold back on his rage. His punches went one right after the other. Eddy had gone limp now unconscious and it took both Kevin along with another football player to pull the nerd off his friend. Someone had rushed to get a teacher who was currently calling for an ambulance. Edd's rage died out and he looked down at his hands. Every knuckle was split but he couldn't tell if the blood was his or Eddy's at this point. As the adrenaline left his veins, Eddward began to feel the real weight of what just happened and yet he couldn't bring himself to be upset. In his mind, Eddy had deserved every last hit. He jerked his arms from Kevin and the one who had helped. "I'm fine now let go of me," he snapped.

Once the teacher was off the phone for the ambulance, she escorted Eddward to the principal's office. He of course knew he was going to be suspended but the only part of it that concerned him was for how long. The teacher made Edd wait just outside while she spoke to the principal to explain exactly what had occurred. After about five minutes she came out and all but shoved him inside. Mr. Lent was that typical balding nerd that you always see on tv shows who was clearly picked on in school but never learned to stand up for himself. No instead he just found that having a title gave you power. His glasses were perched on the end of his nose as he read through Edd's school file. "Hello Eddward. Care to tell me what happened out there. I do want to at least know your side of the story," Mr. Lent said lifting his head from the folder and clasping his hands on his desk. "It's none of your business. It wasn't anyone's business but mine and Eddy was trying to share it with the whole school. So since he had decided to take it upon himself to share my private life, I took it upon myself to silence him. That's all there is to it. I will not go into details about what it was, all you need to know is that it was immensely private information," Edd stated, keeping a cold stare plastered on his face. "Well Edd I'm afraid without more information I can't determine whether or not your actions were warranted Eddward. I'm afraid I will have to suspend you for thirty days. You did send a classmate to the ER," Mr. Lent said taking his glasses off his face. "Not the first time," Edd muttered. "Come again?" Mr. Lent asked. "Nothing sir, if I am suspended then I will go grab my belongings and head home," Edd stated. He left the office and walked down to his locker, ignoring the whispers that could be heard along the way. Edd reached his locker and the hairs on his neck stood up. He turned around to see Kevin standing across the hallway. The jock stalked towards him and slammed his hand on the locker next to Edd's.

"What the hell Edd?! Are you fucking crazy?!" Kevin yelled. "Kevin you just don't get it. I'm trying to protect you dammit! Do you really want your whole team attempting to kick the crap out of you for dating me?!" Edd screamed back. He willed himself to keep the tears threatening to fall at bay. "Jesus Christ Edd! Stop trying to make choices for me! I don't understand why you keep doing this!" Kevin rasped out. Edd's mouth opened but snapped back shut instantly. He couldn't figure out how to make Kevin understand what he was trying to achieve. He wanted Kevin to realize that they needed to slow things down, this was moving way too quickly. Kevin already claiming to love him and they had hardly been dating a month. "Dee I know we haven't been together hardly anytime but I know what I feel. We've circled each other out whole lives. I don't think even Eddy knows you as well as I do," Kevin's voice fell quieter with every word. Edd sucked in a breath and stared back into the emerald eyes of his boyfriend. His heart swelled as he digested the words that still hung in the air between them. He wasn't sure how he felt about any of this but something in him made him determined to find out just how far they could make it.


	18. Chapter 18

**So from where we don't do much in school right now I've been bringing my laptop so I can update as much as I want rather than sit here bored. This is where I introduce another fan favorite character. So read on peeps and please don't forget to f/f as well as review!**

Kevin said goodbye to Edd for the day since now of course the nerd wouldn't be at school for the next month. On the way out Eddward came across Jason who was leaned against the front doors of the school. "Edd what happened back there?" Jason tried but was only met with a scowl. "Look man I get it I do but I told you I want you on the swim team but if you are going to draw attention like this I can't risk it. Not to mention you are suspended, are you going to even be here for tryouts?" Jason asked. "Unfortunately I won't Jason. I was suspended for thirty days. I'm afraid you'll have to find a different swimmer. Good luck," Eddward replied before brushing past the swim captain. Edd stalked off campus and right as he was crossing the street to head home he bumped into Marie. He groaned inwardly because he knew this would be yet another person wanting to know why he had just sent someone that was supposed to be his friend to the hospital. "They suspended you didn't they?" Marie questioned. "Why else would I be leaving before the end of the day. Have you ever known myself to miss even one class Marie?" he retorted. The bluenette shrugged her shoulders and reached in her pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes. Edd didn't know what came over him but it seemed like everyone defaulted to smoking when stressed so he figured why not. "Hey Marie can I have one of those?" he asked eyeing the pack. "Sure Dee. Didn't know you smoked," she replied before handing him one of the cancersticks. The sockhead lit up and took a drag from it, he coughed for a second but it quickly subsided. Once the headrush from the nicotine set in he knew this was something he would enjoy. After another drag he slid the cigarette to the corner of his mouth so he could talk. "Marie are you still wanting to play some music?" he mumbled around the smoke. "Hell yeah Dee, you wanna head to my house now? It's not like we have anything else to do," she grinned. "Fine by me but I will warn you I don't have a guitar or anything," "No big Dee, I more so like your vocals. If you really want to play though I think I have a spare," she replied as they started off in the direction of her house.

They turned down a few random roads that Eddward had never ventured down but he was sure didn't lead to the trailer park. "Marie where are we going?" he asked exasperated. "To my house Dee, duh. Oh wait. You thought we were going to the trailer park? Dude I must have forgotten to tell you that we moved," Marie said with a devilish grin. Edd was amused at the playfulness the Kanker had. He had never really hung out with the sisters before because they had all made it a point to torture him and his friends as children. They approached a rather nice house, it was small but it suited the Kankers in Edd's mind. There was a garage and as they got closer, Marie ran up and lifted the door. A full set of equipment came into view which made Edd smirk. "I'm gonna run inside and call the band, I'll warn you they're a bit, uh well much. So please just play nice," Marie begged before entering the house. Edd laughed softly at her request and simply sauntered around the garage look at each instrument while he waited for her return. As he was running his fingers over the microphone he felt hands dig into his sides which made him jump. Marie erupted into laughter behind him and he grimaced. "Sorry Dee I couldn't resist. The band will be here in like five by the way," she snorted as she tried to calm her giggles. Edd nodded his acknowledgment and turned his attention back to the microphone. Within the time Marie had stated, three people showed up. Two guys and one girl. Marie walked up to the band and bumped knuckles with each person then turned back to Edd to make the introductions. "Dee this is Jack, that's Bo, and last but not least that's Lacey," She said pointing to each person in turn.

Jack stepped forward to Edd. "Sup dude. I'm the bass player, Bo smashes on the guitar, and then Lacey takes Rhythm," he said grinning with pride. The boy had chocolate brown hair that fell into his hazel eyes. Bo was a stocky dude who had to be at least six foot if not taller. He was a blonde with crystal blue eyes. Lacey was the shortest amongst the group and had green colored hair which was currently up in pig tails. Her eyes were golden brown and she was very lithe and feminine. "So then who plays the drums?" Edd asked coyly, knowing full well it had to be Marie. The bluenette huffed but just pointed to herself while rolling her eyes. "What about you Dee?" Jack inquired. Edd knew he didn't look like much and just as he opened his mouth to answer Marie interrupted him. "Dee here plays guitar but he's got some mad vocals, which were actually the reason I asked him over," she stated. Jack rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets, assessing Eddward. "Can we hear something?" Lacey asked bouncing up and down. "Uh sure, Marie can I borrow a guitar?" he requested. Marie nodded and jabbed her thumb behind her pointing to a matte black electric. The sockhead nodded and grabbed the instrument from it's spot. He returned to the group and seeing as there was nowhere to sit he dropped to the ground and crossed his legs. Laying the guitar in his lap he quickly tuned the guitar to what he needed. He strummed the opening rift to the same song Marie had caught him singing and began a repeat performance. He closed his eyes as he played so he could ignore the fact that he was being watched and give this his all. When he finished he opened his eyes to Lacey with her jaw hanging open and the two others dead silent. "Excuse us Dee," Jack grunted whilst tugging the rest of the band inside Marie's home. Eddward paced the garage while he awaited their return. He figured at the very least he could just hang out while they practiced. The others stepped back into the garage, Marie and Lacey wearing triumphant smiles while Jack seemed unenthused. "Can you write lyrics Dee?" Marie asked between giggles. "Never really tried but I'm sure with my knowledge on the English language I'd be able to come up with something," he said his eyebrow arched confused. "Then welcome to the band!" Marie shouted wrapping her arms around him. Lacey jumped up and down clapping while Bo and Jack merely rolled their eyes.

The band took their places and decided to play something everyone knew to see how they all meshed and find out what adjustments would need to be made. Marie plopped on her stool while Edd stepped in front of the microphone. She clicked her sticks the standard three times to count everyone else in. Bo began to play the opening of Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace. Edd waited for his moment and right on time he began to sing. The song flowed perfectly without a single interruption or mistake. At the end of it the rest of them were silent while Edd heaved from exertion on his lungs. He would definitely need to start running or some kind of cardio again if he were going to sing through an entire show. "Jesus Christ, Marie wasn't kidding when she said you had some pipes," Bo said in disbelief. Everyone shook their heads in agreement and seeing as how they could already tell they wouldn't have too many adjustments that would need to be made they stepped away from their instruments. "So now that we have every part covered we need to decide on a band name," Lacey stuttered out. Her eyes kept flicking over to Dee as if she were imagining certain things he really wished she wouldn't. The four of them sat in a circle and started tossing out ideas for a name. "What about, Damaged Soul?" someone said. Everyone's face scrunched in disapproval. "Okay, so how bout Fade to Darkness?" another suggested. Once again faces scrunched in distaste. "Alright, hmmm. I know! We could be Your Biggest Mistake!" Lacey yelled out enthusiastically. The others let it rattle around for a minute. "Oh come on guys! It could suit for everyone. You guys can't tell me you haven't like dated someone that you felt was a terrible decision before," Lacey justified. Everyone nodded in agreement to her words, she really was right about her statement. "Then it's settled! We are Your Biggest Mistake!" she cheered. Once the name was decided the group went inside to fix up some grub. Edd helped Marie put together sandwiches for everyone and they all made their way to her living room.

"So Dee what's your story?" Bo asked between bites of food. Marie about choked on her sandwich and looked to Edd who's face was now blank and unreadable. "Don't have one Bo," he said casually. "I don't buy that for a minute dude. Everyone has a story. No one here is gonna judge you for anything. I promise you that. We're all a little fucked up," Bo pressed. Eddward huffed knowing full well that if he didn't share at least a little information they would bug him about it until he did. "Well um my parents are never around or when they are things are tense. I have a full scholarship to MIT after this last year of academia. I speak fluent French and I am well versed in mixed martial arts, having taken multiple courses of the summer," Edd said flatly. Everyone's mouth fell open at what the sockhead revealed. "Damn dude, that's uh just damn," Jack mumbled. They finished their food in silence and afterwards the three bandmates left leaving only Marie and Edd. The bluenette turned to him and eyed him for a moment. "Edd I really hate to pry but what happened today? I mean you can tell me anything. Like Bo said there are no judgements. None of us care about your past or anything like that," she said. Edd sighed and resigned himself to tell Marie the truth. It wasn't like he and Eddy would still be friends after today. "Well Marie, if you must know. I'm gay and Eddy was trying to out me in front of the school. It wasn't his secret to share so I shut him up," Edd huffed. Marie sat in silence for a moment then leaned over and pulled the nerd into a hug. He wasn't aware how much he just needed friendly contact that he returned the hug with enthusiasm. There were no words said which he was immensely grateful. He breathed deeply inhaling Marie's flowery scent. When they pulled back Marie looked at him. "Are you dating anyone then?" she asked out of curiosity. Edd gave a light chuckle and nodded slightly but said nothing more. "Ah keeping the lucky guy secret then?" she teased. "I just don't want to out him Marie. He acts like he would be fine with it but I feel that it would be detrimental to his future if we revealed it to everyone," he murmured hurt lacing his voice. "Let me guess, trying to keep things hush hush but at the same time it's killing you because you want more too?" Marie said insightfully. Edd nodded and brushed away the tears welling in his eyes. The bluenette had been spot on and it was so different hearing someone else say it.

"Dee a piece of advice. Don't let other people get in the way of your happiness. If you do it will cause way more turmoil than you're prepared for and it hurts like hell to give up on someone you want," she whispered out. The sockhead nodded at her words but wasn't positive he could fully agree. "I better head home Marie. Thank you for having me over. When should I be here next?" he asked as he stood up. "We practice every day after school unless we skip out early of course," she replied. "Here give me your phone and I'll put my number in so that way I can let you know about practices or if something comes up," she said sticking out her hand. Edd dropped the device into her palm and watched her fingers fly over the keypad. When she finished she handed it back to him and stood up as well. One last hug and the raven left her house to head home. He reached his own home about twenty minutes later which had an empty driveway. He knew that meant his parents had already left and were probably on a flight to their next business destination. He sighed aloud and rummaged in his jacket for his house key. The cold metal grazed his fingers finally so he pulled it out and unlocked his door. The sockhead walked inside and tugged off his combat boots before heading to his room. He collapsed onto his bed while he tried to decide on how he would pass the time for the next month without school. His phone buzzed drawing his attention to the device lodged in his pocket.

Pumpkin: You at home?

DD: Where else would I be Pumpkin?

Pumpkin: Can I come over?

DD: I don't see why not.

Within moments of sending his reply the doorbell rang. Eddward pulled himself from the mattress and sauntered downstairs. He opened the door to find Kevin doubled over trying to catch his breath. Edd smirked at the sight and opened the door wider granting the ginger entrance. Kevin looked up at him and grinned before stepping inside. "So Pumpkin, What's the reason for the intrusion?" Edd asked dryly. "I'm here to convince you to go on a date with me," Kevin breathed. Eddward only rolled his eyes in response. "Edd I'm serious. Just one date. If it's really awful or I act less than what you expect I'll never ask again. But if it goes right, I want you to let me at least treat you like I want to and us do couple stuff," Kevin said firmly. "Alright Pumpkin, I will agree to your terms. What did you have in mind?" he questioned. "Oh that's a surprise corbeau, just go shower and change. Wear something dressy too," Kevin grinned. Edd rolled his eyes yet again but did as the ginger instructed and retreated to the bathroom to shower. He made quick work of scrubbing his body as well as washing his hair, He couldn't help the excitement bubbling up in his stomach. He slammed the shower knob to turn off the water and wrapped his towel around his waist. Edd dashed to his room his hair dripping wet the entire way. Closet doors were thrown open and the sockhead began rummaging through his clothes looking for something Kevin would deem acceptable for whatever he had up his sleeve. The ravenette finally settled on a red button up shirt with a pair of dark denim jeans. A black tie and vest were selected next.

After he was dressed Edd took to rolling the sleeves to just under his elbow. He decided rather than his combat boots that he would wear his new black vans his father had purchased for him. He retrieved his towel from the floor and began drying his hair. When it was just a tad damp he reached for his beanie and pulled it onto his head. The raven walked back downstairs where Kevin sat in wait. "Oh no corbeau, you are not wearing the beanie. I want your hair exposed for this. I told you. Dressy," Kevin said with a smirk. Edd huffed in annoyance and returned to his bathroom. He grabbed his straightner from under the sink, then plugged it in to preheat. Within two minutes the styling tool beeped so Edd snatched his beanie off his head and started running the iron through his hair. The heat on his damp hair caused steam to rise a bit but it left the hair feeling like silk as well as razorblade straight. After about fifteen minutes he was finally finished so he attempted his descent to Kevin once more. The ginger whistled out as his boyfriend came into view. "Much better corbeau," he murmured appreciatively as he ran his fingers through the ebony locks. "What about you Pumpkin? Aren't you going to change for the occasion?" Edd asked. Kevin nodded, "Sure am, in fact I'll be back over in fifteen minutes, hope you're ready for this Edd. I fully intend to show you just how much I want this to be the real deal," he said with determination flooding his eyes. Edd gave a small gulp but nodded so Kevin raced from his home over to his own to change.


	19. Chapter 19

**So this is a bit of a sappy chapter, sorry not sorry. I'm trying to make sure I lay a good foundation for the rest of the story. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Kevin made good on his word and was back to Edd's house within the allotted time. He was dressed similar to Edd however the ginger had settled for just a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark denim jeans, and a pair of black converse. The sockhead stared in disbelief, he hadn't known the jock could clean up that well. Kevin held out his arm for Edd to take and when he did, the jock lead him outside to where the candy apple red motorcycle waited. "You can't be serious. You expect me to ride the deathtrap?" Edd grimaced. Kevin grinned at him, "Oh come on Edd don't you trust me?" he teased. "Kevin you know I do but there are countless wrecks all the time involving motorcycles because other drivers don't look for them," Edd tried to reason. His complaints fell on deaf ears though. "Corbeau I promise you'll be fine. You said you'd give this a chance," Kevin chuckled. "Si je meurs sur ce morceau de métal je vais vous hanter pour le reste de votre vie." Edd groaned. The jock knew he had won so he handed Eddward one of the helmets. They both pulled their respective ones on to their head and Kevin swung his leg over his bike. Edd steadied himself using the ginger's shoulder and followed suit. "Alright Edd, all you need to know is to keep your arms wrapped around me and lean when I lean okay?" the ginger cautioned. Edd answered by sliding his arms around Kevin's waist causing a chill to go down Kevin's spine. The sockhead's arms were draped too loose though so Kevin tugged his arms tighter around himself and started his bike. Eddward was inherently nervous and only hoped that the ginger in front of him couldn't feel the tremors of his body over the vibration of the machine. The redhead expertly walked the vehicle backwards on to the street. "You ready Edd?" he asked over the roar. The ravenette nodded emphatically so Kevin took off. It wasn't too bad going through the city Edd realized but then it dawned on him that the ginger was intent on taking the interstate. They weren't staying in Peach Creek and Eddward was both excited and terrified by now.

Kevin cranked the throttle which jolted the whole bike and made Edd crush his arms even tighter into the jock. They sped up and merged onto the interstate flawlessly. Suddenly the ginger's voice crackled into Eddward's helmet. "You doing okay? It's going to be about a forty five minute drive to where we're going," "I'll be just fine Pumpkin, when do I get to know where we're going?" Edd replied. "That's just it Edd, you don't. I'm not letting you be in control of anything tonight, I want to see the spirit inside you run free for just one night," Kevin mused. The sockhead fell silent and let his head rest on Kevin's back. At the moment he was grateful there was helmet on his head so that way the blush dusting his cheeks was hidden from sight. Just as the redhead quoted, after close to forty five minutes of driving they were changing lanes to take their exit from the interstate. Kevin clearly came out this way a lot because he was taking back roads every which way. After a few moments, they pulled into a parallel parking space on one of the roads. The jock killed the motor and dropped the kickstand. Edd took that as his signal to dismount the bike and eased himself off, once again using Kevin to steady himself. The redhead slipped from the bike himself and helped Edd unbuckle the helmet. Once both helmets were off, Kevin tucked them into the side pouches that the sockhead hadn't noticed prior. "Come on corbeau, it's this way," he said grabbing Edd's hand and entwining their fingers. Edd lagged behind him, he was too busy staring at their hands to pay attention to where they were going. Marie had been right when she said he wanted more. He knew her words rang with truth at the moment which terrified him.

The jock weaved them through nearby woods and finally they reached a clearing. By this time the sun was setting which painted the sky in beautiful purple and orange hues. Edd could see something a little further into the meadow but they were still too far away for him to make it out completely. He glanced sideways at Kevin whose grin was about to break his face. When they were finally close enough, Eddward broke from Kevin's grasp and raced towards the object. "Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous aurais-je pensé que j'allais utiliser un de ces!" Edd exclaimed, his eyes bright with his obvious excitement. There on a blanket next to a picnic basket was a telescope. Not just any old telescope though. No this was a Celestron NexStar 130 SLT, specifically designed to see the other planets. The ravenette circled around the device gushing about the features and specs of it. Kevin sat back for a moment and just admired the sight. The nerd was so excited he was speaking French still and waving his hands eith enthusiasm. "Citrouille que vous ne comprenez pas ce télescope est considéré comme un chef-d'œuvre." Edd continued as he turned to find his grinning boyfriend. "Edd you know I have no idea what you're saying," Kevin chuckled. "My apologies mon cher. I am simply elated that you did this. There's even supposed to be visibility of Saturn tonight!" Edd all but yelled. "I know corbeau. That's why I brought you out here. I wanted to share my favorite spot with you," Kevin said with blush spreading across his face. "What do you mean Kevin?" Edd asked. "This is where I come to think Dee. I actually came here the day you kissed me, even the day I asked you out I was here," Kevin replied nonchalantly. The sun was almost fully set by now, the stars and moon taking over illuminating the meadow.

Edd had still yet to reply to what Kevin had said. Instead they now found themselves on the blanket, diving into the food while they waited for darkness to fully enclose so they could see Saturn. It was a simple snack tray with a variety of meats and cheeses but in Edd's mind this was perfect. At last the sky was perfect for the viewing so Eddward crawled over to the telescope and peered through. He let out a gasp and began swatting behind himself to get Kevin's attention. The ginger chuckled again and joined his boyfriend by the scope. Eddward pulled back to talk to him. "Pumpkin you must absolutely see this. Saturn's rings are so crystal clear, I don't think I've seen anything more beautiful in my life," "Well I know I have," Kevin murmured. Edd's head snapped over to him and Kevin could wait no longer. He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend. It started off sweet and slow but accelerated into their normal passion filled exchange. They broke apart for air and Eddward felt his stomach drop. "Corbeau. No, Eddward. I know you're so afraid of what letting me love you like I want to will mean and what it could do to me," "Kevin please I-" The jock gave him a stare that shut up the nerd instantly. "I wasn't done. Like I was saying, I know you're scared. I am too. But here's the thing, I wasn't kidding when I said to me there are things worse than dying. One of those things for me would be, seeing you every day at school and knowing I wasn't man enough to face my fears so you slipped through my fingers," Kevin finally finished and Eddward was speechless. After a few minutes of silence the ginger couldn't take it anymore. "Edd say something," Kevin begged. "Okay," Edd croaked. "What?" "I said okay Pumpkin. We'll do it your way. I do have just one request though," Edd said quietly. When he heard no objection he continued. "Please, if it starts to look like your future will be in jeopardy or like you'll get hurt then we take a step back. You have to promise me that," Edd finished. "I promise Edd," Kevin said before pulling his boyfriend back into his arms.

The two boys wound up curled together on the blanket with Eddward pointing out constellations to Kevin. "That doesn't even look a lion though. How did they get Leo from that?" Kevin joked. Edd giggled which made the ginger smile as well. They had been there for hours but neither cared at the moment. This was simply perfect. "You know Pumpkin, I never imagined that I could be lucky enough to experience romance like this," Edd mused aloud. "Why's that?" Kevin pressed. "I merely figured who would want to date me in my present condition. I was counting on still being on medications for damage that other people had caused. I never believed that I could so easily trust again after what happened," Edd said truthfully. He was baring his soul and praying that the boy lying next to him wouldn't think less of him for it. "I know what you mean Edd. I always thought I'd have nothing but flings from women who simply wanted to share in the title of having been on my arm. I wanted so badly for someone to just look at me with love instead of heartbreak for once," Kevin said just as honestly. "You know mon cher I think you were right in your statement of us circling each other. For right now though what do you say we head back to my house?" Edd asked. The ginger nodded in agreement so they both stood up and Kevin started to pack up the items. He left them by a tree that he marked with red chalk. "What are you doing?" Edd questioned. "Letting Nazz know where the stuff is so she can bring it back to your house," Kevin stated. "Ah. So Nazz was in on the romance?" the ravenette teased. "Well yeah but it had been my idea corbeau. I remembered how much you always talked about the planets. I thought for sure you'd wind up working for NASA or something," Kevin explained as he led them back to the bike.

"What do you mean? That sounded like you don't think it anymore," Edd snickered. "Well don't get me wrong Edd, you're incredibly intelligent but I think your true passions lie elsewhere now," the ginger replied. Edd went silent and they both pulled back on their helmets. Once more they were back on the bike flying toward Edd's empty home. "My parents left this morning so if you want to crash over you can," Edd offered. "Choice! I think that sounds great, I do just want to cuddle you though," crackled back to him. Eddward grinned at the remark, he couldn't help but think that maybe this really could work out for them. He leaned his head down onto Kevin's back like he had on their way there. This time the ride seemed to take longer and the ravenette wasn't sure if it was because he was relaxed or because Kevin drove slower. Either way he didn't mind and just let himself enjoy the ride. Next thing the sockhead knew the jock was rubbing his right leg and he couldn't feel the motorcycle running anymore. "Welcome back sleepy head. Must not be that much of a deathtrap if you fell asleep on it huh?" Kevin teased. Edd rolled his eyes even though the jock couldn't see and dismounted. The ginger climbed off as well and took the helmet from Edd. Kevin grinned at his boyfriend who was obviously still tired from the day. "C'mon Dee, lets get inside and cuddle and watch a movie," the ginger suggested. Eddward hummed his approval and searched his pocket for his key. Once he had a grasp on it he handed it to Kevin so he could open the door. They both shuffled inside the warm house and the jock closed the door with his foot. Shoes were kicked off and the two of them made their way to the living room. Eddward flopped on the couch, tugging a blanket down as he did while Kevin approached the tv and clicked it on. The ginger joined Edd on the couch with the remote so they could peruse Netflix together. The sockhead snuggled right up to him seeking out his warmth. Kevin wrapped his arm around the raven haired boy and felt at peace.

They decided on the movie Oculus, but Edd only made it halfway through the movie before he was sound asleep on Kevin's side. The ginger couldn't help but smile at the sight. The ravenette looked so peaceful at the moment that he didn't want to move him. Each breath caused the ebony hair covering his face to puff forward slightly. Kevin slid gently from underneath him and picked the boy up bridal style to carry him upstairs. He laid Eddward gently in his bed and pulled the comforter atop him. The ginger walked back downstairs to the porch so he could have a cigarette before retiring for the night as well. He drew on the cancerstick letting the smoke fill his lungs. As he slowly exhaled he watched a car pull into the driveway of Eddy's house. Kevin watched as a woman climbed from the driver's side only to run around to the passenger to help Eddy out of the car. The jock continued to smoke as the woman hurried Eddy inside their home. Kevin figured that the short one must have received some stitches in his face after the beating. He couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for Eddy though, the guy had been completely deranged when thinking that outing Edd in front of everyone would have been a good idea. Kevin's cigarette was down to the filter so put it out on the bottom of his shoe, then turned and walked inside to toss the butt in the trash. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water but he heard something upstairs that made him race upstairs leaving the drink behind.

Kevin threw open Edd's bedroom door which brought into view the raven tossing and turning in his bed. The sheets were tangled around the boys legs and his face scrunched as if in serious pain. The ginger approached which brought the sweat pouring down Eddward's face into view. He was flailing as if he were fighting for his life. Kevin's heart broke at the sight, clearly Edd wasn't kidding at all when he had said his dreams were being haunted. "Please...don't..." Edd groaned as he continued to flip side to side. The ginger walked over to the bed and detangled Edd's legs from the sheets. Once Edd was free he started to calm down a bit but he still groaned and tossed slightly. Kevin pulled off his shirt so he'd be able stay as cooled off as possible then climbed into the bed. It was almost as if the ravenette had sensed him there for he immediately curled into his side. His shallow breathing evolved into deep even breaths and calm seemed to wash over the boy. At the sight Kevin resolved himself to doing what he could to help Edd, it tore him to pieces to see that the raven was so tortured. Sure Eddward had already done some damage in return to those who had put him in this state but Kevin was determined to help pull him from the darkness that clawed its way to the surface when he slept. Edd was now murmuring something in his sleep, it was barely above a whisper so Kevin had to strain to hear it. "I love you...don't leave..." The jock's eyes went wide, sure they had said the words when they were drunk but its definitely a different feeling hearing them from someone who is sober. He couldn't help feeling like he needed to protect Edd, the boy had been alone for so long and was almost killed because no one ever took the time to look past his fake smile. How many times had Edd dealt with bruised ribs, bloody noses, or something worse on his own? Kevin was so angry at himself because he knew he had also been a source of pain, he'd always been too concerned with impressing his football team to even think about the lasting effects on Edd.

The jock pulled Eddward closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. He remembered Edd's words from earlier. The raven had agreed to be public but if Kevin's scholarship or safety were put in jeopardy they wouldn't continue. Kevin vowed silently that he wouldn't let it come to that, he needed Edd in his life just as much as Edd clearly needed him. The jock felt like when the ravenette looked at him, he saw past all the bullshit Kevin used to keep his status at school. Eddward kept him challenged, he felt like he met his match when it came to this boy. He knew he wasn't going to give up until Edd understood just how much he meant to him. Finally Kevin dozed off into a peaceful sleep himself.

 **Translations:**

Si je meurs sur ce morceau de métal je vais vous hanter pour le reste de votre vie: If I die on this piece of metal I will haunt you for the rest of your life.

Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous aurais-je pensé que j'allais utiliser un de ces: Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought I would use one of these.

Citrouille que vous ne comprenez pas ce télescope est considéré comme un chef-d'œuvre: Pumpkin you do not understand this telescope is considered a masterpiece


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright guys, here is yet another chapter for you. In this one I included the lyrics from the song Mess by Get Scared, so that's why it's slightly longer. I did compensate for the room the song took up though. There's a big step in this chapter so I hope you guys like the way it goes. I just figured this is what it would be like in this day and age. So uh yah. Go read!**

An alarm blared throughout the room, pulling Edd from his slumber. He had forgotten to turn the blasted thing off given that he wouldn't be attending school for a while. He was overly warm and that was when it he remembered Kevin had slept over last night. The ginger's arm was draped over his waist currently but Edd moved out from under him and turned off the alarm. It was 6:30am and even though Edd wasn't going to school he was still fully intent on keeping his sleep schedule intact. He changed into some basketball shorts as well as a tank top before turning to the still sleeping Kevin and gently nudging him awake. "What time is it?" Kevin groaned. "It's 6:30, but you need to get ready for school Pumpkin. I won't have you missing out on your academics just because I am presently suspended," Edd huffed with his hands now on his hips. Kevin rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at Edd playfully. "But I don't wanna," He joked as he hid his face with the blankets. Edd's laughter filled the room and he leaned down and pulled the comforter from the ginger entirely. Kevin curled in a ball in an attempt to keep his heat in. "Come on Pumpkin, climb your ass out of bed and go shower," Edd commanded. "Since when do you swear Edd?" Kevin quizzed with an eyebrow arched. "I've been doing a lot of things I didn't used to before," Edd replied nonchalantly. Kevin laughed and finally rolled himself out of bed. The ravenette followed him into the hallway so he could grab the ginger a towel. "Here you go. The knob needs to be pulled out and turned to the right for hot water by the way," Edd said as he shoved Kevin into the bathroom. When the door closed and the water was running the sockhead made his way downstairs to make breakfast.

Kevin on the other hand took his time showering, reveling in the feel of the scalding water hitting his skin. He bent down to see which bottle wash body wash and when he finally found it he poured some into his hands. It smelled of blueberries which made him laugh, Edd was more feminine than he realized. He finished scrubbing down and washed his hair within a few minutes foregoing the conditioner. He turned off the water and grabbed the towel from the rack he had placed it on. Kevin dried his hair and quickly dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist. Kevin walked downstairs and the smell of pancakes assaulted his senses. He turned the corner to the kitchen and found Eddward flipping the pancakes like a pro. Kevin grinned and slid into a chair at the table so he could watch the show. The raven was humming to himself and swaying his hips to the tune obviously stuck in his head. Edd turned around and about dropped the skillet at the sight of the ginger. "Jesus Kevin, you could have let me know you were there. I almost dropped the food," Eddward scolded. "What and miss the show? I was enjoying watch you shake it," the ginger teased. Edd rolled his eyes and dished up the food onto the plate in front of Kevin. "I just figured it would be nice for you to have something to eat before school," "You're seriously gonna make me go to school when you're gonna be here alone?" Kevin asked between bites of food. "Pumpkin I refuse to allow my situation to interfere with your studies. Plus it may be better this way for right now so that way if you want to honestly reveal our relationship you won't have to worry about me," Edd tried, waiting for Kevin to object. "Oh that's true, I almost forgot you finally caved about that last night," the jock joked.

Eddward playfully smacked him on the arm in response. "Hurry up and eat so you can get dressed before you're late," Edd scolded. Kevin put his hands up in defense and wolfed down the food in front of him. When the dish was empty he kissed the raven's cheek and ran upstairs to get dressed as instructed. The ravenette stood in the kitchen for a moment, his hand on his cheek where Kevin had left the smooch. This redhead was doing everything in his power to make Edd feel special and it was kind of intimidating. The ravenette was starting to feel like perhaps he wasn't doing enough to show the redhead just how much he cared in return. Edd was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of the ginger coming back down the stairs. The sockhead made sure to make himself appear busy and began cleaning up the pans he had used. Kevin came back into the kitchen wearing a pair of Edd's biggest jeans as well as a blank black t-shirt. "Why are you wearing my clothes citrouille?" Edd asked amused at the sight. "Well it's early and I didn't feel like running to my house in just a towel. Not to mention I don't mind smelling like you all day since you wont' be at school," Kevin joked back. Edd laughed and finished washing the pans. "Alright Pumpkin, you need to get to school," Edd stated simply. Kevin nodded and wrapped his arms around the ravenette's waist and kissed his cheek once more. "Can I at least come back after school?" Kevin begged. "Unfortunately I won't be here for a short while after school lets out," Edd replied. "What do you mean? Why won't you be here?" Kevin asked concern evident. "Marie invited me to join her band and they practice after school," Edd said flatly. "What about the swim team though?" "Unfortunately I am going to miss tryouts do to my suspension and Jason made it perfectly clear that given te fight he won't want me on the team," Kevin's mouth formed an o and he nodded. "Well alright then, will you at least text me when you get home so I can come over?" Kevin asked his eyes pleading. Edd nodded which made Kevin grin. He gave the raven a quick kiss and left the house to go to school.

After Kevin left Edd found himself with nothing to do so he settled for cleaning the house. He rummaged through the kitchen closet and brought out all of his cleaning supplies so he could set to work. The ravenette started on the kitchen and figured he'd just work his way through each room. Meanwhile Kevin was facing a whole different type of clean up at school.

"Hey Sean," he called to one of his teammates. Sean turned to him and grinned. "Sup dude. Where were you last night? Max had sick party at his house last night. Everyone was looking for you," Sean said. "Sorry dude I'd had plans that I wasn't gonna cancel. Which actually is most of the team here today?" Kevin asked. The football player nodded confusion etched on his face. "There's just something I want to talk to you guys about at practice today. I'll catch you later," Kevin said before jogging off to his first period. He knew Sean would spread the word so that way everyone would be ready. The ginger was slightly worried about how the team would react but he knew this was what he wanted. He didn't like the whole idea of hiding their relationship for the entire year, he felt that if they had kept it that way they would surely break. No relationship should be forced into that scenario of being in constant fear of getting caught. The mere thought of this solidified his resolve to let his team know.

The day proved to be rather boring as it progressed. Teachers refused to answer any questions regarding the incident from yesterday but that was all the students wanted to chat about. Kevin ignored most of the commentary that people tossed out. Tomorrow there would be a new subject for everyone to discuss anyway. Finally the bell for lunch rang and the ginger bolted out of his seat to the cafeteria. He grabbed a slice of pizza from the trays of food set out for the student body to ingest. He quickly paid for the food and made his way over to his team's normal table. Most of the junior varsity was there by now but Kevin waited for the varsity to show up too. He was sure they all had questions by now but he would wait until after practice to make the announcement. That way if anyone had any issues it could be handled when they weren't attempting to tackle him to the ground. The varsity players showed up finally and sat down, all eyes placed on the ginger. "So what's up Cap?" Sean asked the whole group nodding in agreement. "I'm going to address it after practice. Just wait until then please," Kevin said flatly. Nerves were making his stomach churn in anticipation of what the team would say. He silently wished that Edd were going to be here with him, he needed all the strength he could get right now. Everyone seemed appeased for now having delved into their lunches now but unfortunately Kevin's appetite had vanished.

A few hours later and everyone was in the locker room their chests heaving. Coach had made them run their asses off today in preparation for the Homecoming game that was right around the corner. A few people were gulping down much needed water but the silence was deafening. "Alright Cap seriously. What's up?" one of the teammates asked. "There was just something I felt like you guys needed to know," Kevin said bile rising in his throat as his stomach churned. Now all eyes were trained on him in wait. "I uh...well about the person I've been telling you guys I'm seeing," he started. No one made a sound which made Kevin gulp. "Well...uh everyone has kinda assumed on the uh...gender," Kevin continued. "Hang on cap. So you're saying that you're not dating a girl?" Sean piped up. Kevin grimaced but nodded all the same. "So you're dating a guy then? But dude you've had nearly every girl in this high school," Another player chimed in. "Can we at least know who it is?" Sean asked. Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, "It's uh...Eddward Vincent," he said finally. The ginger braced himself for the blows, but none came. He peeked open an eye to see if anyone had moved but everyone was still seated and hadn't budged. "Well good for you man. At least he can hold his own in a fight," Sean teased. Kevin gave a half hearted laugh in return. "So are you guys like uh...okay with this?" Kevin asked in disbelief. "Well you're still our captain. As long as you don't throw away the team or choke at homecoming I'm happy," Sean said. The others nodded in agreement, all except four that is. Max and his closest friends had their arms crossed and obvious scowls on their faces. Kevin wasn't blind to it but he chose to ignore it. Most of the team was accepting and happy for him so that was what mattered at the moment.

After Edd had finished cleaning his entire house top to bottom his phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket and realized it was from Marie. He grinned because he had been waiting on a message from her so he could head over to practice.

Blue: Hey DD everyone's on their way over for practice if you wanna head this way

DD: Alright, I'll be on my way shortly.

Blue: Cool see you in a few.

Eddward went to his room and changed into some jeans and a random t-shirt with his vans. On his way out the door he grabbed his skateboard so he could at least break it in. He locked his door on the way out and when he reached the end of his driveway hopped on his board. Within about fifteen minutes he was gliding up to Marie's house. The rest of the band was already there setting up, Marie at the moment was currently working with paint on her bass drum. Edd jumped from his board and bent down to pick it up, walking the rest of the way to the garage. "Sup Dee?" Marie said without looking up from her work. "Nothing but the roof of your garage and the sky I'm afraid," Edd joked. Bo and Lacey laughed at his remark as they finished tuning their guitars. The bluenette finished her work on the drum and stood up. When she stepped out of the way a logo was in view. "What's that Marie?" Edd asked. "Oh I just spent last night working on logos for the band and when I settled on one I decided might as well paint it on the drum," she shrugged. The image that now adorned the drum was that of a face with a piece of duck tape over the mouth in an x formation. "I rather enjoy the image Marie. Excellent work," Edd complimented. Marie grinned in excitement at his words. "So Edd did you have any time to work on lyrics," Bo asked expectantly. "I do apologize Bo but I did not, I had plans yesterday with my boyfriend," Edd said trying to make quick work of explaining. Everyone nodded without missing a beat which made Edd sigh in relief. "Well I thought I would go ahead and work on some," Lacey murmured shyly. "May I see then Lacey?" Edd asked. The green haired girl nodded and ran over to her backpack and pulled some paper from it. She handed the papers over to the sockhead with a grin. Eddward looked over the paper and he was shocked at the words she had written. "This is really good Lacey. Did you think up the instrumental too?" he asked. Lacey nodded and grabbed her guitar, she took a deep breath and started playing. As she continued she turned to Edd and nodded signaling him to start singing.

 _Talk to me now while I'm sober, the way that you look I know that it's almost over. The fighting has stopped but I'm still so lost. Will you bring me in? Shame creeps down my spine like the blade of a knife and it's taking it's time. Will you wait for me cause now I can't breathe, the air runs thin._ Edd's voice picked up a rasp as he headed into the next verse. _I'm another lush I'm another liar. How will I stop? When will I start learning? Will I come clean to say that I'm wrong? I'm the best kind of mess._ Edd's voice continued to fluctuate through to the next verse, going between subtle to partial scream. _You know that it hurts so bad,_ _I wish I could stop._ _But I'm so used to sad y_ _ou asked me to leave, s_ _o now I believe t_ _hat I'm shut out._ _Now I'm taking this pill just to mend it._ _I'm not calling the shots,_ _I'm just calling it quits._ _Would you love me, would you hold me t_ _his wreck I am?_ _I'm another lush_ _I'm another liar._ _How will I stop?_ _When will I start learning?_ _Will I come clean to say that I'm wrong?_ _I'm the best kind of mess._ _How will I stop?_ _When will I start learning?_ _Will I come clean to say that I'm wrong? I_ _'m the best kind of mess._ _I'm the best kind of mess._ Now that they approached the bridge, his voice took on a slightly more aggressive tone and the others were flocking to their instruments to join in. _I forget, I'm obsessed w_ _ith watching her fall out of love. I_ _s this a test, 'cause I'm depressed b_ _y watching her fall out of love._ _How will I stop?_ _When will I start learning?_ _Will I come clean to say that I'm wrong?_ _I'm the best kind of mess._ _How will I stop?_ _When will I start learning?_ _Will I come clean to say that I'm wrong?_ _I'm the best kind of mess._ _I'm the best kind of mess._ _I'm the best kind of mess._ _I'm the best kind of mess._ _I'm the best kind of mess._ He finally finished while Lacey continued to the outro until the official end of the song. "Damn dude," Bo said after they finished. "With your voice and Lacey's lyrics we might actually stand a chance at getting signed with a company. Lacey why didn't you tell us you could write like that?" Jack asked. Lacey now sat there with a blush on her cheeks. "Well you guys never asked because we were still looking for someone to do lead vocals," she said with a shrug.

Marie was nothing but smiles at the moment. "Dee you seriously have some insane talent with your voice. I can't wait to see how far you can push it. That rasp was insane. Can you do screams or anything?" She asked. "I'm not sure, I never really tried. I'm willing to explore the process though but I want Lacey to be the lyricist for the band. Is that an adequate exchange?" he suggested. Everyone agreed with him and Lacey was in complete shock at what just happened. "But guys I write stuff from experience. I'll eventually run out of ideas," she squeaked. "Then I'll help you with ideas but I like your words Lacey. They're not complex but they evoke a deep meaning. I won't change my mind on this. I will only sing if it's your words," Edd challenged. She hung her head in defeat knowing that the rest of the band already agreed with him. The group divided into two teams. Eddward and Lacey were charged with writing the words for the songs while the other three would work on the instrumental. Once they had those pieces together Marie was going to help him test his voice and see just how much range the ravenette actually held. After a couple hours of work Eddward's phone buzzed. Kevin had texted saying that everything went well at school and questioning when Edd would be home. "Alright guys, I gotta bounce. Kevin wants to come over and see me," Edd said without thinking. "Wait a minute you're dating Kevin? As in Kevin Barr the football captain?" Marie shrieked. Eddward stuck a finger in his ear and jostled around to show his annoyance at her shrill voice. "Yes Marie and he actually just told the football team about us today, so I'd like to go see him now thank you," he snapped. Lacey and Marie were instantly in a chatter which made him raise a brow. He turned to Jack and pointed a finger at the two girls. "They call it fangirling. We don't really know so don't ask us," Jack said shaking his head. Eddward rolled his eyes, grabbed his board and headed home. On his way he texted Kevin to inform that he would be there shortly.


	21. Chapter 21

**So this one goes a tad dark. I will warn there is smex but there is also violence in this chapter. Read at your own discretion. So yah. Anyway. Onto the chapter.**

Edd approached his house, Kevin already coming into view in his distinctive Peach Creek letterman jacket. His red hair illuminated by sunset, allowing for hidden golden tones to be brought to the surface. Edd couldn't help but grin at the sight before him, Kevin's own grin matching his. When the sockhead was close enough he jumped from his board and kicked it into his hand. With his free hand he grabbed Kevin by the collar which he used to pull him into a smoldering kiss. "What was that about?" Kevin asked when it ceased. "I'm merely proud of you Pumpkin. You said everything went well with the team correct?" Edd snickered. The athlete smirked at his boyfriend. "Of course it did, was there ever any doubt corbeau?" he teased. Edd lightly smacked Kevin in the arm as he laughed out loud. "This way Pumpkin, we must celebrate the success," and with that the nerd practically sashayed to his front door. Kevin followed behind him without missing a beat. The two of them stepped inside and promptly removed their shoes. "Anything in particular sound appetizing?" Eddward asked as he continued into the kitchen. Kevin came up behind him a moment later, his arms encircled the raven. "Well I know something that does," he replied letting his breath brush across the shell of Edd's ear. The ravenette involuntarily shivered, his body heating up at the slight contact. Edd turned around to stare into the emerald eyes he adored. "Oh really pumpkin?" he asked coyly. Without giving Kevin the chance to make a move, Edd moved to connect their lips once again. Their mouths moved in perfect sync and Edd let his tongue glide across Kevin's lower lip begging entrance. The athlete happily obliged opened his mouth which allowed the sockhead to explore. Eddward reveled in the taste of him while letting how his mouth felt be seared into his mind. He regretted pulling away and was left feeling bereft when he did. "What do you say we go upstairs?" Edd asked breathless. Kevin nodded in response and let the ravenette lead him to the room.

This time Edd dragged him to the bed and promptly pushed Kevin on to it. "Edd what's gotten into you?" the athlete laughed. "I simply wish to communicate words that I feel like I can not say aloud," Eddward replied. Kevin's eyebrow arched but he felt like he understood what Edd meant by it so he lay back to let him have his way. The nerd straddled him and leaned down capturing his lips once more. Kevin's hands made their way under Edd's shirt and he dug his nails into porcelain flesh. There was a fire being stoked between them and Kevin felt as if he were being consumed by it. The sockhead's own hands were now tangled in Kevin's hair, his kiss becoming more fervent with each passing moment. Had you asked him at the beginning of the year if he would be dating Kevin Barr he would have laughed in your face. Now here he was pulling said person out of their shirt and admiring the sun kissed skin beneath him. Kevin returned the favor of stripping him down. Pale skin melted to golden as Kevin leaned up to kiss the nerd's chest. Edd's head lolled back as he clutched to ember locks while Kevin's lips set his flesh aflame. The athlete kissed up his neck leaving goosebumps in his wake. His arms slid up Edd's back as he pulled him closer so he could look into the cobalt orbs he never wanted to forget. Their foreheads touched and their chests heaved with lust. "Jesus Edd. Do you realize how beautiful you are?" Kevin rasped. Edd's eyes lit at the compliment and he attacked the athlete's mouth once more. He wanted to pour everything he felt for the jock into these moments. He wanted this seared into his mind for eternity. The ginger fell back onto the bed taking the sockhead with him. They melded together as they sought out each other's skin. It was as if gravity itself had pushed them together. Kevin tore himself away from it all for just a second. "I know you told me not to say it but I don't care. I love you Edd," he murmured out. Edd blinked in shock but he knew that the words held no false meaning. "I love you too Kevin," he whispered into the jock's ear.

Edd took the opportunity of the moment and slid his hand down Kevin's jeans. " Maintenant laissez-moi vous montrer combien je fais," he said as he lovingly stroked Kevin's length. The ginger's back arched at the sensation, a small gasp escaped his throat. Edd took his sweet time, making every touch count. He wanted to see the full effect he had on the jock. He wanted him to moan his name wantonly and to beg for release. He wanted Kevin to be as marked as he was by what they had found in each other. "Edd p-please. You're d-driving me c-crazy," Kevin stuttered out. The sockhead gave one of his signature smirks in reply. He stretched over Kevin to grab the liquid he needed. His own clothes were quickly shed and after he returned his attention to the jock underneath him. He tugged Kevin's jeans off in one swoop, laughter ringing out as he did. The nerd spread the liquid on Kevin as well as himself before positioning right over his lover. Edd looked into Kevin's eyes as he slowly sank down. The forest green eyes that stared back at him were full of lust but he also saw love in them now. When Kevin was fully sheathed inside him he let out a shaky breath. The jock's eyes were currently scrunched shut, when Edd rocked they flew open. "Holy fuck Edd," he breathed out. The ravenette made his movements as slow and sensual as he could manage. His emotions were running away with him and he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by it. Kevin rolled them over to where their positions were now changed. "I think I understand now Edd," he said as he stared into sapphire eyes. Kevin gently rocked them closer and closer to the edge. He dropped his body close enough to Edd's so he could steal another kiss. The ravenette's arms wrapped around his neck and the delicate fingers found his hair again. Kevin sped up his pace but wouldn't dare break their lips apart. "F-fuck!" Edd yelled as his hands dropped onto Kevin's back, his nails finding their way into the golden flesh looming above him. A few more thrusts from Kevin and they both came, vision whiting out at the ferocity of the orgasm. The jock collapsed on top of Edd, breathing heavily. "I don't think it's ever been like that for me," he whispered. "It was definitely something else Pumpkin," Edd agreed.

Once both boys had cleaned themselves up they headed back downstairs so Eddward could prepare dinner. "How does Lasagna sound?" he yelled from the kitchen. "That's fine," Kevin yelled back. The ginger didn't really have an appetite for food but Edd had been relentless about cooking. So as the ravenette bustled around in the kitchen the athlete decided to take the time to explore his home. Any time he had been here before he had been rather distracted so he hadn't noticed half of the house. The jock allowed his mind to wander back to what had started all of this. That stupid video Edd had taken in the library and Kevin's desperation to have it erased. He thought about how ferocious Eddward had been when everything had started, yet now the ravenette seemed to be falling back into his old ways. It was almost like Double Dee was bubbling back up to the surface. Hell a few weeks ago Edd had kicked the crap out of him. Twice. He chuckled at the memories right as Edd entered the living room. "What is so funny Pumpkin," Edd questioned. "I was just remembering what led us to this point," Kevin explained. "Ah yes, the deal to not expose our kiss in the library," Edd reminisced. "You know you've seemed to calmed down a lot. First you kick the crap out of me, more than I care to admit and now you're cooking me dinner," Kevin chuckled. "True, this hadn't been the route I envisioned taking, but I'm happy nonetheless," Edd stated. "It's almost like Double Dee is back again," Kevin laughed before realizing the mistake. The nickname made the ravenette's blood run cold. "Don't say that Kevin," he said softly trying to remain calm. "Oh come on what is so terrible about being Double Dee?" Kevin teased trying to lighten the mood. "He was weak! When will you realize that?! Double Dee almost got himself killed and even tried to do it for everyone!" Eddward screamed, pain etched on his face. The ravenette was gasping for air as a panic attack set in. His vision clouded and he began to absentmindedly scratch at his wrist.

"What do you mean by tried to do it?" Kevin asked already knowing the answer. "I-I tried to kill myself a few years ago...Had Eddy not come to check on me I would have succeeded," Eddward muttered. "What? Why would you do something like that?" the jock pressed. "I wanted to die! I was tormented every day. My own parents were never home. In case you have missed it Kevin, they're gone again. I was always alone no one loved me! I wanted a way out!" Edd snapped dropping to his knees. He had sworn to himself he would never cry again yet he couldn't stop the tears that now fell freely. Kevin bent down to him, "Edd it's okay, I'm here now. You have me," he whispered. The raven continued to sob, his whole body shaking as he did. Kevin pulled the nerd to him and allowed the boy to cry on him. He felt that maybe if he just held Edd right now it would help heal some of the old wounds that still tortured him. Edd clung to him like a child but the jock didn't mind. The nerd had made complete sense. Who wouldn't want to die if they were alone all the time and constantly beat by their peers? The ravenette finished crying and pulled from his grasp. "I'm sorry. My parents let me come off the meds but I haven't been to see my therapist yet. I only go once every couple months now," he explained. "You don't need to apologize Dee. You've been through more than most people twice our age," Kevin said with a brave face even though the worry was evident in his voice. The timer on the oven beeped drawing their attention. Edd cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, "Dinner's done,"

They both stepped into the kitchen so Eddward could pull out the lasagna and dish their plates. Both boys were silent as they ate, neither really knowing what to say after Edd's episode. When they finished, Edd cleared the table. "Dee I gotta head home to get the house in order for my ol' man. Are you going to be okay?" Kevin asked his eyes searching the ravenette's for any hint of upset. "I will be just fine Pumpkin. You know, I only allow you and Marie to call me that," Edd replied with a light laugh. The jock nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out the front door. Eddward remained where he was, his whole body felt drained from the events of just one day. His sense of control was becoming non-existent. He had been determined that this year would be different, he wouldn't be weak, he wouldn't cry. Now with Kevin thrown into the mix, his whole plan was shot. His fingers once again found their way to his wrist, his nails dragging across the scars there. Edd decided he needed to see Marie, she would be able to help him make sense of all this.

DD: Marie are you available?

Blue: I've always got time for you. What's up?

DD: I'm coming over

Eddward snatched his skateboard and jacket from the entryway. He decided it would be best to hop his backyard fence so that Kevin didn't spot him. He had just told him he'd be fine and there was no reason to worry him unnecessarily. Once he was out of the cul de sac, he dropped his board to the ground and skated off to Marie's. He was about halfway there coming up on a four way crossing. The ravenette quickly checked for cars before starting across the intersection. When he made it across he saw Max and the three goons. Choosing to ignore them he continued on his way, at least until a rock hit him in the back of the head knocking him from his board. He groaned as he rose to his hands and knees, his lip split and stinging. "Look what we found boys, just the person we were on our way to visit," Max spat. "Oh what's the matter Max, didn't like the hospital food," Edd snickered. He was surprised the boys were out already but he guessed their injuries hadn't been severe as originally thought. "I don't know dork, maybe you should find out for yourself," the ringleader retorted as he grabbed Edd's board. Before the sockhead could make a retort Max brought the board across his face, knocking him unconscious.

Kevin's phone buzzed on the counter as he washed dishes. He patted his hands on his jeans to dry them and unlocked the phone. There was a picture of Edd on his screen except his hands were duck taped as were his feet. A message had come through with the picture.

DD: What do you say we meet up? Your friends are waiting on you

His heart started pounding as he realized that the message could only come from Max. The guy had always had it in for Edd and he hadn't taken the news of Kevin's relationship well. He stared closer at the picture trying to pinpoint where they had his boyfriend. It looked like a part of the junkyard. He didn't even bother grabbing a jacket as he raced from his house. His feet pounded the pavement as he pushed himself to get there within enough time. He had know idea what Max would attempt and he damn sure didn't want to be too late. The jock jumped fences, trying to take the quickest route possible. His lungs burned but he refused to let up. He had to get there. He just had to. Finally the junkyard came into view as did two of Max's friends, sadistic grins plastered on their faces. "Where is he you bastards?!" Kevin bellowed as he approached them. Rather than give him an answer they merely sauntered into the yard, obviously leading him to his destination. Kevin followed but kept a watchful eye on his surroundings, he didn't want to be caught off guard. At the center of the yard, Edd was sitting in mud, blood running down his face. When the jock spotted him he ran straight toward him without thinking. "No Kevin don't!" Edd yelled just as Max rounded the corner. "Sup Kevin. You got here faster than I expected. We just wanted to have a friendly chat with you and your boyfriend," he said a menacing look in his eyes. The athlete put on a stoic mask, he needed to stay levelheaded even though panic coursed through him. "Uh. Sure what do you want to talk about Max?" he asked following the deranged football player to Edd. Max reached the ravenette first and grabbed a fistful of the ebony hair and tugged making Edd groan in pain. Kevin's heart seized at the sight, fear was choking him.

"I figured we could get to the bottom of this whole charade you're putting on. I'm not stupid Kevin. You've been with countless women, there's no way you want him. Not really. He's got you trapped somehow, I'm guessing some kind of blackmail. Me and the boys here decided we'd help you get out of the little nerd's grasp," Max snarled, yanking Edd's hair again. Those blue eyes stared into Kevin's and the jock knew that Edd was both angry and afraid right now. "Max I've got everything under control. There's no need for any of this. I appreciate the thought, but seriously. This could get you guys thrown in jail. What do you say we just let him go?" Kevin tried, his hands outstretched in a cautious manner. "Oh no I don't think so. This snake has claws in you good. I mean look at you, trying to spare him when last year you'd be helping me pummel the loser," Max cackled. "Well yeah, but people change Max. Just let him go," Kevin tried again. The football player shook his head as he reached into his back pocket. He withdrew a pocketknife, flicking it open. "I say we make him always remember not to mess with us Kevin. Come on man. I'm trying to help you get your life back here. You honestly think you're gonna get scholarships if they think you're a fag?" Max spat, the knife swaying in his hand. The boy was clearly unhinged which made Kevin even more terrified of how this situation could go. Max waltzed up to him and placed the knife in his hands. "We don't have to kill him. We're just gonna inflict some pain so that he never forgets," Max cooed. "I won't do it. I'm not going to hurt him Max. I refuse," Kevin said shoving the knife back to his teammate. "Then I'll do it myself," Max snarled. He stormed right up to Edd and waved the knife in front of him. "I think I'll make a nice pretty cut right here since you always wear a hat anyway," he said as he ran the blade across Edd's forehead.

Kevin lunged for Max, tackling him to the ground so he could attempt to get the knife. However he had forgotten about the three other players there who quickly pulled him from their leader. Max wiped his mouth on his sleeve, anger surging across his face. "Hold him there boys, since he's so convinced the dweeb here is worth saving. I'd say he's no longer qualified to be captain," Max snapped as he drew back and punched the ginger in the jaw. The next punch hit Kevin's gut stealing what little air he had from his lungs. "Kevin!" Edd yelled, bringing the attention back to him. The ginger's eyes were watering as his body tried to pull back in oxygen but he could still see the maniac football player walk up to Edd. "No! Max don-" Kevin's words were cut out by Eddward's scream of pain as Max drug the blade across his skull. "Even as tough as he portrayed and he still squealed," Max said with sarcasm. Tears now streamed down Kevin's face and he tried with every last ounce of his strength to wrench himself from the three who pinned him. "Don't worry Kevin. We're not done yet," Max clucked. More screams rang out as the football player continued to make slashes to the ravenette's body. The ginger could smell the copper of Edd's blood in the air and began to fight even harder against his captors. Sirens wailed in the air causing the three to lose their focus for a moment. It was all Kevin needed though to break free. "Come on boys, lets go before they get here," Max said. He dropped the knife into the mud next to the raven just Kevin skidded up to him. Eddward was unconscious at this point, his skin cool to the touch from the bloodloss. The ginger pulled him to his chest, "Don't leave me Edd, stay with me. Help is coming," he croaked. A few more minutes passed and EMT's came running up. They tugged Edd from Kevin who was now covered in blood. "Hey kid, does he have parents we can call?" one asked. "No he doesn't, we're all he's got," came Marie's voice. Kevin slowly looked at her realizing she must have called the cops. "Well we'll need you guys to ride with us and tell us what you know about his medical history," the EMT replied. Marie nodded and helped the jock to his feet and into the ambulance. "He's gonna be alright won't he?" Kevin's voice cracked out. "I don't know man, it looks like he lost a lot of blood. I hope so," Marie replied, wrapping an arm around the ginger as the ambulance raced to the hospital.

 **Translation:**

 **Maintenant laissez-moi vous montrer combien je fais:** Now let me show you just how much I do


	22. Chapter 22

**So here's yet another chapter. I'm amazed at myself that I'm able to update so fast. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. There is definitely more to come and I plan on this being a decent length. There's still more of a rollercoaster to send you all on. Please don't forget to f/f and review!**

Kevin sat in the waiting room with his leg shaking up and down at a breakneck pace. When the ambulance had arrived at Peach Creek hospital the EMT's had shooed him and Marie away. The bluenette was doing her best to remain calm for herself and him. They had both cried on the way, terrified that Edd was now beyond help. Neither had spoken yet, not wanting to be the first to break the silence and make this awful event real. "Marie how did you know to call the cops, or even where we were?" Kevin finally asked. The girl next to him sighed, "I was walking to meet Edd. He had texted me saying he was coming over so I was gonna meet him halfway. It's not like we were super close but I could tell he was upset," she started, tossing her hair out of her face. "But just as I was about to grab his attention I saw Max hit him with his board. I tried to run up to them but two of the damn guys picked him up and they hauled ass. I followed them as closely as I could without getting spotted. When I got to the junkyard I heard Max talking about what they were gonna do, so I called the cops," Marie explained. Kevin nodded his head, grateful Edd had someone like her in his life. "Thank you Marie. I know we don't get along but I definitely owe you," he replied, the anguish thick in his voice. "I saw what you did there Kevin, you were trying to be smart to keep this from happening. Max is completely off his rocker evidently," she commented. Doctors raced down the hall past some nurses that came from the opposite direction. One of the women was hysterical and Kevin knew she had to have seen Edd. He approached the two of them in hopes to get some kind of answers. "S'cuse me ma'am?" he asked. "Y-yes?" "Were you working on an Eddward Vincent by chance?" "I-I was...Are you a friend of his?" she questioned. "I'm his boyfriend, can you please tell me something? Is he going to be okay?" Kevin's voice cracked. The nurse looked to her colleague who nodded and they led Kevin around the corner for some semblance of privacy. "Hun, Mr. Vincent isn't doing well. The doctors are trying to stitch close his wounds, there's just so many..." she bit her lip. "Can they help him though?" he asked hopeful. "I know they're going to do everything they can for him. He just has to be strong enough. They're taking him into surgery to take care of his head wound. There's a knife wound there that goes down to his skull. They have to repair the damage," she said only stopping when Kevin started to turn white.

He gave her his thanks and made his way back to Marie. "What did they say?" she looked at him expectantly. "She just said Edd has to fight right now," his voice barely audible. "Marie I will never forgive myself if he doesn't come out of this," "He will Kevin, We just can't lose hope," "I need some air, do you have any smokes?" he asked. The bluenette nodded at him and passed over her cigarettes and lighter. "Take all the time you need, I'll go when you come back," she said. The athlete stood up and made his way outside past doctors and nurses. He shakily brought a cigarette to his lips, then noticed all the no smoking signs. He huffed and ventured further into the parking lot before lighting the cancerstick. He drew in as much smoke as his lungs would allow before exhaling. Being in the open air helped him feel less like he was being strangled. While sitting there in the waiting room he had felt like the walls were closing in on him. He took another long drag from the cigarette, hoping that the cops had caught Max. Even if they didn't Kevin would make sure the boys got put behind bars. The athlete finished his first smoke and quickly lit a second. He still couldn't calm his mind from the anxiety he felt. When he finished his second smoke he headed back inside so that Marie could have a reprieve as well. He found her in the same spot he had left her in, her expression unchanged. "Thanks for the smokes, you go get one now. You'll need to go to the parking lot though. I'll come get you if there's any news before you get back," he said somberly. The bluenette nodded and rose from her seat to head the direction he just came from. Only a moment after she left, a whole group of kids came running into the waiting room. The cul de sac kids as well as Eddy and Ed were accounted for now. "Marie texted everyone saying Double Dee was in the hospital, what happened Kevin?" Nazz said breathless. Everyone else crowded around him as he explained what had occurred, Nazz had to step away when he reached the part about Max slicing Edd.

Just as Marie returned a doctor came into the waiting room. "Are you the friends and family of Eddward Vincent?" he asked. Kevin's face paled at the words but he stepped forward and nodded. "I wanted to tell you the surgery was a success. We were able to stop the bleeding and close the wounds. However the trauma has left Mr. Vincent in a coma. We're not sure if it's do to the blood loss or if his brain is trying to protect itself from the trauma. Now it's simply a waiting game, but I can allow two of you to go see him. Who will it be?" the doctor said. Kevin stepped forward but no one else made a move. The ginger looked around at his friends who all stared at their feet. Marie joined the ginger knowing he wouldn't be able to handle going alone. The doctor nodded, "This way please," he led them through double doors to the ICU where Edd had been moved. He was in room 302. Marie opened the glass door and ushered Kevin inside. There was no sound in the room save for the wheezing of a machine pumping oxygen and the steady beep of the heart monitor. Edd lay on the bed unmoving his jet black hair fanned out around his pale face. White bandages ran along his forehead and stitches poked out from beneath his gown. Kevin's knees hit the floor at the sight, tears falling as he choked back a sob. Marie helped him back to his feet and over to Edd's bedside. "Oh my god Marie. Look at him, look at what Max did to him," he cried. She wiped at her own tears and moved to the foot of the bed to look at the chart hanging there. Max had slashed Edd a total count of fifteen times not including the gash on his head. There had been a total of 165 stitches put into Edd. The more she read the more Marie wanted to vomit. "Marie, I know you came with to be a rock for me, but can I have a few minutes alone?" Kevin whispered. The bluenette nodded and left the room, standing just on the other side of the door. When the glass door clicked shut, Kevin leaned down to the nerd. "Edd you need to listen to me. You can't give up, stay with us. We need you. Everyone needs you here. Marie, Eddy, Nazz, the cul de sac. You can't leave us yet. I know you're tired, mentally and physically. Just please don't leave me. I love you so much Edd. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," Kevin sobbed. There was no reply of course but the ginger had to believe that Eddward could hear him.

 _Edd could hear someone calling his name but it was so faint. Like a distant whisper that the wind carries away. He felt so groggy and his whole body ached. He couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was that he was asleep and couldn't wake up. At least that's what this felt like. Was he dead? No he couldn't be. Edd was so tired, he could feel blackness trying to swallow him up. He fought against it as much as he could but he just didn't have the strength to keep it at bay._

The teens were eventually forced to go home, everyone except Kevin that is. Seeing as how no one knew a way to reach Edd's parents the doctor agreed having some kind of loved one there was better than nothing. Kevin had still yet to leave Edd's bed, currently his hands held Edd's free one. One of the nurses had draped a blanket around his shoulders when she thought he was asleep. The staff tried to keep their rounds quick so as not to disturb the athlete but he still heard them whisper about him and how he wouldn't leave. Beeping was the only company afforded to Kevin right now. Hours passed while he drifted in and out of restless sleep. Morning came and with it the doctor returned to check on Edd's condition. The ginger moved out of the way so the doctor could perform the tests needed. Kevin sat in the corner, his hands in fists on his knees as he waited for the doctor to finish. "Well I'm afraid that his condition is unchanged son. There's no telling how long he will be asleep, but don't give up," the doctor said placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder who nodded absentmindedly.

 _He once again heard voices, but he couldn't make out who they belonged to. He knew he needed to wake up but he wasn't sure he really wanted to. Maybe if he just let go things would be better. His heart wrenched at the thought of leaving Kevin yet he felt like maybe it would be for the best. Wasn't part of love knowing when to let go of what you loved? The darkness came bubbling back up even though he willed it away. Edd was so torn, should he wake up or should he move on? The choice was his wasn't it?_

A few days later and Kevin still hadn't returned to school. His father had told Peach Creek High that his son needed time to deal with what happened. Officers had been by the hospital to get his statement of course so they could start the prosecution on Max and the other three. Their hearing was set for the end of the month and the district attorney had already informed Kevin he would need to testify since Edd couldn't. The nerd had still shown no signs of improvement and had been moved into a regular room now. Countless bouquets adorned the room from schoolmates that felt obligated to send them. Kevin reached once more for Edd's hand. "Edd I miss you so much, please come back to me. I won't give up on you," he whispered. All of a sudden the monitors started going insane and Eddward's back arched. Nurses and doctors came rushing into the room. They shoved Kevin backward out of the way, and that was when it dawned on him. Edd had taken a turn for the worst. "He's seizing! Get the Lorazepam! We need to get him stable!" one of the doctors yelled. Kevin watched in horror as the staff scurried about trying to save Eddward. Finally they had a needle in Edd's IV administering the medicine and the monitors returned to normal. Everyone cleared out leaving only one doctor and Kevin. "You should probably head home. He's okay now. It's from the coma. He's probably trying to come out of it before his body is actually ready," the doctor comforted. The ginger nodded his eyes still saucer wide at what he had just witnessed.

 _Edd felt his mind stir again, but everything was still a blur. His brain felt like it was in a fog and he still wasn't sure if he was ready to wake up or not. The only thing that left him undecided was his desire to see Kevin again. Was one person worth a mountain a pain? Edd liked to think so but he wasn't even sure if Kevin would want anything to do with him now. He had proven to be a liability. Words drifted to him pulling him away from those thoughts. "please...come back.." Was that Kevin's voice? He wasn't sure but he wanted to find out, his body on the other hand refused to budge. What little strength he had dwindled, allowing the darkness to swallow him._

The ginger walked back into the hospital. With Edd still not awake after two weeks Mr. Barr had demanded Kevin go back to school. He would let the athlete go see him afterwards everyday but he did still need to keep up his grades. The staff had come to know Kevin by name and would sometimes even have food waiting for him. He gave a curt nod to Renee, the day nurse on Edd's floor. She smiled at him in return as he pushed open the door to Edd's room. "Hey Edd, I'm back. School was murder today. Coach ran us into the ground too, I'm beat," Kevin said to the unconscious boy. The doctor had encouraged Kevin to talk to Eddward, saying that it might help Edd pull out of the coma faster. When the man had said it though, his expression had been grim, clearly not believing the ravenette would come out of it. Kevin refused to give up hope though. He knew that the raven had a stronger will than that. The ginger collapsed into his normal chair and lay his head on Edd's bed. "I wish you'd wake up already. I need you here with me Edd. It's like all the color has been sucked out of my world," he muttered before dozing off.

Edd's eyelids were heavy but he poured all his strength into forcing them open. He could feel the tube in his throat forcing him to breathe. His vision was annoyingly blurry but he could make out the fluorescent lighting and knew he was in the hospital. His whole body hurt and felt weak. Now that his eyes were opened he focused on trying to move his fingers. He was only able to slightly twitch them but it proved to be enough to stir the person clutching to him. Red hair came into view and Edd knew it was Kevin. The ginger grudgingly opened his eyes to find sapphire ones staring back at him. "Holy shit! Edd! You're awake!" Kevin yelled before bounding around the bed and repeatedly pressing the nurse call button. Renee came rushing in to see what was the matter and her own eyes went wide at the sight of her patient awake. 'I'll get the doctor! Don't move!" she shrieked as she ran off in search of Edd's physician. "Oh my god Edd. I'm so happy you're awake. Don't push yourself though. Your doctor will be in here in a minute and they should be able to get the breathing tube out," Kevin said whilst stroking Edd's hair. All Eddward could do was blink considering he was too weak to do anything else. The doctor finally entered the room. "Ah Mr. Vincent you're awake. Excellent. I'm going to run a few simple tests. Right now I need you to blink once for yes or twice for no, okay?" He said as he approached the ravenette. His physician pulled a pen from his coat and moved Edd's blanket exposing the soles of his feet. He ran the pen down the center of each foot and then looked at Eddward. "Can you feel that?" he asked, Edd blinked once. "Good, and what about here?" he ran the pen up Edd's arm now. Again Edd blinked once. "Excellent. Now look straight ahead for me," he said before clicking on a light in his pen. He held the light to the ravenette's eyes and watched the dilation of his pupils. "Well Mr. Vincent everything looks good. I'll have Renee remove the breathing tube for you in a moment. You are going to be strictly limited to water though. I need you to take things easy, you did sustain a very serious head wound. It's best not push yourself," he concluded before leaving the room. Kevin meanwhile had been on the phone with Marie informing her of the good news. He turned to the ravenette with tears in his eyes. "You came back to me," he whispered.

Renee reentered the room with a couple of assistants and that set to work on the removing the tube. It was done efficiently and effectively making the pain minimal much to Edd's relief. "It's good to see those pretty eyes. Welcome back," Renee said when she finished. She sashayed out of the room leaving the two alone. Edd opened his mouth to talk but his vocal chords weren't yet functioning from lack of use. "Dee you heard the doctor. Don't push yourself. We'll have plenty of time to talk when you get better," Kevin stated. The initial shock of his boyfriend waking up was finally wearing off, happiness taking it's place. He pulled his chair back over to Edd's bed and a few moments later Marie came crashing into the room. She had been by a few times, not nearly as much as she would have liked but as much as she could. Tears welled in her eyes and she lost all composure, throwing herself onto the ravenette. The blue haired female sobbed uncontrollably on Edd, relief flooding her system. "Y-you h-had me so w-worried," she choked out. Kevin finally tugged her off of Edd so she could regain her composure. "The band said to tell you hi. Not everyone was allowed to visit you because of your condition," she explained. A small smile graced his lips, he was inexplicably happy to see both of them. His head ached and he groaned, which in turn made his ribs scream in pain. "Edd seriously, please relax. There was a lot of damage done, you need to focus on getting better, now you should rest. We'll both be here when you wake up," Kevin cooed. Edd gave the tiniest nod and let sleep reclaim him.


	23. Chapter 23

_Max stalked towards him, the knife held firmly in his grasp a deadly smile on his lips. Edd refused to show any bit of fear though, he wouldn't give Max the satisfaction. The jock grabbed his hair roughly and tugged his head backward. Edd watched as he raised the knife and then it went out of view. Immense pain went through his head as the deranged football player gouged his skull. The nerd let out a blood curdling scream, unable to withstand it for more than mere seconds. Max released his hair and his head fell forward, blood running down his face from his scalp. A kick to his ribs knocked all the wind out of him making him fall to the mud. Max straddled him "Lets decorate shall we?" he spit. He then set to work making cuts along Edd's frame. Each one feeling deeper than the last. He worked his way down the ravenette's body, a cut on nearly any exposed flesh he could find. Eddward's throat burned from the screaming that he was no longer aware he was doing. He had cut his wrists before sure but this was so different, he wasn't in control of the pain. Not to mention the person doing the cutting was fully intent on inflicting pain rather than trying to make it go away. A chill overtook him as his blood ran into the dirt. He was sure this was going to be the end of him, and a small part of him that he thought had been long forgotten was almost grateful for it._

Eddward woke with a silent scream trapped in his throat. His palms were clammy from having endured a new nightmare, one more traumatizing than all the rest. Kevin was passed out in the chair at the foot of his bed, his mouth slightly agape and snoring softly. Edd had woken from his coma a few days ago but had still yet to regain use of his vocal chords. The doctor had stated they were more than likely damaged from the events that took place. "But will he be able to sing again?" Marie had asked when the doctor confessed the information. "I'm afraid I don't know. If he doesn't force the use it's possible." "You must be patient Eddward, your body went through some serious turmoil. You must let it heal," the doctor had said. Most of his mobility had returned rather quickly which the doctor chalked up to Edd being in shape from his martial arts training. He reached for the nearest object which happened to be a pad of paper and threw it at Kevin. The ginger woke with a start, clearly disoriented until his eyes focused reminding him of where he was. "What's up Edd?" he asked handing back the pad of paper. _Water_. Edd wrote which Kevin quickly grabbed, passing it to the ravenette. He gulped the water quickly, trying to quench his parched throat. Once his thirst was sated he handed back the glass so Kevin could set it on his table. Edd tapped his wrist indicating he wanted to know the time, so Kevin pulled out his phone. "It's 9:30 in the morning," He replied before stuffing the device back in his pocket. The nerd nodded and buzzed for Renee. Within moments she creaked open the door, "Everything alright in here?" she asked as she peeked inside the room. Seeing Edd awake she approached so she could see what he needed. He grabbed his pad again and wrote. _Can I have real food today?_ "Let me check with Dr. Sawyer sweetie and I'll let you know,"

About fifteen minutes later, Renee returned with a tray of soft food. "Doc said you can have soup and Jell-O. I grabbed you potato and some green. Is that ok?" she asked. Eddward grinned to show his thanks as he began to inhale the food. It hurt like hell going down but it felt good to have something real hit his stomach rather than liquid meals. When he finished his meal, Kevin cleared the dishes away. Renee had left to retrieve his meds for the day, painkillers along with antibiotics soon made their way down his throat. "Hey Renee?" Kevin asked right when she was about to leave the room for the final time. "Yes Kevin?" "When do you think they'll release Edd?" "I'm not sure sweetie. I imagine once Dr. Sawyer clears him, which should be soon. He'll probably check to make sure everything is healing properly and he could be discharged as early as today," she said before excusing herself to return to her station. Eddward reclined his bed and grabbed his remote to switch on the tv in his room. It had been set to the news channel by default and just as Edd was about to change it, the anchor went into his story. "Earlier today the football players from Peachcreek High School who had viciously attacked one of their peers were sentenced in court. The judge's ruling caused an uproar as the boys were sentenced to only 5 years in Juvenile Detention. The prosecutor had pushed for them to be tried as adults for attempted murder, unfortunately the judge had declared there was lack of proof for the intent," The anchor stated while shuffling the faux papers on her desk. Edd sighed outwardly, apparently justice is only reserved for those that fit into society's definition of normal. No longer wanting to watch tv, he flipped it off. A warm hand came to rest on his shoulder, "Edd I know you're upset, but at least we got them right?" Kevin said offering a small smile. Eddward nodded in slight agreement.

Edd's physician entered the room with a knock on the ajar door. "How are you feeling Eddward?" he asked. The ravenette sat up, wincing slightly at the ache in his side. "Well it seems much of your strength has returned. Let's check your stitches shall we?" he said stepping closer. Edd's body was thoroughly inspected, his stitches healing nicely. "Now I will warn you Eddward, you are going to have scars, the slashes were extremely deep in most areas. Lean forward for me," Edd did as instructed so his doctor could check his head wound. His doctor slowly removed the gauze wrapped, and checked for any sign of infection. "Everything looks good son. You ready to go home today?" he questioned. Cyan eyes widened in excitement before flicking over to meet forest green. Kevin had been silent the entire time, but now there was a pained expression on his face. Edd's right eyebrow arched in an attempt to question, but the ginger only gave a wry smile in return. "I'll get your discharge papers put together. You are still going to be on light duty when it comes to doing anything. As for your voice, continue to take it easy. I'd say try to use it once a day but don't force it," the doctor said with a pat to Edd's leg before leaving the room. Kevin immediately began packing up the ravenette's belongings so they could be ready to go. Renee entered the room, when her eyes fell on the raven, a sad look flooded them. "Let me remove your IV and then if you like you can go shower while we wait for your papers. Just be very gentle around the stitches okay?" She murmured. Eddward's confusion was growing by the minute but once he was free of the IV he scrambled to the bathroom. He peeled the hospital gown off and turned to the mirror. He then realized why all the sad looks. Max's gash extended all the way down to the top of his eyebrow. His shoulders slumped as he realized just how terrible the scar would be. He turned on the shower and stepped in, letting the water eradicate the filth. The shower was brief due to the stinging on all his still healing cuts. Edd exited the bathroom in only his boxers and happily took the clothes proffered to him by Kevin. A pair of baggy jeans and one of Kevin's old football shirts. After he was dressed he pointed to his head in request of his beanie. The ravenette knew the sight of the gash was tearing his boyfriend apart. Kevin nodded and handed the item over. It was quickly placed and pulled down enough to conceal the gash. Edd turned to the jock and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Papers in hand, Kevin wheeled Edd out from the hospital to a waiting car he didn't recognize. Marie climbed out so she could open the passenger door. She helped Edd into the backseat while the ginger tossed the duffel bag containing Edd's items in the trunk. With everyone situated, the bluenette drove them to the scokhead's house. She parked her car in his driveway and they climbed out. The raven was still on shaky legs but when they both tried to help him, he cast a scowl and waved both of them off. He limped up to his front door and turned the knob. He crossed the threshold only to find the entire cul de sac as well as his parents in his living room. Everyone stood up and hugs were exchanged with almost everyone. At the back of the room in the corner, were the two other Eds. Eddy's hands were characteristically stuffed in his pockets as he slouched against a wall. Ed on the other hand had his usual goofy expression of happiness. Eddward approached them and offered a gap toothed smile. It was time to make amends, he knew that. "Hey sockhead," Eddy said softly. Ed meanwhile bounced up and down, attempting to contain his want to crush the other in a hug. "Look Edd, can we go talk real quick? Er. Well can I talk to you? You know since you uh can't yet?" Eddy said sheepishly. Eddward nodded in response before leading the shortest of the Ed's into the kitchen. Satisfied they were alone Eddy spoke. "I'm so sorry Edd. For everything. I've been a shitty friend, like really shitty. It was all just a shock you know? I mean not only are you gay, but you're humping shovelchin no less," The raven's eyes hardened in slight anger. "I know I know. I'm trying here Edd. I don't really agree with it, but because you're one of the best friends I've had, I'll accept it okay?" Eddy huffed. Eddward stood there in shock but overall he was thankful. He gently hugged Eddy and they returned to the living room. The rest of the evening was fairly calm, only getting heated when Eddy and Kevin tried to have a battle of wits. When it reached nine o'clock Edd's mother sent everyone but Kevin and Marie home.

"Alright Marie, you know where the guest room is. Will you make sure they don't do anything that could put Edd back in the hospital?" Irene asked humor lacing her voice. The bluenette did a salute before erupting into laughter. The trio settled on to the couch to watch a movie before bed. While Edd and Kevin worked on picking the movie, Marie made popcorn. "Oh come on Edd! This one is funny," Kevin chuckled while trying to get the other to agree to watch Dodgeball. Marie poked her head into the living room. "Two versus one. Dodgeball it is," Her grin only made Edd throw his hands up. Kevin cheered and pressed play right as she sauntered back into the room with a bowl in each hand. About halfway through the movie, Kevin and Marie started a popcorn fight which to Edd was far more entertaining than the movie. He laughed out loud but it was merely a rasp. When the other two were done, they all agreed it was time for bed. Kevin helped the raven up the stairs as Marie trailed behind them. When they reached the landing they split ways. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Marie called over her shoulder before disappearing into the guest room. Edd merely rolled his eyes, as much as he craved Kevin's touch, he was in no shape to withstand it yet.

Kevin slipped out of his clothes and set to work on helping Edd out of his own. When he reached the raven's boxers, Edd held up his hand in protest. "Edd, I haven't held you in weeks. I'm not going to do anything, I just need to feel your skin," Kevin pleaded. The sockhead sighed and nodded his agreement. His boxers quickly hit his ankles and he stepped away from them. Both boys climbed into bed, where the ginger pulled Edd flush against his body. Sleep quickly claimed them both but unfortunately for the ravenette it wouldn't be a restful one. Once again the nightmare of what happened tormented him.

 _Max continued to slice even when Edd had stopped fighting back. His maniacal laughter now flooding the silent air around them. Edd's body was numb at this point but the jock showed no sign of relenting. His head throbbed but it was now a dull ache, he could feel his unconsciousness creeping its way up from the blood loss. His eyes struggled to focus on Kevin who was fighting as hard as he could against his own captors. Tears were streaming down his face which made Edd fill with rage. He didn't care what happened to him, but to torture Kevin like this was unforgivable. He felt adrenaline rush through his body as the fight or flight complex took hold and by god he was going to fight. Eddward had busted his ass to become strong. Originally it had been to protect himself, but now it was about protecting the one he found to be most precious to him._

Eddward woke with his fist drawn back to a screaming Kevin, who at the moment was underneath him with a terrified look etched on his face. The ravenette attempted to process what had happened, only to realize the ginger was tapping on the arm which currently was around his throat. He quickly released his boyfriend, and rolled off him. Kevin gasped for air and clutched his throat. "I guess I startled you in your sleep. You were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you up, and then you tackled me to the bed and started choking me," Kevin explained. Edd was horrified at his actions even if they had been while unconscious. He quickly reached down, grabbed his boxers and left the room. The ginger followed suit and found the raven outside with a cigarette pressed to his lips. "Edd? It's okay, the doc warned me you might have some PTSD from it. I expected it to happen. In all honesty I'd have been worried if it hadn't," Kevin said soothingly. Icy blue eyes met with frightened green. "I-I'm s-sorry," Edd forced out even though his voice protested each word. The ginger knelt down to him and pulled him into a hug. "Dammit Edd. You don't need to apologize. I should have been stronger. If only I had been stronger I could have saved you from all this pain," he whispered. Edd's fist clenched at the words. Kevin was wrong. He was strong enough, it was Edd who had been weak. Even with all his training he still hadn't been able to protect anything. Instead he wound up in the hospital and now his boyfriend was agonizing over his mental state. He couldn't do this to Kevin, it wasn't fair. Edd knew what he had to do, he was just hoping they could both survive it. His resolve solidified further the more he thought about how long it could take him to recover, even then he might never be rid of the PTSD.

"We n-need to b-break up," Edd grit out. Kevin's eyes went from scared to confused within an instant. "What are you saying? Edd I love you and you love me. Why would we need to breakup? What the fuck would make you say that? Are you out of your damn mind?!" Kevin's voice becoming more angry with each word. "N-not s-safe," Edd replied, his eyes falling to the grass beneath his feet. Kevin was speechless at this point. "You can't be serious Edd. They're in jail! How is it not safe?" He all but yelled. "O-others," Edd sighed. "So that's it huh? Because of a whack job you don't want to be with me anymore?" Kevin asked, hurt lacing his voice. "I d-do. Need to p-protect y-you," by now the raven's voice was strained and every word felt like lava on his throat. Having heard enough the ginger stormed inside the door slamming behind him. Now that he was alone, tears freely fell. He was in so much pain, both mentally and physically. This would hurt for now, but maybe one day when Edd was actually worthy of him, they could be together. For now though, he felt Kevin was at too much risk, and Edd wasn't going to let him get hurt. Not even if it meant making the ginger hate him.


	24. Chapter 24

**So I just want to let everyone know that I have been going back through and doing some editing on the previous chapters. I'm thinking about condensing some of them and aiming for longer chapters. I want this story to be really good. I'm working really hard on capturing the thoughts and feelings of both Edd and Kevin. Anyway go enjoy the chapter. The song featured is Never Be The Same by Red. Please f/f and leave me some rates and reviews! Thanks for being my motivation everyone. Hope you like it!**

Edd crushed the cigarette against pavement to snuff out embers. He wanted nothing more than to scream his lungs out. Resigned to the consequences of his decision he made his way inside. No longer feeling tired the boy retreated to the garage where his punching bag hung in wait. He didn't even bother to wrap his hands before attacking. Punch after punch flew, his rage consuming him. He'd had everything within his grasp yet now he was throwing it away. The more he thought about what happened, the harder he punched. Why couldn't Kevin understand Edd didn't deserve him? Edd was weak, he didn't want to be but he was. His knuckles screamed in pain as flesh peeled back from bone, but he didn't give in. The pain only spurred him further. Chains rattled as the bag swung wildly with every hit he gave. Tears welled in his eyes but he blinked them back and quickened his pace. His strength was fading as exhaustion overtook, his body still not fully healed. The boy dropped to his hands and knees, unleashing a scream as he did. At this point the raven didn't care if he woke everyone in the house. As presumed the door to the garage opened, but it wasn't his mother, instead Marie stood on the doorstep. "Jesus Christ Edd!" she yelped running to his side. Her arms cradled around him as if afraid to hurt him. Upon seeing the worry on her face, Edd broke. He sat and cried, while his blue haired friend held him.

Upstairs Kevin heard the scream, his own emotions were running just as wild. Edd wanted to end everything, which made his heart ache. The raven had woken things inside him, he had long thought dead. Yet now, they were merely causing him pain. Kevin's anger kicked into full gear, he yanked on his clothes and grabbed what little else he had. Blinded by emotion the ginger ran from the house that belonged to a boy he would never forget. If Edd wanted to end things so badly, he'd let him. The ginger knew things would never be the same between them again, but he didn't care.

Marie helped Eddward from the cement floor and back upstairs to his room. It didn't take long for him to realize Kevin was gone and not coming back if the lack of his clothes were any indication. His gut twisted at the thought, making him want to vomit. The bluenette beside him hadn't said much even though he knew she was freaking out on the inside. "I'm o-okay," his strained voice bit out. "God dammit Edd. Anyone else may believe that bullshit but I know better. You just left the hospital today, now Kevin is gone, and I find you downstairs with knuckles bleeding and crying. You are not fucking okay. Furthermore you aren't supposed to be talking. For fuck's sake Dee. Are you trying to get admitted back to the hospital?" she chastised. He dropped his head in defeat against her shoulder and audibly sighed. "What are you trying to prove Edd?" Marie mumbled tiredly. "I'm n-not w-weak," Eddward grumbled. The bluenette huffed in annoyance at his words. "I know you're not Dee. Can I sleep on the floor?" Edd nodded in reply so she bounded off to the guest room to retrieve a blanket and pillow. When she re-entered the room, Edd still hadn't moved from his spot. "So uh, what happened to Kevin?" she asked even though she knew she would regret it. "B-broke up," Marie sighed, she knew it was gonna be a long night. "Let's get you into bed," Marie pulled back his blanket allowing him to lay down. She covered him up and promptly stretched out onto her own makeshift bed.

"Don't you love him Dee?" the bluenette asked. Edd was silent. Kevin hadn't understood his reasoning, would Marie? "P-protect h-him," Marie nodded even though he couldn't see her. "I get it, just be careful ok? If you push too hard you could lose him permanently," she mumbled. The pair drifted off into an uneasy sleep while across the street a ginger paced his room on the phone with his best friend. "Nazz I don't know what to do. I love him, I really love him. He thinks he needs to protect me but I don't get what from? He wants us to break up. Saying some shit about it not being safe," Kevin grumbled into his phone. "Maybe he's right though Kevin. He just got out of the hospital, he probably needs some space to come to terms with what happened to him. I mean you said they made you watch him be tortured. Its possible he remembers that and feels responsible somehow. There's no telling what's going through his head," Nazz replied whilst painting her nails. "What would he be responsible for though?" Kevin challenged. "I don't know dude. I didn't claim full understanding. I'm just saying give him some space. You guys moved really fast and then he was attacked. That's a lot to handle," she said shifting the phone to paint her other hand. "I guess you're right, I just love him so damn much. I don't think I can handle losing him," he croaked. "As much as I hate to say it Kev, but it's not up to you right now. It's on him," "When did you get so wise?" Kevin teased. "Oh well you see, my best friend gave awesome advice on more than one occasion," she teased back. "But Kev I gotta get in bed, try and get some sleep. We do have school in the morning," Kevin only grunted in response before disconnecting the call. They both knew he wouldn't be sleeping tonight.

Dawn had barely peeked through the clouds when Edd awoke for the second time. Marie was splayed on his floor still, her hair stuck ungracefully to her face. He bit back a chuckle as he climbed from the bed and pulled on some loose fitting clothes with his running shoes. He snatched his phone from his bedside table along with headphones. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he slipped the earbuds in place, cranking Bullet For My Valentine. The raven quickly stretched his legs to work the blood through them then slipped outside. Crisp air filled his lungs as he took off jogging. Music blared in his ears as he broke out into a full blown run. His stitches throbbed with threat of opening but he ignored it. He pushed himself harder, silently wishing for more pain so he could be distracted from the emotional turmoil raging within. Eddward had been so lost in thought he hadn't realized just how far he had gone. Luckily he hadn't taken any turns so he simply turned around and started the run home. Naturally returning home seemed to take less time than leaving it did. As he approached his house he slowed his pace to bring back down his heartrate. As he opened the door he could hear Marie speaking with his mother. "I'm worried about him Mrs. V, he and Kevin had a fight last night and I found him in the garage beating the crap out of his punching bag," Marie said. "Well you said he plays music with you and some other friends. Maybe Eddward should focus on that for a bit while he waits to go back to school. I mean he does still have a while to go on his suspension," Irene replied. Edd chose this moment to announce his presence. "I must admit I rather like that idea mother," he said making both women jump. "Would it be possible to start today," "Holy shit Edd! Your voice is back!" Marie cheered. "So it would seem," he drawled. "I'm fine if you wish to go work on music," Irene said with a grin. "Let me shower real quick then," Eddward said before climbing the stairs to the bathroom.

An hour later the two teens had wound up in Marie's garage waiting on the rest of the band to arrive. Small chit chat was all the two friends had exchanged thus far today. Marie knew he wasn't ready to talk about what had occurred last night, and the blue haired teen wasn't about to force him. Everyone else finally showed up and hugs were gently exchanged. "Glad to see you're doing better," Jack murmured. Bo and Lacey nodded in agreement. "If only that statement were true," Edd's words inaudible to everyone except Marie who gave a weak smile. "Um so anyway, Edd's mom wants us to practice while he waits out the rest of his suspension," Marie stated. Grins spread across the others faces as they realized what this meant. "Okay so since we're obviously going to have plenty of time to practice, we need to get the rest of our songs put together so we can start lining up some gigs to play at," Bo said, his eyes gleaming with excitement. The band set to work, not stopping until darkness began to descend. Goodbyes said, the trio made their way home leaving Marie and Edd by themselves. He had stuck to minimal answers when ever someone asked a question. "Well whataya say to crashing here tonight?" she nudged him with her shoulder. Edd shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really want to be back home right now anyway given the amount of memories that haunted the walls. He would never be able to tell Marie just how grateful he was for friendship.

The remaining days of Edd's suspension had been spent at Marie's with them working on the band. He had grown close to Jack in particular, finding they had similar tastes in most of their lives. Unfortunately the ravenette had still yet to speak to Kevin. He had preferred it if he were to be honest. He wasn't quite ready to face the destruction he had caused by ending their relationship. At the moment he was lost in his work with Lacey on their newest song, the girl had been constantly erasing any words she wrote down. Marie burst into the garage from her house. "Guys! I just landed us a gig at Broken String! We're gonna be the opener for their headliner on the 8th!" she cheered. Everyone else leapt up excitedly, they all chattered about what songs to play. Edd smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes, only Marie took notice though. "Hey Edd you go back to school tomorrow don't you?" "Yeah, for once I must admit that I'm not thrilled about being back,". Marie bit her lip unsure of what comfort she could offer the sockhead. "Edd would you just talk to him? Why do you even blame yourself about what Max did? How is you guys being apart good for either of you?" Marie challenged, she'd been doing that a lot lately. His smile faded, instead his lips pressed into a thin line. "As I have explained more than once, had I never agreed to be public, he wouldn't have been in the situation. I make him weak and he causes me to be. This is for the best Marie. Now I insist that this be the last time we discuss the matter," his eyes gave her a hard stare. Marie shrank back from him. When they finished putting together their set for the 8th, everyone took their leave including Edd. Marie waved goodbye with a smile even though she was disheartened by his reaction to her words earlier.

Eddward woke up the next morning well before his alarm, sleep had escaped him ever since that dreadful night. With a sigh he heaved himself from his bed and chose his clothes for the day. He defaulted to his typical black jeans, red shirt, black jacket, and his dogtags. His black vans were tugged on instead of the combat boots since he intended on using his board today. The raven teen grabbed his backpack his father had bought him and slung it on. He descended the stairs two at a time. He walked right past the kitchen given he hadn't had much of an appetite lately. The breakup had been hard, as if all of the color had been drained from his world. Edd felt more hollow now than he had at the beginning of the school year. With board in hand, he locked his front door and set off to his first day back at school since the fight with Eddy. Eddward propelled himself faster down the pavement, his boarding had improved significantly over the course of his suspension once he fully healed from the wounds Max had inflicted. Every now and then they would ache or he would wake from a nightmare only to have them throb. Only scars remained now, the most prominent of course was on his forehead, which meant his beanie never left his head now. He wasn't sure what to expect when he reached school. Perhaps there would be murmuring just like when he had left. Maybe there would just be silence from the shock of his return. That or he would be ignored completely, treated as insignificant once more.

Finally he approached school, everyone was in their usual spots save for one person, Kevin. He was nowhere in sight which actually made the raven breathe out a sigh of relief. Everyone stared but no one said a word to him, which he was grateful for. The boy pushed past the other students without even so much as a backwards glance to them. He passed the cafeteria and made his way straight to his locker where he found a person he didn't expect. Ed's head turned as the sockhead approached. "Hey Eddward," his voice solemn. "Greetings Ed, how has football been?" "Uh it's been okay. Quarterback cost us a couple games, but we're still in the running for the big Homecoming game," the oaf stated. Edd raised an eyebrow, Kevin was messing up games now? Just how harshly had the ginger taken the split? "Edd I came to talk to you about him actually. Kevin isn't the same, did you guys break up?" Ed asked. "Unfortunately we did big guy. I couldn't allow him to get hurt because of me," "I don't want to be mean Double Dee but that doesn't seem fair," "What do you mean Ed?" Eddward's curiosity piqued. "Well just hear me out, you broke up with Kevin so he wouldn't hurt right?" Edd nodded, "Well he's hurting because you broke up. So doesn't that kinda defeat the purpose of the break up?" Ed asked. The ravenette's eyes widened at what his taller friend insinuated to him. "Just think about it Dee. You were both happier together," the taller one walked away to his first period leaving the sockhead dumbfounded and second guessing the decision he had made nearly a month ago. It would appear he had been right all along, neither of them would ever be the same. Just as the thought had crossed his mind, Edd had an idea. Not only one that might be able to mend the hurt he had caused the ginger but also help his band. He quickly exchanged his books in his locker, then pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to his blue haired drummer.

Later that day Edd wound up at Marie's house hashing out lyrics with Lacey for his new song. He had excitedly told Marie his plan which made her all to willing to agree. The song was going to be brand new just in time for their show that Friday. Bo and Jack finished working the instrumental out so they goofed off in the background. When Edd finished the lyrics he pulled Marie aside, "Can I ask a favor?" "Anything Edd" "Will you text Nazz and ask her to bring Kevin to the show?" Edd asked sheepishly. "On it," the bluenette turned and retrieved her phone sending the message immediately. Within moments she had the response that Nazz would make sure they were there. Edd gave a genuine smile for the first time in weeks, silently praying his planned worked. Final tweaks were worked out for the rest of the set and the band decided the new song would be dead last. Edd left Marie's fully satisfied with their preparations, now if only Friday could hurry up and get here. He owed the ginger one hell of an apology, Edd hoped Kevin would accept it.

What was left of the week had flown by which Edd was grateful for. Tonight was the night that the band debuted but it was also the night he put everything on the line. At the present moment he was standing behind stage at Broken String, watching people pour inside. Lacey and the others tuned their instruments to make sure everything was on point, while Edd paced. "Dee you need to calm down, he's going to be here," Marie chided. "I know, that's why I'm nervous," "Don't be, if what Ed told you is true then he should definitely forgive you. You only did what you had thought was right," Bo interjected. Their words did nothing to calm his mind or stop his pacing, instead it only amplified. "Five minutes guys!" One of the stage hands yelled. Edd drew in a shaky breath. Marie tugged his sleeve and brought him over to him. "You know what, I'm gonna make you look so good Kevin has no choice but to forgive you," Marie grinned at the raven. The blue haired teen pulled out her kohl liner and ran it underneath the raven's blue eyes, then smudged it out to give it a smoke effect. After she was done with that she pulled his hat from his head and ran her fingers through his hair. "You should leave your hat off, I know you don't like the scar but it gives you an edginess," "Marie..." Edd protested. "No she's right. It looks good with what you're wearing. You look like a bad boy," Lacey chimed in. Edd groaned, he knew he had made a mistake in choosing to wear his ripped black jeans and a gray V-neck. Before he could argue further the stage hand had come back and told them it was time to take the stage.

They stepped out, instruments in hand save for Edd and Marie of course. Places were taken and the first strum of Lacey's guitar lead them into the cover of the first song they had ever practiced. When Hate Everything About You was finished the crowd cheered, so they moved right into their next two original songs. After the third song, Edd reached down for his bottle of water spotting fiery red hair as he did. Kevin sat off in the corner with Nazz. His green eyes never wavered from the raven. "So what do you guys think so far?!" Edd yelled into the mic, cheers were his response. "Glad to hear it. So um, this is our last song but it's dedicated to a certain person here tonight. I hope it conveys everything I feel," Edd said as the opening chord played. He cleared his throat and started in on the first verse.

 _I know you, who are you now? Look into my eyes if you can't remember. Do you remember? I can see, I can still find. You're the only voice my heart can recognize, but I can't hear you now._ His voice was slow and he made sure to pour every emotion he felt towards Kevin into the lyrics as he moved into the chorus. _I'll never be the same. I'm caught inside the memories, the promises are yesterdays and I belong to you. I just can't walk away 'cause after loving you I can never be the same._ Edd's raw emotion filled the song even further when the instrumental approached the second verse. _And how can I pretend I've never known you? Like it was all a dream, no. I know I'll never forget the way I always felt with you beside me and how you loved me then._ Once more the chorus came through, Edd's eyes now welled with tears and he stared directly at the ginger who's face looked pained at the words. When the chorus finished once more Edd's voice started to shake. _You led me here, then I watched you disappear. You left this emptiness inside and I can't turn back time. No stay! Nothing compares to you, Nothing compares to you. I can't let you go, can't let you go, I can't let go. I'll never be the same, not after loving you, not after loving you, no._ By the final chorus, tears streamed down the raven's face, he had finally managed to tear his gaze from the jock he was still in love with. He turned to the crowd all of them were silent as he finished up the song. He closed his eyes tightly and walked off stage without looking back. More cheers erupted as the rest of the band followed him off and the headliner took their place. The rest of the band high fived each other for nailing their parts but Edd merely stood off to the side still processing the event. Without even thinking he raced from behind the stage to the spot he had seen Kevin sitting only to find it empty. The ginger had already left and the sockhead's heart broke, he had really screwed this up.


	25. Chapter 25

"Where are we going?" Kevin grumbled at his best friend. She had insisted that they go out to tonight, that he needed to get out of the house. He had fought every bit of the way on it but the blonde was persistent so he had finally agreed. The girl currently drove them to their destination bouncing up and down in her seat the entire way. She wore a denim skirt, a black crop top and a simple choker necklace. He stared her for a moment admiring her beauty. They had tried in the past to make things were but ultimately agreed they were better off friends. Nazz pulled into a lot across from Broken String a popular club for bands to play at. "Why are we here?" Kevin turned to face his best friend. "I heard a good band was playing tonight and all you've done since the break up is wallow in self pity," the blonde replied smacking her lips to freshen her lipstick. Kevin rolled his eyes he had just needed time to accept the ravenettes decision. He didn't want to be the on still trying to make it work when Edd was the one who had broken it off. Deep down Kevin knew the blonde was right though. He had been so distracted that he of all people had actually cost the football team their last two games.

Both teens climbed from her car and she pushed the button on her fob to lock it. "Ready?" Nazz asked turning to look at him. She had picked out his outfit. His blue button up and a pair of dark denim jeans with his black converse to make the shirt pop. Kevin nodded so they made their way inside. He could see a set of drums and mic on the stage but the band had yet to make their entrance. "I'll grab us some sodas if you'll find a spot to sit," Nazz said as she wandered over to the vendor. Kevin sighed, he really didn't want to be out but found them a seat close to the stage so they would have a clear view. His best friend found him with ease and attempted to make small chat while they waited for the show to start. "So who's the band?" Kevin asked placing his drink down on the nearby table. Right after asking the question he heard the strum of a guitar and turned his head to see, his locked immediately onto Edd. Kevin felt his chest tighten at the sight. The raven was illuminated by a bright spotlight that made the scars on his arms from the attack stand out. "Sorry Kevin. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't come," Nazz whispered. At her words his head snapped over and he gave her an incredulous look. How could she do this to him? Didn't she know how much he was hurting? He turned his attention back to the band after the third song and his stare met cobalt eyes that he missed more than he would ever admit aloud. His heart rate accelerated to such a point that all he could hear was his own blood pumping in his ears. Edd was talking but the only part Kevin actually heard was something about the next song being for a person in the crowd. Nausea swelled in his gut. This was proving to be too much to handle yet he couldn't bring himself to move.

Edd began to sing again and Kevin sat entranced by every word which cut him to the core. This was Edds way of apologizing and saying he still loved him but the words merely choked Kevin. He knew the end was coming close so he turned to face his best friend. "We need to leave," he rasped, his throat suddenly dry. Nazz arched an eyebrow at him. "Now dammit," he snapped getting up from his seat. The blonde silently followed her friend out of the club. When they approached the car she could tell he was barely keeping himself together. "Kevin..." she tried but the look he gave told her now was not the time. With a sigh she unlocked the car and they both climbed inside. She drove him home in utter silence. When they reached his house he scrambled out and slammed her door making the blonde jump. Nazz knew he was upset right now but she hoped that maybe after tonight one of the teens would budge and talk to the other.

Kevin had raced up to his room, doing his best to keep the tears from falling. He sat on his bed and pulled in ragged breaths in an attempt to calm his still erratic heartbeat. The ginger stared at his posters of females he had once fantasized about. His rage at Nazz trapping him in that situation, his hurt from Edd ending their relationship, everything he had felt in the past month came rushing forth. The ginger leapt up and went around his room ripping the damnable things down. His attention turned upon the rest of his room and he lashed out further his anger getting the better of him at the moment. Trophies were thrown busting the gold figures from them. Still feeling no peace he over turned his desk then turned and punched his wall full force. The teen was amazed his fist hadn't gone through the drywall but chalked it up to having hit a stud that withstood the force. Now physically exhausted the tears finally spilled forth. Kevin collapsed to his hands and knees and let himself sob as his heart throbbed with an ache from the loss he felt. He heard his door open but didn't bother to turn around. Warm strong arms enveloped him and he knew his father had walked in on the distraught mess that was his son. "Son are you okay?" James asked. "Why does it half to hurt so much? Is this what you feel when you look at me and see mom?" Kevin's voice was hoarse from crying. "Kevin Barr, I don't feel sad when I look at you. I just wish your mother were here to see what a strong young man you became," "I wish she was too," James pulled his son into the tightest hug he could. "Kevin are you upset over Edd?" James finally asked. "I love him dad. But he broke up with me and then Nazz tricked me into seeing his band tonight. It just hurts so much," "Why don't you talk to him?" Kevin shook his head no. He didn't feel he could handle it. "Kevin you have never been one to back down from anything. Don't let your fear get in the way of what you want," James voice taking on an authoritative tone. "You just said you love this boy. So go after him. You won't be able to move on otherwise. Regret is the worst thing in this life," Kevin nodded even though he had no intention of listening.

Edd and the rest of the band had retreated to Marie's to celebrate their first ever gig. The others had cracked open beers and were making toasts. Edd however didn't feel much like celebrating at the moment. "Marie I think I'm gonna just head home," Edd muttered as he turned to leave. The bluenette caught his arm. "Edd you can't be serious. We just had our first gig and you're being depressed," "You know why Marie. Don't push this. I am elated over having played that show. I just don't feel like celebrating," Edds words dropped with venom. The drummer took the hint and let him leave even though she knew it was a bad idea.

Edd returned to his sterile empty home and retreated to his room. His entire body felt numb at the moment. He hadn't thought seeing the ginger would evoke such a powerful response from him. He turned to look out his window at the moon remembering the stories his father used to tell him about how the wolf loved the moon but because he couldn't reach her he would howl each night to show his love. Right now Edward felt much like the wolf from the story, pining for someone he would never be able to reach. Once again tears trickled down his face as his emotions took over. His phone buzzed in his back pocket. He pulled the device from its spot and looked at the text message that now glared on his phone.

Blue: Edd I'm sorry I pushed you. I know you're probably mad at me but I just wanted to share the good news we got. We've been booked for five more gigs all at Broken String.

DD: that's excellent Marie and I'm not mad. I'm just trying to deal in my own way.

Blue: I get it dude. The guy that scheduled the gigs said that at the last one there's going to be some bigwig producer there and to bring our a game.

Edd sat up straight at the news. He had always wanted to go to MIT but if this music thing took off he'd be ecstatic just the same. Gears in his head began to turn so the teen grabbed pencil and paper and spent the remainder of the night into the wee hours of the morning writing lyrics. As the sun rose, his room was illuminated with pinks and oranges. The ravenette felt his eyelids droop protesting the lack of sleep but he forced them open and made his way downstairs for coffee.

Kevin was up making breakfast for his dad like normal. His eyes were still red rimmed from the previous night. A vicious headache thrummed in his skull making the ginger wish he had slept more. He could hear rustling upstairs signaling his father was moving around. The teen had decided he would need to ask why his father was home so early given he worked nights and normally didn't get home until right about now. James' heavy footfalls could be heard on the stairs as he made his way to the kitchen. "You feeling any better today?" James asked. Kevin shrugged his shoulders as he turned the bacon over. "Kiddo, you need to talk to that young man," "Dad I can't. I just I don't think I could handle him telling me no," James huffed making his mustache swish. He knew his boy was stubborn but this was becoming excessive. "Kevin Anthony Barr. I am NOT going to watch you wallow in this house any longer. You march your ass over to that house and give it one more damn chance," he bellowed. Kevin sighed in defeat and made his way upstairs to change into a pair of jeans and a tshirt. After he was dressed he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he saw his reflection he sighed again. Kevin had heavy bags and dark circles that were practically black. He looked like hell and felt even worse. When the ginger felt like he could finally face the raven haired teen he did exactly as his father instructed and marched over to the others house.

Kevin approached Edds front door and knocked. His palms sweating worse than the day he had come to confront the raven after the library kiss. He waited a few minutes but no answer came. He tapped on the door once more a little harder hoping that Edd would open the door. After a few more minutes and still no sign of movement in the house the ginger stuffed his hands in his pockets and headed back home. Evidently Edd had felt everything had been said last night. James heard the door open and saw his son enter their home. "Well that wasn't a very long trip" "He wouldn't answer dad," "You sure he was home? He could have been out," James tried to offer his son hope. "Dad please. It's done," Kevin huffed blinking back tears. "I'm going to my room" the teen made his way upstairs officially ending the conversation. He had his answer from Edd, the teen loved him but evidently not enough to try it all again. Kevin collapsed on his bed wanting nothing more than to sleep.

After Edd had his cup of coffee he had called Marie to let her know he was coming over. When he got there Bo, Jack, and Lacey were waiting in the garage already. "Hey guys. So uh Marie told me we have more gigs lined up. I was up all night writing new lyrics. Lacey will you look over them and make changes for me," he stated as he handed her the word filled papers. "Of course Edd," the girl set to work erasing here and there only to refill with different words. Eddward turned his attention back to Bo and Jack so they could start putting together the rest of the music. "Marie, how long till the show with the producer?" He asked. Her head snapped up at her name. "Oh uh it's on the 25th so we have like two weeks," she said, a half smile on her face. Edd grimaced feeling the pressure already descending as he attempted to work out a plan on how they could get the most practice in.

Throughout the next two weeks Edd spent every waking moment either at Marie's or school. Autumn was making quick work of his surroundings turning everything a reddish gold or brown as Halloween approached. Every way he looked he was reminded of the ginger which made his mood be one of constant irritation. Edds nerves frayed further as Jack hit a wrong note for the fifth time. The raven did well to keep his temper controlled as he corrected the mistake yet again. "I'm sorry Jack, but is that note just not working?" "I'll get it Edd I promise. I just have to practice because it's such a quick change," Eddward nodded and they started from the top. This song was going to be their ticket to getting signed with that producer. They just knew it. Their last gig had a bigger turn out than the headliner got. Word was spreading fast about the band and apparently there was supposed to be a good turn out on the 25th. When practice was over Edd followed Marie into her house. "Do you think we'll be ready?" He asked gulping down water to quench his too dry throat. "Dee with your vocals they would be crazy to not be impressed. And with Lacey's lyrics. My god Dee I think we could honestly make it big," Marie breathed. The nerd decided to crash over at her house so the bluenette could plan both their outfits. She wouldn't tell Edd but she was going to make sure Kevin was there again. She just needed to get them alone together so they could talk, this whole breakup had been stupid. Everyone could see it except them and obviously neither was going to budge on their own. They sat up that night making their plans with Marie trying out new looks for Edd but she ended up circling back to the one he had when they debuted. Edd passed out sometime around two in the morning but the drummer was wide awake.

Kevin's phone buzzed obnoxiously on his nightstand, he had no idea who could be calling him this late. The ginger sat up and snatched the phone answering with a gruff "Hello," "Hey there Kev," came Marie's voice. "How the hell did you get my number Kanker?" "Oh I got it out of Edd's phone," Kevin's stomach dropped at the mention of the ravenette. "Get to the point or I'm hanging up," Kevin snapped. "Oh feisty as ever. Look dude. You and Dee need to talk. You guys clearly need each other. We're have a gig on the 25th and it could mean big news for us dude. You need to be there," "Marie, seriously? EDD dumped ME. I tried to talk to him today and I got ignored. He won't want me there," The bluenette huffed and he could practically hear her eyes roll. "Kevin you really are dense," Her remark lit the ginger's anger. "Oh really Kanker, then fucking enlighten me," he yelled. "First off he's at my house so he didn't ignore you. Dee loves you, he tried to tell you that at our first show. When we walked off stage he ran off trying to find you. I've never seen the kid so broken hearted. He wants to fix things. He did what he had thought was best. The dude blames himself for putting you in the situation with Max. He thinks he makes you weak. Don't you get it? Even though it's killing him he gave you up because he didn't want you to wind up hurt somehow. Look just fucking be there on the 25th and hear him out. You both each other at least that much," with that the bluenette disconnected the call. Kevin lay on his bed staring at his phone screen that flashed call ended. Was Marie telling him the truth? Did Edd really want to try and make things work? Was the raven really at her house? The ginger teen sat up acknowledging that he wouldn't be getting any sleep now thanks to the Kanker's words.

Edd woke up the next morning when sunlight peeked through Marie's shades. The smell of coffee wafted to his nose so he stretched his arms above his head and stood up. He made his way to the living room where he found the drummer holding two mugs. "Just the way you like, black with three scoops of sugar," she grinned as the boy happily took the drink. "So you feel ready for the 25th or do you think we still need more work?" the bluenette asked as she curled up on her couch to finish waking up. Eddward sipped his coffee and hummed in delight. "I would say we should be ready and that we need to practice everything the way we have it now. If we keep changing everything we'll eat too much into the rehearsal time," Marie nodded. They only had a couple days left before the big show. She silently prayed that she had challenged a certain jock enough last night that he would make an appearance.


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay so I know I've been dragging my feet with getting them back together. I really hope everyone can be patient a while longer. I want to show how the heartbreak changes the boys, so it's not going to be for a little while. I promise it will all be worth it in the end. I finally have a clearer vision of the direction for the story. The song I put in this chapter is The Show Must Go On Pt.1 by Famous Last Words. So enjoy the chapter!**

Eddward's leg bounced uncontrollably while he waited for the final bell of the school day to sound. The 25th was finally here and he could barely contain the excitement he felt at the moment. Everyone planned to meet at Marie's right after school so the could squeeze in one last rehearsal before the got ready for their big night. At last the bell rang and Edd nearly trampled his classmates as he rushed out the door to meet the drummer. Right as he turned the corner to exit the building he crashed into Ed. "Slow down Dee. Where are you off to in such a rush anyway?" Ed asked. "My apologies Ed, I'm on my way to meet Marie. Our band is playing a show tonight," he said hurriedly while he danced from foot to foot. "Oh at the string club right?" "Yes Ed that's right Broken String tonight at eight pm. You can come if you want to. Why don't you even bring Eddy?" Ed's eyes lit up at the invite. "Sure thing Double Dee," Seeing as how the conversation had ended Edd maneuvered around the big lug and continued on his way to meet up with the bluenette teen. Ed watched him scurry off so he pulled his phone out and texted the shortest of the Eds letting him know the plans for the night.

Marie stood at the end of the school parking lot puffing on a cigarette as she waited. Edd came running up, doubling over to catch his breath when he reached her. When he returned to his full height the drummer offered him one which he gratefully took. He pulled a bic lighter from his pocket, lit the cigarette and inhaled the smoke. "I never thought i'd enjoy this habit, yet here I am. You're a bad influence ma'am," he teased which earned him an eyeroll. "Shall we then?" the girl motion using her own smoke. The sockhead nodded and they set off on their way to her house. After just a short fifteen minute walk thanks to hopping a few fences, they approached her home. Like usual the others were already there waiting on them. Marie sauntered up to her garage door and lifted it open, exposing their instruments. Immediately they all took their spots except for Edd who had entered her home to retrieve a bottle of water. Within a few minutes he was back and at his mic and the rehearsal started. They practiced their entire set twice to check for any last hiccups but they were beyond ready. Edd now gulped down water, singing really made him parched but it had been one of the best decisions he ever made. "Alright guys, so you need to head home and change. Edd and I will meet you there at 7:30 so we can get setup," Marie said shooing them out of her garage. Once the others were gone she turned her attention to the nerd who was currently sitting on one of their amps. "Now you sir, follow me. We need to make you look good. You are the vocalist after all," "Marie I really must object. You guys put this all together. You should spend the time getting yourself ready," The drummer snorted, "Edd, if you hadn't agreed we wouldn't stand a chance. Now come on. I won't take no for an answer," her hands fell to her hips to emphasize the point. The nerd sighed in defeat knowing better than to argue with a Kanker.

A few hours later Edd was staring at his reflection, unable to recognize the person staring back at him. Marie had lined his eyes with her kohl again but everything else had changed. The girl had insisted that he let her give him a makeover, which of course he didn't get any say in. She had bleached a few sections of his hair before covering the blond with blood red dye. His beanie sat towards the back of his head exposing the scar Max had left. Black ripped jeans encased his slim legs while a maroon tank top hugged his torso. A black dress shirt was left unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows while black fingerless gloves adorned his hands. The drummer had refused to let him wear his wristbands though much to his annoyance. His combat boots had been buffed to a slight shine and tied loosely. "Marie I look nothing like myself," he whined. "That's the point Edd. We're about to move into stardom. You tried to have the whole bad boy image at school, I'm just pushing it a little further is all. You look hot dude," she snickered as she looped silver hoops into her ears. The girl was dressed similar except in a black lace dress. Her blue hair freshly colored making it even more vibrant. "Come on dude, lets go. This is gonna be legit. You'll see," she pinched his cheek teasingly as they walked out the door.

Broken String came into view causing acid to churn in the ravenette's stomach. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't nervous about this show. "Relax Edd. We got this," Bo whispered from the backseat of Jack's car. The brunette parked in the back of the club so they could unload their gear. Everyone clambered from the vehicle and grabbed what they could carry. Together they made short work of setting up the stage with their equipment. Just as they were finishing adjusting Edd's microphone, two men approached. "Hey guys," one said. "Oh hey Lance," Marie said making the ravenette turn around. Lance was the owner of Broken String, he was covered in tattoos and didn't dress like a business man at all. Instead he was in cargo shorts and a black tank top. A hat covered his purple Mohawk that was currently flat, his eyes were a slate gray that seemed to watch everything. The man standing next to him looked Edd's band up and down. Lance cleared his throat, "Guys this is Marcus. He's the one I told you about. He produces the headliner's stuff," "Nice to meet you," Marcus extended his hand to the sockhead who shook it firmly. "Likewise," Edd said as he returned the up and down look. Marcus was the same height and build of Lance but he was dressed in a suit. A charcoal gray dress shirt with black slacks and jacket, no tie. Edd knew it was meant to be dressy but also keep up the whole I'm not afraid to get my hands dirty kind of vibe. "Lance has told me quite a bit about your band. You're Eddward right?" Edd nodded, his eyebrow raising slightly at Lance who held up his hands in a self defense motion. "He said you have one hell of a voice. Can't wait to hear it kid. Well I'll let you get back to work. Knock em dead," Marcus gave a curt nod to Lance as he retreated to his seat. "Hey Lance," Edd called the owner over. "What's up?" "Why did Marcus call it my band? It's not. Marie and the others put this together. I just sing," The sockhead was annoyed at what had clearly been insinuated to the producer. "He didn't mean it like that Edd. He meant it as a whole. Sheesh don't take everything so literal," Lance huffed. Edd stared at him for a moment searching his eyes for any hint of lie. When he was satisfied he had been told the truth, he turned back to his bandmates to help them finish setting up.

People made their way inside the club, all of them chattering excitedly about Your Biggest Mistake. Ed and Eddy loped behind the mob of people, had Eddy not flipped out on the bouncer for checking his ID stating it was just because it was short, they'd have already been inside. "Ed I still don't get why you wanted to come here," the short one griped. "Double Dee is singing tonight, I want to hear him sing Eddy," "Since when does the sockhead even sing?" "He always has Eddy, just never in front of you," Ed said matter of factly effectively silencing the other. They made their way to the front of the crowd forgoing sitting down.

Outside at the end of the line Kevin waited for his turn to pay the cover fee. Marie had succeeded in getting him to the club, his father had agreed with the girl when the ginger told him about their small chat. So here he was, spending eight dollars to get the chance to speak with his ex boyfriend and see if maybe they could make things work. To show he had paid the doorman had slapped a blue wristband on his left arm and then quickly put two x's on his hands with sharpie to signify he was underage. He made his way inside but stayed towards the back, he didn't want to be seen until he was ready. At eight on the dot Edd and the others stepped on stage. Kevin's heart leapt into his throat when he saw the other teen. He had watched the other in the halls at school ever since Marie called him and he had seen just how much more withdrawn Edd was. He still had kept up the tough guy act which kept the rest of the student body away from him. Just like the last time Kevin's eyes were drawn to the scars that littered the raven's arms. However they didn't stay there for long, they moved from his arms to his well defined torso down his legs and back up to his face. A jagged scar came down Edd's forehead nearly to his left brow but what drew Kevin's attention the most was the red hair that peeked between parts of jet black. His hand twitched, the ginger ached to run his fingers through the silken strands once more.

Edd's face broke into a grin at the sight of the crowd before him. He'd started to grow accustomed to it all the more the band played live shows. "You guys ready?!" he yelled into his mic. The crowd beneath him roared which made his smile stretch further. He turned and glanced at the others who shared the same expression. This time Bo started the intro for their newest song. It was something a little more aggressive than the rest. This song was meant to grab Marcus' attention. Edd's voice started out soft as he went into the first verse. _I must accept these consequences for my actions when all I did was what the world told me I should do. And do anything for my dreams, if only I knew the cost of my dreams, AKA, you...would be you. I'm dead now!_ His voice went to a rasp as he screamed the last sentence, just as he did Marie played her beginning part. Back to his sultry tone Edd continued, _The nightmare is slowly taking over. All that's happened it is enabling him to take exactly what he wants, until he gets what he desires. We'll be at his whim._ The band came together perfectly for the chorus, _My inner demon, he is screamin at me "Take her now! This is your only chance, won't get another, don't let me down. Don't fucking whine. The deed is done you'll be just fine. So you want true romance? Throw the dice, take a chance._ Edd's voice faded out as Jack approached and leaned into Edds mic, his voice came through for the next part. _Why won't you let me in, just let me in! We'll masquerade this awkward phase that we're stuck in. If you accept me and forever be by my side. Remember what I said? Every day's a new sunrise. So let's just act pretend like this never happened. I'm your arcane guardian, just let me in._ The sockhead was getting into the song as they finished up their second verse, he now had moved across stage standing next to Jack, both using the Edd's mic to sing. _Your know our love is caught in your eyes, and those hazel eyes, they terrorize, they terrorize!_ Edd screamed the last word bringing the crowd's attention back to his own voice. He had everyone in the club completely enraptured, including a redhead off in the distance. _Don't let me down, if I can't have you, I will never be found. It's sure to kill me if you leave me, so I'll leave you gagged and bound._ Edd's voice went to a higher octave, _I won't reside, never abide won't live my life caught in a lie._

By now the sockhead was visibly sweating as he continued moving around the stage to keep his audience entranced. Kevin stood in the back with his mouth agape. Once again he felt as if the lyrics were directed at him, he had slowly been moving forward through the mass of bodies to get a closer look at the teen he was desperate to hold in his arms. He was about halfway there when Edd started his next set of screamed lyrics. _Baby don't scream. Don't scream! You are not alone, his arms are not your new home, now just close your eyes, you will never say goodbye. Baby don't scream, you know I did this all for you and me._ Once again the raven approached Jack and stretched his microphone over to catch the vocals as the brunette screamed with him. _Tell me why! Don't fucking scream, you know I did this all just for me._ Edd turned back to the crowd, his cyan eyes resting on the ginger who had managed to reach the front of the stage. The raven took the opportunity and leaned down as he sang. _You know our love is caught in your eyes and those hazel eyes, they terrorize, they terrorize!_ He directed the words straight at Kevin, the rest of the crowd stared at the ginger making his cheeks flush from embarrassment. Edd was calling him out in front of a whole group of people. Not cool. The sockhead stood back up and finished up the song with the chorus, which of course the crowd erupted into cheers and whistles. He turned and grabbed the bottle of water Jack offered him, taking a few quick gulps before pulling his beanie from his head and letting some pour onto his hair. He shed the black dress shirt, revealing the lean muscle he had built from his MMA training. Kevin's mouth went dry at the sight, he remembered that body very well. The band moved into their remaining songs to finish up their set in time for the headliner.

At the end of their final song, Edd pulled each band mate forward and they all bowed together before exiting the stage. After they were safely behind stage they all collapsed. The four had played their hearts out that night wanting to impress Marcus although Edd had also had an ulterior motive once he had seen Kevin. "Marie, did you have something to do with Kevin showing up?" Edd questioned eyeing the blue haired teen suspiciously. "I don't know what you mean, Dee but since he's here why don't you go talk to him?" Eddward knew perfectly well she had to have made this happened but listened to her suggestion nonetheless. He was still in just his tanktop and jeans but the ravenette was too warm to put anything back on. Without a glance back to the band, Eddward made his way out into the crowd. People blocked his way, guys patted him on the back while girls asked for his number. He pushed past them all having finally caught a brief glimpse of red hair going out the side doors to the smoke deck. Edd followed outside and found Kevin sitting in one of the old lawn chairs smoking. He took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the ginger. "Mind if I get one of those?" he asked gesturing to the pack. "Smoking will kill you ya know," the ginger teased. "Well a good friend of mine told me once that it's better to die on your own terms," Kevin's forest green eyes looked up into Edd's sapphire ones. "Edd can we talk? About ya know...us?" the jock asked, his eyes wavering with emotion. "I suppose we can. Where would you wish to start Pumpkin," the nickname fell from his lips so easily that it had been too late to catch it. He watched as hurt rose to the surface on Kevin's face at the nickname. "Kevin I-" "Yo Edd! You need to get in here! You're not gonna believe this!" Jack yelled from the door leading back inside. The sockhead grimaced, now really wasn't the time to be interrupted. "Go on Dee. I'll be here when you get back. I promise," Kevin said taking another drag from his cigarette. Edd nodded and followed the brunette back inside. Jack led him over to where the others sit, Marcus was there talking emphatically with the blue haired drummer. "...excellent. It was an amazing show you all put on. And my god, Lance hadn't been kidding about Edd's- Ah there you are young man," Marcus turned his attention to the ravenette when he saw him approach. "What's going on?" Edd asked glancing to each of his bandmates. "Well Eddward, I was telling them how much I enjoyed the show. If you guys are interested, I'd like to sign your band to my label," Marcus said a wide smile on his face. "Wait you want to what?" Edd gasped.


	27. Chapter 27

**I decided to toss something extra into the mix with this chapter. I'll be circling back to it later I think, depending on how you guys like it. Without further delay here's the next chapter.**

"You heard me right Eddward. Your band is what I've been looking for to push my label into the limelight. You all have an edge to you, and your voice my god. By the way, who writes you lyrics?" Marcus asked leaning forward. Edd nudged Lacey, "This girl is the brains behind most of them but if I have an idea she perfects it," Lacey's face went crimson at the ravenette's words. Marcus outstretched his hand to the girl, grasping one of her dainty ones. "My dear you certainly have a way with words," "T-thank y-you," the teen stammered. "Are you all underage or is anyone eighteen that could be held as the representative for the band?" Marcus' eyes flicked between each of them. Jack stepped forward, "I'm eighteen sir but no one will be the rep for the band. We all need to be included in the contract. We can get our parents to sign if need be," "So be it. That will just mean that once everyone is of age we will have to rewrite the contract," Marcus agreed "Now go celebrate everyone. I'll have my secretary send each of you a contract for you and your parents to sign," "How do you know where to send them?" Edd challenged. "I do background checks before offering a deal my boy. I have the information I need," Edd ground his jaw feeling slightly uneasy at the fact that Marcus had done something like that but he supposed it made sense. Skeletons in the closet can be fuel for the media. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with Lance," the man stood up and made his leave.

The four band members turned to each other in disbelief. "Oh my god you guys! We did it!" Marie squealed. Grins were displayed across everyone's face. "So who's house are we going to celebrate at?" Jack asked with a triumphant grin "Well my parents are never home. Let's go to mine," Edd said. Marie stared at the raven, he normally wasn't one to allow people in his home. "Marie don't give me that look. It's a celebration and we can't very well do it if parents are home," "What's this about a party?" Eddy had just sauntered up to the group. "Oh hello Eddy, I was inviting everyone back to my residence to celebrate the band having been signed," Edd explained. "Can we come too Double Dee?" Ed appeared as he walked up to join the group. "Of course. You are my friends after all. But excuse me there is someone I need to finish a conversation with," Edd left so he could return to a certain ginger who was still waiting outside.

Kevin had smoked another three cigarettes while he waited for Edd to come back. It clearly had been important given the nerd had been gone this long. He'd been trying to think of everything he wanted to say to the ravenette. As if right on cue said sockhead was walking up to him. "Everything okay?" the ginger asked, "Better than okay actually. The band just got signed," Edd couldn't conceal the excitement dancing in his eyes. "That's awesome dude. Congratulations!" "Thank you. Actually we're all heading to my home to celebrate it. Would you like to join us?" Edd's blue orbs flicked to stare at the ground his discomfort obvious. "Edd we really need to talk though," "I know we do Kevin, but I would much prefer to do it in the comfort of my own home if possible," The ginger sighed, relenting to the sockhead's request. "Alright. I'll meet you guys there, but I really do want to talk about us," Kevin stood up and followed Edd back inside the club. They walked up to the group who currently were deciding who would bring what alcohol. "Everyone we need to get our gear packed and head to my house. I'm going to ride with Kevin because he and I need to talk. Then when everyone's there we'll celebrate okay?" Kevin was dumbfounded that Edd was willing to ride on his motorcycle again but of course the nerd had a reason for it. After the gear was securely packed in Jack's trunk they all said their temporary goodbyes and agreed to be at Edd's house within the hour. The ravenette followed Kevin to his bike and outstretched his hand for the helmet. With their safety precautions in place the two climbed on and Kevin took off to Edd's.

The ride was silent, neither one really knowing what to say to the other at the moment. Edd's arms were noticeably shaking from being wrapped around his former lover for the first time in over a month. As they pulled into the driveway, he sighed in relief as he got off the vehicle. "Well I imagine everyone else will be here soon. So let's get inside and talk," Edd's voice shook as he unlocked his front door. They stepped inside and both toed off there shoes in the entryway. Kevin headed straight for the living room while Edd went to the kitchen to retrieve some drinks. He joined the redhead within minutes and handed him a soda. The ginger was currently sitting on his couch, but Eddward took a seat on the loveseat across the room. Both teens sat in silence for a moment, "Edd I-" "Kevin..." they couldn't help but laugh at the fact they had tried to talk at once. "You go first Edd" Kevin said his eyes falling to the white carpet. The raven haired teen started again, "Kevin I am so sorry I hurt you the way I did. I was worried that with my PTSD I could wind up hurting you. I even worried that we could face another attack. You had been so focused on saving me that you didn't even consider your own well-being. I didn't want to put you in any kind of jeopardy because I'm still too weak. But I've been working on it. I've been continuing my training with MMA. I refuse to ever be in a situation like what I endured with Max," The nerd absentmindedly ran his fingers over the scars that littered his arms, drawing the gingers eyes to them. "Dee, while I appreciate the sentiment of what you were trying to do, it was the wrong way to go about it. I love you more than anything. I didn't care about the PTSD. I told you I had expected it after everything you had been through. I wanted to help you get through the pain. You were the one who decided to handle it on your own. I've been a wreck without you in my life," Kevin's eyes welled with tears. This conversation was immensely painful to have but he knew they needed to have it.

"I know and I'm sorry Kevin. I've wanted to talk to you about it all but I didn't think you wanted anything to do with me. You had avoided me at school so I figured it truly was over. I haven't been the same without you either. The nightmares have gotten out of control..." Edd's head fell into his hands. A sob caught in the sockhead's throat, he felt so guilty for everything that had transpired since the attack. Maybe Kevin had been right, maybe he should have let the ginger help him. His scars throbbed as the memories of that day clawed to the surface. "Dee I still want us to work. I will put forth every effort to make it happen if you're willing to do the same," Kevin's words warmed the raven in a way he didn't feel he'd ever be able to explain. Right as he opened his mouth to answer their friends came crashing into the house. "Guys I told you we have plenty of beer. If the sockhead wants something else he can shovelchin to get it," Eddy's voice boomed. Both teens cringed at the volume, the guy sure knew how to make his presence known. "Eddy you only got the beer you like to drink. That's why we're all complaining," Marie grumbled as she pulled of her shoes. Everyone eventually made their way to the living room where the two other teens sat. "Hey guys!" Lacey cheered. Both the ginger and the ravenette gave half hearted waves. Edd looked to Kevin and rolled his eyes, they would have to finish their conversation later, for now it was time to celebrate.

Beers were passed out to everyone, Marie raised hers in toast. "To Your Biggest Mistake and to Edd our insane vocalist!" she cheered. "Here here!" the rest raise their cans and gulped down the amber liquid. Throughout the night the group played videogames and continued to imbibe in the alcohol. Even after his last encounter with the drink he freely consumed it. The others chattered incessantly while Eddward stayed seated on his loveseat as the drink warmed his insides. Kevin sat on the plush carpet staring at the raven. Those dark scars that covered the others arms taunted him. A constant reminder of how close to death the teen had been at the hands of Max. Edd had still yet to return his beanie to its spot, the most prominent scar drawing the redhead's attention to it. His green eyes somber at the sight of it, drawing the attention of the blue haired drummer. "Yo Kev. You and I got next match!" the bluenette called snapping him from his intense stare on the nerd. Kevin nodded to her accepting her challenge. "Hey Jack, would you grab me another?" Edd motioned to the brunette. "Sure thing Dee," Jack rose from his seat and walked over to the fridge grabbing more for everyone. He passed them out, handing Edd his replacement last. The raven gratefully accepted the drink noticing that Jack's hand seemed to linger for a moment longer than it should have. He arched an eyebrow at his bassist who grinned in response. Was Jack attempting to communicate feelings for the raven? Nah. Couldn't be. He brushed it off as a simple misunderstanding and drunken moments shared amongst friends.

The more Eddward drank the more lively he became. Going so far as joining the others in the drinking game Suck and Blow. The entire group sat in a circle after having moved Edd's coffee table to the side of the room. He was in between Kevin and Jack at the moment, he twiddled the tab on his can. The game began with Marie passing the card to Lacey and continuing around the circle. First round went off without a hitch, now the card was making it around once more. This time as Edd dropped the card right as he leaned to pass it to Jack. The brunette didn't pass up the chance though and connected lips with the raven. Everyone else sat there in shock watching the scene unfold before them. Jack pulled Eddward closer, his arms wrapped around the raven's neck. All eyes flicked to Kevin who at the moment had his mouth hanging open in disbelief. As the kiss prolonged, Kevin sobered up. He wanted nothing more than to deck both teens right now. Finally the bassist released Edd who was as taken aback by the kiss as the rest. "I'm gonna get going," Kevin stood up to leave. At the words the ravenette immediately stood as well, instantly regretting it as his head swirled from intoxication. "Kevin, please don't go," he pleaded. The ginger made his way to the door, retreating to the porch. Edd was left standing there with his hand outstretched, the silence in the room deafening. All eyes turned from the raven to the bassist. "What the fuck was that Jack?" Marie snapped. "I uh I don't know. I guess I'm more drunk than I thought," Jack shrugged his shoulders. A faint blush was making it's way onto his face so naturally no one believed him.

"Jack I need to talk to you," Edd muttered. The bassist knew he was in for it now and followed Edd into the kitchen for privacy. "Dee, Look I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," "Oh I think you do dammit. How could you do that Jack? I know Marie told you all who Kevin is. I was trying to fix things and now you screwed it all up," Edd snapped. "I know..." Jack rubbed his arm sheepishly. He had watched the raven ever since they had been first introduced. Jack knew what he felt but never had the guts to admit out loud. The rest of the band had known his orientation which was why know one had flinched when Edd admitted his own. "How long Jack?" "Huh?" he snapped from the memory of their first encounter. Edd's eyes hardened, the liquor fueling his rage. "I said how long. How long have you had this crush?" "Oh um, since the beginning..." Jack trailed off. He really didn't want to discuss this right now. Edd ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, this was supposed to be a night to celebrate and mend what he had broken with Kevin. "Je ne peux pas y croire. Comment les choses peuvent-elles pire encore? A quoi étiez-vous en train de penser?!" Edd's second language flowing freely. Jack's eyes widened, he had no clue what the raven was saying. "Uh Dee. You're um...talking French. English please," "My apologies, what I had said was I can't believe this. How can things get any worse? What were you thinking?!" Edd roared. Jack flinched back not prepared for the temper his friend was exhibiting. Edd's fists clenched at his sides, he couldn't get a handle on the anger from the beer clogging his rational mind. "Do not ever touch me again," he ground out before stomping outside for a much needed smoke. Jack audibly sighed and sagged against the wall, he knew he narrowly escaped a punch but he wouldn't have blamed the raven one bit.

Kevin's fingers pulled at his jeans. His mind was swirling from having witnessed the kiss. He hadn't budge off the porch, partly because he didn't feel he could walk straight. He heard the front door open and close but didn't bother to look up at the person. The ginger already knew it was Edd thanks to the smell of lavender and blueberry that wafted to his nose. Silence greeted him as the sockhead lit a cigarette and exhaled the smoke. Out of his peripheral he saw the raven had extended the pack that was clearly Marie's to him. Without a word the jock pulled one out and lit the end. "Kevin...I'm sorry about what happened in there. I had no idea that Jack had feelings for me. Otherwise I would have sat elsewhere," "That's not my problem Dee. What pissed me off is the fact that you clearly enjoyed it," Kevin's words cut deep into the ravenette. He was right, Edd had enjoyed the kiss, but not for the reason the teen evidently thought. "If you must know Pumpkin. The only reason that was the case, is because I imagined it was you. I haven't been touched since you left. I've craved nothing else..." Edd's voice cracked, he was at the point of tears. Kevin gaped at the sockhead, he was at a loss for words. He stood and approached his ex. "Corbeau," Kevin gripped the sockhead's jaw lightly, turning his face to meet his gaze. The ginger lowered his lips to graze Edd's. All thought fled the nerd's mind, he let his emotions take over. His arms slid around the jock's neck and pulled him tight. Kevin groaned at the contact, he had missed this with every fiber of his being.

Neither teen noticed the crowd of faces struggling to get a better view through Edd's curtains. "See, told you they would work it out," Lacey chided the rest of the group. Eddy rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Shovelchin and the sockhead back together. Let's get back to our game," the short statured one snipped. Everyone agreed aside from one brunette. "I'm gonna crash guys," Jack stretched out lazily on the pristine couch. The others returned to the videogame, they were going to give the couple out on the porch as much time as needed.

Both Kevin and Edd were now seated on his front steps, Edd's head propped on the ginger's shoulder. "I really am sorry Pumpkin. Maybe I shouldn't drink," he hiccupped. "You're fine. We just evidently suck at communicating," "I wouldn't say that's the only issue. Our friends just have god awful timing it would seem," He leaned harder against the warm body next to him. "Come on Edd. You're plastered. Let's get you in bed," Kevin tossed one of Edd's arms around his neck and walked the sockhead back inside up to his room. Like he had down plenty of times before he helped the nerd out of his clothes and onto his bed. Only this time seeing the porcelain flesh made his throat constrict for an entirely different reason. Sure the stitches were gone and the wounds had healed, but the sockhead had a constant reminder etched all over his body. His scars were a slightly darker shade than the rest of his skin, making them nearly immutable unless you were up close or knew what to look for. Aside from the one on his face of course. That cut had been deeper than all the rest Kevin recalled. It was brown and stood out from against the creamy skin surrounding it. Edd's hair had still yet to reclaim the spot and the ginger wondered if it ever would. "Whatsa matter," Edd slurred, the effects of the booze becoming more apparent as the minutes ticked by. "Just thinking about painful memories..." The ravenette nodded absentmindedly. "Come...here..." Edd patted the pillow next to him. Kevin wanted nothing more than to do just that but he couldn't bring himself to move. "Actually Edd, I'm going back downstairs. You're way past your limit. Sleep it off a bit and then we'll finish our talk when you wake up. I'll be here okay?" When the ginger heard soft snores he left the room and rejoined everyone. He would keep his word and be there when the nerd awoke.


	28. Chapter 28

**So I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me through this. I hope you guys are in it for the long haul like I am because I have no idea how long the story is going to be in all honesty. Well anyway like always please let me know what you think and don't forget to f/f!**

Marie saw the ginger descend the stairs, he was clearly distraught over the events that had transpired so far that night. Her gaze turned to Jack who at the moment had his arm draped over his eyes. She couldn't believe he had been that brazen as to kiss Double Dee in front of Kevin. When the jock joined them in the living room she certainly didn't expect for him to be as calm as he was. "Jack right?" he pointed to the bassist. Marie nodded, her eyes watching his every move, preparing for a brawl to break out. Instead Kevin merely tapped the guy's arm. Jack lifted it away from his eyes and gave what Marie could only guess was a questioning look. "Can we talk outside dude?" Kevin asked. The guy nodded and got up from the couch then followed the jock on to the porch. Everyone exchanged wary glances but Marie simply shrugged her shoulders so they all turned back to their game.

"Look dude please don't hit me. I really don't feel like going home with a black eye," Jack started maintaining a safe distance from the redhead once outside. "I didn't call you out here to fight Jack. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to deck you in the face for your little stunt but Edd would be pissed at me for it," Kevin said. Jack nodded, he'd been spared once again thanks to the nerd. "Then why did you call me out here?" "Because, I want to talk. You clearly have a thing for Edd. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not giving him up. Unless that goofy insanely intelligent guy tells me he doesn't want me, I will fight for him with every bit of strength I have," Kevin's eyes were molten with not only anger but the resolve that stood behind his words. Jack scoffed, "Well then I guess we're at an impasse dude. I watched as that guy fell down a hole from trying to do what was right for you, and now he's starting to shine again only to have you come back into his life. Have you thought for even one moment that maybe you guys shouldn't be together? He's covered in scars from your relationship," Jack gestured to the second story. Kevin's eyes burned with fury at the brunette insinuating it had been his fault what happened. He had enough guilt without this guy adding to it. "Marie's told me all the stories of how you used to kick the crap out of Dee. The kid clearly has a case of Stockholm syndrome if you ask me," "Well guess what Jack. No one asked you. Furthermore you don't know shit about me or Edd. Leave him alone," Kevin crossed his arms to keep his word on not hitting the guy.

Jack rolled his eyes not caring that at the moment he was playing with fire. "I know enough Kevin. Not to mention I can't very well leave him alone when he sings in our band. Oh and by the way, you don't get to stake a claim on him right now. You aren't together anymore. The guy is single, so all I'm gonna say is, consider this game on," Without another word Jack waltzed back inside leaving a pissed Kevin on the doorstep. Silence greeted the brunette when he entered the living room, everyone acted as if they hadn't been listening but he knew better. "Marie is there somewhere I can sleep?" He huffed. The blue haired girl stood up and led him to the guest bedroom so he could pass out. At the moment he was grateful for the amount of beers he had consumed, he would be able to sleep soundly even with knowing the raven he desperately wanted was just down the hall.

Morning came sooner than Eddward would have liked, as sunlight streaked through his room he groaned and flipped over to bury his face in his pillow. He lay there for a few minutes trying to will his body back to sleep but when it wouldn't listen he gave up and got out of bed. As he stood up, wooziness overtook him and he could feel the contents in his stomach rising up his throat. The raven made a beeline for his bathroom, making it there in the nick of time before the vomit came all the way up. He hurled into the toilet, his forehead breaking out into a sweat as he did. Edd silently cursed himself for having drank again after his first encounter with alcohol at Kevin's. His body heaved again even though there was nothing left in his system. "Edd you alright?" Jack's voice floated down to him as he continued to heave. "Do I look...alright...to you?" Edd snipped between his stomach's contractions. When his body finally stopped trying to expel the booze he flushed the toilet and sat back onto the cool tile floor. "Is it okay if I come in?" Jack asked from the doorway. Eddward waved his to motion he didn't care one way or the other. Taking the cue the brunette sat next to him. "Look Dee. About last night..." "It's quite alright Jack, everyone was fairly drunk," Edd leaned his head back on the rim of the tub , hoping the cold of it would quell his nausea. "Uh no Dee. I mean yeah I was drunk but I've kinda...uh wanted to do that...for um a while now," the brunette's cheeks flushed crimson at the confession. Edd gaped at the boy beside him, "You mean you're..." "Gay? Yeah. Everyone but you knew actually," Jack chuckled. Now it was Edd's turn to blush. "Jack, I..." "Don't say anything yet. I just want you to know that I know how you feel about Kevin. But that doesn't mean that I won't try and win your heart," the brunette said without making eye contact. Edd closed his mouth, his words escaping him so he just nodded.

The ravenette stood up finally feeling better and made his way downstairs. He was greeted by a room full of passed out teens. Marie and Lacey were curled up together on his couch while Eddy and Ed were sprawled out on the floor. Empty beer cans littered the floor making Edd grimace. "Messy messy messy," he murmured to himself. The teen's gaze raked across the living room in search of the ginger but he was nowhere in sight. With a sign Edd walked to his kitchen to gather cleaning supplies, starting with a trash bag for the aluminum containers. "Morning," Kevin was seated at his kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee. "Jesus Kevin, you gave me a heart attack," the raven chided clutching his chest in an attempt to slow his frantic heart. "Sorry," the redhead gave a mischievous grin from his mug. Edd decided the cleaning could wait, he and Kevin never finished their chat last night after all. When he was able to reign in his nerves the teen sat across the table from his ex. "You know Kevin, we didn't finish talking last night," "I know Dee. I talked to Jack last night though, he and I didn't really see eye to eye though," Kevin said as he placed his cup down on the table. His hands folded behind it but even Eddward could still see they shook. "No I suppose you wouldn't. How could you when you both vie for my affection?" the ravenette ran his hands through his hair, something he noticed was becoming a nervous habit. "Edd...Corbeau. I won't give up. I almost did when you ended it to be honest. But Ed, Marie, and Nazz are very persuasive when they want to be. I need you in my life," "I know..." Eddward's words died in his throat when Jack walked up. Could they not get a moment of peace without an interruption. Kevin stood up, he radiated anger at the brunette but made no move to strike. "Just think about it, okay?" Kevin said as he walked toward the raven. Panic erupted in Edd's body, the ginger was surely about to instigate a fight. However he only approached Edd and gently kissed his lips, the kiss had been chaste, but it was enough. "That's how he likes to be kissed," Kevin snarled at the brunette who at the moment clutched the counter so tightly his knuckles were white.

As the front door closed signaling the ginger's exit, Edd let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He peeked through his bangs to look at Jack who's jaw was clenched tightly. Kevin really knew how to get under someone's skin, Edd had known that better than anyone. Marie trudged into the kitchen straight to the coffee maker ignoring both boys as she pulled down a mug. When she couldn't take the silence anymore she turned to face them. "So boys, got something you want to share with the class?" she snickered at their faces. Edd's flushed while Jack looked like he was seconds away from punching a wall. Without a word Jack walked out and slammed the front door making the raven jump. "Dee, I know you took MMA but we need to toughen you up a bit. You may have the whole school snowed but we can see that it's just a façade," she said in between gulps. "Oh Marie who am I kidding, this person isn't me. I should just go back to being Double Dweeb," he hung his head in defeat. "Nah. I kind of like the new Eddward to be honest. He had a backbone and went for what he want obviously if he got the quarterback wrapped around his finger. Personally I think this is who you were always gonna be. Everyone has a breaking point dude. Embrace it," with her words of wisdom over the bluenette went back to the living room to rouse the others. Edd sat there stupefied, was she right? He knew the world could be cruel, that had been what made him take on the new persona in the first place. Should he honestly allow himself to fully become it? Sure it had been enough to bring the redhead and him together, but could it keep them together. He really didn't know, yet he was determined to find out.

Everyone left around two o'clock or so, leaving the raven to just his thoughts. The more he tried to make sense of his situation, of everything that had led him to this point, the more Marie's words resonated with him. He didn't want to be weak, he was going to take her advice and absorb this change. He would be strong enough to endure whatever curveballs life threw at him. With that in mind he made his way upstairs and changed into shorts and a tank top. He now found himself staring at his punching bag that had been bought when he started his training. Edd moved earbuds in place and cranked some music before unleashing all the fury he felt towards himself on the defenseless object. Even when he became winded he persevered, throwing jab after jab. After his circuit of punches he moved on to practice the kicks he had been taught. Last summer had given him the tools he needed to be physically better than any opponent that stood before him. His intellect had always been superior, making him an easy target for others. Never. _Kick._ Again. _Kick._ Exhaustion consumed him and his muscles screamed in protest, it was time to call it quits. Edd pulled his headphones out and doubled over to regain his composure. This had proven to be better therapy than the doctor ever had. Oh shit. He had missed his last appointment with the psychologist. His parents were for sure going to make him go back on the meds now. Then again, his eighteenth birthday was coming up, they technically couldn't make him. Damn. He had been so wrapped up in school, being in the hospital, the band, and even Kevin that he had forgotten about his own birthday. The boy groaned aloud and decided it didn't really matter. He headed straight for his shower to wash away the grime from his workout. As he grabbed his towel and started the water his phone buzzed.

Pumpkin: I'm sorry about earlier

DD: What do you mean?

Pumpkin: I did that to piss Jack off

DD: I know

Pumpkin: Are you mad?

DD: Can't say that I am

Pumpkin: Ok

DD: Ok

Pumpkin: Did you mean it?

DD: Mean what exactly?

Pumpkin: That you pictured me when you kissed Jack. That you've only craved me...

Edd's eyes widened at the text. Shit. The damn alcohol had made him spill things he didn't want to share. He bit his thumb as he thought about how to respond. Part of him wanted to be honest but the other part had liked seeing Kevin prowl him like marked territory. It had all been rather thrilling watching two Alpha males challenge each other for him. He mentally slapped himself for the thought, it was wrong to fan the flames like that.

DD: Yes.

Kevin stared at his phone, feeling warmth blossom in his chest. There was still hope for him, he just knew it. Only one thing stood in his way of getting his nerd back and that was a brunette bassist. His fist clenched at the memory of the bastard's lips on Edd's and had Kevin's room not still been trashed from his last tantrum, he'd be in the process of destroying it. The ginger was stretched out on his bed, he was trying to formulate a plan to make the raven across the street see that they really belonged together. Somehow he would have to get the bassist out of the way though, and he just wasn't sure he could do that. Not without help anyways. A devilish smirk cracked his face as he scrolled through his contacts. He settled on an old friend from football camp that went to Lemon Brook High. This could work he mused to himself before pressing the call button. He waited with baited breath for the guy to answer, three rings in and the person finally picked up. "Hello?" came an irritated voice. "Hey Zeke. Long time no talk," Kevin grinned. "Ah Kevin. What have you been up to?" "Oh nothing really, I hate to do this to you, but I need to cash in that favor you owe me," the ginger explained. The phone went silent, he had to pull it from his ear to make sure the guy hadn't hung up. "You seriously didn't let that stupid bet go? Come on dude. That was years ago dammit," Zeke snapped. "Dude I'm begging you. And you know me, I don't beg. I really need your help," "I'm listening,". Kevin made quick work of explaining the situation, all the way down to what Max did to Edd. He knew Zeke would help him for that reason alone if nothing else. "So you need your good buddy to get this Jack bastard to lay off your boyfriend's dick? Am I hearing that right?" The ginger huffed at the crude remark. He really didn't want to think about that image right now. He grit his teeth though, "Basically. So are you gonna help me or not asshole?" "I'll meet you at the mall in fifteen," Zeke finally said. "Dude that's like a thirty minute drive from Lemon Brook?" "Oh I left the minute you said your boyfriend had been attacked. I'm halfway there. See you soon Kev," Zeke ended the call and the ginger shook his head.

Fifteen minutes later Kevin was wandering through the food court, looking for his friend. They hadn't seen each other since the summer before sophomore year. If the rumors had been true, Zeke quit football and became an artist or something. When the redhead felt a tap on his shoulder he spun around to find his friend staring at him. "Sup dude?" Zeke's voice was slightly deeper than he remembered. Not only that but the boy had bright magenta hair that provided a stark contrast against his golden eyes. "Damn dude, you look so different," Kevin said as he sized him up. The guy now had a spider bite piercing on the left side of his mouth, along with stretched lobes that the ginger was sure he could fit three fingers through. Zeke was clad in purple jeans, black converse, and a gray shirt. A hat with an upturned bill sat atop his head that was from some concert Kevin had seen flyers for. "Yeah well I'm not the only one. Look at you Kev. Finally filled out huh?" Zeke teased. The two boys had been close all throughout junior high since that first football camp together. Unfortunately the kid had moved away to Lemon Brook when his parents went through a divorce. "So, what ya say to some grub and some plotting?" Zeke grinned as he lead the way to Sbarro. The kid did always love his pizza. "Sounds like a plan to me,"


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while. I had a couple other stories floating around in my head that I had to get out which actually helped with the writer's block on this story. I hope everyone is enjoying the twists that are happening. I have a couple more in mind for this story. I want to thank everyone for the reviews on the story. Keep them coming, they're great motivation. Be sure to also check out my other two stories though. Baddest Bidder and A Demon Inside. Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

Zeke munched on a breadstick while Kevin gave further explanation of the situation. The teen nodded here and there to show he was paying attention but didn't interrupt the ginger. When finally finished with the story as well as his meal the guy spoke, "So what you're saying is, you wound up figuring out you're bi, have a thing for some nerd, then he gets attacked because you tell the team. He breaks things off because he's traumatized and now he's in some band where the bassist is trying to get him before you convince him to start again?" Zeke summarized. "In a nutshell," "Well what's the plan then?" Kevin cracked his knuckles as he thought about what they could do. Every plan he came up with he foresaw ending badly, with possibly having Edd hate him. "Dude you're thinking on it too hard. All we need to do is distract this Jason guy long enough for your boytoy to think he's not interested and come running back," "It's Edd, not boytoy," Kevin ground his jaw. He really had become protective over the nerd, even with something so small as someone calling him out of name. Zeke waved him off, "Whatever Kev. I get it. Let me distract Jordan, if we can get him to go for me that is. Then you lay on that football star charm you have and win your boyfriend back. Easy peasy," Kevin rolled his eyes at his magenta haired friend. "Zeke how are you going to get a gay guy to chase after you?" "It wouldn't be the first time," there was a wicked gleam in Zeke's eye that made Kevin raise an eyebrow. When his mind finally registered what the guy was saying he went wide eyed. "Wait so is that why you quit football?" Kevin asked. "Among other things. My heart just wasn't in it anymore but it was also excruciating hiding it all the time," Zeke shrugged his shoulders. "So are you gay?" the ginger whispered the question to avoid prying ears. "Nah. I'm bi like you dude. I still like my women but the occasional guy is nice,"

The remainder of their time spent together was deciding on how they could introduce Zeke without raising suspicion. "Well if you just nonchalantly mention me and then just say I want to meet Edd. We can make it to where the only time I'm free is when they have practice," "Why do I get the feeling you've done stuff like this before?" The magenta haired teen laughed, "You know me to well. God it doesn't feel like it's been as long as it has," he said his laughter dying to a smirk. They finished putting together the final details of their plan as they window shopped. Zeke's mother eventually called asking him to come home so they parted ways. Kevin took the long way home, enjoying the feel of the wind at his back. Now that he had a plan he just hoped it would work. When he arrived home the ginger parked his bike and made his way to his room to repair the damage he had done to it.

Edd hadn't heard from Kevin in a few hours which naturally made the raven worry he had been to honest. He wanted to text him to find out but decided against it, causing his anxiety to run rampant through his mind. After his shower he had cleaned his house top to bottom which permeated the residence with the smell of bleach. Now he simply sat on his bed lost in thought not sure what else to do. He eventually settled on writing more lyrics so Lacey would have something to work on at the next practice. His pencil scribbled away filling page after page with words. Each song was more aggressive than the last and some using foul language that he had never thought he'd use. Yet here he was his mind letting it free flow for him to later sing. With thought meeting paper, he could feel his body actually relax, the tension seemed to all move through his pencil. He found that he also was learning where to include the screams Marie had been helping him to perfect. The last page however was softer, something they hadn't done yet. He decided would be the next one they debuted if the band agreed. Once he was satisfied with his words the raven glanced at the clock. 10:30 pm glared back at him in bold green numbers. Sighing he stood up from his desk and got ready for bed. His birthday was in officially in two weeks but he couldn't feel excited about it. The ravenette had never really celebrated it anyway. Why would this year be any different?

Slamming lockers could be heard all throughout the hallway as students switched out textbooks on their way to their next class. Eddward followed suit, changing out his Calculus book for AP English. A redheaded jock passed by him, giving a glance over their shoulder to which he gave a slight smile. The day was halfway over, which Edd was grateful for, granted it was very out of character for him to be but he was. All the sockhead could think about was showing the band his most recent song, he felt like it could be another winner for them if they got it just right. He wanted the ginger to be one of the first ones to hear it too so he pulled his phone from his pocket. A quick text was sent inviting the teen to practice.

Pumpkin: I would but I actually have plans with a friend.

DD: And what friend is this?

Pumpkin: You haven't met him yet. We're old friends.

Edd bit his lip hesitating at inviting the friend too. He didn't really want to put everyone on the spot with a random person showing up. On the other hand, maybe the person could give them some genuine feedback on their music. Oh to hell with it.

DD: Bring him with

Pumpkin: You sure?

DD: Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't

Pumpkin: What time?

DD: Right after school. At Marie's.

Pumpkin: Ok

The warning bell rang startling the nerd, he scurried to his class now more impatient for the school day to end than he was before. He luckily skirted through the door right as class started. Unfortunately his tardiness meant only a seat in the far back was left, he grumbled inaudibly as he sat down. What was left of his day drug by which only served to annoy the genius. When the final bell did ring, Edd was already at his locker returning the textbooks he wouldn't need for homework that night. He sent a quick text telling Kevin to meet him at the front doors so they could go to Marie's together. Backpack in hand he made his way there, reaching the meeting point a few minutes before the jock. "Hey," Kevin said as he walked up. "Hello Kevin. You ready to go?" "Almost, Zeke will be here in a minute," Edd arched a brow, "Zeke?" "Yeah. My friend I told you about? He goes to Lemon Brook. They get out earlier than us so I told him to just meet me here," The ravenette nodded his understanding and rocked on his heels as they waited. "So uh, any particular reason you want me at practice so bad?" Kevin teased. "Actually there is. I wrote a new song and after Lacey makes her adjustments I wanted you to hear it first," Edd blushed. He saw Kevin grin but quickly realized it wasn't directed towards him and rather to a person off in the distance. First thing he could see was pink. Pink hair? As the other teen drew closer Edd felt his hackles rise, not in anger but in jealousy at the fact that Kevin smiled like he had for this other boy. "Shall we?" Kevin asked not noticing how Edd's face had gone solemn.

They met Zeke halfway and the ginger made the necessary introductions as they walked towards Marie's. Small talk was made the whole way between Kevin and Zeke with Edd only giving the occasional nod. As they drew closer to the bluenette's home they could already hear the band practicing. When they reached the driveway, the sound died down as everyone stepped from their instruments. "Hey Dee!" Marie said as she encompassed the raven in a tight hug. Jack stood off to the side giving Kevin the stink eye which the ginger blatantly ignored. Lacey and Bo of course acted as if nothing was amiss, but gave Zeke a wary look. "So who's Mr. Pinky?" Marie questioned crossing her arms. "Name's Zeke, Mrs. Blueski" he fired right back. "Oh dear," Edd muttered knowing the comment would go over like a lead balloon with Marie. Her face turned into a scowl and she turned to the genius looking at him expectantly. "Seriously, who is he?" "He's a friend of Kevin's. I wanted them to come hear the new song I wrote. It was a bundle deal okay?" Edd grimaced. Marie's eyes flicked to Kevin who just gave a cocky grin back. The girl huffed before walking back to her garage. "Hey Lacey? I've got a few more for you to correct," Edd said fishing the songs from his backpack. Lacey bounced up to him and took the papers happily, then set to work. While she made her changes the rest of the group sat and talked to get to know Zeke a little bit.

"Wait so you go to Lemon Brook? Then how do you know Kevin?" Marie asked skeptical. "Oh we're old friends. We went to football camp together back in middle school. I moved when Mom and Pop split, but we stayed in touch," Zeke explained. Jack had yet to approach, he still stood in his same spot, watching Zeke intently. "Finished!" Lacey yelled skipping back up to Edd with a grin plastered on her face. "Thanks Lace. Alright then, you guys ready to give this one a whirl?" Edd's band mates nodded so they took their places. Lacey gently plucked a string on her guitar starting the song off before Edd began.

 _Is there a right way for how this goes? You've got your friends and you've got your foes. They want a piece of something hot. Forget your name like they forgot. Oh aint that something? Some wanna see you crash and burn. Criticize your every word. I'm trying to keep from going insane. Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing._ Edd's voice had been soft with only him and Lacey. As he finished his note, Lacey strummed a little faster signaling Marie to come in. _Oh trying to be something more. Nobody's gonna love you if you can't display a way to capture this. Nobody's gonna hold your hand and guide you through. No it's up for you to understand. Nobody's gonna feel your pain. When all is done and it's time for you to walk away. So when you have today, you should say all that you have to say._ Marie faded back out allowing Edd's voice to take the limelight again. _Say all that you have to say. Is there a right way for being strong? Feels like I'm doing things all wrong. Still I'm here just holding on. Confess my heart and forgives my wrongs. Oh just trying to show you something more._ Edd drew out the final word of the verse, his eyes were now closed as he let the music flow freely from him. The song was meant to be about his own inadequacies, about how he will sooner bear pain in silence than speaking up. He didn't open his eyes again until they finished the song. Zeke's mouth hung open while Kevin's expression was unreadable.

"Well what do you think?" Edd asked as he stepped away from the microphone. "Dude, where in the hell did you learn to sing like that?" Zeke asked his face still wearing his shock. "Uh I took lots of music lessons as a kid. I guess I just picked it up," "Holy fuck. That was legit. Personally though I would have given the song a bit more to the bassist though," Zeke watched as Jack's nostrils flared. "Whatsa matter big guy? Did I strike a nerve?" the guy teased. A snort was the only response he got. "Careful, I like a challenge," Zeke honestly hadn't been expecting to actually be attracted to the brunette but he was always a sucker for the bad boys so to speak. Kevin had still yet to say anything which earned him a jab to the kidney from his friend. Zeke's eyes motioned to Edd who was standing there awkwardly rubbing his arm as he waited for the ginger's critique. "Who was the song about Dee?" Kevin questioned. Sapphire orbs stared at the ground. "Is that what you really think about yourself?" Kevin continued. Hearing the lyrics that were clearly about the raven, had lit a fire in the ginger. How could Edd think so little of himself still? Before Kevin could say another word Edd spoke up. "If you really knew anything about me Pumpkin, you would already have that answer," his voice had been barely above a whisper. The ginger grabbed the raven's hand and drug him away from the rest of the band to speak in private.

Meanwhile Zeke stared Jack down further. "So what does a guy have to do around here to get on your good side?" he asked waggling his eyebrows at the bassist. "Have black hair and blue eyes and be a nerd," Jack huffed as he dropped his guitar on to its stand. The bassist then stormed into Marie's home, leaving everyone else gaping. "Well _okay_ then. He's a stubborn one isn't he?" Zeke said to the group who all chuckled. "Dude all I can say is good luck. He's been after Dee since the starting of the band," Bo said shaking his head.

Kevin stared into angry aqua eyes, "Edd I do know you, I just wish you wouldn't think so lowly of yourself," he bit out. The raven glared back at him, "I am allowed my own feelings Pumpkin. You would do well to remember that," he snipped. "Jesus Edd I know that! I just want to help you see the man you are that I'm in love with!" Kevin's rage was building even though he willed it down. When Eddward opened his mouth again to continue breathing fire, Kevin's mouth claimed his and silenced him. Tongues entwined while Kevin's hands wound into inky black locks that lay hidden beneath the nerd's beanie. Eddward groaned and pulled the ginger closer. He needed this, he needed to know that out of everything he'd done this one thing right. They broke for air and Kevin's forehead touched his own. "Corbeau please give me one more chance. Let me prove this to you," Kevin begged. "I need more time Pumpkin. I don't feel ready," Edd said his eyes flicking to the ground. Kevin inhaled a shaky breath, his heart felt as if it were being torn but he swallowed the lump in his throat. His plan had only started today and he wouldn't give up until the raven gave him a definite answer. "We need to get back. I still have more practicing to do. The band has to be ready for anything since we've been signed," Eddward said stepping around the ginger. "Did you guys ever get your paperwork to sign? And won't your parents have to sign them before anything?" Kevin asked trailing behind him back to the garage. "I turn eighteen in two weeks, the papers for the band should be showing any day now. It does take time to draft contracts like ours. Marie and Lacey will be the only minors that need parental signature," "Wait your birthday is coming up?" Eddward sighed and chided himself for having revealed the information. "Yes it is Pumpkin. But I insist that you ignore it. I don't care to celebrate, my parents never really have,"


	30. Chapter 30

**Here's chapter 30. I decided it was time for this to resume it's original direction so I hope you guys enjoy the chapter. Please remember to leave reviews for me and of course f/f so you get notified for updates. I plan on updating the other two stories this weekend so if you've been reading either of those keep an eye for those new chapters too. Enjoy!**

* * *

Both teens returned to find Jack missing and everyone else making small talk. "Everything okay?" Edd asked noticing the bassist's absence. "Kev's friend tried to put some moves on him so he went inside," Marie explained jerking her head in the direction of the door. The nerd rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. "I'll go grab him. We still have a few more songs to learn. The contracts should be here in a few days so we need to be ready," With that Eddward turned and headed inside in search of Jack. After only a couple minutes of searching he found the brunette in the kitchen, slumped over the table twiddling something in his hands. The raven leaned on the door frame and took in the sight before him. Jack really was attractive if Edd were being honest with himself. His hazel eyes held flecks of gold just around the irises which faded out into green at the outer circle. His chocolate hair waved around his face with elegance framing his strong jaw perfectly. The guy was about five foot ten or so, at least that was Edd's best guess. He was well toned but it wasn't an athlete's body like Kevin's. "You alright?" Eddward said announcing his presence. Jack gave a slight shrug not budging from his sprawled out position on Marie's table. "Jack talk to me. Things have been awkward ever since the party,"

At his words the bassist stood and blazing hazel stared down confused blue. "It's not my place to say anything. You have Kevin," "Is that what all this is?" Edd's incredulous tone made Jack's face flush. "Edd I just want a chance to show you that I'm better for you than he is," the bassist stepped closer to him and Edd bristled. "I won't put you in harms way like he did. I won't try and conceal what we are. I want to let you embrace this new strength you've found. He's not right for you," Jack closed the distance between them. The raven was rooted to the spot as his head swam with the brunette's words. "It's not what you think Jack. What happened to me was because of a psychopathic homophobe. I'm making my peace with that. As far as Kevin hiding what we had, that was more a mutual decision. I know you and Marie talk but even she doesn't know everything," Eddward's tone was cold, his eyes narrowed on the teen in front of him. "Jesus Edd, you still defend him?" Jack leaned down to him and before the other could protest, Jack's lips met his. It was slow yet insistent as if begging. The brunette's hand came up to hold his jaw when they pulled apart. "Why not me Edd?" Hurt golden eyes searched somber sapphire. "I love him," Those three simple words shoved knives right through Jack's heart. Even he knew he couldn't compete with love, and judging by the look on the nerd's face, his words had been honest.

A cough behind them made both of their heads snap to see Zeke standing in the adjoined living room. "They uh sent me after you guys. To um make sure you weren't fighting. But since that's not the case I'll go back outside. Just hurry up okay?" he said. Magenta hair disappeared from view and Edd turned to follow only to have Jack catch his wrist. "You make sure and tell that jock he's damn lucky to have you. I'll be out in a sec. I just need a minute alone," The genius nodded to his bassist, knowing full well he had crushed him. He followed the direction Zeke had gone leaving Jack alone in the kitchen with silent tears of heartbreak.

Eddward stepped back into the garage finding it deathly silent. He quirked a brow at the others who were staring at him but they said nothing. "Jack will be out momentarily but I don't think he's up to practice more today. So I myself am going to head back home. We'll pick up again tomorrow okay?" he said to his band mates. The other three nodded and Edd snatched up his backpack setting off for home at a brisk pace. Kevin didn't bother to follow, the nerd had asked for time so he knew he needed to give him space. About five minutes passed before Jack finally came back out, everyone's eyes turning to him when he did. "Where's Edd?" he asked looking around. "Went home. Said you wouldn't feel like practicing," Marie popped her gum in annoyance. Boys could be so frustrating sometimes. Especially the gay ones. "What did you do Jack?" Bo's deep voice boomed. The guy rarely spoke which made his baritone shocking to people who hadn't heard it before. The brunette withered under his gaze, averting his hazel eyes. "I uh might have kissed him and asked for him to give me a real chance," he muttered. "Dude you're lucky he didn't punch you!" Marie shrieked. "Would have preferred that to be honest," "Why in the hell is that?" "Because he just said flat out no," His gaze turned to stare at the redhead. "Said he loved you. I don't know what he sees in you dude. But don't give up. If you make him happy then I guess that will have to be good enough for me," The silence that stretched after Jack's words was deafening.

The raven walked home with his earbuds shoved in his ears. It wasn't his normal music that blasted through the headphones though. Instead it was one song he had fallen in love with a while back. Andra Day's song Rise Up. He truly enjoyed her voice as well as the lyrics the song held. When he reached up to adjust the left earbud he felt wetness on his cheek and realized he had been crying. He really hadn't been lying to Jack when he said he loved Kevin. That bull headed, strong as an ox, beautiful, funny, caring, jock had come practically barreling into his life. And he was grateful. Edd had found something so real being in his arms, kissing his lips, loving him. The more the raven thought about what had led him here, the video that started it all circled back to the surface. It seemed so long ago but it was only a few months. Now he was dangerously in love with the redhead, about to make his mark in the music world, and coming into his own of who he wanted to be. Eddward approached his door and rather than unlock it, he just slumped against it. He turned around and sank down until he was sitting on the porch, his knees drawn to his chest. The beanie clad nerd tucked his head to his knees, letting the tears fall freely. He choked out sobs while his heart ached for the ginger he wouldn't give a second chance all because he was afraid. Jack had gotten it so wrong. It hadn't really been Kevin who was afraid. It had been Edd.

Warm arms encircled the raven making him jump. Startled red rimmed blue eyes stared into concerned green. Kevin was kneeling in front of him, worry etched plain as day on his face. Without hesitation, Eddward threw his arms around the ginger's neck and crashed their lips together. He knew that he couldn't let this man walk out of his life. He knew he needed to love him even if it would eventually end terribly and break him. They were only teenagers after all. The raven's tongue slid across Kevin's lower lip, begging entrance which the ginger happily gave. Edd was determined to pour all his passion, all his love for this man before him into this one kiss. They broke apart, Kevin stared at him and opened his mouth to talk but Edd just sealed their mouths together again. Taking the hint, the jock scooped him up and pinned him against the front door. Edd's legs wound around Kevin's waist making him groan. The genius fished out his keys and hastily opened the door which the jock promptly pushed them through before kicking it closed. Never breaking the kiss, Kevin carried him upstairs to his bedroom. Being back in the jock's arms like this lit Edd's skin aflame. He hadn't realized how starved for this man he had been until now.

He was dropped onto his bed, the jock following right behind him, pinning him there. They were both breathless, chests heaving, only one from physical exertion though. "I'm so sorry Kevin I-" A finger pressed to his lips silenced the raven. "I love you too," Molten jade orbs stared down at him with conviction, making him shiver. He leaned up onto his elbows and kissed the man hovering above him again. Clothes were slowly peeled away from their bodies that were quickly overheating. Eddward wanted nothing more than to let the ginger Adonis he loved to claim his body once again. Nearly every molecule of his being felt on fire for the man. He _needed_ this. Kevin on the other hand appeared to be taking his sweet time getting to the nitty gritty. As each garment left the raven, Kevin made it a point to kiss every darkened line of scar tissue Max's mania had left on his porcelain flesh. When the ginger got to his scalp, more tears were pooling in his cyan eyes but even those were kissed away. "Edd, this isn't going to be me taking advantage of a moment I hope you know," "What do you mean?" "This is going to be me showing you just how much I really do love you," Kevin's voice husked out. Eddward's breath left him instantaneously, all he could think to do was give a slight nod.

Kevin shed the remainder of his own clothes right after pulling Edd's boxers off. He wasn't gone from the raven for long though. He pulled him into another kiss, slipping his tongue into the genius' mouth to wrestle for dominance. The other quickly gave in for once, not having his usual bravado to fight back. One of the jock's arms slipped beneath Edd's shoulders, tugging him closer, while his other hand roamed down to the raven's entrance. Just a tease, a feather light touch, a reminder of what he could do to the genius' body. Goose flesh spread like wildfire across Eddward's skin at the contact. Kevin pulled his hand away but only for the brief moment he needed to retrieve the liquid the raven kept in his nightstand. He popped the cap and thoroughly coated himself before returning it to its proper place. Seconds later he had Eddward's legs wrapped around his hips as he lined himself up with the other's entrance. He slowly eased inside, inch by inch. He could see the pain on Edd's face, but the other wouldn't let him stop. Instead the raven had actually crossed his ankles across the jock's back and was pulling their bodies together using his strong legs. Both teens groaned when Kevin was fully hilted inside the nerd's heat. Rather than move right away though, Kevin leaned down, giving his lover a bruising kiss. With their lips still locked together he slowly withdrew before sliding right back in. He set a slow and steady pace, gently rocking Eddward higher and higher to climax.

"Je t'aime citrouille. Je t'aime pour toujours. s'il vous plaît ne jamais me laisser," Eddward's foreign language slipped out making the ginger moan. He'd always appreciated the sexy sound of his raven haired nerd speaking French. Kevin could see tears running down the face of the teen beneath him. It made his gut twist, knowing that he had been a source of pain for this soul that he loved so dearly. He kept his steady pace, Edd's body had a sheen of sweat covering it now so he knew he was close. Even Kevin himself was nearing his own orgasm. He had been slow and gentle for the entire duration but now, he wanted to send the nerd crashing over that cliff in such a way that Eddward would never forget this moment. His thrusts became erratic and he pulled the nerd up to where he was seated in Kevin's lap as he continued to thrust upward into the heat of his body. Dull nails clawed at his own tanned flesh, forcing him to bite his lip in order to concentrate on the task at hand. His arms wrapped tightly around the raven and just a few thrusts later the raven came, screaming Kevin's name, his back bowed completely. Only the jock's arms kept him from collapsing back on to the bed. Kevin followed right behind him to his own climax a few seconds later, clutching to Edd as if his life depended on it.

Breathless and exhausted, both teens collapsed side by side onto the raven's bed. The ginger gently withdrew from Edd who gave a slight wince. Both lay next to the other in utter silence. Eddward's head swam with his earlier thoughts, he finally found the courage to speak. "I know I said I needed time. But, I need you in my life way more. I'm willing to do this again if you still desire it," his voice cracked from the strain of crying. Kevin stared into the aqua eyes that had drawn him in to the most life changing thing he had ever endured. "Of course I do Edd. I'll always want you," Edd's eyes welled with tears, he had never felt so loved until this moment. The ring of a cellphone snagged their attention. Quickly realizing it to be his own, Edd scrambled off the bed to answer it. Kevin stared after him as the raven stood stark naked in the middle of his room. "Hi Marcus," Kevin sat up at the name, he remembered Marie mentioning that to be the name of their new producer. "Yeah we're still waiting on the contracts," he started pacing his room. "Right. Just Marie and Lacey. Okay I'll make sure they're signed and there. Next week? We should be able to do that if you can do a weekend day because of school. Okay cool. Thanks Marcus," Edd hung up the phone and turned to the jock still laying in his bed with a grin plastered on his face. "Good news I take it?" Kevin mused. "Yes actually. He wants us to come in next week to discuss touring and start producing an album,"

Text messages were sent off to the other band mates so they could be filled in. Excitement of course was shared amongst everyone. With the news passed out, Edd climbed back into his bed with the ginger. Kevin drew him close and he couldn't help but curl around the other. This teen beside him had given him a sense of peace he hadn't known previously in his life. He was almost asleep when Kevin's chest rumbled with his voice. "So about your birthday," "Please Kevin. Don't worry about it," Eddward's tone had that finality about it but the jock ignored it. "Edd it's your birthday. I want to celebrate the day you came into this world. I love you so please for the love of god let me do something special for you," the raven could hear the pleading in Kevin's voice, "Okay" he acquiesced. He didn't see the smirk but he knew it was there regardless and couldn't help but shake his head at his incorrigible lover.

* * *

 **Translations:**

I love you pumpkin. I will always love you. please don't ever leave me.


	31. Chapter 31

**And now we have chapter 31 as you can see. I just want to take a second to say I warned that this would be a roller coaster. Please don't hate me xD Oh and also a thank you to Violoveless. Your review definitely made my day. I'm glad to know you guys are appreciating this story. It was the first fanfic I ever decided to write and I've been working on it for almost a year now. Still have no idea where I'll end it or how long it will be so hang in there with me guys. I love hearing from you all on what you think so keep it coming.**

* * *

Watching Kevin follow after the clearly distraught raven, Zeke huffed and turned to the rest of the teens. "Well this has certainly been an experience. I think he's gonna go talk to Edd. You guys want to order some pizza? I'll buy," he said. "I'm down for some grub. Come on let's go inside guys," Marie said before disappearing into the house. Everyone followed behind her and Zeke pulled out his phone and ordered a cheese and a pepperoni pizza with breadsticks. "Food'll be here in an hour," he collapsed onto Marie's sofa next to Lacey. "What do you guys want to do while we wait?" Zeke asked. Bo walked over to the entertainment center and turned on the PS4 sitting on the shelf. They loaded up a game, Bo and Marie calling first round. Lacey meanwhile just flicked through her facebook on her phone. Zeke's golden eyes flicked over to the bassist who hadn't said anything since the redhead's departure. Jack was currently sprawled out in a recliner, lost in thought. Zeke's heart went out to him. He had been crushed in a very similar way. The first guy he ever admitted he was bisexual to, had rejected him and called him a freak of nature. It had hurt like hell, but Zeke had learned from it and moved forward.

Hazel locked onto gold, stealing Zeke's breath. Yup, he was screwed. Being the tease he was though he gave a coy smile to the other and beckoned him with his index finger. Surprisingly Jack stood from his spot and made his way over to the magenta haired teen. Lacey curled up to give him room to sit but even with all the extra space he still sat right next to Zeke. Without a word he leaned on him and eventually laid his head in the teen's lap. Absentmindedly Zeke started running his fingers through the chocolate tresses, attempting to soothe the guy. "I know it hurts right now, but you'll find someone who wants you as much as you wanted him," Zeke whispered, to which Jack merely hummed. Marie turned to pass over her controller, the sight of them making her smile. "Yo you guys gonna play or fondle each other?" Zeke stuck his tongue out at her to which everyone laughed. Both boys clambered from the couch and started their match.

Pizza arrived a few rounds later and Zeke tipped the driver generously before offering the food to the hungry teens. As everyone wolfed down the meal, his eyes once again settled on Jack. Butterflies burst into his stomach as he watched the teen laugh carefree at Marie's antics. The bluenette had just smacked Bo right on the cheek with a breadstick leaving a grease mark on his face. His lips were shined with grease as well and Zeke couldn't look away. With only crumbs left, the teens popped in a movie and spread throughout Marie's living room. Bo and Lacey claimed the loveseat while Marie took the recliner and Jack and Zeke had stretched out on the couch. "Is it supposed to hurt this much?" Jack whispered randomly, only Zeke hearing his words. "I won't sugarcoat it, heartbreak hurts like a son of a bitch. The remedy I found was moving on," Jack sighed before dropping his head on Zeke's chest. "You know, even if you just need a distraction, I'd be willing to be that for you," the words came out in a rush and the magenta haired boy instantly regretted them. Jack had just had his heart stabbed by Edd's rejection and here he was offering himself up. He opened his mouth to say forget it when Jack's lips connected with his. The bassist was laying atop him, his hands brushing his collarbone as they kissed. Zeke's arm snaked around the other's toned body while the other went up his neck to tangle fingers in his hair. Every cell in Zeke's body lit up with a want he hadn't felt before.

It felt like hours had passed but truthfully it had only been a minute or so. When they pulled apart there was a blush dusted across Jack's face and Zeke was struggling to breathe. "How about instead of a distraction, we just go one day at a time and see where we end up?" Jack's voice was low, making the other shiver beneath him. "Okay," There was another chaste kiss which was broken by the whoops and hollers from the other three in the room. Jack flipped them off but couldn't hide the grin on his face. Zeke himself had never been more grateful to have owed Kevin from that stupid bet.

* * *

Everything fell back into place as if Edd and Kevin had never broken up. At the moment the entire band was sitting in Marcus's office, going over their signed contracts for being signed to the man's label. Jack had done better being around him ever since the day he told him he loved Kevin. Now the bassist was seeing the magenta haired Zeke on a regular basis, nothing was official yet but everyone knew it was going to happen. "So we'll record your debut album and we'll give you a kickoff tour of about fifteen gigs all in major cities. We want to get your name out there as much as we can. I know you all do have school but isn't your winter break coming up soon?" Marcus asked. "Next week actually, but are you talking about us missing Christmas to be on tour?" Edd questioned. "It's not ideal I know, but pressure makes diamonds," "And too much pressure can make even the strongest crack," Edd's retort made the tension in the room go up a couple notches. No one liked the idea of being gone for Christmas but then again, this was their dream. Everyone would understand wouldn't they? "What do you guys think?" Edd turned towards the band and they all shrugged their shoulders. "I mean it'll suck but everyone knows this our dream Dee. We gotta take this chance," Marie said while everyone else nodded emphatically. "Alright Marcus. You've got it. When do you want to start recording?"

Eight hours later Edd trudged up to his bathroom. He had known music could be exhausting but he was beyond drained at this point. They had only recorded two songs and Marcus expected them back tomorrow after school to pick back up where they left off. The raven teen turned on his shower and pulled his clothes from his body while steam filled the room. His clothes were tossed in the dirty hamper, his beanie laid neatly on the sink. Edd climbed under the scorching water and audibly sighed as his muscles undulated under the relaxing heat. His right arm stretched out toward the tile wall and he leaned his weight forward to let the water cascade down his back. Edd's birthday was tomorrow and he just knew Kevin had something planned. The jock had been extremely secretive about the whole thing, much to Edd's chagrin. He both loved and hated surprises. The raven quickly soaped himself before setting to work washing his inky locks of the oil and sweat. He stared at the scars on his body. Edd wasn't bitter about them anymore, not after the night Kevin had kissed every single one. Now he saw strength where before he had seen weakness. He was in deep for the ginger, he knew that much.

A vibrating phone called his attention so he promptly turned off the shower and climbed out wrapping a towel around his waist. Water dripped freely from his hair as he read the text.

Pumpkin: We're skipping school tomorrow dork. I know you're tired and it's your birthday so no arguing.

DD: My attendance record has never been marred, even with sickness. I'm going to school.

Pumpkin: I wasn't asking

DD: Oh really? Somebody seems to be getting a little big for his football pants.

Pumpkin: Stop sassing me and just listen to me for once.

The raven huffed, he guessed he could give the jock this one day.

DD: Alright so what's the plan?

Pumpkin: Just be ready to go by noon. Bring something comfy to wear ;)

DD: You're incorrigible. Fine. I will see you tomorrow.

Pumpkin: G'night corbeau

DD: Sweet Dreams Citrouille

With that Edd made his way to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed. The sheets still held the smell of Kevin's cologne which served to both comfort the teen but also make him miss his boyfriend. Kevin was right across the street but Edd truly was exhausted. He snuggled into his pillows and pulled his comforter up around him before turning off his alarms. Sleep claimed him a few minutes later.

* * *

Sunlight peaked through his curtains, falling right on his eyes stirring him awake. Edd stretched his limbs feeling more well rested than he had in a while. He felt terrible about skipping school but he was excited that it was his birthday for once. He had a text message from his parents wishing him happy birthday and apologizing for not being there. A quick thank you was sent back to them. They still had yet to come home from their latest trip and had been furious to find out he stopped seeing his therapist and gone off his meds. It certainly hadn't been a pleasant phone call but after some time to cool off they agreed that he could use his MMA classes in their stead. A part of Eddward believed that him nearly dying at the hands of Max had terrified his parents into loosening the reigns on him a little. Thanksgiving had been lonesome like every year but the raven had gotten through it. Now his birthday was here and he was anxious for twelve o'clock to come.

Hopping out of bed and dressing in his workout clothes with a speed unlike himself, the teen headed downstairs for breakfast. He decided on a bowl of fruit, mixed between watermelon, cantaloupe and honeydew. Best to keep it light but satisfying since he had no idea what Kevin had planned for today. Edd inhaled the meal and put his dishes in the sink to wash later. Grabbing his headphones from the end table by the garage door, he walked out to his punching bag and started his morning routine. It was a warm up workout, something to get his blood pumping and energize him for his day. Edd threw his punches and kicks with enthusiasm. The teen didn't thing anything could bring him down today. His band was working on their first album, he was now eighteen, he had the love of an amazing guy. Yeah today was going to be a good day.

Noon finally came and so did the knock on the door Edd had been waiting all day for. He opened the door to find his boyfriend grinning like the chesire cat. Kevin was in dark denim jeans, converse, and a black button down. Aqua eyes raked over his toned form with appreciation before them came to rest on amused forest green. "Like what you see?" Kevin teased. Edd rolled his eyes but laughed nonetheless. The raven had decked himself out in a red button down which hung open exposing the black tanktop underneath. Black skinny jeans hugged his long legs while he wore the black vans his father had bought him. His dogtags clinked around his neck as he stepped outside to join his boyfriend. Eddward reached back and grabbed his bag that held the "comfy clothes" Kevin requested he bring, then he locked the door. "So where exactly are we headed Pumpkin?" "You'll see," was the only answer he got as Kevin sashayed over to his motorcycle and tossed Edd a helmet. Both teens climbed aboard the machine and Kevin kicked it to life. He eased the bike out of Edd's driveway and they set off to the destination only the jock knew.

* * *

They pulled up to what looked like a dance studio which made Eddward quirk a brow. "Dancing Kevin? Didn't take you for the romantic type," Edd giggled. "Laugh it up dork. It's not dancing. It's free running," "Free running?" Kevin pulled their bags from his bike and lead the ravenette inside the studio. "Yeah, some people call it tracing but it's Parkour to most," Edd's cyan eyes lit up at the words. He had always been interested in Parkour, it just seemed so freeing to be able to climb through a city in that way. The ginger walked up to the receptionist, "Hey we have an appointment with Dean," "I'll let him know you're here," her voice was that sickly sweet to where you could tell she was in customer service mode. She picked up the phone and told whoever this Dean was that they'd arrived. A few minutes later and the man came walking up. Dean as it turned out was shorter than them, but he was all lean muscle as far as Edd could tell. His brown eyes were stark in comparison to his blue Mohawk and pale skin. "Hey Kevin! It's been a minute hasn't it," Dean hugged the jock as if they had been friends for years. Eddward couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that raced through him at their friendliness with one another.

"Yeah man it has. Hey I want you to meet my boyfriend. This is Eddward Vincent," Kevin said. Dean's eyes flicked over to him and his eyebrows raised. "Damn dude. He's cute. You're a lucky guy. Well you guys ready to go for our run?" he asked. At that Edd cleared his throat, "Excuse me, we're going to free run?" "Well yeah. I'm gonna be your guide and teach you the basics. Kevin here told me you take mixed martial arts, so a lot of this will be easy for you. Said he wanted to give you the best view of the city," Dean had a grin on his face, while Kevin's had turned crimson. Edd's eyes flicked between the two of them. "Sounds good to me. We'll just go change and then we can head out," "Choice. I'm ready when you are," Dean sat to chat with his employee while Edd and Kevin went to the bathrooms and switched into the proper attire. They both stepped out a few minutes later in baggy t-shirts and sweatpants. "Let's do this," Kevin said a grin plastered on his face.

Dean led them outside and they all took off. To no one's surprise Edd was able to keep up with ease, his endurance up to speed for this kind of thing. They all came to a stairwell and Dean stopped them. "Alright so here's lesson one. It's only a few stairs so I'm gonna show you how to do a butterfly twist to jump them and keep going," Edd nodded and watched intently as the man performed the maneuver. His jaw dropped when he saw how the guy's body twisted and he landed at the base of the stairs upright. He looked to Kevin who was just as wide eyed at what they had witnessed. "Now you guys try," Dean called. "Ladies first," Edd said to Kevin who just laughed. The jock backed up a couple steps before sprinting forward and jumping the full set of stairs and landing with a roll. "Showoff!" Eddward yelled. He wasn't going to let his boyfriend have all the glory. Just like Kevin, he backed up a couple steps and then sprinted forward. Except he didn't just jump the stairs, instead he did a front flip and landed on his feet. Dean looked at Kevin whose jaw was hanging open and tapped it shut. "He's got some skill dude. Let's go,"

The trio had traversed nearly the whole city with their instructor showing them more tricks along the way. Now they were climbing up a building, just in time for the sunset. Their chests heaved from the intensity of the workout. When they reached the top they all sat on the edge and let their feet dangle. "So Edd you ever thought about doing free running more? You picked up really quick just like I thought you would," Dean said in between gulps of water. "It's definitely proven to be quite the thrill," "You should come to my classes. I can teach you everything I know in exchange for you teaching me some MMA," Edd mulled it over for a minute, "I'd like that a lot actually," They sat for a few more minutes before heading back to the studio. Kevin still had a lot more planned for Edd's birthday. When they got back hugs were exchanged along with thank yous and promises to be at the next class.

"You hungry?" Kevin asked as they walked back out to his bike. "Chinese sounds good," Edd said as he climbed on. "Alright, Benihana's it is," the ginger said as the vehicle roared to life. Before he could even shift gears Edd's phone rang so he turned the motorcycle back off to let his boyfriend answer the phone. Edd pulled the device from his pocket. It was a call from a number he didn't recognize. He dismounted and answered the call. "This is Eddward," He went silent which made Kevin turn to see what had silenced him. Edd's eyes watered but his face was that of pure shock. He looked like he wasn't breathing. His hand let the phone go and Kevin barely caught it. The ginger held it to his ear to talk to the person on the other end of the line. "Hey this is Kevin. I'm Edd's boyfriend is everything alright?" " _Dude it's Nazz. Um it's Edd's parents,"_ her voice cracked and Kevin knew she had been crying. "What about them?" " _They're dead Kevin. They died in a plane crash this morning. It's been all over the news,"_ The ginger stiffened, trying to process the information. He looked at Eddward and saw him still in the same state. Kevin ended the call and enveloped his boyfriend in a hug. The scream of anguish that erupted from the teen as he cried for his family was something that would haunt Kevin's dreams for the rest of his life.


	32. Chapter 32

**I know I probably crushed a few of you guys with the turn the last chapter took and I'm sorry. I've actually held off on that for as long as I could. This chapter isn't a whole lot happier because of course people are grieving. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and thank you for the love Princesskitti. I do plan on a few more twists and turns before this story ends so you'll be on the edge of your seat a little while longer lol. Well anyway read on!**

* * *

In the days leading up to the funeral Edd didn't eat, didn't talk, didn't leave his bed. Everyone had called to check on him and offer their condolences. He knew they were all worried about him, but he just didn't have the heart nor the energy to deal with it all right now. He instead chose to lay in bed all day, with Kevin of course. The jock had refused to leave him alone even though he had begged him too. So they lay in his bed and the ginger let him cry to his hearts content. The ravenette had cried for hours until falling asleep the day he got the news. The days after had been sort of like a rinse and repeat. Wake up, cry, sleep. Kevin had made him eat here and there so he at least had something in his system. He was extremely grateful his boyfriend at the moment, for the guy to be so understanding as to let him essentially wallow in his own filth, meant a lot. With a sigh, Eddward climbed from his bed leaving the ginger sound asleep and headed to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

He now found himself in a lawyer's office, waiting to here his parent's will with Kevin by his side. Ms. Alexis Santiago had apparently been a longtime friend of his father's. Her latin origin was prominent in her black hair, olive skin tone, and dark brown eyes. The woman stood a mere five foot three and was in a skirt suit with five inch stilettos. Solemn blue met empathetic brown. "Eddward, I know this is a difficult time for you. I was very distraught myself to hear of the crash. I am truly sorry for your loss. Your parent's will is here, so we'll read through it and get you out of here so you can go back home and finish the preparations," her voice was gentle like someone takes when speaking to a frightened child. Eddward knew she meant well but he said nothing in return, only giving the briefest of nods to her to begin. "To our only son we leave you of course everything. Your father's i8, the house, all our savings and investments. Our biggest hope for you was that you would find a love like what we shared. We both know we weren't around much and we hope one day you will be able to forgive us for missing most of your life. You may do what you wish with our earthly possessions. We ask that you only keep the one item in our safety deposit box," Ms. Santiago finished reading and turned her chocolate eyes to the two teens before her.

"The house is paid for Eddward. Actually everything is. They left you no debt. I have a few of their life insurance policies which of course you are the sole beneficiary. You are already eighteen so there are no limitations on what you do here forward. Process this, lay your parents to rest, and when you are ready to make decisions, come back and see me. For right now, I've taken the liberty of transferring all liquid funds into your account. That way you can give them the burial you want," she shuffled her papers but Eddward hadn't moved an inch. He merely stared at her desk. Kevin touched his arm gently making the raven jump. "S-sorry what?" he asked blinking rapidly, clearing away whatever thoughts he had been lost in. "Go home, sleep, bury your parents, then come back," "Y-yes ma'am," He and Kevin stood to leave, the ginger wrapping an arm around him as they left her office.

Kevin had borrowed his mother's car, not wanting to subject Edd to his motorcycle given his present state. They both climbed in the early 2000's Honda Civic and Kevin drove them back to Edd's house. The raven slumped over and allowed more tears to fall. He and his parents may not have always seen eye to eye but he had still loved them dearly. Even with all their trips, there had at least been the promise of seeing them when they came home. Now that was gone, all because a part of the engine on their plane malfunctioned. He was faintly aware of the ginger's hand rubbing soothing circles on his thigh. "Why don't you come stay with me and my folks? I don't want you in that house all alone," Kevin murmured. "While I appreciate the sentiment. I don't think I can handle being around a joyful family after having just lost mine," Edd's words stung but Kevin let it go. "I could stay with you again," "Please," that one simple word was like a knife to Kevin's gut. He wished so badly that he could somehow help more than what he was. But he knew Eddward well enough to know that the guy even accepting this offer was a step in the right direction.

They pulled into Edd's driveway and Kevin put the vehicle in park. He turned to his companion to find the teen out cold. The guy had to be exhausted emotionally and mentally. The jock got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side before picking the raven up bridal style and carrying him inside. Right as he kicked the front door close, Edd started to stir in his arms. Sleepy cyan eyes stared up at him. He could see so much pain there that he couldn't help but hug the teen tighter. The raven returned the hug with the same amount of strength. "Go get on the couch. I'll make some tea and we can watch a documentary," Edd gave him a half hearted smile and did as asked. The jock bustled around in the kitchen, clinging pots and pans as he pulled out the kettle and set it to boil. With the water on, Kevin went back to the living room and turned on Netflix before passing the remote to Edd. "Pick out something cool," He said as he placed a gentle kiss to the nerd's forehead. The kettle started it's song so Kevin went and retrieved two mugs and the tea. He brought both back into the living room, passing one to Edd. The genius had turned on Planet Earth, which the jock could definitely deal with.

* * *

Eddward stood at the front of the mortuary, hundreds of eyes on him. People from all over had come to bid farewell to his parents who had been geniuses in the medical field. He had shaken the hands of dozens of doctors and people who had revered his parents. Of course his band was there as was the rest of the cul de sac. The priest had gave a beautiful sermon but Eddward had requested to say a few words. "Thank you for coming. You all know me of course. I just wanted to tell you how much you all being here means to me. I didn't know my parents as well as I wanted to, mostly because they were out of town frequently, achieving some of the greatest advancements in medical history we have ever seen. But when they were at home, they weren't brilliant minds, they weren't doctors, they were my mother and father. They were the people who only wanted what was best for me, sometimes too much. Regardless they embraced me with as much paternal love as they had. I will forever treasure what little time I had with them. This loss to not only the world, but to me, will serve as a constant reminder that we have to live for today because tomorrow may not always come. I didn't get to tell them goo-" Edd choked up but when his blue eyes locked on the green of Kevin's he spoke again. "I didn't get to tell them goodbye before this trip. I had been so upset that they were leaving. Please don't make my same mistake. Tell your loved ones everyday what they mean to you. Kiss them goodbye, twice if you feel the need. Thank you,"

With the first half of the service complete, everyone piled into their cars to follow the hearse to his parents final resting place. Edd had decided to let Kevin drive him in the i8, knowing how much he and Edd's father had bonded during the ginger's one and only ride in the vehicle. Unlike the movies, the day wasn't overcast, it didn't rain. The world wasn't grey at the loss of two bright souls at least not to everyone else. Edd felt like he had lost a huge piece of himself. Kevin had forced him to eat and had spent copious amounts of time over at his home. The Winter sunlight peaked through barren trees that had long since lost their leaves to the Autumn winds as they drove to the cemetery. When everyone arrived at his parents plots a prayer was said for them to rest in peace, followed by each person laying a white rose atop their caskets. Eddward was the last to leave his, a single red rose for each of them. The caskets were lowered and everyone took their leave except his band, Kevin, and himself. "Marcus called. He said to take all the time you need. The tour is canceled as of right now," Marie's voice was soft, her hand barely resting on his shoulder. Eddward turned to his band and took in the solemn looks on their faces. "Zeke said to give you his condolences. He couldn't make it out here, visiting his dad and all that," Jack muttered. Edd nodded and turned to Kevin, "Let's go home,"

Kevin's parents had been understanding of the situation and the ginger had taken to pretty much living at Edd's house. "Edd I know you're taking time, and you have every right to take as much as you need. But holing yourself up in your house isn't healthy," Kevin glanced at him as he drove. "I know, I just can't face this yet," Edd's eyes were downcast, staring at his hands. "I get it Dee, I do. I just think you might start feeling better if you did _something_ ," The nerd knew his boyfriend was right but he just didn't have energy to do anything. Getting out of bed lately was an accomplishment. Edd thought for a moment about what Kevin had said, a resolve taking form in his gut. "Go to Ms. Santiago's office. I need to talk to her about their estate," Kevin gave him a wary look. "You sure?" "Yes,"

They arrived at the office a few minutes later and Ms. Santiago looked rather surprised to see them back. It had only been a week since she spoke to Eddward last. "Everything alright?" she asked eyeing the two teens. "Yes ma'am. I would like to get their estate in order now if you have the time," Eddward's voice held no emotion, which concerned his boyfriend. "For you, anything," Alexis said sitting at her desk. She pulled out his parents file and they worked through each item on the list. Eddward voted to sell pretty much everything. All his mother's jewelry, the stocks and bonds, nearly anything that held monetary value. He only chose to keep three things. Whatever item was in the safety deposit box he had still yet to retrieve and the house. The third item however, "Give Mr. Barr here the i8," Eddward said folding his arms across his chest. "What?" "Edd are you serious you can't give me your dad's-" They both looked at him like he'd grown a second head and were both silenced when they saw the look on his face. "It is mine to do with what I wish. Mother and Father saw to that. You love the car Kevin. He'd have wanted you to have it. I won't change my mind on this. Take the fucking car," Kevin swallowed whatever challenge had been brewing. He rarely heard Eddward swear and knew the guy meant business. "Fine," was Kevin's hushed response. "If there's nothing further Ms. Santiago, then I will see you again once the items have sold to collect the money," He stood and walked out of her office at such a brisk pace the jock struggled to keep up.

* * *

" _Whoa dude. He gave you his dad's car?"_ Nazz's voice crackled through Kevin's phone as he smoked a cigarette on Edd's patio. "Yeah, said his dad would have wanted me to have it. Me and his dad talked cars a lot when I met him," the ginger exhaled the smoke through his nostrils. " _That's crazy. You know that car costs like-"_ "Hundred forty grand? Yeah I looked. He won't listen though," Nazz was silent for a moment, " _You take care of him Kevin. You're the only one he has let in and the only one he's talked to since the accident," "_ I will Nazz. I love him. He'll get through this, I know he will. He's stronger than he looks. But hey Imma get off here and go fix him some dinner," They said their goodbyes and he rose to his feet, snuffing the cigarette on the way.

Eddward had been asleep on the couch, electing for a nap when they got back from settling the estate of his parents. Kevin couldn't help but smile at him. The guy put on a strong front but he was still human. The jock decided to whip up some homemade chicken alfredo. He knew Edd loved pasta, and alfredo was an amazing comfort food. Twenty minutes later as he stirred the sauce, lean arms encircled his waist. "Sleep okay?" he asked not taking his eyes from his task lest he burn it. "Not really. But I'll be okay. Whatcha making?" "Chicken Alfredo," A hum of approval at his back made goosebumps run down his arms. Moving the sauce from heat, he turned to his boyfriend. "Figured it was the least I could do when you gave me that car," Kevin chuckled. He wanted to lighten the mood a little bit, and the glimmer in Edd's eyes told him he had succeeded even if it was just a fraction. "So all you need is a car and I get home made dinner?" the genius teased back. "Well no. I think Alfredo is good for the soul. And after what you've endured, I'd say some Alfredo is in order," Kevin bit his lip, seeing the fall of Edd's face. Forgoing more talk, Kevin dished their plates and they sauntered into the living room for a movie.

Kevin had let Edd pick of course so naturally they were watching some sci-fi flick. Transcendence if the jock remembered right. Their empty plates now sat on the coffee table, and Edd lay atop him snuggled into the crook of his arm. "I think I'll call Marcus tomorrow and setup a day for me to go back so the band can finish recording," the nerd murmured. Kevin looked down to him, his green orbs searching the sapphire ones for any hint of upset. "If that's what you want dude. Just promise you won't push yourself too hard okay?" Edd nodded against his chest. "Oh and you're spending Christmas at my house," Kevin said, a grin splayed on his face when Edd sat up and stared at him open mouthed. "But I-" "No arguments. You are not sitting in this house alone on Christmas," The ravenette rolled his eyes, deciding that it was a battle he just wouldn't win. "Don't look so pleased with yourself," he grumbled when he noticed the smirk of success on the jock's face.


	33. Chapter 33

**I don't know why but I've had a serious bout of inspiration for this story while my other two have taken a little bit of a back burner for right now. Let's hope this keeps up for a while so you guys can all get some satisfaction from where the story stops when I get writer's block again. Oh and to Violoveless, I decided to both. Here's some mercy and some more lol. I really hope you guys like this chapter. It's a bit sappy, but I think it's very needed after what I just put you guys through. Enjoy!**

* * *

Christmas was only a few days around the corner now, coming faster than either teen anticipated. Eddward and Kevin were out with the ginger's father doing last minute shopping for their friends and each other. The ravenette had called Marcus as promised and the band had steadily been recording again, their tour rescheduled to kick off on New Year's Eve. Kevin had welcomed the news more readily than Edd had thought he would. The ginger had said that it would be good for him to get out of the town for a little while. Get away from all the people who constantly brought up his parents to him still. Edd was inclined to agree seeing that it was such a small town that they lived in. Everyone knew everyone, which could be good but in this case it was very very bad.

"Kevin, why don't you go off and pick out Edd's present and I'll help him pick out yours?" James said, his mustache swishing in normal fashion. The ginger glanced at his father with an eyebrow raised. "I'm just saying. You know a lot of his like and everything. You're mostly sports which he doesn't really know. Am I right Edd?" "Yes sir you are," Edd snickered as Kevin rolled his eyes. "Alright fine, but you have to be the one to actually pick it out Dee," The ginger gave him a chaste kiss before heading off in the opposite direction. Mr. Barr watched him go and when he was out of earshot he turned to the ravenette. "I also wanted to be able to have some alone time to chat with you young man," "I figured as much sir," Edd replied. They walked over to the massage chairs that were littered throughout the mall. Even if you didn't pay the five bucks for them to turn on, they were still the most comfortable seating in the whole place. "So. You and my boy are back together huh?" James looked lost in thought as he spoke. "Yes sir we are. I realized I really do love him and that pushing him away had been the dumbest thing I could have done," Edd's words were hushed, James nodded. "He was pretty broken with you around. Destroyed his whole room. Wouldn't even talk to me. I know that kind of feeling. It was how I felt when his mum died," His tone was somber making Eddward think about how much damage he had done to the jock by being so selfish.

James looked at him with hopeful hazel eyes. "Please take care of my boy. He's so deeply in love with you he may never come back up for air," The raven digested his words for a few moments. Knowing that someone else could see what he hoped was there made him think that maybe they could escape high school still together. He had his thoughts before about them having their own apartment and cooking together. Paying bills, greeting each other when they got home from work. He had honestly thought about them having a future quite often. "I sank for him a long time ago James," Mr. Barr's eyebrows shot up at the hushed words from him. "Come on son, let's go find that knucklehead a gift that will make him cry," he gave his standard boisterous laugh and Edd couldn't help but join him. The ravenette doubted they would be able to find anything to make that strong teen tear up.

Kevin perused through multiple stores, he'd found a few things that he thought the nerd would enjoy, but nothing screamed Edd. He wandered into the store that did engravings and found a beautiful jewelry box. It had a flip top lid that was big enough to fit a 3x5 picture atop it or at least a few lines of script. "Excuse me?" He called to the clerk who bustled right over to him since he was the only customer in the store. "How much would it cost to have a picture engraved on this?" "Well if you wanted the whole lid to be the picture you'd be looking at about eighty five bucks not including the price of the box itself," The woman said staring down her nose at him. Kevin was dressed in basketball shorts and a long sleeve shirt with sneakers. Needless to say he didn't look like he had a couple hundred bucks to drop on the beautiful item. "When can you have it ready by?" The clerk checked her books, "I can have it done by end of business today but since you want a picture it needs to be paid for in advance," she practically sneered at him.

Kevin rolled his eyes at her, "Have it done in an hour and I'll give you a twenty dollar tip," he said with a smirk as he pulled out his wallet with a wad of cash. He had been saving his allowance for a long time to be able to get the nerd something special. The woman gaped at him and nodded. She hurriedly rung him through and turned to him. "Picture?" "Oh right! Hang on," Kevin promptly texted Nazz and asked her for the picture that he wanted which she sent within seconds. The jock forwarded the message to the associate who smiled and set to work. He left the store to go find the second present that would go inside the box. His gut screamed that this would be a Christmas the nerd would never forget.

* * *

Passing by countless sports related items, Eddward was becoming more discouraged by the minute. "Mr. Barr I can't find anything that he doesn't already have," the raven huffed. James looked at him with a crooked grin making him quirk a brow. "He likes your music don't he?" Edd nodded not sure where the man was going with this train of thought. "Why don't you record a song just for him. Not one of your screams and junk. But a good ole fashioned love song," Edd mulled the idea over for a few minutes before grinning at James and taking off like a bat out of hell. He had triggered a thought in the teen's head, to where he knew what the perfect gift would be. His feet didn't stop until he had reached the artist's station. There was just a small vendor that did art requests of any kind. Someone trying to make it big just like Edd and his band. He approached the young man with a glint in his eye. "Can I help you?" the artist asked his shaggy blonde hair covering his face as he continued to work on a piece. "Can you do script? Like a poem in elegant writing?" Edd asked. "Depends on how long the poem is and what font," he replied still not looking at the raven. "How about a song in neat cursive?" The artist finally looked up, his eyes going wide when he saw Edd. "Holy shit. You're the singer from Your Biggest Mistake! I saw your show earlier this year. You've got some sick vocals dude. What do you need done?" Eddward couldn't help but smile at being recognized for his band. "I'm going to write a song and I need you to put it on canvas with a celtic heart knot in the background," The artist nodded and Edd started on the song.

The three met back up at the food court for some lunch with parcels in hand. Each teen eyed the other's bag trying to figure out just what they could have bought. They all agreed on some mall Chinese and sat down to eat. "You boys get what you needed?" James asked his eyes flitting between the two who nodded emphatically. Their food was quickly devoured and they set out for the Barr house. When they got back, the two teens headed inside but Mr. Barr turned back around to leave, having gotten called into work last minute. "So what should we do until your dad gets home?" Eddward asked toeing off his shoes in the entrance. "We could always decorate the tree. Me and old man usually wait til last minute so it still isn't done," Kevin grinned. The ravenette looked over to the empty douglas fir in the living room that stood proudly next to their tv. "Sounds good to me. I haven't done that in years," So the two started pulling out lights and ornaments to fill the tree. There were plenty of laughs and giggles as they teased one another about which ornament looked better in which spot. Kevin let Edd place the tree topper which was a celtic knot of the north star. "That was the only thing my mum brought from Ireland. Been in the family for years according to pops," Kevin mused as they both admired their handiwork. With the tree finished, Edd made his signature cocoa and the boys curled up on the sofa to watch Christmas movies.

James got home around five am or so to find the two passed out on his couch with the tv playing Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Empty mugs were on the coffee table and his Christmas tree was filled to the brim with every decoration they owned. He chuckled to himself and turned off the tv before retreating upstairs to his bed. Eddward stirred at the sound of a door closing and realized he had fallen asleep during on of the many movies they had watched. Kevin was snuggled up to him so close that he was now squished into the crease where the back of the couch meets the cushions. As slowly as he could Edd peeled himself away and got up from the couch. He gave a long stretch and decided that he would go ahead and make breakfast as a thank you for the generosity Mr. Barr had shown by letting him stay with them for Christmas.

* * *

The much awaited holiday was finally upon them and the three men couldn't be more excited. James had gone out on his own and bought gifts for each boy when they had been busy spending time with each other. When the doorbell rang signaling the pizza they'd ordered had arrived Kevin bounded up to the door and paid but also gave the driver a rather large tip to spread a little Christmas joy to the poor guy who had to work on the holiday. "Pizza for Christmas dinner?" Edd mused as the ginger walked back into the living room with the still piping hot pies. "Yup. Dad's not the greatest cook and I don't know a thing about a ham or turkey. So this has been our tradition," The ravenette chuckled which both men stuck their tongues out in response to, serving to fuel the nerd's laughter even further. "I think it's a delightful idea truth be told. Means less mess, and more time with family," Edd said as he wiped his eyes.

Plates were loaded with multiple slices while Christmas music played in the background. Before they ate, the three bowed their heads and James said a catholic prayer. "Amen," Edd and Kevin said in unison as they tore into their food. Their bellies filled as did their hearts at being able to spend the holiday with each other. James simply sat on the couch and watched the scene unfold before him. Both teens seemed so happy being in the other's presence. He could see in Kevin's eyes that the raven brought out the best in him. His son's smile looked more genuine than it had in a very long time. At last the time to pass out presents came. There weren't many but they all knew it was the thought that counted. Mr. Barr unwrapped his first two first. A new tool belt from Eddward and his favorite show's most recent season from Kevin. "Thank you boys, these are perfect," His smile made his eyes crinkle which in turn made both teens in front of him smile too. "You next Kev," James said to his son. The ginger nodded and pulled over his gifts. He was saving Edd's for last so he opened the two from his father. A brand new set of converse to replace his raggity ones that he adored. A set of the beats headphones that he had wanted for a couple years now.

"Thanks dad," Kevin stood and hugged his father tightly. Ever since Edd lost his parents and what the raven had said at the funeral, the jock made it a point to show his father every ounce of love he had for him. When he sat back down they both motioned for Edd to open the gifts James had bought for him. It was a leather bound journal that had a golden lock on it embossed with the band's name. "For all your songs that you write," James explained. Edd nodded and turned to the other gift. Tearing open the foil paper, he pulled out a glass encased blue rose. "It's one of those year long roses. I thought you'd like the sentiment, since blue roses are supposed to symbolize the impossible. You know kinda like what people think you and Kev have is," Mr. Barr rubbed the back of his neck in the same sheepish fashion that his son always did when embarrassed. "It's beautiful. Thank you," Edd stared at the rose a few more minutes before moving it to the side and watching as the ginger teen started unwrapping his gift. The paper hiding it fell away and Eddward watched with nervous eyes as Kevin read through the words he'd had painted on the canvas. Emerald eyes glossed up as they filled with tears. "Yes Corbeau. I want you to stay. I won't ever let you go again," The jock uncharacteristically threw his arms around the ravenette's neck and kissed him.

Eddward's gift from Kevin was the last to be open and the ginger watched with baited breath as he deftly pulled the wrapping from it. The brown box it sat in revealed nothing which piqued the nerd's interest. When he opened the box and pulled out the silver jewelry box Eddward cried. It wasn't the uncontrollable crying, instead it was the tears silently falling down his face in rapid succession. Kevin had etched the picture Edd had used for the memorial of his parents on the box. It had been the first family photo ever taken. His mother eyes shining brightly as she held hours old Eddward in her arms while her husband slung an arm around her shoulders, his smile full of pride at his newborn son. The jock inched back over to his boyfriend and hugged him gentler this time. "I thought you'd like something you could see everyday that wouldn't fade," He murmured into the inky locks of Edd's hair. The genius looked up into jade eyes with so much adoration, "It's absolutely exquisite. Thank you Kevin," "That's not the only gift dork. Look inside," Dark brows rose in confusion but he opened the box nonetheless. Inside was a single ring. A silver band with a sapphire next to an emerald surrounded by a couple diamonds on either side. They were small gems but their shine was just as bright as any large ones. Edd looked to his boyfriend the question as plain as day on his face. Even James was staring open mouthed at his son because of the item. "It's not a proposal. Just a promise is all," the ginger muttered. Edd grinned and slid the ring on his right ring finger. "I think it's a promise that will be easy to keep,"

Around ten o'clock James headed to bed, leaving the two teens in the living room. He gave them his usual be smart speech because he knew well enough that they'd be fooling around after the emotional gifts they gave each other. Mr. Barr climbed into bed, plugging in some ear plugs because the man definitely didn't need to know which boy was on top that night. He grinned at the thought of the boys being so happy and gave a silent prayer to Edd's parents telling them he would look after their son as closely he did his own. Within minutes the big burly ball of goo that was James Barr was sound asleep. The sounds coming from the living room never reached his ears as Edd showed Kevin just how much his simple promise meant to him.

* * *

 **Author's note: The song Edd writes for Kevin is The One by The Prom Kings if you want to give a listen**


	34. Chapter 34

**This is a bit of a longer chapter just because I decided to feature two songs. The first is Mercy by Shawn Mendes and the second is See You On The Outside by blessthefall if you guys want to hear them. I have yet another wrench for the story so please don't be mad. I want it to be where you guys never know what's gonna happen next. Hope you like it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Eddward glanced around his room giving a sigh, he was in the middle of packing up what he'd need with the tour only two days away. Christmas had been wonderful with Kevin and James. He'd hated to leave, but he had to get ready to set off for this new chapter of his life. Marie and the others had texted him all day to make sure he had everything he would need. Their tour was supposed to be for a month of hitting all the biggest cities in the country to debut their first album. Marcus had spoke with the school about having all their homework that they would miss emailed to them at Edd's insistence. The genius wouldn't lose his spot as Valedictorian just because he was on the road. Tucking the last of his items into his duffel he gave one last look around the room. He'd miss it the whole time he was away. Even though the house had been empty without his parents he still loved it. He did have some very found memories in his home. Eddward stood and heaved his duffel bag on to his shoulder and hauled it downstairs to place by the door for when it came time to leave.

There was a knock at his door which he knew had to be the band, they had all agreed to just crash at his house for the next couple days and Marcus would have them picked up from there. Edd padded over and opened it to see all their smiling faces staring back at them along with a bottle of champagne in the bluenette's hands. "Ready to celebrate?" she squealed bounding inside. Eddward rolled his eyes as everyone else filed inside. They all duplicated his idea and dropped their duffels at the door. "How about some dinner first?" The nerd tried. "Or we could just get drunk and have fun," Marie said waggling her eyebrows. "Come on Dee. Lighten up. We're about to leave for a month!" Lacey cheered. Eddward sighed and pulled out his phone texting the redhead to invite him over to join the festivities. When he walked into the kitchen stowing his phone on the way he found Marie digging through the cabinets in search of glasses. "Over here," He said nonchalantly as he opened the upper cabinet by the fridge. Marie grinned and pulled out enough glasses for everyone before filling them to the brim. Another knock to his front door and Edd rushed to open it to let Kevin inside. The ginger gave him a quick smooch before giving everybody else a quick hello.

A toast to their future started everything off, everyone taking large swigs of their champagne. Bo turned on the sound system and cranked the music as loud as they could without causing a disturbance to the neighbors. It was still early in the evening but the alcohol was flowing freely. The music switched over to a faster tempo song and everyone was up dancing. Jack had called Zeke over in between glasses with Edd's approval of course and the two were grinding with a fierceness. Eddward was sitting on his couch laughing at his friends as they all made a spectacle of themselves. Bo danced by himself while Marie and Lacey were chest to chest. A tan hand stretched out to the raven and he giggled as he took it. Kevin twirled him as he stood up making him giggle again. Edd stood with his back to Kevin's front, both dancing in perfect sync. The genius would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by the ginger's serious skill for the rhythmic movement. Champagne was downed as they continued, Kevin spinning him every once in a while. Edd's buzz started to hit him and he was feeling emboldened by it. He turned to face the jock and ground against him, doing his best to look seductive. He was succeeding to judging by the dilation of pupils in the jade eyes that were watching his every move.

Eddward's hips swayed even more when the song Treat You Better came on. Sure the lyrics didn't apply fully but the beat was catchy. He chanced a look around the room and saw that Zeke had his arms draped around his bassist's neck. A grin split his face at the sight, he was definitely glad that Jack had found someone he could focus on. The song switched again to another song by the same artist and Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin's waist while the strong athletic arms found his waist. Both somehow still managed to hold their glasses without spilling a drop of the bubbly drink. Edd started to sing along to the words in Kevin's ear. _You've got a hold of me, don't even know your power. I stand a hundred feet but fall when I'm around you_ the ginger stiffened slightly but the nerd didn't stop. Instead he pulled from his ear and started full on singing the song in front of everyone. _Show me an open door then you go and slam it on me. I can't take anymore I'm saying baby. Please have mercy on me, take it easy on my heart, even though you don't mean to hurt me. You keep tearing me apart. Would you please have mercy, mercy on my heart_ Everyone went quiet as he continued to put on a show for them. _I'd drive through the night just to be near you baby. Heart open, testify tell me that I'm not crazy. I'm not asking for a lot just that you're honest with me. My pride is all I got. I'm saying baby please have mercy on me. Take it easy on my heart. Even though you don't mean to hurt me you keep tearing me apart. Would you please have mercy on me? I'm a puppet on your strings_ Realizing all eyes were on him Edd's voice faded out.

Everyone stared at the couple trying to figure out what the hell they were witnessing. Kevin stared at his boyfriend his mouth agape. He didn't really understand what the nerd was insinuating. He closed his mouth and looked at the others who immediately busied themselves with refilling glasses and dancing. Without another word the ginger pulled Eddward out into the garage. "What was that all about?" he asked staring wide eyed at the nerd. "I uh, just I like the song and felt like it said how I feel about you," Edd rubbed his arm nervously, something Kevin had never seen him do. "What do you mean?" "Kevin do you even realize the power you hold over me?" Edd sighed. At the blank look on the ginger's face Edd gave another sigh. "I would do anything for you. If you told me to stay instead of tour I would. I'd give anything up for you. I just. I'm so in love with you that I don't think I know who I am anymore without you," The joy that bloomed in Kevin's chest was indescribable, the nerd hadn't been trying to say anything other than he loved him. Kevin silently wished he was as eloquent with words to tell his boyfriend he had nothing to worry about. But his stupid brain just settled for "Ditto," making the ravenette crack up. The redhead blushed and gave a small scowl. Eddward just rolled his eyes and grabbed his boyfriend by the shirt, pulling him in for a deep kiss. "Let's get back to the party," Kevin said when they let go of each other. The raven nodded and they both headed back to the living room.

* * *

"Let's go guys, the car is here!" Eddward yelled when the black suv pulled into his driveway. The band and their friends had celebrated their departure for the two days leading up to it. Kissing the boyfriends goodbye the day before had been difficult for both Edd and Jack, they were already anticipating coming back home. His bandmates filed downstairs and everyone picked up their duffel bags to head outside. "You guys ready?" Edd asked to which he saw nervous looks but they all nodded regardless. The raven threw open the door and everyone headed for the car. He locked his house up and gave one longing look before turning to the vehicle and taking a deep breath as he walked up to it. The driver took his bag, tossing it in the trunk as he climbed inside. With everyone seated and buckled, the driver took off towards the record company to get on their tour bus.

A half hour later the band stepped up to their bus, their mouths hanging open in awe. The logo Marie had created was huge across the vehicle with their name put right over the decal. "Holy fuck, this is real," Jack breathed. The others nodded, just as shell shocked at the sight. Marcus came walking up to them, a grin plastered on his face. "You like it?" he asked. "This is amazing," Marie squealed. "Well come on. Let's get aboard. We have a long ways to go before our first stop. We're hitting Atlanta first. Oh and you guys are sold out already," Marcus waved them on as he spoke, being completely nonchalant about their show being sold out. The band scrambled inside the bus and claimed their beds. Eddward had picked a top bunk right above Marie, while Jack and Lacey had a similar arrangement across from them. Bo had actually been the first to pick and surprisingly had chose the fold out bed from the couch. The others had just shrugged their shoulders at him before picking their beds. "Alright passengers are we ready to go?" Marcus asked as the driver climbed aboard. "Let's get this show on the road!" Marie yelled making everyone cringe. The door closed and they set off for Atlanta. It would take them about six hours to arrive, which would leave them a couple hours to get the show setup before they had to perform.

Daylight was giving way to nightfall and city lights as they pulled up to the venue. Each of them ran to the side of the bus and stared out at the massive line of people that we're here to see them. "God damn do you guys see this? This is insane!" Jack murmured as they pulled around to the back. "Well we have to make sure don't disappoint them then," Eddward said feigning a calm he didn't really feel. When the bus parked they scampered off as the staff from the venue unloaded their gear and started setting them up. They went straight to their dressing room, labeled just for them. It wasn't a very large room but it was still more than they had expected. A screen blocked off a corner of the room for them to each change into their performance clothes, while two loveseats and a makeup counter occupied the other walls. The three boys collapsed on to the cushions to wait their turn, Marie already fussing over Lacey's makeup. One by one they all changed and had Marie work her magic to make them look perfect for stage. She had stuffed Jack and Eddward in opposite colored clothes. The raven was in black ripped skinny jeans with a green t-shirt that had some random logo on it. Jack had been put in emerald skinny jeans with a blank black t-shirt. Lacey wore a black corset dress to compliment Jack and Marie was in a green corset dress to compliment the genius. Bo had on a green dress shirt with a black vest over it and black dress pants. Everyone was ready to go when the stage hand called them to the stage.

Cheers could be heard and then the chanting started as the lights lowered signaling the band was coming out. The band ran on stage with Edd being last right as the lights came back up. The genius ran straight for his microphone, "What's up Atlanta!" he screamed. The cheers back were deafening but the whole band grinned. Thousands of people had come to see and hear them. It was an incredible feeling. Marie counted them in with her sticks and the band slid right into their debut songs that had gotten them signed. The energy from the crowd was palpable and the whole band drank it up. Marie was flinging her bright blue hair every which way as she hammered on her drums. The other three made it a point to jump around and keep the crowd hyped. Edd though, he dominated the stage. He was definitely a natural when it came to performing. He went between Jack and Lacey singing with all his strength. After their fourth song he leaned down and grabbed the water bottle placed there for him by the stage hands. The ravenette gulped it down and even dumped some on his head to cool back off from the heat of the lights. "So as you know we've got our first album out!" More cheers. "You guys want a little preview?!" The crowd roared making the raven smile wider. He glanced over to Lacey who nodded. The whole ride to Atlanta they had discussed their lineup and they'd agreed to present their newest song at each show.

Green hair flipped as Lacey gave the first few opening chords. Marie kicked herself in to gear as did Bo and Jack. Edd counted himself in and his lungs erupted with the new song. _Don't think I didn't see how you looked at me. What are you waiting for? What are you waiting for? I've spent those sleepless nights, and I waited for and I waited for you._ The drums faded out to make way for a softer spot, _Sometimes I'd rather lie._ Edd spoke the words before Marie came crashing back in. _Oh, we found love. Takes me further than I've ever known, I thought you'd take a shot on us. You're my only one, say you'll be mine, and I'll see you on the outside_ Jack mimicked the last half perfectly. _I'll never fall asleep I only fall apart when you're gone. I'm hopeless at best on my own_ The ravenette gave a rasp to the last word to which the crowd cheered. Eddward continued the song, never missing a beat. _And I wish that I could close my eyes, pretend that you'd be by my side._ _Cause all I wanted was a face to call my own, a_ _ll I needed was a place that feels like home._ _I think I'm falling for you._ Once again Jack echoed the last part. They went right back through the chorus pausing for a brief moment after before the bridge to give the other musicians a chance to shine. Their tempo picked back up and they all watched in amazement as the crowd jumped in tandem to the beat. When the song started to come to a close Edd spoke a few lines again as they worked back into the chorus for the final time.

Every person below Edd was practically screaming when the song finally finished. The band played a couple more of their more well known songs and at last the show ended. They walked off stage to the chanting of their band name, feeling both exhilarated and exhausted. "Dude that was insane! Have you ever seen that many people?" Jack asked hopping around the other four, his excitement getting the better of him. "Never, it was something else alright," Edd said his voice slightly hoarse. He was going to need some tea throughout this trip if he wanted to keep from messing up his vocal chords. They turned the corner and were greeted with reporters and photographers. Marcus rushed to their aid, shoving the nosy paparazzi back from them as he ushered them to their room. One of the other bands that was set to play that night to close out the concert was headed on their way up. With the attention deferred from them, the five musicians scurried into their changing room to get ready to leave for their next stop. They all changed with furious speed, in a rush to escape but they just weren't fast enough. Marcus came in the room and heaved a sigh when he closed the door. "You guys willing to do one interview? I owe this annoying reporter a favor and they're cashing it in on you guys," They all exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders. Marcus mouthed a thank you and slipped back outside to grab the person.

The reporter was some young woman who clearly spent a lot of time around rock bands. She had long black hair that shone with purple highlights. Rather than wear a pant suit or something typical of her field she was decked out in a skirt, fishnets, combat boots, and their band's t-shirt. "Alesia Sanders. Thank you for agreeing to the interview. I've wanted to meet you guys since your video got uploaded on the internet. You guys are a breath of fresh air for the music industry," Edd rolled his eyes, he knew she was merely trying to butter them up so they would let their guard down and reveal something that could be twisted into a hot story. "Can we make this quick?" Eddward snipped. Alesia's smile faltered for a moment but she nodded and the group sat down. "So who actually started the band?" "The four of us knew each other from the same neighborhood. I caught Edd singing one day and brought him in," Marie said as she lounged back. "Who writes your songs?" Lacey piped up next, "I do for the most part but Edd writes some here and there and then I edit them," Alesia nodded as they talked taking notes the whole time. "So Edd, naturally you being the singer, you're the main heart-throb. Any lucky girl in your life?" Eddward huffed, he really didn't want to deal with this being public. He decided to keep it short and to the point. "No, there isn't. There's a boy," Alesia's eyes went widened a fraction but she masked it quickly. Marcus finally intervened and the band was able to board their comfy bus and shuttle off to the next stop.

* * *

Kevin lounged on his sofa at home, missing his nerd already and they'd only been gone a little over a day. He flipped through the channels on his tv, settling on one of his favorite music spots. "Well this lucky lady just finished interviewing the newest band to hit the alternative scene. That's right Your Biggest Mistake is currently on tour and will be hitting most major cities over the next month. Not only did I get some insight into how the band started and where their powerful lyrics come from. But I also asked that crucial question, everyone has been dying to know," The ginger leaned closer, excited to see how it had gone for his boyfriend and the band. He'd watched Alesia Sanders before, she made it a point to be the first to get the good gossip of new and upcoming bands. "Their female guitarist writes their songs with the help of Mr. Vincent himself. And contrary to popular belief. Eddward didn't actually start the band, he was brought in later upon the drummer discovering his talent. Now I know this isn't that juicy info you're all looking for so I'll get on with it. I asked Eddward if there was a lucky girl in his life right now and believe it or not, he said no! That's right. No girl on the arm of this teen that I know most of you are drooling over. So maybe one of you ladies out there will be able to win the bad boy's heart!" Alesia droned on some more but Kevin had tuned it out.

He was beyond pissed about the whole thing. Edd could have at least said he was gay or something. Kevin knew that the ravenette wasn't real hip on broadcasting it but fuck. The ginger snatched up his phone and called his best friend who picked up on the second ring. " _What's up dude?"_ Nazz drawled in normal fashion. "Edd just got interviewed and they asked if he was dating a girl. He said no, but now they're saying he's single! I ugh Nazz I'm fucking pissed. He didn't tell them he was dating anyone and now I just feel like maybe he's embarrassed or something. I'm almost seeing red," " _Whoa Kev, just calm down. You know the press lies all the time. Just think about this for a sec. Edd's gay right? So let the girls try all they want. You know he'll put them in check with a quickness,"_ Nazz's words soothed the ginger slightly but he was still pissed at the whole ordeal. What if she was wrong? What if Alesia Sanders had told the truth and Edd hadn't said anything about Kevin at all? His head started to hurt and so did his heart. Kevin knew he was being irrational but he couldn't stop himself and wound up in the kitchen with a beer in hand. It was gonna be a long month until the nerd and his band came home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Here is Chapter 35. I just want to thank everyone for your reviews and for favoriting this story it really means a lot to me. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. It still has a lot more to go though so I hope no one gets bored any time soon. I featured the song In the Name of Love by Martin Garrix in this chapter if you guys wanna listen to it. In this chapter I decided to focus a little on some of the side characters so that they don't seem like such an afterthought. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Two weeks had past since the band had started their tour. They'd already gone up the east coast and were now making their way west. Next stop was going to Chicago to open at a large venue for a really famous band. According to Marcus it was going to be their biggest show yet. None of them could really believe it given that thousands of people had turned out for their shows already. A pothole bounced the bus making Edd grumble his annoyance. Marie cast him a side eye with a perfectly arched brow quirked in his direction. "You've been on edge here lately everything okay back home?" she asked. The others had taken notice of Edd being glued to his phone, fingers tapping rapidly. Jack had mentioned that even Zeke didn't know what was going on at the moment. "I'm fine Marie. He's just grumpy because of that stupid reporter and I think the time apart is wearing on him," Edd sighed before turning to stare out the window.

* * *

( _One Week Earlier)_

Kevin had waited a few days before telling the raven about what Alesia had reported. Of course being on the road the band had yet to see it. "Pumpkin you know I wouldn't lie about us being together. I told the damn woman there was no girl but there was a boy. I can't help that she lied on tv," Edd growled into his phone. His band mates were staring at him worry etched on their faces. He had been on the phone for over an hour trying to console his boyfriend thanks to the lying press. " _Well can't you get Marcus to have someone else interview you so you guys can clear it up?"_ Eddward pinched the bridge of his nose, his frustration picking up. He turned his back on the band to at least have a sense of privacy. "I'll see what I can do. I really am sorry about all this but it is out of my control," Edd whispered. "Look I gotta go, we're pulling in to the venue. I'll text you after the show,"

The ravenette was the first one off the bus, needing air after the phone call. Everyone else slowly followed but no one said a word as they approached the dressing room. Silence stretched all the way until they were called to the stage. When the stairs came into view it was like a switch flipped for all of them. Energy filled their bodies and everyone raced on stage, taking their positions immediately. They had done quite a few performances by now so it wasn't really anything new to them anymore. Edd's voice crackled over through the microphone with their first song sweeping up the crowd with their newest song. Hands were in the air as the crowd head banged in time with the beat. The entire show became a blur and before they knew it, it was over and they were heading back to the dressing room. Along the way Edd grabbed Marcus to ask about another interview. "What's up?" the producer asked. "I was gonna see if we could do an interview while we're here. Alesia said I was single and I need to correct that before it winds up being true," "That may not actually be the best course of action," Edd stepped back and looked at the man. "What do you mean?" "I'm saying that people thinking you're single will attract more fans and more sold out concerts," Marcus folded his arms as if signaling the finality of the decision. "Marcus. I will not back down on this. I refuse to lose the last person I have in my life for some record sales. I want another interview," Eddward's expression was murderous making his producer acquiesce to his request.

Lacey bounded up to the genius as he entered the room. "I had an idea and wanted to talk to you about it real quick. I read one of your new songs that you wrote. The lyrics sound like they would come from a girl. Sooooo I was wondering if maybe Marie and I could sing it. You know give our music some diversity," her voice wavered slightly as she spoke. "I think it's a great idea. Let's give it a try while we go to the next city," The opening of their door pulled everyone's attention to see a male reporter join them. Long strawberry blonde hair fell in front of icy blue eyes, the man was an average height of around five foot ten. His slim figure was covered in multiple tattoos that were visible from his ripped shorts and muscle t-shirt. "Hey guys. I'm Landon Tanner. I work for a podcast that reviews alternative bands. Marcus said you wanted to talk to me?" Incredulous looks snapped to Edd who shrugged his shoulders. "I actually asked. A previous reporter gave incorrect information that I need to clear up," Understanding dawned on the band so they relaxed and everyone except Bo sat to be interviewed. Bo chose to stand off to the side, his hands shoved in his pockets with earbuds in. Lacey peeked at him through her lime hair, no one else saw the pink dusting on his cheeks. She couldn't help but grin. He either knew this reporter or he wanted to.

"So Eddward I'm going to ask quite a few questions, since this is to clear the air but I also want to give a real look at the band for my listeners," They all nodded in agreement. "Okay. What exactly were you wanting to clear up?" Landon pulled out his notepad. "Well it was stated that I'm single. This isn't the case though. While it's true that I don't have a girl, I have a boy," "Wait so you're gay?" Eddward nodded, watching Landon closely for any hint of disapproval like Alesia had shown. "That's awesome. And the whole band is cool with this?" Landon's glacier eyes searched everyone's face. "Why wouldn't we be? Jack is gay too. I'm lez, Lacey is bi. The only straight one here is Bo," Marie snorted. Lacey glanced over to him seeing him stiffen at the word straight. He hardly ever spoke so she knew that Marie was just making an assumption that evidently was very wrong. The reporter once again looked to everyone and they all grinned. "Wait so pretty much your entire band is part of the LGBT community?" he asked. They nodded. "That's amazing. This will be something that can help those that feel like they don't have a voice," "Okay so moving on, where do your lyrics come from?" Blue eyes slid to look at Bo trying to be inconspicuous but being caught by the green haired girl who smiled.

"It's mostly Lacey and I that write lyrics. We draw on personal struggles we've been through for a lot of them," Edd said turning Landon's gaze back to him. "Care to give an example?" "Our newest song I wrote for my boyfriend," Landon scribbled furiously on his notepad as the raven continued, "We've been together close to six months now, so it helped me say something I didn't feel like I could before," "Okay so you guys aren't that serious yet?" Eddward's right hand tightened on his kneecap making the ring he had yet to take off glint under the fluorescent lighting. "We're most definitely serious. He's all I have left," Landon looked over to Marie for an explanation. "So Kev and Edd are like the real thing. Edd crushed on him for years before they got together. And well, Edd's parents died in a plane crash a few months ago. It's a touchy subject," she explained. The air in the room became charged as Eddward fought to keep his temper in check. Rather than pry any further to the raven, Landon asked the other members his few remaining questions. Just as his last question was answered, Marcus came in the room to usher them back on the bus to the next city. Thanks were given round the room except from Bo who never said a word nor budged from his spot on the wall until it was time to leave. As he brushed past the reporter, Landon slipped a piece of paper into his hand. Bo wanted to toss it, knowing it had to be the guys phone number, but his body didn't listen. His fist closed on the scrap tightly before stuffing it in his pocket.

* * *

( _Current Day)_

Chicago was only another fifty miles away now but they stopped for some grub at a local burger joint. The podcast from Landon had aired a few days ago which of course was what led to the furious texting between the genius and jock. He wasn't the only one attached to his phone though, Bo seemed to have a mysterious new friend that he texted constantly. His expression never changed though so no one really knew what to make of it, except Lacey of course. She kept her mouth shut for him though. The guy liked his privacy obviously and she wasn't one to screw that up for him. She skipped up to the bluenette drummer and looped her arm through the other's. "You excited to sing with me?" she asked peeking up at Marie. "Of course I am. I love that you've come out of your shell enough to do something like that," Lacey blushed at the compliment before quickly turning away to focus on anything else and avoid Marie seeing her pink face. Edd was still furiously messaging back and forth with his redhead.

DD: You're being irrational. I did what you asked and did another interview. I was honest and he told the truth.

Pumpkin: I am not. I'm just...this is hard. I feel like our lives are under scrutiny

DD: That's what happens when you're famous Pumpkin

Pumpkin: Ugh I know that corbeau. Doesn't mean I hafta like it

DD: I promise I'll only tell what's necessary. Then when we graduate we can move somewhere they wont find us.

Pumpkin: What about college?

DD: There's always online. Between the band and you that's how I'll squeeze it in

Pumpkin: But I want to be a mechanic. Can't do that online.

DD: No but you can do that while I'm gone

Pumpkin: I guess...

DD: What's wrong?

Pumpkin: I'm horny...

DD: Oh. Well then. How about tonight I call you?

A lascivious grin spread across the raven's face at the thought of hearing Kevin's breath hitch as he teased him over the phone. He'd never done phone sex but he knew it was the best they had right now. He'd heard Jack and Zeke doing it a few nights ago so he knew they weren't the only ones struggling with the distance. He looked up to see everyone climbing back on the bus and quickly dumped his trash before joining them. Tonight they were going to release Marie and Lacey's voices on the world and the genius couldn't wait to see how the crowd reacted.

"Alright Chicago. You guys better feel pretty special! We're about to give you a song no one else has heard. It's a live only performance. If you guys like it we _might_ just put it on our album!" Edd yelled into his mic. The crowd beneath him cheered as he stepped back to switch places with Lacey. Her voice slipped like silk over everyone. _If I told you this was only gonna hurt,_ _If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn._ _Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?_ _Do it all in the name of love._ _Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?_ _In the darkness, in the middle of the night_ _In the silence, when there's no one by your side._ _Would you call in the name of love?_ Marie's voice came over a second mic back with her at her drums joining Lacey's seamlessly as Bo and Jack brought their instruments in. Edd pulled on a guitar and joined as well while the girls captivated the crowd with their own voices like he usually did. _If I told you we could bathe in all the lights would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?_ _Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?_ _Would you fall in the name of love?_ _When there's madness, when there's poison in your head, w_ _hen the sadness leaves you broken in your bed._ The guitarists strummed gently to keep the tempo going as Lacey continued while the crowd was silent and just swaying back and forth as the girls commanded their attention. _I will hold you in the depths of your despair a_ _nd it's all in the name of love._

She and Marie worked through the chorus, the rest of the band fading out as the lime haired girl's voice took a more determined tone. _I wanna testify._ _Scream in the holy light._ _You bring me back to life_ _And it's all in the name of love._ She stretched out the last word letting her control over pitch and tone shine through. _I wanna testify._ _Scream in the holy light._ _You bring me back to life._ _And it's all in the name of love._ Once again the last word stretched before everyone else came back in for the final chorus. It had been a softer song which was part of the reason why the band had agreed to let the girls sing it. Lacey had been completely right when she said it would diversify them. When the song drew to a close the silent crowd erupted into cheers and whistles resulting in the biggest grin on Lacey's face. She turned and gave a thumbs up to Edd who gave one back. They switched back to their normal spots for the last few songs until the set was over.

Marcus raved about their performance the entire time everyone changed back into regular clothes. "That was awesome guys. You are really proving to be a solid investment. The merch team said they ran out of the stock they had here. Your Biggest Mistake is going to wind up being one of the biggest bands I've ever signed at this rate," Sleepy faces and yawns were the only response. The five teens were exhausted from the hustle and bustle their tour was proving to be. "Oh right. Let's get you guys on the bus so you can sleep. We'll have a long trip this time. We have to swoop down to Cali now. So rest up," With that they all got back on the bus and pulled their tired bodies into the chosen beds. Of course no one went to sleep straight away. Texts were being sent and phone calls made. Edd rolled over to face the wall as he dialed Kevin's number.

" _Sup?"_ came the jock's gravel voice, making Edd smile. "Just left Chicago," A hum was the reply. "Are you too tired for any fun tonight?" Edd said teasingly. " _Nope. God Edd I can't wait for you to be home. I miss you and your sexy body,"_ Kevin sounded so needy fueling the ravenette's own want for his boyfriend. "Well Why don't you tell me what you'll do when I get home?" his voice dropped an octave taking on the dominant persona he had spent all of the previous summer perfecting. Just as he expected the redhead's breath hitched. " _Well I'd pull you straight to my room and kiss you first,"_ Edd murmured for him to continue as he slipped his hand in his own pants. " _Then I'd shove you on to my bed and open up those tight jeans you insist on wearing and wrap my mouth around your dick,"_ The raven allowed himself to be carried away by the picture his boyfriend was painting. He could almost feel the wet heat of Kevin's mouth. They continued back and forth tormenting each other in an attempt to feel close again. Kevin's voice began to crack and Eddward knew he was stroking himself faster so he upped his own pace. Something about them coming at the same time always got to the raven. He found it erotic and sexy that they could both send the other over the edge at the exact same time. Minutes later they both gave hushed shouts of their names as they reached their climax.

"I love you Kevin," Eddward whispered as he took shallow breaths to calm his heart rate. " _I love you too dork. Now hurry and come home," "_ I'll be home before you know it Pumpkin. Get some sleep," " _Night Corbeau"_ the sleepy jock said before hanging up. Edd grimaced at the mess he'd made on his stomach but quickly grabbed some of his makeup remover wipes he kept on hand to erase Marie's eyeliner after shows to clean up the mess. After he was done he climbed down from his bunk to throw the soiled item away and found the two girls wrapped around each other. He couldn't help the grin on his face at the sight, he and the other guys had suspected something was going on between them but said nothing. Eddward tossed the wipe and turned to see Bo awake with the window open and a cig in his hand. "Didn't know you were up," Edd said walking over to him and pulling one from the pack for himself. "Couldn't sleep," Bo replied glancing at him as he lit the smoke. "That makes two of us. You know you don't talk much. Is there a reason for that?" Eddward slid into the seat across from his band mate. "I just find talk boring most of the time. A person's body language is usually more truthful too," The raven looked at his friend wide eyed for his intelligent remark. Edd cleared his throat, "So who you been texting so much lately?" Bo stiffened slightly and pink spread like wildfire across his cheeks. "Oh uh Landon. He wanted me to keep him in the loop for his podcast," "Uh huh. Well I'm gonna get some sleep. Tell him I said hi," Edd said as he snuffed his cigarette and headed back to bed.


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's your next piece lovelies! I want to give a shout out to Rez The Eigth. Your review as actually what gave me the push to write this chapter today. I had been struggling with finding the energy to write so thank you for that. I do need to put in a trigger warning for self injury does happen in this chapter. Please read at your own risk. Well anyways I'll quit babbling so you guys can read. Laters!**

* * *

Tanned hands ran through ginger hair for the millionth time that day. Edd's tour was finally over and he was supposed to be home by the end of the night. Meanwhile Kevin was sitting in his last class of the day trying to keep from staring at the clock. The giggle next to him made him roll his eyes before he turned to look at the blonde who emitted the sound. "What Nazz?" Mischief danced in her green eyes. "How do you think Dee would feel about a welcome home party?" "I dunno. He's not much for having people in his house. And we haven't seen each other in a month. It'll probably be better if we didn't," Nazz's face fell but she nodded her understanding. "True. Maybe I'll just ask him about doing one this weekend instead of the night he comes home. I'm sure you guys need some alone time," the blonde giggled again at the groan Kevin gave her. She had taken to terrorizing him about his boyfriend the entire time the nerd had been gone. The jock muttered something about women making Nazz laugh once more. The bell finally rang and Kevin had never dreaded practice the way he did at the moment. They were almost done with football season and the ginger was grateful because it meant some free time to spend with his nerd.

He sat and waited as the other students left the classroom, procrastinating as much as he could to kill time. With exactly fifteen minutes left until he had to be on the field he made his way to the locker room. His teammates had kept true to their word about not caring that he was dating the genius. In fact most of them had taken an interest in their relationship now that Edd was becoming famous. Nazz had actually been complaining pretty frequently about it because the other cheerleaders bugged her about it. Everyone seemed to want some juicy info on their relationship and or sex life. Thankfully the blonde zipped her lips and always told people she didn't know anything and if they wanted to know so bad they could ask Kevin. Which of course no one did since Kevin was like an alpha wolf without a mate. In other words he was full of pent up sexual frustration that had begun to manifest as aggression. The guy needed laid, and badly, if you were to ask any of his teammates. Kevin shoved over the locker room and stomped inside. Heads snapped in his direction, attempting to assess his present mood. A fight or flight instinct kicking in amongst his friends.

"Dude you alright?" Kevin turned to the player, who was some junior varsity freshman. The kid had talent for the sport and it wasn't like the ginger had problems with him, but right now everything grated on his nerves. "I'll be just fine," "Oh yeah that's right. Your _man_ comes home tonight don't he?" Another player teased. Rather than bite back Kevin just quickly changed into his gear. The sooner this was over the better and even though he'd been the last to arrive he was the first on the field. His team joined him a few minutes later and their coach started their drills. The man held nothing back considering if they won their next game they'd be headed to the playoffs.

At last coach called for the team to hit the showers. Everyone moved at a snail's pace from how tired they were. He'd ran them into the ground for three hours and they were all beat. Kevin passed on showering though and just changed into his street clothes so he could head home. The jock had plans he needed to get in motion. He wanted to make the genius an amazing dinner and them just have a night in. He said his goodbyes as he walked out the door to his motorcycle. Kevin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. The text message lighting up his screen puzzled him but when he looked up he stopped right in his tracks. Leaning against his baby was Edd. The nerd was in his usual black skinny jeans, a red V-neck shirt with a black hoodie and combat boots. Of course the beanie was placed perfectly atop his jet black hair. Studded bracelets encircled each wrist while a studded belt hung tauntingly low on his hips. The wicked grin on his boyfriend's face made Kevin realize that Edd was really there and before he knew it he was sprinting towards him.

Lean arms wrapped around Kevin's muscled frame in a tight embrace when he collided into the other. Kevin could feel the smile against his shoulder as he pulled away. "I thought you weren't going to be home until tonight?" "Well I may or may not have told our driver that if he got us home for me to be here and surprise you that I'd buy him some stuff," The snicker Edd gave melted Kevin's heart. He definitely loved the guy before him. Without another word chapped lips crashed against smooth ones. Their mouths molded perfectly together and both audibly groaned at the feeling. Hands clutched to Kevin's back, kicking his libido into over drive. "Okay so home and then dinner?" Kevin breathed when they parted. Edd just nodded and they both climbed on the motorcycle to head home.

As the teens dismounted from the bike Edd couldn't help but to notice that the i8 was still in his driveway. "Have you not driven it since I left?" he asked nodding to the vehicle. "Not to school. I've taken her for drives pretty often though," Kevin said not missing a beat as he hung the helmets on his bike. Eddward walked up to his house with the ginger in tow and quickly unlocked the door. The second they were inside, both boys were all over each other. Tongues battled while fingers grappled to pull off the clothing between them. They never even made it to the bedroom, opting for the couch instead. Naturally it didn't last long given they'd both practically abstained for the entire month. Eddward lay atop Kevin with his head on his chest, drifting in and out of consciousness as the ginger played with his hair. "Have you talked to Ed or Eddy lately?" the jock asked twisting a few strands of silky hair between his fingers. "No I haven't. You were really the only thing on my mind the entire time I was absent," Edd's voice vibrated against Kevin making him shiver. "Have you?" Kevin scoffed, "You're kidding right? Like I would talk to shorty. Ed can be alright but I can't stand Eddy. Still haven't really forgiven him for the stunts he's pulled to be honest," They both fell silent with that.

After a few more minutes of cuddles, they decided to get up and Kevin was going to cook dinner. Both were just in their boxers, deciding why not considering they were completely alone. Edd was seated at the table watching his ginger lover intently as the guy bustled around putting together their meal. "So what are you making exactly?" Edd asked from behind his hands, the grin evident in his voice. "Salisbury steak and potatoes with peas," Kevin said glancing over his shoulder. He had felt the ravenette staring holes in him the entire time he'd been cooking. "Sounds delicious," Edd murmured. "It will be. So how did the tour go?" "Well as expected I presume. Marcus was satisfied with the turn out for it. We think Bo is gonna start dating one of the reporters. He's been texting the guy a lot. We released some new songs so now it's back to recording I guess," Kevin nodded along as the other talked. He was genuinely happy that things had gone so smoothly and he was definitely proud of the nerd for taking the leap. The jock finished up dinner and dished their plates while Edd poured their drinks. "What about James? How's he been?" "Eh good like always. Asked about you a lot though. Said to tell you he said hi and that you need to see him," Kevin laughed at the embarrassed expression on the dork's face.

"And what about school?" "Well you're a legend now. The dork turned bad boy turned rock star and all that. Team has come around to us dating a lot more than I thought they would. Other than that it's the same old same old," The boys continued to chat as they scarfed down their food. Neither had really ate a home cooked meal since Edd left for his tour. "Speaking of school Edd, did you think anymore about what I said?" The words had been cautious and Kevin looked braced for a fight. The raven gently laid his fork down on the table and looked at him, his blue eyes unreadable. "I did. I know you want to be a mechanic, so, you tell me where you want to go for school and we'll get you there. But I probably will do online courses since the band is picking up speed," Kevin's face fell with the response. He had been hoping that Edd would agree to some time off or something. The jock knew his request wasn't exactly fair, but he wasn't sure he could handle being constantly apart. "Edd I...this whole you being gone thing, it's tough...I felt lost without you. I'm not sure I can deal with you leaving all the time," The ginger stared at his now empty plate as he spoke. He wasn't brave enough to meet the sapphire eyes that he knew to be staring him down. "Pumpkin I know it's not easy, but this is what I want. I need you in my life too. It's a new dynamic to the relationship we share. It'll just take some adjusting," Edd's voice was low and Kevin knew he was trying to hide the hurt he had to be feeling.

Uneasy silence stretched between them, making both boys fidget in their seats. They weren't even out of high school yet and had already had to face some of the biggest hurdles in their lives. Finding love, being brutally attacked, breaking up, death of loved ones, and now being separated. "Corbeau you know I love you but I need some time to think about this. I don't want to make you give up something you enjoy. I can't be that person but I'm not sure I can be the one always waiting for their other half to come home either," Kevin rose to his feet and cleared their dishes, but Edd didn't move. His mind was racing a mile a minute with countless questions. How he could make it work, what choice he should make, why Kevin doubted the strength of their relationship. His brain wouldn't slow down and it was nauseating for him. "I think I'm gonna go Edd, I need to clear my head," The jock gave him a kiss to his cheek. His flesh felt seared at the touch, agony quickly making its way through his system. It wasn't until he heard his door close that he let himself feel anything. Which was a mistake on his part, since everything came rushing at him all at once. His anxiety flooded his entire being, and his lungs felt as if they were closing. The ravenette was feeling all of his emotions simultaneously but he just felt numb. Eddward slowly stood and climbed the stairs of his empty home to his bathroom. His silver friend had been tucked away there for a long while and now it was as if the object were calling to him. Kevin was talking about them ending, and if that happened Edd would have no one. He'd be alone. The thought was almost to painful to endure, but the bite his friend gave wasn't.

* * *

James poked his head from the kitchen at the sound of his front door closing. Kevin stood in the entryway, his face blank but his body language said it all. Something had happened. "What's up kiddo?" "Dad I don't know what to do," the ginger's voice was strained, as if he were holding back tears. Not used to seeing his son in such a state, James quickly approached him. "What do you mean Kev?" "I don't think I can take being apart from Edd all the time with his whole band thing. But I know it's wrong to ask him to quit something he loves to do," James tugged Kevin into the living room and made the teen sit down so they could talk. "So you think eventually you guys will break up because of the distance? Is that it?" Kevin nodded, his face solemn. "Kevin I know I didn't raise you to be a quitter. I taught you that anything in this life worth having takes work," "I know dad, but I don't think I'm strong enough for this. I'm not even eighteen yet," The ginger sounded defeated and it tugged at his father's heart strings. "Kev, did I ever tell you about how your mum almost dumped me?" "Wait what?" James sighed, he hated talking about his wife. It was tough and hurt, but he knew his son needed to hear the story.

"Yeah, you're mum nearly dumped me right before she got pregnant with you. We'd been engaged for a while but I started to get cold feet about the wedding. I didn't think I could be the man she deserved. Your mum was something else. That woman had some serious fire and spunk. She knew what she wanted and she fought for it with every fiber of her being. You got that from her by the way. She was passionate about nearly everything. I had never seen someone pour themselves into even the tiniest thing. It didn't matter if it was learning to cook or painting your nursery. She lived her life with enthusiasm. That woman never gave up on anything unless she was told no for a legitimate reason," James paused his eyes tearing up at what Kevin guessed were the memories James had of his mother. "Kev your mum made me promise that I would raise you to fight for who and what you love. She almost dumped me because I was second guessing everything. I wasn't trusting that things would work out in the end. I didn't have faith in myself or my own choices. Your mum lay dying right after you were born and the stubborn woman made me promise to not let you become me," Chuckles sounded from both irish men. "I know you're scared kiddo but I also know you love that boy with every fiber of your being. You guys can make it, and I honestly believe that. So give yourself some credit and give it everything you got. You only fail when you give up," Kevin stared at his father, the wise words turning gears in his head. "Now get your ass over there and love your boyfriend," James said with a soft punch to his son's arm. "Thanks dad," Kevin said as he ran out the door.

The jock was Edd's door within seconds but the nerd didn't answer his knock. He couldn't say as he blamed him. Kevin had literally just told him not even a couple hours ago that he wasn't sure what he wanted. He cursed himself for being so stupid as to say those things and just up and leave. He pulled out his phone and tried calling Edd but the dork didn't answer that either. Finally Kevin decided that he'd just see if the door was unlocked. Worst case scenario the raven would toss him out anyway. He turned the knob and the door opened but the house was deathly quiet. Save for a few choked sobs coming from upstairs. Kevin mentally slapped himself, he really was a piece of work. Edd had just come back from tour and the ginger ambushed him with something like that. The ginger quietly crept up to the top floor and saw the bathroom light on. He padded over to it and gently knocked on the door. "Edd are you in there?" Sniffles were his response. When he tried to open the door though it didn't budge. The ravenette had locked it. "Look you don't have to talk Edd but please just listen. I'm a moron and I know it. I'm just scared that one day you'll decide I'm not good enough. You're going to be famous and all I want to do is work on cars," Kevin knelt down in front of the door, his hand placed on it. "I've never been great at putting my feelings into words. You know that of course. I'm gonna fuck up, probably a lot too. But I'll never stop loving you," More sniffles taunted from the other side of the door. "Please let me in Dee," "You're gonna be mad," came the hoarse voice from the other. His words made the ginger panic though. "Why would I be mad Edd?" Silence. "Edd answer me dammit. Why would I be mad?!" More silence. "For Fuck sakes if you don't open this door so help m-"

Light filled the hallway, broken only by the teen's shadow. Edd's arms were bloody from delving back into a habit the ginger thought he had beat. Sure they were shallow, just enough to make blood bead on the surface but still. Kevin's heart broke at the sight. He had done this. He had been such a coward and now the boy who held his heart, was injured because of it. Just like before. His arms grabbed the nerd and held him close not even minding the droplets of crimson staining his clothes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Sorry about the delay in the next chapter guys. This is really just kind of a filler for the next big twist that's in the works. Still I hope you guys enjoy it. It was a little bit of a struggle to get this one out thanks to a mild case of writer's block. But I think I'm back on track now so keep your eyes out for the next chapter which should be online by the end of the weekend. As always please don't forget to f/f and leave love! Thanks for everything guys. Now go on and read!**

* * *

Both teens lay on the raven's bed, curled into each other. Edd's arms were sore from the fresh wounds that were now perfectly bandaged. The jock had yet to say a word about the state that he had found the raven in. Eddward wasn't proud of falling right back into that nasty habit he thought he had beaten. The ginger's chest slowly rose and fell in time with his own. His own mind kept drifting back to being in the bathroom with the blade in his hand. He'd thought for sure that Kevin wouldn't come back and that he'd be completely alone. The ginger was all he had left in this world, so it made the thought all the more painful for him. Edd snuck a peek up at him and found that he was passed out. The raven couldn't help the smile that twisted his lips at the sight. As if on cue, sleepy jade eyes opened to stare into his cyan. "What are you staring at?" the voice was gruff but playful at the same time. "Just admiring my Pumpkin," Edd teased. Kevin rolled his eyes as he yawned and stretched. "How long was I out?" "Maybe a few minutes," The jock nodded and shifted them so that the raven lay atop him.

"I don't agree with what you did but I understand," Kevin murmured into his ebony hair. "I'm sorry," "Stop apologizing. You're human and you've been through more than most," Edd gave a slight nod as warm hands slid up and down his back. He hated himself for what he had done, but it was all he could think to do at the time. Eddward felt like a disappointment to his boyfriend and he was terrified that their relationship wouldn't make it through his mood swings and the distance caused by his music career. "Dee tell me how I can help you," Edd's eyes welled at the words but he said nothing. "I'm serious corbeau. I want to help, just tell me what I have to do," "Stay," was all the raven could muster. "Of course I'll stay. I have missed you after all," Such a quick response told Edd that his boyfriend had missed what he had meant. "I mean forever," He buried his face in Kevin's chest not wanting to see the fear of permanence in the other's eyes. There was no response which told Eddward all he needed to know. It hurt like hell. He had hoped that Kevin would give him some kind of _duh_ response, so when he didn't his heart cracked. "I love you Kevin," It hadn't been what Edd wanted to say, his brain just didn't cooperate. "I love you too Edd," Kevin's voice cracked with the words making the raven lift his head. "Pumpkin do you understand the depth of feeling I have for you?" The jock quirked a brow. "Jesus, okay," Eddward ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Kevin I didn't fall in love with you because I was lonely or lost. I fell in love with you because when I saw you for the first time I wanted to have someone be a permanent part of my world," Green eyes searched his own but he held fast.

Kevin said nothing, he simply stared at the teen before him. "Eddward," The nerd whimpered at hearing his full name fall from his lips. "I feel the same way about you. I just...we're barely adults. I don't want this to be something that we wind up regretting," "I could never regret you Pumpkin. You were the first person who truly cared to find the real me that I buried beneath the surface. You challenge me and care for me. You're everything I ever wanted," Edd pushed himself off the jock and stood from the bed. He couldn't have the conversation anymore. Kevin still talked as if they were doomed to fall apart. Sure the raven had thought that himself at one point but now everything was different. His eyes fell to the ring that was still perched on his right hand. Light glinted off the gemstones, reminding him of the light Kevin had brought into his world. "Tomorrow we go back to school so we should get some sleep," the raven mumbled. Kevin nodded and patted the bed where Edd had gotten up from. "You go ahead and go to sleep. I'm gonna go grab a cup of tea," It was a lie but it sated the jock regardless. When the ginger lay back down, Edd slipped from the room and pulled on his shoes. He needed to clear his head, something he did best when he went for a run.

Earbuds were shoved into his ears and he took off from his porch. Only the stars and moon lit the cul de sac now given the late hour of the night. The genius turned on a random song and broke into a full sprint. His mind was stuck on the ginger back at his house that more than likely was passed out by now. He continued to think about he wanted to stay by Kevin's side and them have a future. It didn't seem like the other thought it was possible though. The heartache Edd felt pushed his legs to hit the pavement harder and faster. Before he knew it, he was coming up to the cemetery. His parents headstones came into view and the raven dropped to his knees before them. He missed them dearly, his father would know exactly what to say in this moment. Nathaniel always had the best advice for his son when Edd didn't know what to do. Irene had done what she thought to be right and the genius couldn't bring himself to fault her for it. The teen let his tears fall, he had been withholding so much emotion that it finally poured out. His hands wound in his hair and he tugged as he let out a scream into the winter night air. He gave himself a few more minutes of crying then stood and started his walk back home.

* * *

Bold maroon numbers glared at Edd upon his return. He had been gone at least an hour and now it was past midnight. The nerd silently cursed the tour for throwing his sleep schedule out of whack. He of course had worked to keep it as maintained as possible but now he was second guessing his success with the attempt. With a sigh he fell on to his bed. Kevin only grunted at the shift in the weight on the mattress, which of course made Edd giggle. He found his pumpkin to be absolutely _adorable_ in his sleep. Eddward slipped down to his boxers and pulled the duvet up around them both, snuggling up to Kevin as he did.

An annoying alarm roused both boys, the raven slapping fruitlessly at the blasted alarm clock. Finally Kevin's larger hand smacked the snooze button successfully and they both lay in bed a moment longer before getting up. It was Edd's first day back at school since the tour and the jock was dreading having to share the teen with hundreds of other people so soon. Both dressed in silence, too tired to talk just yet. Eddward led the way downstairs to the much desired coffee pot that had already brewed the liquid gold for the sleepy teens. Of course Edd's was watered down with his three scoops of sugar while Kevin took his mostly black. With caffeine finally hitting their system both boys woke up a little more. "You ready to go back to school Mr. Famous?" Kevin teased as they sipped. The nerd shrugged, six months ago he had constructed a new image for himself to and now it had paid off in the most unexpected ways. He was insanely in love with the top jock at his high school and the lead singer in a band that was taking off. With coffee finished and mugs in the sink both boys exited the house and hopped in Kevin's car that Edd had gifted him. "All the girls are gonna drool after seeing you get out of this car," Edd muttered, annoyance lacing his tone. "Trust me. They'll be more fixated on someone else," Kevin gave a sideways glance to him making him huff.

The drive to their school was pleasantly short but Edd felt like it was the first day all over again. All eyes were on the BMW i8 with anticipation of who would be getting out of the ridiculously expensive vehicle. Kevin stepped out first and some students nodded as if it had been expected. But when the nerd turned rockstar got out, everyone was silent. Edd had chosen violet skinny jeans, his boots, and an Eyes Set To Kill band tee. His beanie was in it's normal place of course. However attention all flicked to the bandages on his arms. Murmurs began just like he knew they would but he ignored them all and entwined hands with the jock. They strutted past every single person and joined Marie and Nazz who were giggling at all the stupefied stares the pair was getting from their classmates. The group walked on towards their lockers to collect the books they'd need for the second semester of school. Whispers and hushed voices filled the hall as rumors of what happened to the nerd spread. There were allegations from him going crazy on stage while on tour, all the way to Max having escaped jail and trying to finish the job. The second rumor was the one that made the nerd grit his teeth. He knew that at some point the guy would come up for parole and he dreaded the thought of the guy actually attempting it.

First period drug on and it was made even more difficult to endure with everyone pointing and whispering about him. He knew he should have worn his jacket to hide his scars and bandages but he hadn't cared this morning. When the bell finally rang he slowly got up from his seat only to be confronted by a group of giggling cheerleaders. "So Edd, how was your tour?" One asked. "Yeah did you like get a bunch of groupies?" Another snickered. Eddward merely rolled his eyes, "Even if I had I'd gladly deal with groupies over your squawking, now excuse me," He left the girls seething in the doorway and made his way to his next class.

At last it was time for lunch and the nerd was already done with the day. He'd been interrogated by nearly every student in each class leading up to it. Edd flopped down at his lunch table and was joined by two people he hadn't expected. Ed and Eddy sat at the table and took out their lunches as if it were old times. Naturally Edd figured that the big lovable oaf didn't know any better. Eddy on the other hand still had a strained friendship with him. "Gentlemen, can I help you?" The nerd ground out. "Hiya Dee! How was America?" Ed asked before biting into his sandwich. "It was just fine thank you. We're supposed to go back on stage here in a few weeks. It'll be a local show though," "Oh yeah? Well that's cool. Paid for or free?" the scam artist sneered. "What's the matter Eddy? Not willing to spend a few dollars to support your so called friends?" "Dammit Edd aren't we past this? I did apologize for being a dickhead after all," Eddy pouted and Edd laughed at the sight. "Yes I suppose that's right, I do apologize Eddy. My nerves are just frayed due to the constant badgering I've dealt with today," the genius said right as Kevin, Nazz and Marie sat down.

* * *

"So Edd has Marcus called lately?" the bluenette asked in between bites of cheeseburger. "Yes actually. We have a gig here in about three weeks. It's going to be a local gig since we just got back to school. And partly from my request," The nerd's sapphire eyes flicked to the jock across from him who was laughing at the antics from a few teammates down the table. Marie grinned watching him eye his boyfriend. She had been extremely happy they had worked most of their problems out. The girl had seen the wraps on his arms so she knew it wasn't all rainbows but for the most part both boys looked happy. "When are you guys just gonna get hitched and call it good?" Nazz asked with a flip of her blonde hair. Edd's face went crimson at what she suggested while Kevin stopped mid bite on his food. "Nazz we just turned eighteen this year. Don't you think that's a bit much?" Kevin said shoving away his food, his appetite escaping him. "No I really don't. You guys circled each other for years and now you've been going strong. Just call a duck a duck already," She shrugged. Everyone looked at Eddward waiting patiently for his input but the teen was speechless. He had thought about marrying the jock pretty often but he knew that Kevin wouldn't be ready for such a step any time soon. "I mean jesus Kevin, he gave you a fucking car. You could at least put a ring on that finger," Nazz continued. "I already did dammit," the jock jabbed a his index finger at the sapphire and emerald band on Edd's right hand.

The blonde's head snapped to it and she promptly jerked Eddward's hand to her so she could inspect the jewelry. He winced in slight pain at the twist her fingers caused on the still too fresh wounds on his arm. Marie and Kevin took notice but everyone else missed it. "Damn Kev, looks like you spent a decent amount of cash on this. Now you just need the wedding band and you guys are set," Kevin groaned at the blonde who chuckled. "I'm just saying dude, like you guys already fight like a married couple. You might as well make it official. But Edd might want to get a pre-nup," she teased. "Anything mine is already his," Edd murmured more to himself than anyone in particular. It had been louder than intended though, everyone had gone silent. Realizing the others had heard his private thought the genius cleared his throat and stood from the table right as the bell rang. He didn't wait for anyone though, he just hauled ass to his next period, ignoring the vibrations from text messages in his pocket.


	38. Chapter 38

**Back by popular demand I have a new chapter for you all. I really am so sorry the update has taken so long to come out. My current employment doesn't leave much time to write as I work seven days a week and twelve hour shifts. I will try to squeeze out updates here and there so please do be patient with me. I will warn you this chapter is a bit of a rollercoaster ride. I hope you guys enjoy it. Again I'll update this when I'm able. Please definitely let me know what you guys think about it and f/f so you get emailed when I've updated. It's not done yet. As far as where it goes from here, well I haven't decided that part yet. The song featured is Die For You by Starset if you want to give a listen. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Edd never glanced at his phone for the rest of the day. He really hadn't wanted to face the consequences of the words he'd spoken earlier. The school day had finished uneventfully and he now stood next to Kevin's car, waiting for the jock to exit the school so they could go home. Thankfully the wait was short lived and the ginger was already sauntering towards him. The scowl etched on his face told the nerd this wasn't going to be a pleasant ride. Kevin clicked the unlock button on the key fob and both boys climbed inside the vehicle. "Look I'm sorry I didn't reply. I hadn't meant for anyone to hear that thought okay?" Edd tried but his boyfriend didn't even look his way. He sighed, the guy was probably beyond pissed and needed time to cool off. Their drive was silent save for some music that played quietly in the background. It frayed Edd's nerves which in turn made him worry his lip with his teeth. "Would you stop that?" Kevin's gruff voice pulled the nerd from his thoughts, his bottom lip slipping from his teeth in the process. "Sorry, it's a habit. Much like you rubbing the back of your neck when embarrassed," Edd snapped. He normally was understanding but for the first words spoken the entire ride by his boyfriend to be those, just pissed him off.

The car came to a stop in Edd's driveway and the genius scrambled out of it. Kevin barely waited for him to close the passenger door before throwing it in reverse and heading to his own house. With a huff Edd turned and unlocked his front door. Once inside his home he tossed his bag to the floor and collapsed on to his couch. Resigning himself to just taking a nap and dealing with everything later the genius draped an arm over his face and drifted off.

Anger was still coursing through Kevin's body. The ravenette had ignored him for the second half of the school day and for what? A slip of the tongue? It hadn't even been something that bothered Kevin. Just taken him by surprise is all. Edd was constantly talking about a future, it scared the hell out of the jock. He didn't want to put all his eggs in one basket with this. The door slammed harder than he meant for it to when he entered his home which naturally drew his dad's attention. "Everything okay son?" the voice bellowed from the living room. "Fucking peachy," Kevin bit out. Within seconds James rounded the corner to stand in the entryway. "Aight. Spill. You two fighting again?" James crossed his arms and his eyes hardened. Kevin hated always being so transparent but then again his dad was also an extremely observant person. "I wouldn't say that. He just keeps throwing curveballs my way and I don't know what to do," Kevin mumbled. "Just what does that mean?" "He keeps talking about marriage and futures and stuff like that..." Laughter bellowed out from his father making him cringe. He knew this sounded dumb, now it was just flat out embarrassing.

James wiped his eyes and stared at his son. "Why don't you know what to do with that? You love him don't cha?" The jock's eyes fell to the floor and he kicked a spot on the tile. "Of course I do. But I also know high school loves barely ever last. I think we should be smart about it all," "Oh my boy. Haven't I taught you anything? It's the scary stuff that is best for us. If it didn't scare us a little bit, it wouldn't be worth doing," Green orbs snapped up to meet his fathers. "What if it fails though?" "So? What if it goes off without a hitch and you spend the rest of your life loving just one man your whole life?" Kevin couldn't really argue with the logic his father was presenting. "Look, you love him, he loves you. That is reason enough to take a chance. I'm not saying to go and do it tomorrow. I definitely would prefer a long engagement, but stop turning down the idea completely," James gave his son one last glance and retreated back to the living room. The ginger stood there for a moment and his hands found their way on to his neck rubbing it raw. He knew his dad was right that he should stop being stubborn but the Barr men were the worst of mules. But Kevin couldn't help but wonder what happens when an immovable object like himself is met with an unstoppable force such as Eddward. Unwillingly his eyes flicked to the home across the street, dredging up the memories of finding the man he loved bloody. His stomach churned with guilt at his over reaction. He knew better than anyone that the ravenette analyzed everything he did and said. His parents had wanted the perfect child and Kevin knew that boy had done everything he could to please them. Kevin groaned as he dragged a hand over his face. Eddward was probably still pissed so he just decided he'd face the music tomorrow after they both had a good night's sleep.

After having shifted multiple times Edd was awake and it was past midnight. Unable to sleep any longer he trudged upstairs and pulled out some paper. His pencil was at the ready, his perfect penmanship filling the page with a new song. One that he felt could put every thought he ever had about Kevin into words. It would be their final song at their upcoming gig. If the ginger didn't understand after this he never would, Edd decided. He rewrote the words at least a dozen times before he was satisfied. By now his clock was screaming at him to get ready for school. Eddward groaned, his sleep schedule was officially shot at this point. He trudged to the shower and set about his normal morning routine. It was going to be a very long day.

*Three Weeks Later*

"Marie come on! We don't have to be all done up like when we were on tour!" Lacey squealed. The boys rolled their eyes, the bluenette was going to get her way and there was no stopping her. She had been fussing over hers and Lacey's makeup for at least an hour. Everyone else had already changed and was just waiting to take the stage when they were up. "Girl. This is the first show we've done locally since we got signed. We have to show off at least a little bit," Marie snipped as she finished smudging the eyeliner to give the smoke effect she had on her own eyelids. "There" she said with a triumphant smile, stepping back so the girl could see her handiwork. Lacey's jaw fell open and Bo gave a whistle. "You look good. Probably gonna take a guy home tonight," Jack teased. Lacey stuck her tongue out and got up from the chair. "So is everyone ready then?" They all nodded and she turned to Edd. "You said the new song is gonna be last. Are we just following our normal set list aside from that then?" Edd bobbed his head slightly in acknowledgment. "Cool. Easy enough. Nazz texted and said they're here. You and Kevin haven't talked much lately. Everything okay?" All eyes were instantly on the raven. "We'll see after the show," his words were cryptic but they still understood. The boys hadn't broken up but their relationship had been under noticeable strain. His bandmates figured something was up when he'd presented them with his newest song. Just as Marie opened her mouth to speak, Marcus poked his head in the door. "You guys ready?" the band grinned, they were all ecstatic to be back on stage after nearly a month off. "Alright, then get out there and put on one hell of a show," With that everyone jumped up and headed to the stage.

Your Biggest Mistake's set went just like normal. Edd's voice was on point tonight and the crowd was definitely into it. He gulped down some water, his eyes scanning through the sea of people for the red hair that lit his heart on fire. The ravenette spotted them in the same spot they had been the last time Kevin had seen the band live. "Alright guys. As you all know by now, every show I try to give out a new song. Well this one, I spent nearly a month on. I hope my words reach you," The last sentence was barely a whisper but the microphone still caught it. Even in the dark club he could see Kevin blush and Nazz squeal. The beat filtered in and within seconds Edd's voice poured out in a soft melodic tone. _I will run alone tonight,_ _Without you by my side._ _I guess you had a place you had to get to._ _I know your eyes,_ _I know inside,_ _The walls you hide behind,_ _And I saw the truth inside the real you._ His bandmates hit their cue flawlessly. _Because I know you're lost when you run away._ _Into the same black holes and black mistakes,_ _Taking all my will just to run alone,_ _When are you coming home?_ They were nailing every note, seamlessly moving into the chorus. _Even if the sky does fall, Even if they take it all._ _T_ _here's no pain that I won't go through,_ _Even if I have to die for you._ _And when all the fires burn,_ _When everything is overturning._ _There's no thing that I won't go through,_ _Even if I have to die for you._ Edd's voice fluctuated with the emotion that was bubbling to the surface but it went perfect with his lyrics. _One day the earth will open wide,_ _And I'll follow you inside._ _Cause the only hell I know is without you._ His voice cracked on the line but he recovered blinking back the tears that he could feel trying to surface. _Some day when galaxies collide._ _We'll be lost on different skies._ _I will send my rocket ship to find you._ He fell right back into the chorus, letting his hair hide his eyes that were watery at this point. The bridge coming up helped him solidify his resolve to finish the song. _And if the sun grows cold for you along the way,_ _And if the stars don't line to light the way,_ _And when you fall away and crash back down below._ _I'll search the skies for you and I'll follow,_ _I'll be in your afterglow._ _And I'll bring you home._ With a slightly slower tempo they went back through the first lines of the chorus before kicking right back to the same beat.

Kevin's cheeks burned as Edd's band played their final song of the night. The raven's lyrics were hitting home so hard he felt like he couldn't breathe. Nazz's stare was boring holes in his skull. "Kevin Barr I swear to god if you let that boy slip through your fingers you are the dumbest man on the planet," She grumbled. He couldn't argue with her there. This was twice now that Eddward had bared his soul to him in front of a crowd. "Nazz I feel like I'm gonna vomit," he murmured his fingers clench the piece of metal his father had given him. He had come here with one intent in mind and now Eddward had just made him realize he was definitely making the right choice. "Why?" she asked her blonde hair swishing as her head snapped to look at him dead on. "Because of this," He pulled the band from his pocket and let her see it for a brief second. "Holy shit dude. You sure?!" Her eyes saucer wide. "If I wasn't before, I am now," he breathed as the song drew to a close. "It's now or never," Kevin stood up and made his way to the stage. Their song just finished and the band was about to exit to the dressing room. "Eddward!" he yelled, which naturally pulled a hundred pairs of eyes to him. The only set he cared about though were the cobalt ones swimming with tears. Kevin climbed up on to the stage and audibly exhaled. "I get it now. I really do," his words ringing clearly thanks to the still hooked up mic. The crowd fell silent and the ginger inhaled while silently praying his gut instinct to do this had been right. Without another word Kevin dropped to one knee and pulled out the metal band that had been his father's. "Eddward Vincent, I would be crazy to ever let you out of my life. You say you would die for me. But all I truly need is for you to spend the rest of your days living as my husband. Will you marry me?" His voice was shaking and the ravenette was frozen. It wasn't until Marie lightly punched Eddward's arm that he seemed to come alive. "Yes! Oh my god yes!" he practically wailed. Cheers erupted and Kevin stood up sweeping his boyfriend into the tightest hug he could muster.

A slow clap sounded from the back of the club, the presence making Eddward's blood run cold. Just seconds ago he had been beyond elated given that his boyfriend proposed. But now there was an ominous feeling settling deep in his stomach. He strained his eyes to see the person, their face shrouded in the shadows. They stepped into the light and all color drained from Edd's face. Max was standing there with the same maniacal grin he'd had as he sliced the raven's body in the cruelest torture those months ago. Kevin's eyes followed his boyfriend's and he stiffened at what he saw. "Awe come now. Don't stop celebrating on my account," the boy said his sadistic smile never faltering. "How is this possible?!" the ginger yelled. "Well you know. good behavior and all that. Parole is a nifty thing," Max said with sarcasm. Kevin stepped in front of Edd, his arms stretched wide. "I won't let you hurt him!" Max scoffed. "I have no problem going through you to get to him. Cap," he spit. It was then that cyan eyes fell to the weapon in Max's hand. The deranged boy had a gun. Eddward tugged on Kevin's arm, "Kevin. Move," Edd tried. "No. I refuse to let that psycho hurt you ever again," the raven could hear the fear in the jock's voice but the man stood firm. Max raised the gun, "Either you move out of my damn way or I'll shoot you both," When the crowd realized what was going on they all began screaming and running for the nearest exit. Edd took the opportunity in the mayhem to tug Kevin's arm, managing to pull the jock from the spot. Noticing their attempt at escape, Max began firing recklessly. "Kevin we have to run. He's completely lost it!" The ginger nodded and they took off at a full sprint. Both of them managed to get behind stage and Edd was still pulling the ginger along. "Come on Kevin! We have to get out of here!" Edd yelled not even looking back. "Edd..." At the sound of the ginger's voice wavering, Eddward halted and turned around. The jock was clutching his midsection. Red pouring between his fingers. "No! No no no!" He wailed. "Help! Somebody help me!" the raven screamed as he fumbled for his cellphone. He sat Kevin down who at this point was wheezing. "I'm getting help pumpkin. Just hang on," "S'ok Edd. I managed to save you after all. S'ok," The ginger gasped out. "Vous ne me quittez pas! Je ne peux pas survivre sans toi!" Eddward yelled as he held his phone to his ear and began speaking to the dispatcher. Worried azul eyes settled on content green. "They're on their way Kevin. Just please hang on. Ne me quittez pas!" Edd sobbed.

Kevin tried to keep his eyes open, he really did. He was just so tired. "I love you Eddward. That's never changed," he mumbled as his eyes closed. He could hear Edd shrieking but now it just sounded muffled. He had meant what he said. He was okay with this. He had saved Edd this time. Edd had said yes and was willing to marry him. They had shared so many beautiful moments. Kevin was beyond grateful that he had found something so pure in his life. He thought about all the times he had seen Edd smile, how kissing him had made Kevin's heart stop. Every. Single. Damn. Time. The ginger loved him with every fiber of his being and knowing that Eddward was going to make it out of this insanity alive was enough for him, even if it was at the cost of himself. Kevin had no idea how much time had passed since the ravenette had called for the ambulance. He doubted they'd make it though. With as exhausted and cold as he felt. He knew this was more than likely it. He just had to say those words one last time. "I love you Edd," with that blackness swallowed his mind.

* * *

 **Translations:**

You can't leave me. I can't survive without you.

Don't leave me.


	39. Chapter 39

**I know I've been gone an excruciatingly long time for some of you readers. Unfortunately this past year was a rollercoaster I couldn't stop. I finally was able to finish the newest chapter. Hope you guys like it and please let me know your thoughts. As I've said previously, I will try and stay a little more proactive on updating, given life doesn't get in the way again. Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._

Eddward had spent the past two weeks at the hospital. The nurses and doctors had fought him at first, saying he couldn't stay but thankfully James had told them to shut it. Neither male had slept much, too terrified that they'd wake and Kevin would be gone. When Edd had called the ambulance, they'd made it under five minutes flat. Unfortunately that had been enough time for Kevin to go unconscious and lose enough blood to where he now lay in a coma. Edd remembered when the roles had been reversed and he desperately wished that were the case now. His lithe fingers were curled around Kevin's, soaking in the little warmth the ginger had at the moment. James knocked on the door but the raven didn't budge. "Any change?" he asked entering the room. Eddward shook his head. The man sighed, this was starting to weigh him down and Edd knew it. James had deep dark circles around his eyes that the raven was sure were mirrored on his own face. Beeping echoed in the room taking up the silence both men allowed to linger. "Do you think there's any hope?" Edd choked out. James squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. "Of course my boy. We can't give up yet. Even the doc says he's got one hell of a chance. It's just gonna take time. You been talking to him?" Edd grimaced, everyone told him to try it but he just felt silly. "Edd, you gotta let him know you're here. Give him a reason to wake up," James said as he dropped off the food he brought. "I really think you and him were meant for each other. Both of ya are as stubborn as an ass. Not to mention you can take each other's bullshit. Now I'm telling ya. Talk to my boy. Bring him back to me," James voice was cracked and silent tears streamed down Edd's face. With that Kevin's father left and the raven stared at the ginger.

Feeling like a moron Eddward opened his mouth but no words would come out. He exhaled his frustration and tried again. "Pumpkin. You need to wake up. I can't do this without you. I need you here, so does your dad," His voice was starting to rasp as he held back more tears. The raven had cried plenty by now. "Why did you have to try and be a hero? My life means nothing if you're not in it. You have to wake up so we can get married like you wanted. I want us to adopt kids and have a family. There's so still much you have left to do," By now Edd was completely slumped over onto Kevin's legs. He knew he looked beyond pathetic but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Before the raven knew it he was drifting off to sleep, falling into a dream about the future he was terrified he wouldn't get to have. He could see Kevin grinning while chasing a dark haired toddler around a house. Edd smelled breakfast in the air. Photos littered the living room walls telling of a happy family that loved unconditionally. The genius turned to the ginger and stared into love filled emerald eyes. Even though it was only a dream Edd ran to him and hugged him tightly. Warmth radiated from the man he adored. So much warmth in fact that Eddward started to wake.

Exhausted eyes slowly opened, a grogginess settling in that the raven didn't know could happen to him. He rested his head in his hand, mumbling about how he needed way more rest as his eyelids drooped back down. A squeeze to his hand made his eyes snap back open in an instant. Eddward stared at the emerald eyes from his dream and tears instantly spilled out. He threw himself on the ginger causing an oomph to escape the bed ridden male. "Je ne peux pas le croire! Dieu merci, vous êtes réveillé. Je pensais que je t'avais perdu. Ne me fais plus jamais ça!" Edd wailed. His wits coming back to the raven, he jumped up from his fiance and pressed the nurse call button repeatedly. Within seconds two nurses barreled through the door thinking Kevin's life were in danger again. Seeing him awake brought a smile to their faces but they still yanked away the button from Edd. "Just once would have sufficed Mr. Vincent," One attempted to chide, her giggle taking all the bite from her words. "My apologies ladies. I sort of panicked," The raven's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Well Mr. Barr, it's nice to see those pretty eyes finally. If you'll excuse us we'll go get the doctor so the breathing tube can be removed," The other said as they left. Edd was on his feet and stroking Kevin's hair while he peppered kisses across the freckled forehead.

Kevin was staring up at him with what looked a smile fighting it's way on to the irish boy's face. A boisterous voice drew both teen's attention to the hallway. A few moments later, James opened the door. "Just do as yer told dammit. What else am I paying this place for? If I say call his best friend then that's what I mean," When his head finally snapped into the room, big alligator tears poured down the burly man's face. "Thank jesus you're awake. I coulda sworn I lost ya. Don't you ever give me a heart attack like that again..." Kevin's doctor entered the room and shuffled from foot to foot in uncomfortable silence. Eddward and James backed off the redhead and wiped fruitlessly at their tear stained faces. "Well hello there Mr. Barr. Everyone is extremely relieved you're awake as you can see," The ginger merely blinked. "James if I could have a word with you outside? I'll send in someone to remove the tube. Kevin don't try to talk right away of course," Again the jock blinked and his father was escorted into the hall by the doctor. Just a few moments later and a male came in. "Hello boys. I'm just the respiratory therapist. We'll have the tube out in a flask ok?" As promised it took only a couple minutes and Kevin was breathing on his own again. Before Edd could enjoy the feeling of relief at Kevin being awake, James re-entered the room. "Everything alright?" Eddward asked. "Of course. He just wanted to go over what happens from here. Like how much longer he'll have to stay and what home care will be like," The man looked like a one ton weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Dad..." Kevin's voice rasped out. James maneuvered around the devices attached to the boy and grabbed his son's hand. "What's up Kevin?" "Why is the nerd here?" Those words coming from his fiance chilled Eddward to the bone. James raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Of course he'd be here. He's your boyfriend," The man stuttered out. Kevin's eyes widened and flicked to the raven who was sitting in the chair shell shocked. Edd had already retracted his hand from Kevin's. "Are you serious?" The more the ginger spoke the deeper Edd's heart sank. With a screech, the genius had shoved back the chair he'd been sitting in and barreled from the room. His lungs wouldn't pull in enough air as he ran out the hospital. It wasn't fair. His life just wasn't fucking fair. Everyone he got too close to was taken from him. The raven's phone was ringing but he ignored it, choosing instead to double over and try to breathe. After a few minutes the genius shakily drew a cigarette out and lit it, pulling in as much of the toxic smoke as he could. His heart already felt like it was dying so what difference did a cancerstick make? Again his phone rang, finally he decided to just answer it seeing James' number. "Are you okay?! You took off like a bat out of hell? Edd you didn't even give me time to get the blasted doc. He came in right after you left and said this is normal with how much blood he lost and how long he was asleep! The damn quack said his memory will come back but in pieces. Now get yer ass back here!" James screamed before disconnecting. He hadn't even given Edd a time to respond.

Feeling like a waste of space the nerd trudged back to the hospital smoking another two cigarettes on the way. As he walked up to the automatic doors he bumped right into Nazz. "Oh hey Dee! James made them call me. Is everything okay?" She asked worry evident in her face. "He uh has amnesia," Eddward muttered. The blonde's mouth fell open and she immediately drug him into a tight squeeze of a hug. "Don't worry. I have an idea. Come on," Once again the nerd wasn't given a chance to reply before someone took charge. Nazz grabbed his wrist and tugged him back up to Kevin's room. Without even knocking she pushed the door open and shoved them both inside. "What I'm saying kid is that you and he have been dating a while. You actually proposed to him at his concert two weeks ago. Ya just don't remember because of the coma," "And I'm telling you dad I am not a fucking faggot!" Right at that moment both sets of Barr eyes landed on Edd and Nazz. Kevin quickly looked away while James grimaced. Kevin's father stood and made his way out tapping Eddward on the shoulder in affection as he left. "Sup Kev," Nazz tried. "Why is he back here Nazz? You both gonna try and convince me I'm gay just like Dad?" Fury rose up the nerd's gut and began to color his cheeks. This was the Kevin he'd punched in the face at the beginning of the school year, not the Kevin he was in love with and wanted to marry. "Kevin Barr. You arrogant bastard," Nazz's sharp unyielding tone took both boys by surprise.

"I have stood by as your best friend through thick and thin but I will NOT tolerate you acting like a complete douchebag because you're in the hospital!" Kevin's mouth fell open but the blonde wasn't through with him yet. She stormed over to his bed and grabbed him by his thin paper gown. "Now you listen to me. You and him have been together for a while now. I fought tooth and fucking nail to make that happen. I'm not going to stand idle by and let you destroy it," She inhaled to continue and was promptly cut off by the jock. "Just like I said before. I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not a damn faggot!" He screamed. Edd rolled his eyes at the whole situation unfolding. He could feel himself numbing to the pain already. The nerd turned to leave and he heard a smack ring out through the room. Nazz's chest was heaving and Kevin sat there in shock. "I hate to break it to you Kevin. But you are. Especially if the video I took of your proposal is any indication," the blonde did some clicking on her phone and shoved it in the ginger's face. Edd could hear the jock's voice from two weeks ago and was able to just make out the words his fiance had said that night. Edd stared down at his hand that held the ring from Christmas as well as the band from Kevin's proposal. Silence stretched throughout the room as the video played. It finished just as the applause rang out and watery sapphire eyes locked onto disbelieving jade.

Nazz huffed in triumph while Kevin's head hung and he clutched her phone. "But I don't remember any of this..." the jock muttered. Eddward sighed and finally stepped further into the room. "It's called amnesia. Apparently your doctor believes it will subside and your memory will recover in pieces. However until that time I will leave you in piece as my heart can't take anymore pain. Mais je n'arreterai jamais de t'aimer la citrouille. Meme si votre memoire ne revient pas." The raven kissed Kevin's forehead and turned on his heel to leave. Edd didn't look back when Nazz called his name either, he just continued on his way out and headed home.

The blonde turned to her best friend who was sitting in his hospital bed still staring at her phone's screen. "Nazz, please tell me this isn't a joke. Did I really have a relationship with Double Dork?" She rolled her eyes and dropped onto his bed near his feet. "Why would any of us including your dad go to these lengths to convince you if it were a lie?" "I just don't remember any of it. How can I look at him and try to pick up where we left off?" "Okay? So you don't do that. Take it a day at a time and try to let your memory come back," Nazz ruffled the ginger's hair. "You're my best friend Kevin but sometimes I really want to choke you out," she giggled, he grimaced. That night Nazz was the one who stayed in the room with the jock since Edd wouldn't answer his phone and James had to work.

When the duo was finally able to pass out Kevin's sleep was restless. He didn't know if it was thanks to his pain meds or because of his brain trying to surface the memories he'd lost. All night it was only flashes of blue eyes and a smile that made his heart stutter. Sounds of gunfire and screaming flooded his ears for a short while. As he fell into a deeper sleep though a sultry voice speaking french that made his cheeks heat, filtered through all the noise. He could practically feel the need in the person's voice as it called his name. His visions changed to show milk flesh against tan and before he knew it he was bolting upright in bed with cold sweat pouring down his face. Nazz grumbled and readjusted herself in the chair before dozing right back off. Kevin's emerald eyes searched the room attempting to correct to the low lighting. He drew in deep gasping breaths as if fighting for air while drowning in the ocean. His head ached like being squeezed in a vice making the ginger groan. He immediately reached for his phone and unlocked it. The brightness of the screen filled the room hurting his eyes until they settled. His background was set as a picture of him kissing the raven haired dork. Both boys having a slight smile hidden behind the kiss. With a huff the ginger opened his contacts and dialed the only contact with a picture of the dork.

* * *

 **I can't believe it! Thank god you're awake. I thought I'd lost you. Don't you ever do that to me again!**

 **But I will never stop loving you pumpkin. Even if your memory doesn't come back.**


End file.
